The 1214th Fairytale
by sehunese
Summary: Mereka menyebut Kyungsoo 'Si Penyihir', sementara Soojung yakin dirinya adalah 'Sang Putri'. Soojung menyukai Kai, sementara Kyungsoo yakin hati penyihirnya tak akan pernah bersinggungan dengan cinta. Namun, takdir dan alur dongengnya berkata lain. [Remake Story (AU) Part I - KaiSoo slight KaiStal - GS]
1. Intro

IN THE FOREST PRIMEVAL

A SCHOOL FOR GOOD AND EVIL

TWO TOWERS LIKE TWIN HEADS

ONE FOR THE PURE

ONE FOR THE WICKED

TRY TO ESCAPE YOU'LL ALWAYS FAIL

'CAUSE THE ONLY WAY OUT IS

THROUGH A FAIRYTALE

.

.

.

.

.

 **CAST** :

Do Kyungsoo (GS, as Agatha)

Jung Soojung (as Sophie)

Kim Jongin (as Tedros)

Kang Seulgi (as Beatrix)

Amber Liu (as Hester)

Song Qian/Victoria (as Anadil)

Park Sunyoung/Luna (as Dot)

Park Chaeyoung/Rosé (as Millicent)

Byun Baekhyun (GS, as Kiko)

Lu Han (GS, as Ava)

Oh Sehun (as Chaddick)

Park Chanyeol (as Tristan)

Kwon Yuri: Lady Kwon (as Lady Lesso)

Lee Sunkyu: Princess Sunny (as Princess Uma)

Jung Yunho (as Stefan, Sophie's dad)

Jung Sooyeon (as Callis, Agatha's mom)

Reena (OC, as Reena, Beatrix's close friend)

August Sader (OC, as Prof. Sader)

Clarissa Dovey (OC, as Prof. Dovey)

Prof. Ahn (OC, as Prof. Anemone)

Prof. Jung (OC, as Prof. Espada)

Prof. Moon (OC, as Prof. Manley)

Prof. Shim (OC, as Prof. Sheeks)

Yuba (OC, as the gnome)

Castor & Pollux (OC, as a dog with two heads)

*) Tambahan cast akan diupdate seiring berjalannya chapter. Jika ada cast yang tidak tercantum di sini, berarti hanya peran tambahan.

 **GENRE:**

Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life, School-life AU

 **WARNING:**

Typo(s) dan Gender-switch _(GS)_ untuk beberapa cast, so DLDR.

 **Author's Note:**

 _I do not own the story_.

Ini _remake_ dari novel "The School for Good and Evil" by Soman Chainani. Kalimat dan paragrafnya (dari awal hingga akhir) tidak 100% sama.

.

Saya pilih _pairing_ KaiSoo karena memang disesuaikan dengan karakter utamanya. Karakter Agatha yang berambut hitam cocok dengan Kyungsoo. Karakter Tedros _as prince with tanned skin_ cocok dengan Jongin (atau di sini mungkin lebih ke 'Kai' ya). Karakter Sophie yang berambut pirang dan c _antik_ cocok dengan Soojung aka Krystal, _that's why_ saya pilih dia. Jadi bukan karena saya benci / _hater_ nya Krystal, justru saya fansnya hoho OuO dan oh ya, di buku pertama peran Soojung dan Kyungsoo akan lebih menonjol dari yang lain.

Sekian. Happy reading! :D


	2. The Princess and The Witch

**1**

 **SANG PUTRI DAN SI PENYIHIR**

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Soojung menanti untuk diculik. Malam ini, anak-anak lainya di Jangho gelisah di tempat tidur. Jika Sang Guru datang menculik, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Tidak akan pernah bisa menjalani kehidupan seutuhnya. Tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan keluarga mereka lagi. Malam ini mereka bermimpi tentang penculik bermata merah dan bertubuh raksasa datang merenggut mereka dari tempat tidur.

Namun Soojung justru memimpikan pangeran.

Dia tiba di sebuah pesta dansa istana yang digelar untuknya, tetapi ternyata aulanya dipenuhi para pelamar tanpa seorang gadis pun yang tampak. Untuk pertama kalinya, para pemuda yang layak mendampinginya hadir di sini, pikir Soojung seraya melewati mereka. Rambut tebal berkilau, otot-otot menonjol dari balik kemeja ketat, kulit mulus kecokelatan, wajah tampan dan terawat sebagaimana mestinya pangeran.

Namun ketika dia baru saja akan menghampiri satu orang yang tampak lebih baik di antara yang lain, yang bermata biru cemerlang dengan rambut berwarna putih pucat, satu-satunya yang memberi kesan Kebahagiaan Abadi–sebuah palu menghantam dinding-dinding ruangan dan menghancurkan para pangeran menjadi berkeping-keping.

Mata Soojung menjumpai pagi. Palunya memang sungguhan, pangerannya tidak.

"Appa, kalau aku tidak tidur sembilan jam, mataku akan kelihatan bengkak."

"Semua orang mengoceh bahwa kau yang akan diculik tahun ini," ujar ayahnya sambil memaku papan berbentuk tak keruan ke jendela kamarnya, yang kini terhalang gembok-gembok, paku-paku, dan sekrup. "Mereka menyuruhku mencukur rambutmu dan memoles wajahmu dengan lumpur. Memangnya aku percaya dengan omong kosong dongeng itu? Tapi tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke sini malam ini. Itu pasti." Dipukulkanya palu keras-keras untuk menegaskan kalimatnya.

Soojung mengusap-usap telinganya dan langsung cemberut saat memandang jendela yang tadinya cantik, sekarang tampak seperti yang biasa terlihat di sarang penyihir.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka semua berpikir kau yang akan dibawa pergi," ujar ayahnya, rambut keperakannya basah oleh keringat. "Kalau memang kebaikan yang diincar Sang Guru itu, dia seharusnya membawa anak Jihyun."

Soojung menegang, "Jinri?"

"Dia anak yang sempurna," kata ayahnya. "Selalu membawakan appanya masakan rumah untuk makan siang di pabrik penggilingan, lalu memberikan sisanya untuk nenek gelandangan di alun-alun."

Soojung mendengar nada tajam dari suara ayahnya. Dia tak pernah sekali pun memasak menu makanan lengkap untuk ayahnya, bahkan setelah ibunya meninggal. Tentu saja, dia punya alasan yang bagus (minyak dan asap dapat menyumbat pori-pori kulitnya), tetapi Soojung tahu ini topik sensitif. Toh bukan berarti ayahnya jadi kelaparan. Dia menawarkan makanan-makanan kesukaannya sendiri pada ayahnya: samyang, sup kimchi, jajangmyeon, dan ramyeon.

Ayahnya tidak menggembung layaknya balon seperti ayah Jinri, justru karena Soojung tak pernah membawakan bibimbap atau japchae buatan rumah ke pabrik penggilingan. Dan si nenek gelandangan di alun-alun itu, perempuan tua jelek itu, meskipun mengaku kelaparan dari hari ke hari, tetapi badannya _gemuk_. Jika itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jinri, maka gadis itu sama sekali tidak baik, melainkan jenis iblis yang paling buruk.

Soojung membalasnya dengan senyum. "Seperti kata appa, itu semua omong kosong." Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan anggun lalu membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Soojung mengamati wajahnya di cermin. Bangun mendadak telah menampakkan akibatnya. Rambut sepanjang pinggangnya yang bak untaian benang emas, tidak sekemilau biasanya. Warna hijau-giok matanya terlihat pudar. Bibir merahnya yang mengilap kini mengering. Bahkan kilau kulit lembutnya yang secerah buah persik pun memudar. _Tapi tetap saja seorang putri,_ pikirnya.

Ayahnya tidak menadari keistimewaannya, tetapi ibunya bisa. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk dunia ini, Soojung," ucapnya sambil menghembuskan napas terakhir. Ibunya sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, dan sekarang begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Malam ini Soojung akan dibawa ke hutan. Malam ini dia akan memulai hidup baru. Malam ini dia akan menjalani kehidupan dongengnya.

Sekarang, dia harus bersiap-siap supaya bisa tampil sempurna untuk kesempatan itu.

Sebagai permulaan, Soojung mengoleskan telur ikan pada kulitnya. Baunya memang seperti kaki kotor, tetapi bisa menghilangkan noda di wajah. Lalu pemijatan menggunakan pure labu dan dibilas susu kambing, selanjutnya menutup wajah dnegan campuran melon dan kuning telur penyu.

Sambil menunggu maskernya mengering, Soojung membalik-balik buku dongeng dan menyesap jus timun agar kulitnya halus dan lembap. Dia langsung membuka bagian kesukaannya, saat si penyihir tua jahat digulingkan menuruni bukti di dalam gentong kayu berpaku, sampai yang tersisa hanyalah gelangnya yang terbuat dari tulang anak laki-laki.

Seraya memandangi gelang mengerikan itu, Soojung merasa pikirannya beralih pada ketimun. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada timun di hutan? Bagaimana kalau putri-putri lainnya sudah menghabiskan stok timun di hutan? Tidak ada timun! Dia akan keriput, dia akan kering, dia akan jadi...

Serpihan melon kering jatuh ke halaman buku. Soojung menoleh ke cermin dan melihat alisnya bertaut cemas. Kalau begini, siang nanti dia sudah berubah jadi nenek-nenek jelek. Dia menenangkan wajahnya dan menyingkirkan pikiran tentang sayuran.

Setelah acara berdandan yang mendetail selama dua jam, Soojung melangkah keluar rumah mengenakan gaun berbahan ringan berwarna merah muda, sepatu kaca hak tinggi berkilau, dan rambut yang dikepang sempurna.

* * *

Sahabatnya tinggal di pekuburan. Mengingat kebenciannya akan hal suram, berwarna abu-abu, dan redup, orang pasti mengira Soojung sering menerima tamu di pondoknya atau mencari sahabat baru. Namun, dia justru mendaki ke rumah di puncak Bukit Kuburan setiap hari selama seminggu ini sambil terus tersenyum, karena bagaimanapun memang itulah inti dari kebajikan.

Suara palu menggema di sepanjang jalan depan pondok-pondok selagi Soojung melewati para ayah yang tengah membuat penghalang pintu, ibu-ibu yang menghias orang-orangan sawah, anak laki-laki dan perempuan duduk menelungkup di serambi dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik buku dongeng.

Pemandangan ini tidak aneh, mengingat tak banyak yang dilakukan anak-anak Jangho selain membaca dongeng. Empat tahun lalu, dia sudah melihat keputusasaan serupa untuk menangkal kutukan itu, tetapi saat itu belum gilirannya. Sang Guru hanya akan membawa anak yang sudah melewati tahun ke-12, mereka yang sudah tidak bisa didandani sebagai anak-anak.

Kini tibalah gilirannya.

Ketika mendaki ke Bukit Kuburan sambil menenteng keranjang piknik, Soojung merasa pahanya panas. Apakah kakinya jadi kencang karena sering mendaki? Semua putri di buku dongeng punya proporsi tubuh yang sempurna. Paha kencang sama mustahilnya dnegan hidung bengkok atau kaki besar.

Sojung berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menghitung kebaikan yang dia lakukan sehari sebelumnya. Lalu pikirannya beralih pada timun. Mungkin nanti dia bisa menyelundupkan persediaannya sendiri ke dalam hutan. Tapi bukankah timun itu berat? Oh, mungkin sebaiknya dijadikan jus dulu sebelum dia–

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Soojung menoleh. Jiwon, si gigi tonggos berambut hitam, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Menemui teman," jawab Soojung.

"Kenapa kau berteman dengan penyihir itu?" tanya Jiwon.

"Dia bukan penyihir."

"Dia aneh dan tidak punya teman. Itu artinya dia penyihir."

Soojung menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa kalau demikian, Jiwon pun seorang penyihir. Akhirnya, Soojung hanya tersenyum untuk mengingatkan Jiwon bahwa dirinya sudha berbuat kebajikan dengan menerima kehadirannya.

"Sang Guru akan membawanya ke Sekolah Kejahatan," ujar Jiwon. "Lalu kau membutuhkan teman baru."

"Dia membawa dua anak," kata Soojung, rahangnya menegang.

"Yang satu lagi Jinri. Tak ada yang sebaik Jinri."

Senyum Soojung pudar.

"Tapi aku mau jadi teman barumu nanti," kata Jiwon.

"Aku sudah kebanyakan teman," bentak Soojung.

Raut muka Jiwon berubah jadi sewarna _raspberry_. "Oh, iya ya... Tadinya kupikir..." Dia berlari seperti anjing yang baru ditendang.

Soojung mengawasi rambut acak-acakan Jiwon menuruni bukit. _Oh, kau benar-benar mengacaukannya sekarang,_ pikirnya. Kebajikan selama berbulan-bulan, senyuman-senyuman yang dipaksakan, sekarnag sia-sia karena Si Tonggos Jiwon. Kenapa tidak tinggal jawab saja, "Aku merasa tersanjung kalau kau jadi temanku!" dan memberikan si bodoh itu momen yang bisa dikenang selama bertahun-tahun.

Soojung membuka pintu pagar pekuburan yang sudah berkarat dan merasakan rumput-rumput liar menggores kakinya. Di puncak bukit, batu-batu nisan lapuk menancap secara acak dan tertutup daun-daun kering yang membukit. Seraya menempil di antara pusara-pusara suram serta ranting-ranting yang membusuk, Soojung terus menghitung barisan pusara dengan saksama. Dia belum pernah melihat makam ibunya, bahkan pada saat pemakamannya, dan dia tidak mau hari ini jadi yang pertama kalinya.

Di tengah-tengah pekuburan yang paling padat, berdirilah Bukit Kuburan nomor 1. Rumah itu tidak diberi penghalang pintu ataupun dikunci mati seperti pondok-pondok di tepi danau, tetapi tetap saja menarik perhatian. Lumut hijau berkilau di tangga menuju serambi. Dinding kayu gelapnya dijalari pohon-pohon dan tetumbuhan rambat mati. Atapnya yang runcing, hitam, dan ramping, menjulang bagai topi penyihir.

Sambil menaiki tangganya yang berderit keras, Soojung berusaha mengabaikan bau tak sedap campuran bawang putih dan kucing basah, serta mengalihkan pandangannya dari serakan bangkai-bangkai burung tanpa kepala. Sudah pasti korban si kucing basah.

Diketuknya pintu dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bertengkar.

"Pergi saja," terdengar suara serak itu.

"Bukan begitu cara berbicara pada sahabatmu," rayu Soojung.

"Kau bukan sahabatku."

"Kalau begitu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Soojung menarik napas kuat-kuat. Dia tidak ingin ada insiden Jiwon lagi. "Kemarin kita bersenang-senang, Kyungsoo. Kupikir kita bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Kau mewarnai rambutku jadi jingga."

"Tapi sudah kita perbaiki, kan?"

"Kau selalu menguji coba krim dan ramuanmu padaku untuk melihat hasilnya."

"Bukankah memang itu gunanya teman?" tanya Soojung. "Untuk saling menolong?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa jadi secantik dirimu."

Soojung mencari kalimat yang manis untuk diucapkan. Dia berpikir terlalu lama hingga terdengar suara langkah sepatu menjauh.

"Bukan berarti kita tidak bisa berteman!" teriak Soojung.

Seekor kucing botak dan keriput yang sudah sering dilihatnya, menggeram dari seberang serambi. Soojung melesat ke pintu. "Aku bawa kue!"

Langkah sepatu berhenti. "Kue betulan atau kue buatanmu?"

Soojung menjauhi si kucing yang berjalan mengendap. "Renyah dan banyak mentega seperti yang kau suka!"

Si kucing mendesis.

"Kyungsoo-ya, biarkan aku masuk..."

"Katamu aku bau."

"Kau tidak bau."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang begitu waktu itu?"

"Karena waktu itu kau memang bau! Yak, Kyungsoo, si kucing melepeh–"

"Mungkin dia mencium niat terselubung."

"Kyungsoo, buka pintunya!"

Si kucing menerkam wajahnya. Soojung berteriak. Sebuah tangan menyela mereka dan menghantam si kucing.

Soojung mendongak.

"Reaper kehabisan burung," ujar Kyungsoo.

Rambut Kyungsoo yang hitam berbentung kubah konyol tampak seperti dilumuri minyak. Gaun hitamnya mengembung, tanpa lekuk seperti karung kentang, tak bisa menyembunyikan kulit pucat menyeramkan dan tonjolan tulangnya. Mata bulat menyembul di wajahnya.

"Kupikir kita bisa jalan-jalan," kata Soojung.

Kyungsoo bersandar pada pintu. "Aku masih berusaha mencari tahu kenapa kau mau berteman denganku."

"Karena kau manis dan lucu," jawab Soojung.

"Kata ibuku, aku ini sengit dan penggerutu," kata Kyungsoo. "Jadi, salah satu dari kalian pasti berbohong."

Kyungsoo memasukkan tangannya ke keranjang milik Soojung dan membuka serbet yang menutupi kue tepung sekam tanpa mentega. Kyungsoo memandang Soojung dengan penuh hina lalu kembali masuk ke rumah.

"Tidak bisakah kita mengobrol?" tanya Soojung.

Kyungsoo baru akan menutup pintu, tapi dilihatnya wajah memelas Soojung.

"Sebentar saja." Kyungsoo melewatinya dengan langkah berat. "Tapi kalau kau mengatakan apa pun yang sok atau sombong atau dangkal, aku akan emnyuruh Reaper membuntutimu ke rumah."

Soojung berlari mengejarnya. "Tapi kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa mengobrol!"

.

.

.

Setelah empat tahun, malam kesebelas pada bulan kesebelas itu pun tiba. Menjelang matahari terbenam, alun-alun menjadi sarang persiapan kedatangan Sang Guru. Para pria mengasah pedang, memasang jebakan, dan merencanakan jaga malam. Sementara para wanita membariskan anak-anak dan mulai bekerja.

Anak-anak berwajah tampan dan cantik dipotong rambutnya, giginya dihitamkan, dan pakaian mereka dibuat compang-camping; bagi yang biasa saja dimandikan, dibalut pakaian-pakaian berwarna terang, dan dilengkapi dengan cadar.

Para ibu memohon anak-anak mereka yang berkelakuan paling baik untuk menendangi dan mengumpat saudara-saudara perempuan mereka, yang paling nakal disuap untuk berdoa di gereja, sementara yang tersisa di barisan dipimpin untuk menyanyikan himne desa: "Terberkatilah yang Bersahaja."

Rasa takut menjalar seperti kabut yang mewabah. Di lorong remang-remang, tukang daging dan pandai besi bertukar buku dongeng yang berisi petunjk cara menyelamatkan putra-putra mereka. Di bawah menara jam bengkok, dua saudaea perempuan mendata nama-nama penjahat yang diburu untuk mendapatkan pola.

Sekelompok anak laki-lak merantai tubuh mereka menjadi satu, segelintir anak perempuan bersembunyi di atap sekolah.

Kyungsoo melongo, menyaksikan sema itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa seluruh isi desa percaya pada dongeng?"

"Karena itu memang nyata."

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. "Kau tak mungkin percaya bahwa legenda itu memang benar."

"Tentu saja aku percaya," kata Soojung.

"Bahwa seorang guru menculik dua anak, membawa mereka ke sekolah, seorang mempelajari Kebaikan dan seorang lagi mempelajari Kejahatan, lalu mereka lulus sebagai _dongeng_?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Tolong beri tahu aku kalau ada oven."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau memasukkan kepalaku ke sana. Dan tolong beri tahu aku, memangnya apa yang mereka ajarkan di sekolah itu?"

"Yah, di Sekolah Kebaikan, mereka mengajari anak laki-laki dan perempuan seperti aku; cara menjadi pahlawan dan putri, bagaimana cara memimpin kerajaan secara adil, bagaimana cara menemukan Kebahagiaan Abadi," jelas Soojung. "Di Sekolah Kejahatan, mereka akan mengajarimu cara menjadi penyihir kejam, cara menerapkan kutukan, dan merapalkan mantra jahat."

"Mantra jahat?" Kyungsoo mendengus. "Siapa yang mengarangnya? Anak umur empat tahun?"

"Kyungsoo, buktinya ada di buku-buku dongeng! Kau bisa melihat anak-anak yang hilang itu pada gambar-gambarnya."

"Aku tidak _melihat_ apa-apa, karena aku tidak pernah _membaca_ buku-buku dongeng tolol."

"Lalu kenapa ada setumpuk buku dongeng di samping tempat tidurmu?" tanya Soojung.

Kyungsoo merengut. "Begini ya, siapa yang bilang buku-buku itu memang nyata? Mungkin ini tipuan penjual buku. Mungkin ini hanya siasat para orangtua supaya anak-anak tidak pergi ke hutan, apapun penjelasannya dan bukan karena Sang Guru."

Soojung mengerutkan alisnya, "Lalu siapa yang menculik anak-anak itu?"

"Tidak ada. Empat tahun sekali, dua anak tolol menyelinap ke hutan, berharap bisa menakut-nakuti orangtuanya, tapi malah tersesat atau dimakan serigala. Dan legenda itu pun berlanjut."

"Itu penjelasan paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar."

"Menurutku, bukan aku yang sedang bersikap bodoh." Tukas Kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya takut."

"Yang benar saja," Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kenapa aku harus takut?"

"Karena kau tahu sendiri kau akan pergi bersamaku."

Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa. Pandangannya beralih ke alun-alun di belakang Soojung. Para penduduk desa menatap mereka seakan mereka adalah jalan keluar misteri ini. Si Baik berpakaian _pink_ , Si Jahat berpakaian hitam. Pasangan sempurna untuk Sang Guru.

Kemudian, di tengah-tengah keramaian, Soojung melihatnya.

Gundul, berpakaian kotor, Jinri berlutut dan melumuri wajahnya sendiri dengan lumpur. Soojung menghela napas. _Jinri sama saja seperti yang lain_. Dia menginginkan pernikahan yang menjemukan dengan seorang laki-laki yang kelak menggemuk, malas, dan penuntut. Dia ingin menjalani hari-hari membosankan sambil memasak, bersih-bersih, dan menjahit. Dia ingin membusuk di Jangho sampai bercak-bercak cokelat muncul di kulitnya dan giginya ompong.

Sang Guru tidak akan pernah membawa Jinri, karena dia bukan seorang putri.

Dengan perasaan senang, Soojung berseri-seri membalas tatapan penduduk desa yang menyedihkan, menikmatikna bagai sorotan cermin-cermin berkilauan.

"Ayo," ajak Kyungsoo.

Soojung menoleh. "Ke mana?"

"Menjauh dari orang-orang."

* * *

Saat matahari meredup jadi bulatan merah, dua orang gadis, cantik dan jelek, duduk berdampingan di sisi danau. Soojung mengemas timun ke dalam kantung sutra, sementara Kyungsoo menjentikkan korek yang tersulut ke dalam api.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan ke mana ayahmu pergi?" tanya Soojung.

"Sudah kubilang, dia pergi setelah aku lahir."

"Tapi dia mau pergi ke mana? Kita dikelilingi hutan! Menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu..." Soojung melantur. Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Ibumu juga tidak pernah ada di rumah kalau aku berkunjung."

"Dia sekarang bekerja di kota," ujar Kyungsoo. "Pasien di sini kurang banyak. Mungkin karena lokasinya."

"Um, kurasa kuburan membuat orang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman."

"Ada untungnya tinggal di kuburan. Tak ada tetangga-tetangga usil. Tak ada penjual barang yang muncul tiba-tiba. Tak ada 'teman' mencurigakan yang membawa-bawa masker wajah, kue-kue diet, dan bilang kau akan masuk ke Sekolah Kejahatan di Negeri Dongeng."

Soojung meletakkan timunnya. "Jadi aku mencurigakan, ya?"

"Siapa yang memintamu datang? Aku baik-baik saja sendirian."

"Kau selalu membiarkan aku masuk."

"Karena kau selalu kelihatan kesepian dan aku kasihan padamu."

"Kau kasihan padaku?" Mata Soojung berkilat. "Kau beruntung ada yang mau menemuimu sewaktu tak ada lagi yang mau. Kau beruntung orang sepertiku mau menjadi temanmu. Kau beruntung karena orang sepertiku adalah _orang baik_."

"Sudah kuduga!" Kyungsoo tersulut. "Aku hanya bahan kebajikanmu! Sekedar pion di dalam fantasi tololmu!"

Soojung terdiam cukup lama.

"Mungkin awalnya memang seperti itu–untuk mengesankan Sang Guru," ujar Soojung mengakui. "T-tapi sekarang lebih dari itu."

"Karena sudah ketahuan," gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

"Di sini tidak ada yang bisa memahamiku. Tapi kau bisa. Kau melihat siapa aku sebenarnya. Itulah kenapa aku selalu datang kembali. Kau bukan lagi kebajikanku, Kyungsoo." Soojung menatapnya. "Kau temanku."

Kyungsoo menyusupkan diri ke dalam gaunnya.

Soojung mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya... umm, a-aku, eh... tidak biasa dengan persahabatan?"

Soojung tersenyum dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo "Nah, sekarang kita akan bersahabat di sekolah baru kita."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menjauh. "Misalkan saja kecerdasanku merosot jadi setingkat dengan kecerdasanmu dan berpura-pura bahwa semua ini nyata, kenapa _aku_ yang harus masuk ke Sekolah Kejahatan? Kenapa semua orang memilihku menjadi Ratu Kejahatan?"

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan kau jahat, Kyungsoo," desah Soojung. "Kau hanya _berbeda_."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata. "Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Yah, pertama, kau hanya memakai baju hitam."

"Karena tidak akan kotor."

"Kedua, kau tidak pernah meninggalkan rumahmu."

"Karena tak ada orang yang memandangiku di rumah."

"Ketiga, dalam Lomba Mengarang Dongeng, ceritamu berakhir dengan Putri Salju mati dimakan burung bangkai dan Cinderella tenggelam di bak mandinya sendiri."

"Menurutku itu akhir yang bagus."

"Keempat, kau menghadiahkan katak mati di hari ulang tahunku!"

"Itu untuk mengingatkanmu kalau kita semua akan mati membusuk dimakan belatung dalam tanah. Maka kita harus menikmati ulang tahun selagi masih bisa. Dan menurutku itu penuh perhatian."

Soojung menghela napas. "Dan kelima, kau berdandan sebagai _pengantin_ untuk Halloween."

"Pesta pernikahan memang menyeramkan."

Soojung ternganga.

"Baiklah. Aku memang sedikit berbeda," Kyungsoo melotot. "Lalu kenapa?"

Soojung ragu sejenak. "Yah, di dalam dongeng, biasanya yang berbeda menjadi, em... _jahat_."

"Maksudmu aku akan jadi Penyihir Agung?" tukas Kyungsoo sakit hati.

"M-maksudku, apapun yang terjadi, kau akan mempunyai pilihan," ucap Soojung dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu menyentuh tangan Soojung. "Kenapa kau begitu ingin meninggalkan tempat ini? Kenapa kau percaya pada dongeng yang kau tahu sebenarnya tidak nyata?"

Mata Soojung bertemu dengan mata besar Kyungsoo yang tulus. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia membiarkan gelombang keraguan mengalir.

"Karena aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini," jawab Soojung, suaranya tertahan.

"Aneh," kata Kyungsoo. "Itu sebabnya aku menyukaimu."

Soojung tersenyum. "Karena kau juga tidak biasa?"

"Karena kau membuatku merasa jadi orang biasa," jawab Kyungsoo. "Dan hanya itulah yang kuinginkan."

Dentang berat suara jam mengalun suram di lembah, enam atau tujuh kali. Ketika gemanya melemah jadi dengungan, Soojung dan Kyungsoo sama-sama membuat permohonan. Suatu hari nanti, mereka akan tetap saling menemani.

Di mana pun itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf kalau banyak typo. Mungkin karena saya terlalu semangat(?).

 _Penculikan_ akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya, tapi ff ini masih ada kemungkinan untuk didelete.

Thanks for reading! Review kalian sangat ditunggu, readers-nim. : )


	3. The Art of Kidnapping

**2**

 **SENI MENCULIK**

.

.

.

Ketika sinar matahari padam, anak-anak sudah lama terkurung. Dari balik jendela kamar tidur, mereka mengintip para ayah, kakak perempuan, dan nenek berbaris memegangi obor di sekeliling hutan gelap, menantang Sang Guru untuk melintasi lingkaran api mereka.

Sementara anak-anak gemetar sambil mengencangkan sekrup-sekrup jendela mereka, Soojung bersiap untuk membuka sekrup jendelanya. Dia ingin penculikan ini berjalan senyaman mungkin. Di kamarnya yang diberi brikade, dia mengeluarkan jepit rambut, pinset, serta pengikir kuku dan mulai bekerja.

Penculikan awal terjadi dua ratus tahun sebelumnya. Selama beberapa tahun, dua anak laki-laki diculik; di tahun-tahun lainnya, dua anak perempuan, terkadang sepasang. Usianya tidak sama; yang satu bisa saja 16, dan yang satu lagi 14, atau keduanya baru saja berulang tahun yang ke-12. Jika pada awalnya pemilihan itu tampak acak, lama-lama poana menjadi jelas. Salah satu anak selalu cantik dan baik, dambaan setiap orangtua. Satu lagi biasa saja dan aneh, diasingkan sejak lahir. Pasangan yang berlawanan, direnggut dari masa muda dan menghilang begitu saja.

Sudah sewajarnya para penduduk desa menyalahkan beruang. Tak seoraang pun pernah meilhat beruang di Jangho, tapi kejadian ini membuat mereka bersikeras untuk menemukannya. Empat tahun kemudian, setelah dua anak lagi menghilang, para penduduk desa mengakui bahwa seharusnya mereka lebih spesifik mengumumkan bahwa yang menjadi biang kerok adalah beruang _hitam,_ begitu hitam hingga tersamar dengan malam.

Setelah anak-anak terus saja menghilang selama empat tahun, desa itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perburuan beruang, kemudian siluman beruang, lalu penyamaran beruang–sampai akhirnya bukan beruang sama sekali.

Para penduduk desa kalang kabut menelurkan teori baru seperti Teori Lubang Isap dan Teori Kanibal Terbang. Kemudian anak-anak Jangho mulai menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Selagi mereka mengamati lusinan poster Orang Hilang yang terpampang di alun-alun, wajah laki-laki dan perempuan yang hilang itu anehnya tampak familier. Lalu saat mereka membuka buku-buku dongeng, mereka menemukan anak-anak yang telah diculik.

Namun ketika anak-anak menunjukkan Teori Buku Dongeng, orang-orang dewasa meresponnya sebagaimana yang sering dilakukan orang dewasa. Mereka mengelus kepala anak-anak dan kembali pada lubang hisap dan kanibal.

Lalu anak-anak menunjukkan lebih banyak wajah familier. Para orangtua lambat laun mulai menyadari hal itu. Sejumlah anak yang diculik berpasangan, telah menemukan kehidupan baru dalam dunia buku dongeng. Seorang sebagai Si Baik, seorang lagi sebagai Si Jahat.

Buku-buku itu berasal dari Toko Buku Hwang, terletak di sudut pengap antara Bar dan Toko Roti Jennie. Tentu saja masalahnya adalah dari mana Tuan Hwang itu mendapat buku dongengnya.

Setahun sekali, di setiap pagi yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Tuan Hwang, dia tiba di toko bukunya dan menemukan sekotak buku menunggunya di dalam. Empat buah buku dongeng terbaru, masing-masing satu eksemplar. Lalu Tuan Hwang akan menggantung papan pengumuman di pintu tokonya: "Tutup Sampai Pengumuman Selanjutnya." Kemudian ia mendekam dari hari ke hari di ruang belakang toko, menyalin dongeng-dongeng baru itu dengan tangannya sendiri sampai cukup banyak buku untuk setiap anak di Jangho.

Selanjutnya buku-buku asli yang misterius itu akan dipajang di jendela tokonya pada suatu pagi, sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah merampungkan tugas melelahkan itu. Dia membuka pintunya dan menadapati antrean sepanjang tiga kilometer mengular sampai alun-alun, lereng-lereng bukit, dan tepi danau; dipenuhi anak-anak yang haus akan dongeng-dongeng baru, dan orangtua yang ingin melihat apakah ada anak-anak hilang yang berhasil masuk ke buku dongeng tahun ini.

Para anggota Dewan Pengurus Desa mengajukan banyak pertanyaan pada Tuan Hwang. Ketika ditanya siapa pengirimnya, Tuan Hwang bilang dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Kemudian para Sesepuh menangkap sesuatu pada buku-buku dongeng itu. Semua gambar pedesaan di dalamnya persis seperti Jangho. Namun, semua itu digambarkan sebagai negeri fantasi di tempat yang sangat jauh. Semua yang terjadi di antara awal dan akhir berlangsung di dalam hutan gelap tak bertepi yang mengelilingi desa. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa Jangho juga dikelilingi hutan gelap yang tak bertepi.

Pada awal menghilangnya anak-anak, para penduduk desa menyerbu hutan untuk mencari mereka yang kemudian didepak oleh badai, banjir, topan, dan pohon-pohon berjatuhan. Ketika mereka memberanikan diri untuk menembusnya, mereka menemukan sebuah desa yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan lalu mengepungnya dengan penuh rasa dendam. Namun ternyata, itu adalah desa mereka sendiri.

Benar. Dari manapun orang-orang desa itu masuk ke hutan, mereka keluar tepat di mana mereka masuk. Hingga suatu hari, mereka tahu sebabnya.

Tuan Hwang baru saja selesai mengeluarkan buku-buku dongeng tahun itu ketika dia melihat coretan besar yang tersembunyi pada lipatan kotaknya. Dia menyadari tinta coretan itu masih basah ketika menyentuhnya. Ketika diamati, coretan itu ternyata segel berhiaskan angsa hitam dan angsa putih. Pada lambangnya ada tiga huruf:

 **S.K.K**

Dia tak perlu lagi menebak arti huruf-huruf ini. Tulisan hitam kecil ini memberi tahu orang-orang desa ke mana anak-anak itu pergi:

 **SEKOLAH KEBAIKAN DAN KEJAHATAN**

Penculikan terus berlanjut, tapi kini si penculik mempunyai nama.

Mereka menyebutnya Sang Guru.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit menjelang pukul sepuluh malam, Soojung membongkar gembok jendelanya yang terakhir lalu mendobrak daun jendela. Dia bisa melihat ke tepi hutan, tempat ayahnya, Yunho, berdiri bersama para penjaga garis pertahanan lainnya. Ayahnya tersenyum, satu tangannya berada di bahu si Janda Haneul.

Soojung meringis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilihat ayahnya dari wanita itu. Dulu, ibunya cantik tanpa cela bagai ratu dalam buku dongeng. Sementara Haneul berkepala kecil, bertubuh bulat, dan kelihatan seperti kalkun.

Ayahnya berbisik nakal ke telinga janda itu dan pipi Soojung serasa terbakar. Ia tahu yang sebenarnya, ayahnya tidak menyayanginya karena dia bukan seorang anak laki-laki. Sekarang ayahnya ingin menikahi wanita mengerikan itu, lima tahun setelah kematian ibunya. Dengan pertukaran janji sederhana, ayahnya bisa mendapatkan dua anak laki-laki, sebuah keluarga baru, awal yang baru.

Namun ayahnya perlu restu dari anak perempuannya terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan izin Sesepuh. Beberapa kali ayahnya mencoba, Soojung akan mengalihkan pembicaraan atau memotong timun keras-keras. Ayahnya belum pernah menyinggung soal itu lagi.

 _Biar saja si pengecut itu menikahinya setelah aku pergi,_ pikir Soojung sambil menatap tajam ayahnya dari balik daun jendela. Pada dudukan jendelanya, Soojung menyiapkan kue-kue jahe berbentuk hati untuk Sang Guru. Pesan bahwa dia mau ikut secara sukarela. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia membuat kue dengan gula dan mentega.

Sambil melesak di bantalnya, Soojung menutup matanya dari janda, ayah, dan Jangho terkutuk.

* * *

Segera setelah kepala Soojung menghilang dari balik jendela, Kyungsoo menjejalkan kue-kue jahe berbentuk hati ke mulutnya. _Sayang sekali kalau dimakan tikus,_ pikirnya. Remah kue berjatuhan ke sepatu hitam tebalnya. Dia menguap dan beranjak pergi ketika jam desa hampir menunjukkan tengah malam.

Kyungsoo melangkah berat menuju pekuburan. Seraya menapaki lereng, matanya menangkap lengkungan gelap di antara obor-obor yang menjadi garis batas hutan. Ternyata para penjaga yang bertanggung jawab atas pekuburan memutuskan bahwa yang tinggal di dalamnya tidak layak dilindungi.

Selama yang Kyungsoo ingat, dia memiliki kelebihan untuk membuat orang pergi. Anak-anak kecil berlari menjauh seperti kelelawar vampir. Orang-orang dewasa berimpitan ke dinding selagi dia lewat, taku kalau-kalau dia mengutuk mereka. Bahkan para penjaga kuburan di bukit lari saat melihatnya. Tahun berganti, bisik-bisik di desa bertambah keras–"penyihir", "penjahat", "Sekolah Kejahatan" –sampai akhirnya dia mencari alasan untuk tidak keluar rumah. Awalnya berhari-hari, kemudian berminggu-minggu, akhirnya dia tinggal di pekuburan layaknya hantu.

Awalnya banyak cara untuk menghibur diri. Kyungsoo menulis puisi ("Hidup yang Sengsara" dan "Surga adalah Kuburan" merupakan karya terbaiknya), menggambar Reaper untuk menakut-nakuti tikus, dan mengarang sendiri cerita dongeng, "Kebahagiaan Abadi yang Suram", tentang anak-anak cantik yang meninggal dengan tragis.

Namun semua itu tak bisa dipamerkannya pada siapa-siapa sampai suatu hari Soojung mengetuk pintu.

Kyungsoo mendengar nyanyian dari dalam–

" _Di hutan purbakala, berdirilah Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan..._ "

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lalu membuka pintu. Ibunya membelakanginya, bernyanyi riang sambil mengisi koper dengan jubah-jubah hitam.

"Mau pergi liburan eksotis?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Seingatku tidak ada jalan keluar dari Jangho kecuali eomma bisa menumbuhkan sayap."

Sooyeon menoleh. "Menurutmu tiga jubah cukup?"

"Semuanya sama persis, kenapa perlu tiga?"

"Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kau perlu meminjamkannya pada seorang teman, sayang."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. "Ini semua untukku?"

"Aku memasukkan dua topi kalau-kalau satunya penyek, sebuah sapu tangan, dan beberapa botol lidah anjing, kaki kadal, dan kaki katak."

"Eomma, itu semua untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meringis.

"Tentu saja untuk acara Penyambutan Penyihir Baru!" jawab Sooyeon dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo menendang sepatu tebalnya hingga terlepas. "Mari lupakan kenyataan bahwa _dokter_ desa ini percaya pada dongeng. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku bahagia di sini? Aku punya segalanya yang kubutuhkan. Tempat tidurku, kucingku, dan temanku."

"Yah, kau harus belajar dari temanmu, sayang. Setidaknya dia menginginkan sesuatu dalam hidup ini," ujar Sooyeon sambil mengancing koper.

Kyungsoo menelusup ke balik selimut. "Semua orang di desa mengira eomma seorang penyihir, jadi keinginanmu tetap terwujud."

"Keinginanku adalah kau keluar dari sini," desis Sooyeon. "Tempat ini membuatmu lemah, malas, dan ketakutan. Setidaknya di sini aku bisa membuat diriku berguna. Kau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu sampai membusuk hingga Soojung datang dan membawamu jalan-jalan seperti anjing."

Kyungsoo terperangah menatap ibunya.

Sooyeon tersenyum. "Tapi jagalah temanmu itu. Sekarang tidurlah. Sang Guru akan datang sebentar lagi dan lebih mudah untuknya kalau kau tertidur."

Kyungsoo menarik selimut ke atas kepalanya.

.

.

.

Soojung tidak bisa tidur. Lima menit menjelang tengah malam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda penyusup. Dia berlutut di tempat tidur dan mengintip melalui jendela. Saat itulah dia melihat hati di ambang jendelanya sudah hilang.

 _Dia sudah ada di sini!_

Tiga buah tas _pink_ yang sudah dikemas keluar dari jendela, diikuti sepasang kaki bersepatu kaca.

* * *

Kyungsoo melonjak dari tempat tidur, terjaga karena mimpi buruk. Sooyeon mendengkur keras di seberang ruangan, Reaper berada di sampingnya. Di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo, berdirilah kopernya yang terkunci, dibubuhi tulisan cakar ayam "Kyungsoo dari Jangho, Jalan Bukit Kuburan nomor 1", lengkap dengan sekantung kue madu untuk di perjalanan.

Sambil melumat kue, Kyungsoo memandang keluar jendela yang retak. Dia menggigit potongan kue madu terakhir sambil menatap ke arah hutan gelap.

Mata biru berkilau balas menatapnya.

Kyungsoo tersedak dan menyelinap ke tempat tidur. Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak ada apa-apa, termasuk si penjaga.

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo terperanjat. Ia menemukan si penjaga pingsan di atas batu nisan patan dan obornya padam. Ada yang berjalan pelan menjauhinya, sesosok bayangan kurus membungkuk tanpa tubuh.

Bayangan itu melayang di atas lautan makam tanpa sedikitpun terlihat buru-buru, lalu menuruni bukit dengan mengendap.

Kyungsoo merasa kengerian mencekik jantungnya. _Dia_ memang _nyata,_ siapapun itu.

 _Dan dia tidak mengincarku_.

Rasa lega menghantamnya, diikuti gelombang rasa panik yang baru.

 _Soojung_.

Sooyeon yang berpura-pura tidur mendengar langkah Kyungsoo bergegas, lalu pintu tertutup.

* * *

Soojung meringkuk di balik pohon, menunggu Sang Guru menculiknya. Dia menunggu dan menunggu, lalu melihat sesuatu di tanah.

Remah-remah kue, hancur di atas jejak kaki. Jejak sepatu tebal yang menjijikkan, yang begitu buruk sehingga bisa dipastikan pemiliknya. Tangan Soojung mengepal, darahnya mendidih.

Tangan menutup mulutnya dan sebuah kaki bersepatu tebal menendangnya ke jendela. Kepala Soojung menghantam tempat tidurnya, lalu dia berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo.

"Dasar kau cacing menyedihkan, tukang ikut campur!" jerit Soojung sebelum melihat raut ketakutan di wajah sahabatnya. Dia terkesiap, "Kau _melihatnya_!"

Kyungsoo menutup mulut Soojung dengan satu tangan dan menjepitnya dengan tangan lainnya ke tempat tidur. Selagi Soojung bergeliat melawannya, Kyungsoo mengintip keluar jendela. Bayangan bungkuk itu melintas ke alun-alun, melewati para penjaga yang tak awas, dan langsung menuju rumah Soojung.

"Apakah dia tampan seperti pangeran? Atau seperti guru biasa yang berkacamata–"

 **BUK!**

Soojung dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke pintu.

 **BUK! BUK!**

Gembok terbuka, engsel berderit. Kyungsoo menciut ke dinding, sementara Soojung mengembangkan gaunnya seolah menanti kunjungan kerajaan.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo melompat dari tempat tidur dan menabrakkan diri ke pintu. Kalah tenaga, Kyungsoo terlempar ke tengah ruangan.

Ternyata ayah Soojung, wajahnya pucat seputih kain seprai. "Aku melihat sesuatu!"

Lalu mata Kyungsoo menangkap sosok bungkuk di dinding, sedang menginjak bayangan ayah Soojung. "Itu!" jerit Kyungsoo. Yunho berputar dan bayangan itu meniup obornya. Kyungsoo menyambar korek api dari saku dan menyalakannya. Yunho sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai dan Soojung– _hilang._

Terdengar jeritan dari luar.

Melalui jendela, Kyungsoo menyaksikan orang-orang desa berteriak sambil mengejar Soojung selagi bayangan itu menyeretnya ke hutan. Tetapi Soojung–dia tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo menerjang keluar jendela dan berlari mengejar sahabatnya. Namun tepat saat para penduduk desa menggapai Soojung, obor mereka secaraajaib meledak dan mereka terjebak dalam lingkaran api. Kyungsoo menghindari kepungan api dan bergegas menyelamatkan Soojung sebelum bayangan tadi menariknya ke dalam hutan.

Soojung merasa tubuhnya meninggalkan rerumputan halus dan menyapu tanah berbatu. Dahinya berkerut membayangkan hadir di sekolah dengan pakaian kotor oleh tanah.

"Aku kira akan ada pesuruh yang datang menjemput," ujarnya pada si bayangan. "Atau paling tidak kereta labu."

Kyungsoo berlari kalang kabut, Soojung sudah hampir menghilang ke balik pepohonan. Di sekitar, lidah api semakin meninggi, cukup untuk melahap seluruh desa.

Melihat api menjilat-jilat, Soojung merasa lega mengetahui tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang. _Tetapi di mana anak yang satu lagi? Di mana anak yang jahat?_ Soojung tertegun. Selama ini anggapannya tentang Kyungsoo salah. Namun ia mengalihkan pemikirannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Jangho! Selamat tinggal ambisi rendah! Selamat tinggal rata-rata–"

Lalu dia melihat Kyungsoo menembus api.

"Kyungsoo, jangan!" jerit Soojung.

Kyungsoo melompat ke atas sahabatnya dan keduanya di seret ke dalam kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba api di sekitar penduduk desa padam. Mereka bergegas masuk ke hutan, tetapi pepohonan secara ajaib bertambah lebat dan berduri, menahan mereka di luar hutan.

Sudah terlambat.

* * *

"APA-APAAN KAU INI?!" raung Soojung, mendorong dan mencakar Kyungsoo sementara bayangan menarik mereka ke hutan gelap gulita. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dengan liar, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman si bayangan pada tubuh Soojung dan cengkeraman Soojung pada si bayangan.

"KAU MENGACAUKAN SEGALANYA!" pekik Soojung. Dia memutar tubuhnya agar Kyungsoo bergesekan dengan tanah. Kyungsoo memutar tubuh Soojung dan memanjat ke bayangan, sepatu tebalnya menginjak wajah sahabatnya.

Kemudian mereka merasa tubuh mereka meninggalkan tanah.

Ketika sesuatu yang memanjang dan dingin membungkus tubuh mereka, Kyungsoo merogoh korek api dari bajunya, menggesekkannya ke pergelangan tangannya yang kurus kering, lalu memucat. _Bayangan itu sudah hilang_. Mereka terbungkus dalam sulur-sulur pohon elm yang merambat dan mengantarkan mereka naik ke pohon yang sangat besar, lalu memuntahkan mereka ke cabang yang terendah. Keduanya berusaha mengatur napas mereka.

"Kita pulang, _sekarang_."

Namun cabang pohon itu bergoyang, mengayun ke belakang seperti ketapel, dan menembakkan mereka seperti peluru. Sebelum keduanya sempat berteriak, mereka sudah mendarat di cabang pohon lain. Cabang pohon itu menggulung dan melempar mereka ke cabang berikutnya.

Diping-pong dari cabang pohon ke cabang pohon di atasnya, tubuh kedua gadis itu saling tubruk dan tabrak, baju terkoyak duri dan ranting, wajah mereka membentur dahan yang memantul, sampai akhirnya mencapai dahan pohon tertinggi.

Di puncak pohon elm bertengger sebutir telur hitam raksasa. Telur itu pecah, mencipratkan cairan kental keruh dan amis bersamaan dengan munculnya seekor burung raksasa yang hanya berupa kerangka tulang. Si burung menatap sepasang gadis itu dan melepaskan lengkingan marah.

Kedua cakar burung itu mencengkeram mereka, lalu terbang dari pohon itu. Di sekitar, pepohonan tinggi menyambar mereka ketika burung itu menukik dan naik. Guntur memecah di depan dan mereka pun terlempar dengan kepala lebih dulu ke dalam badai petir yang mengamuk. Halilintar mematahkan pepohonan sehingga roboh ke arah mereka dan mereka pun menutupi wajah untuk menghindari hujan lumpur, mengelak dari sarang laba-laba, sarang lebah, dan ular. Lalu si burung terjun ke tanaman berduri yang mematikan dan kedua gadis itu memucat sambil memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk merasakan sakit–

Kemudian sunyi.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menjumpai sinar matahari. Dia melihat ke bawah dan terkesiap.

"Ternyata _benar_."

Jauh di bawah mereka, dua kastel tinggi menjulang dan membentang di hutan. Salah satu kastel berkilau bermandikan cahaya matahari berkabut, dengan menara-menara kecil berwarna merah jambu dan biru di atas danau yang berkilauan. Kastel lainnya tampak samar, suram, bergerigi, dan puncak-puncaknya yang tajam menembus awan hitam bagaikan gigi-gigi monster.

Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan.

Si burung tulang melayang di atas Menara Kebaikan dan melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada Soojung. Kyungsoo memegang erat sahabatnya dengan ketakutan, tetapi dia melihat wajah Soojung yang berseri-seri bahagia.

"Kyungie, aku seorang _putri_."

Namun si burung malah menjatuhkan Kyungsoo.

Terpana, Soojung mengawasi Kyungsoo terjerembap ke dalam kabut gulau-gula kapas merah jambu. "Tunggu, bukan–"

Burung itu menyambar liar ke arah Menara Kejahatan.

"Tidak! Aku _si Baik!_ Ini keliru!" jerit Soojung.

Lalu tanpa ragu, si burung menjatuhkan Soojung ke dalam kegelapan yang mencekam.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haloo. Buat para readers, mau mengingatkan kalau ini bukan murni hasil author yaa. Ini _**remake**_ dari satu novel. Judul novel aslinya ada di page pertama (intro). Bagi yang suka baca novel fantasi, novelnya recommended banget buat kalian beli dan baca. Dapet banyak moralnya juga loh, hehe.

Thanks for reading! RnR? :)


	4. The Great Mistake

**3**

 **KEKELIRUAN BESAR**

.

.

.

Soojung terbangun di dalam parit berbau busuk yang dipenuhi lumpur hitam pekat. Dinding suram mengapitnya di segala sisi. Soojung berusaha berdiri tetapi kakinya tidak menemukan dasar dan dia pun tenggelam; lumpur memenuhi lubang hidungnya dan membakar tenggorokannya. Dia tersedak tetapi kemudian menemukan pegangan–yang merupakan bangkai kambing yang tubuhnya setengah termakan. Soojung terkesiap dan berusaha berenang menjauh. Ada teriakan-teriakan menggema dari atas dan dia pun menengadah.

Lusinan burung tulang menjatuhkan anak-anak yang berteriakan ke dalam parit. Setelah teriakan mereka berubah menjadi ceburan, serombongan burung lain daatang, lalu yang berikutnya, hingga setiap inci langit penuh dengan anak-anak yang berjatuhan.

Sekilas Soojung melihat seekor burung menukik langsung ke arahnya dan dia menghindar, tetapi tetap terkena semburan lumpur. Soojung menyeka cairan lengket dari matanya lalu berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Soojung adalah anak laki-laki itu tidak memakai baju. Dadanya tampak rapuh dan pucat. Dari kepala kecilnya mencuat hidung panjang, gigi bergerigi, dan rambut hitam jatuh menutupi mata kecilnya.

"Burung itu memakan bajuku," katanya. "Boleh kupegang rambutmu? Biasanya penjahat tak punya rambut seperti putri."

Soojung melesat mundur. Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan kurus keringnya dan Soojung sudah siap akan menonjok matanya, saat seorang anak yang berteriak jatuh di antara mereka. Soojung melarikan diri ke arah berlawanan dan saat dia menoleh ke belakang, anak laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada.

Dari balik kabut, Soojung melihat bayangan anak-anak menginjaki tas dan koper yang mengapung, memburu barang-barang mereka. Yang sudah berhasil menemukan barang mereka lanjut berenang ke muara, menuju lolongan sadis di kejauhan. Soojung mengikuti siluet-siluet yang mengapung itu sampai kabut menghilang dan memperlihatkan daratan. Ada segerombolan serigala berseragam jaket merah darah dan celana kulit hitam berdiri dengan dua kaki di sana, menyentakkan cambuk kuda untuk menggiring murid-murid ke barisan.

Soojung berpegangan pada pinggiran parit untuk mengeluarkan diri. Seekor serigala menyeret dan menendangnya ke dalam barisan. Soojung tak berani memberontak, maka dia tetap melangkah dengan cemas sambil membersihkan gaunnya.

Gerbang menara teruat dari jeruji besi, berselang-seling dengan kawat berduri. Setelah dekat, yang dilihatnya bukan kawat sama sekali; melainkan ular-ular hitam berbisa yang melesat dan mendesis ke arahnya. Sambil memekik, Soojung cepat-cepat berlari dan melihat tulisan berkarat di atas gerbang di belakangnya. Terpampang di antara dua ukiran angsa hitam:

 **SEKOLAH PENDIDIKAN KEJAHATAN DAN PENGEMBANGAN DOSA**

Di depan, menara sekolah menjulang bagaikan iblis bersayap. Menara utamanya terbuat dari batu hitam bopeng, tersibak dari balik kabut awan. Pada kedua sisi menara utama terdapat dua puncak menara bengkok, tebal, dan mencuat, ditutupi tanaman merah menjalar seperti sayap berdarah.

Serigala-serigala menggiring anak-anak ke mulut menara utama. Terowongannya panjang bergerigi, berbentuk seperti moncong buaya. Soojung kedinginan. Terowongan itu semakin lama semakin menyempit hingga dia hampir tak bisa melihat anak yang berada di depannya. Dia berjalan diimpit dua batu bergerigi, lalu mendapati dirinya berada di lobi bocor yang baunya seperti ikan busuk.

Gargoyle-gargoyle iblis menggantung dari kasau-kasau batu, obor menyala dari dalam rahang mereka. Sebuah patung besi wanita tua botak dan ompong mengacungkan apel berdiri diterangi cahaya api yang suram. Di sepanjang tembok, terdapat kolom rapuh bertuliskan huruf N hitam besar, dihiasi makhluk-makhluk jahat seperti _imp_ , troll, dan Harpi yang seolah sedang memanjat dan menuruni pohon. Ada huruf E merah darah di kolom berikutnya, berhiaskan banyak raksasa dan jembalang yang sedang berayun.

Sambil berjalan pelan dalam barisan yang tak berujung, Soojung menelusuri apa yang tertera pada kolom-kolom itu: **N-E-V-E-R**. Lalu tiba-tiba dia sudah berada cukup jauh di dalam ruangan sehingga bisa melihat barisan mengular di depannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Soojung bisa melihat mrid-murid lainnya dengan jelas dan nyaris pingsan.

Seorang gadis bergigi tonggos mengerikan, bermata satu tepat di tengah-tengah keningnya, berambut tipis, dan kepalanya dipenuhi pitak. Anak lainnya bertubuh seperti gumpalan adonan kue, perut buncit, kepala botak, dan kaki bengkak.

Mereka semua kelihatan sebaya dengannya. Inilah segerombolan orang-orang menyedihkan, bentuk tubuhnya tidak keruan, berwajah memuakkan, dan memiliki ekspresi paling kejam yang pernah dilihatnya. Satu per satu mata mereka tertuju pada Soojung–seorang putri bersepatu kaca dan berambut ikal keemasan yang ketakutan.

Mawar merah di antara duri-duri.

* * *

Di sisi lain parit itu, Kyungsoo nyaris membunuh seorang peri.

Dia terbangun di bawah bunga-bunga lili merah dan kuning yang tampak sedang asyik mengobrol. Kyungsoo yakin dirinyalah objek pembicaraan mereka karena dedaunan dan puncuk bunga-bunga lili itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Namun kemudian bunga-bunga itu membungkuk dan melingkarkan tangkai mereka pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Dengan sekali tarikan, mereka membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan dia memandang padang yang penuh dengan gadis-gadis yang terlihat riang di sekeliling danau.

Dia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis-gadis itu tumbuh langsung dari tanah. Pertama, kepala mereka menyembul dari tanah gembur, lalu leher, dada, terus ke atas sampai mereka meregangkan tangan ke langit biru dan menjejakkan selop-selop cantik di tanah. Namun bukan tampilan gadis-gadis itu yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa ngeri. Melainkan karena gadis-gadis itu sama sekali _tidak mirip_ dengannya.

Wajah mereka ada yang cerah ada yang gelap, mulus, dan bersinar karena sehat. Mereka memiliki rambut yang jatuh berkilauan menjuntai bagai air terjun, dicatok papan dan keriting seperti boneka. Mereka mengenakan gaun-gaun berbulu lembut berwarna persik, kuning, dan putih. Beberapa di antara mereka termasuk golongan pendek, sebagian lainnya bongsor dan tinggi. Semuanya memamerkan pinggang kecil, kaki-kaki langsing, dan bahu yang ramping.

Sementara padang itu ditumbuhi murid-murid baru, sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga peri bersayap gemerlapan menunggui setiap murid. Sambil berdenting dan mendengung, peri-peri itu membersihkan para gadis dari tanah, menuangkan teh madu ke cangkir untuk mereka, dan mengantar mereka menuju koper-koper mereka yang tumbuh dari tanah bersama pemiliknya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana gadis-gadis cantik ini berasal. Dia hanya ingin melihat yang bermuka masam atau berpenampilan acak-acakan supaya dirinya tidak merasa asing. Rasa malu yang sudah akrab serasa mencabik perutnya.

Seorang peri menggigitnya.

"Apa-ap–"

Kyungsoo berusaha mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk membuat makhluk bergemerincing itu pergi, tapi makhluk itu malah terbang dan menggigit lehernya, lalu bokongnya. Peri-peri lain berusaha menenangkan si peri nakal itu ketika Kyungsoo meraung, tetapi peri nakal itu juga menggigit peri-peri lain dan kembali menyerang Kyungsoo.

Karena naik darah, Kyungsoo berusaha menangkap peri itu, tapi peri itu melesat bagai petir. Kyungsoo pun melompat-lompat tanpa hasil sampai akhirnya peri itu masuk ke mulutnya dan tertelan tanpa sengaja. Dia mendesah lega lalu mendongak. Enam puluh gadis cantik membelalak ke arahnya sambil ternganga.

Seekor kucing di sarang burung.

Kyungsoo merasakan cubitan di dalam kerongkongannya lalu terbatuk sambil memuntahkan peri tadi. Tak disangka, ternyata peri itu laki-laki.

Bel berdentang merdu dari istana kaca merah muda dan biru di seberang danau. Regu-regu peri serentak menarik bahu para gadis, mengangkat mereka ke udara, dan menerbangkan mereka menuju menara-menara di seberang danau. Kyungsoo melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Namun sebelum sempat, dia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh dua peri ke udara.

Sambil diterbangkan, dia menoleh ke peri ketiga di belakangnya. Peri laki-laki yang tadi menggigitnya tetap bersikeras tinggal di tanah. Dia menyilangkan tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah ingin berkata bahwa sudah terjadi kesalahan besar.

Setelah para peri menurunkan para gadis di depan kastel kaca, bahu mereka dilepaskan dan mereka dibiarkan bergerak bebas. Namun kedua peri Kyungsoo tetap memeganginya dan menyeretnya seperti tahanan. Dia menoleh ke seberang danau di belakangnya. _Di mana Soojung?_

Air gemerlapan itu berubah menjadi parit lumpur dari tengah danau sampai ke seberang sana; kabut gelap menutup apapun yang ada di tepi danau yang berlawanan. Kalau Kyungsoo ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya, dia harus menemukan cara untuk menyeberangi parit itu. Namun sebelumnya, dia harus melepaskan diri dari hama-hama bersayap ini. Dia memerlukan pengalihan.

Tulisan dari cermin melengkung di atas gerbang-gerbang emas di depan:

 **SEKOLAH PENCERAHAN DAN PESONA KEBAIKAN**

Kyungsoo menangkap bayangannya di tulisan itu dan berpaling. Dia benci pada cermin dan sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Sambil bergerak maju, Kyungsoo melihat sekilas ke atas pintu-pintu kaca kastel yang dihias dua angsa putih.

Segera setelah pintu-pintu kaca itu membuka dan para peri menggiring para gadis masuk ke koridor cermin yang sempit, antrean itu terhenti dan sekelompok anak perempuan mengelilinginya seperti hiu. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo selama beberapa saat, seolah menunggunya membuka topeng dan menyingkap seorang putri yang ada di baliknya. Kyungsoo berusaha membalas tatapan mereka, tetapi dia justru menatap wajahnya sendiri yang memantul di cermin dan segera mengunci pandangannya ke lantai marmer.

Beberapa peri berdengung menyuruh anak-anak itu berjalan, tetapi sebagian besar hanya bertengger di bahu para gadis dan menonton. Akhirnya salah seorang gadis melangkah maju. Rambutnya cokelat sepanjang pinggang, bibirnya mengilap, dan matanya sedikit sipit beriris cokelat muda. Dia begitu cantik sehingga kelihatan tidak nyata.

"Halo, aku Seulgi," katanya manis. "Aku tidak mendengar namamu tadi."

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah bilang siapa namaku," jawab Kyungsoo, matanya masih terpaku pada lantai.

"Kau yakin berada di tempat yang benar?"

"Em, aku eh–"

"Mungkin tadi kau berenang ke sekolah yang salah," Seulgi tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Seulgi yang berkilauan. "Ini Sekolah Kebaikan, kan? Sekolah yang melegenda karena gadis-gadis cantik dan berjasa yang ditakdirkan menjadi putri?"

"Oh," sahut Seulgi, bibirnya mengerut. "Jadi, kau tidak tersesat?"

"Atau linglung?" tanya seorang lainnya yang berkulit cokelat dan berambut hitam pekat.

"Atau buta?" tanya gadis ketiga yang berambut keriting sebahu.

"Kalau begitu, aku yakin kau pasti punya Tiket Kebun Bunga," tukas Seulgi.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap. "Punya apa?"

" _Tiket_ masuk ke Kebun Bunga," kata Seulgi. "Tahu kan, cara kita sema bisa sampai di sini. Hanya murid-murid yang _resmi_ diterima di sini yang memiliki tiket masuk ke Kebun Bunga."

Semua anak mengacungkan tiket besar berwarna emas, memamerkan nama mereka yang tertera di dalam tulisan kaligrafi mewah, bersegel angsa hitam-putih dari Sang Guru.

"Ooh, Kartu Kebun Bunga yang _itu_ ," ejek Kyungsoo. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku-saku baju. "Kemarilah, akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Gadis-gadis itu berkerumun penasaran. Sementara itu, tangan Kyungsoo meraba-raba untuk mengalihkan–korek api... koin... daun kering...

"Mm, lebih dekat sini."

Gadis-gadis itu berimpitan sambil menggumam. "Harusnya tidak sekecil itu," cetus Seulgi kesal.

"Mengerut sewaktu dicuci," jawab Kyungsoo, membongkar lebih banyak barang: korek api, cokelat meleleh, burung tanpa kepala (Reaper menyembunyikan bangkai-bangkai burung di dalam kantung baju Kyungsoo). "Ada di sini–"

"Mungkin sudah hilang atau salah taruh," kata Seulgi.

Kyungsoo masih terus merogoh-rogoh.

"Atau _berbohong_ bahwa kau punya tiketnya."

"Oh, sudah terasa sekarang–"

Namun yang dirasakan Kyungsoo hanya rasa cemas yang menjalar ke lehernya.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi pada penyusup?" tanya Seulgi.

Gadis-gadis itu mengerumuninya dengan seram.

 _Lakukan sesuatu sekarang juga!_

Kyungsoo melakukan hal pertama yang terpikir olehnya, lalu mengeluarkan kentut pendek dan keras.

Pengalihan yang efektif dapat menciptakan kekacauan sekaligus kepanikan. Kyungsoo berhasil membuat keduanya. Bau busuk membelah koridor sempit itu selagi gadis-gadis memekik berlarian dan para peri pingsan seketika. Hanya Seulgi yang berdiri menghalanginya, terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak. Kyungsoo berjalan beberapa langkah ke arahnya dan menjulurkan tubuhnya.

" _Dor_."

Seulgi berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Ketika Kyungsoo berlari ke pintu, dia menoleh ke belakang dengan bangga melihat para gadis menubruk tembok dan melarikan diri sampai saling bertabrakan. Sambil berkonsentrasi menyelamatkan Soojung, dia menerjang pintu beku dan berlari ke danau. Namun ketika dia baru saja sampai di sana, air meluap tinggi menjadi ombak raksasa dan menghantamnya kembali masuk ke pintu, menabrak para gadis sampai dia tertelungkup di atas air.

Kyungsoo berdiri sempoyongan dan terpaku.

"Selamat datang, para putri baru," kata seorang peri air berukuran dua meter yang melayang-layang. "Selamat datang di Sekolah Kebaikan."

.

.

.

Setelah bergabung ke barisan, Soojung menutup hidungnya karena bau sekumpulan tubuh yang tak pernah mandi, batu-batu jamuran, dan serigala berbau busuk. Murid-murid lain melemparkan pandangan mengenaskan padanya tetapi dibalasnya dengan senyum termanis, berjaga-jaga kalau semua ini ternyata ujian belaka. Sudah pasti ini sebuah ujian atau kekeliruan atau lelucon atau _sesuatu_.

Soojung menoleh pada si serigala abu-abu. "Bukannya aku meragukan wewenangmu, tapi bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Sang Guru? Kurasa dia–" Si serigala meraung, mencipratkan ludahnya sampai Soojung basah kuyup.

Dia merosot ke dalam sebuah ruangan karam bersama barisannya, tiga buah tangga hitam bengkok yang sejajar sempurna memutar ke atas. Pada tangga pertama, terukir gambar monster bertuliskan MALICE–DENGKI–di sepanjang birainya, pada tangga kedua terdapat ukiran laba-laba bertuliskan MISCHIEF–JAIL–, dan pada tangga ketiga terdapat ular dengan tulisan VICE–LICIK.

Di sekeliling tiga tangga itu, Soojung melihat tembok-tembok yang digantungi pigura-pigura dengan warna berbeda-beda. Pada setiap pigura terpampang foto seorang anak pada saat kelulusannya. Sebuah pigura emas memperlihatkan foto seorang gadis kecil, di sampingnya ada lukisan dirinya yang telah menjadi seorang penyihir, berdiri di depan seorang gadis yang pingsan. Sebuah plakat emas terpasang di bawah dua ilustrasi itu:

CATHERINE DARI HUTAN RUBAH

 _Si Putri Salju Kecil (Penjahat)_

Pada pigura di sebelahnya terdapat foto seorang anak laki-laki beralis tebal menyambung, di sampingnya ada lukisan dirinya setelah dewasa yang mengacungkan pisau ke leher seorang wanita:

DROGAN DARI PEGUNUNGAN BERBISIK

 _Janggut Biru (Penjahat)_

Di atasnya, ada foto seorang anak laki-laki kurus berambut pirang terang dalam pigura perak, berubah menjadi selusin ogre yang tengah membinasakan sebuah desa:

KEIR DARI HUTAN BAWAH TANAH

 _Tom si Ibu Jari (Kaki Tangan)_

Soojung melihat pigura tembaga lapuk di dekat lantai yang berisi foto seorang anak laki-laki kecil, mata besarnya tampak ketakutan. Seorang anak yang dikenalnya. Namanya Sangsoo. Dulu dia suka menggigit semua gadis cantik di Jangho hingga akhirnya diculik empat tahun lalu. Namun tidak ada lukisan di sampingnya. Hanya ada plakat berkarat bertuliskan: GUGUR.

Soojung memandang wajah ketakutan Sangsoo dan merasa mulas. _Apa yang terjadi padanya?_ Diamatinya ribuan pigura emas, perak, dan tembaga yang berjejalan di setiap senti tembok ruangan: penyihir membunuh pangeran, raksasa melahap manusia, demon membakar anak-anak, ogre bengis, gorgon aneh, penunggang kuda tanpa kepala, monster-monster laut keji. Dulu remaja canggung, kini potret-potret penjahat sejati.

Perut Soojung terasa mulas kembali saat melihat anak-anak lainnya mengamati potret-potret itu dengan rasa kagum. Penjelasan yang memuakkan menyadarkannya. Dia berbaris bersama calon-calon pembunuh dan monster.

Mereka berbelok ke koridor yang lebih luas di ujung ruangan. Soojung melihat seornag kurcaci merah bertanduk di depannya sedang memasang lebih banyak potret ke tembok kosong. Ketika barisannya lebih dekat, Soojung menyadari bahwa pigura-pigura di tembok ini memampang wajah-wajah yang familier. Ada lukisan seorang gadis bermata satu, rambut tipis: FEI DARI HUTAN RUBAH.

Lalu dilihatnya pigura di bawah palu si kurcaci. Wajahnya sendiri tersenyum kepadanya. Sambil menjerit, Soojung keluar barisan dan dengan panik menggapai-gapai tangga, lalu merebut fotonya dari tangan si kurcaci yang terpana.

"Tidak, aku di Sekolah Kebaikan!" teriaknya, tetapi si kurcaci merebutnya kembali dan keduanya pun saling berebut foto, menendang, dan mencakar sampai Soojung kehabisan kesabaran dan menamparnya.

Si kurcaci berteriak seperti perempuan dan mengayunkan palunya ke arah Soojung. Dia menghindar tetapi kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga menabrak seorang nenek jelek berkulit gelap di sampingnya. Si nenek menyodorkan selembar perkamen ke tangan Soojung.

* * *

 **SOOJUNG DARI HUTAN LUAR**

 **KEJAHATAN, KELAS 1**

 **MENARA MALICE, KELOMPOK HUTAN 3**

.

Uglifikasi (Prof. Moon)

Pelatihan Kaki Tangan (Castor)

Kutukan & Jebakan Maut (Lady Kwon)

Sejarah Kejahatan (Prof. August Sader)

Makan Siang

Bakat Istimewa (Prof. Shim)

Pertahanan Dalam Dongeng (Yuba si Jembalang)

* * *

Soojung mendongak, terperangah. "Sampai ketemu di kelas, Penyihir dari Hutan Luar," kata si nenek tua dengan parau. Sebelum Soojung sempat merespons, sesosok ogre menjatuhkan setumpuk buku yang diikat pita ke tangannya:

 _Monolog Jahat Terbaik, edisi ke-2_

 _Mantra Penyiksa, kelas 1_

 _Petunjuk Penculikan & Pembunuhan untuk Pemula_

 _Menguasai Kejelekan Dalam & Luar_

 _Cara Memasak Anak-anak_

Buku-bukunya sudah cukup buruk, tapi kemudian Soojung menyadari pita pengikatnya ternyata seekor belut. Dia menjerit dan menjatuhkan buku itu, lalu sesosok _satyr_ menyisipkan kain hitam apak kepadanya. Setelah membukanya, Soojung menyingkir dari tunik pendek, longgar, dan compang-camping itu. Soojung memandang gadis-gadis lainnya yang terlihat riang mengenakan seragam tengik itu, membaca-baca buku mereka, dan menyamakan jadwal.

Dia berlari menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

Kyungsoo tahu dirinya berada di tempat yang salah karena staf pengajarnya pun memandang aneh padanya. Para profesor wanita mengenakan gaun langsing berkerah tinggi yang sama dalam warna-warna berlainan dengan lambang angsa perak berkilauan di bagian dada. Sementara para profesor pria mengenakan setelan berwarna terang ramping dalam warna-warna pelangi, dipadukan dengan rompi dan dasi tipis serasi, serta saputangan warna-warni yang disematkan di saku yang dibordir angsa perak.

Kyungsoo langsung menyadari bahwa mereka semua lebih menarik daripada orang dewasa manapun yang pernah dilihatnya. Bahkan para staf pengajar yang lebih tua pun tampak elegan hingga cenderung mengintimidasi. Kyungsoo selalu berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa kecantikan itu tak ada gunanya karena bersifat sementara. Di sini terbukti bahwa kecantikan itu bertahan selamanya.

Sambil berusaha menutupi, para guru saling senggol dan berbisik-bisik saat melihat murid basah kuyup yang tersasar, tetapi Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa melihat hal-hal seperti itu. kemudian dia melihat seorang yang tidak seperti lainnya. Di depan lingkaran jendela kaca patri, mengenakan setelan hijau daun, rambut keperakan, dan mata cokelat berkilau, dia berseri-seri memandangnya seolah dia memang layak berada di sana.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Siapa pun yang berpikir dia layak berada di sini adalah orang sinting. Mereka berjalan menuju tiga peri air raksasa yang melayang-layang, menyerahkan jadwal, buku, dan jubah mereka.

Setelah mengikuti barisan, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas ruang tangga yang megah itu. Pada tembok di hadapannya, tertera huruf-huruf, terbaca **E-V-E-R** dalam warna merah muda dan biru. Ada empat tangga putar yang diatur secara simetris pada tiap sudut tembok, diterangi jendela-jendela tinggi berkaca patri.

Pada salah satu di antara kedua tangga biru, tertera HONOR–KEHORMATAN–pada birainya, berdampingan dengan kaca yang bersketsa ksatria dan raja, sementara yang lainnya tertera VALOR–KEBERANIAN, dihiasi relief-relief biru berbentuk pemburu dan pemanah. Pada kedua tangga merah muda, tertera PURITY–KEMURNIAN dan CHARITY–KEDERMAWANAN–berwarna emas, serta barisan pahatan gadis, putri, dan hewan-hewan penyayang.

Di tengah ruangan, potret-potret alumni menyelimuti tugu kristal yang menjulang dari lantai pualam seputih susu hingga mencapai atap kubah. Di bagian paling atas tugu, terpampang pigura-pigura emas yang menampilkan potret-potret para murid yang lulus menjadi putri dan ratu. Di tengah terdapat pigura-pigura perak bagi mereka yang bernasib kurang beruntung menjadi tangan kanan, ibu rumah tangga, dan ibu peri. Di dekat bagian bawah pilar, ternoda oleh debu, pigura-pigura tembaga untuk mereka yang kurang berprestasi hingga akhirnya menjadi pelayan dan dayang.

Kyungsoo menahan napas sambil menunggu sampai akhirnya dia bisa mencapai peri air berambut merah muda. "Sudah terjadi kekeliruan! Sahabatku, Soojung, yang seharusnya berada di sini." Kyungsoo terengah-engah.

Peri air itu tersenyum.

"Aku berusaha menghalanginya kemari," lanjut Kyungsoo, suaranya semakin cepat lantaran penuh harap. "Tapi aku membuat burung itu kebingungan dan sekarang aku berada di sini dan dia ada di menara yang satu lagi. Tapi dia cantik dan menyukai pink, dan aku... yah, lihat saja aku ini. Tolong–"

Peri air itu menyerahkan secarik perkamen kepadanya.

* * *

 **KYUNGSOO DARI HUTAN LUAR**

 **KEBAIKAN, KELAS 1**

 **MENARA PURITY, KELOMPOK HUTAN 3**

.

Beautifikasi (Prof. Ahn)

Etiket Putri (Pollux)

Komunikasi Binatang (Princess Sunny)

Sejarah Kepahlawanan (Prof. August Sader)

Makan Siang

Kebajikan (Prof. Clarissa Dovey)

Pertahanan Dalam Dongeng (Yuba si Jembalang)

* * *

Kyungsoo terpana menatap perkamen itu. "Tapi–"

Seorang peri air berambut hijau menyodorkan sekeranjang buku, sebagian menyembul keluar:

 _Keistimewaan Orang Cantik_

 _Mendapatkan Pangeranmu_

 _Buku Resep Tampil Cantik_

 _Putri Raja dengan Cita-cita_

 _Bahasa Binatang I: Gonggongan, Ringkikan, & Kicauan_

Kemudian peri air berambut biru memegangi seragamnya: rok celemek merah muda pendek yang mengerikan, berlengan gembung, serta hiasan bunga-bunga anyelir di sekelilingnya, dikenakan di luar blus renda putih.

Kyungsoo terpana memperhatikan calon-calon putri raja di sekelilingnya yang sedang memakai seragam mereka. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah guru yang tampan tadi, masih tersenyum padanya, seolah menantikan hal terbesar dari Kyungsoo.

Cukup sudah. Dia tak ingin lebih lama lagi di sini. Dia harus mencari Soojung dan pulang.

Kyungsoo berlari menaiki tangga biru Honor, melalui koridor hijau laut. Para peri bergemerincing marah di belakangnya. Dia melesat cepat di koridor-koridor dan menaiki tangga hingga tak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan apa yang dilihatnya–lantai dari batu giok, ruang kelas dari permen, perpustakaan dari emas–hingga dia sampai di tangga terakhir dan mendobrak pintu kaca suram menuju atap menara.

Di depannya, matahari menyinari topiari tanaman berbentuk mengagumkan. Belum sempat melihat bentuk tanaman itu, para peri mendobrak pintu dan menembakkan jaring emas lengket dari mulut untuk menangkapnya.

Kyungsoo menghindar lalu berlari kencang dan melompat ke patung tertinggi–seorang pangeran yang sedang mengacungkan pedang jauh di atas kolam. Dia memanjat pedang berdaun itu hingga bagian paling ujung seraya menendangi peri-peri yang mengerumuninya. Lama-kelamaan, terlalu banyak peri yang muncul dan tepat pada saat mereka menyemburkan jaring berkilauan, pegangan Kyungsoo terlepas hingga dia tercebur ke dalam air.

Ketika membuka mata, tubuhnya benar-benar kering.

Kolam tadi pastilah sebuah portal karena sekarang dia berada di luar, di pintu lengkung kristal biru. Kyungsoo mendongak dan mematung. Dia berada di tepi jembatan batu sempit yang terbentang menembus kabut tebal ke menara busuk di seberang danau.

Jembatan penghubung dua sekolah itu.

Air mata menyengat matanya. Soojung, dia bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya!

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata dan melihat Soojung berlari keluar dari kabut.

"Soojung!"

Tangan-tangan terulur, kedua gadis itu berlari menyeberangi jembatan, saling meneriakkan nama satu sama lain–mereka terbanting menabrak penghalang tak terlihat dan terpental ke bawah.

Kesakitan setengah sadar, dengan ngeri Kyungsoo menyaksikan serigala-serigala menyeret Soojung kembali ke Sekolah Kejahatan.

"Kalian tidak mengerti!" teriak Soojung, melihat peri-peri menjaring Kyungsoo. "Ini semua kekeliruan!"

" _Tidak ada yang keliru,_ " geram seekor serigala.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Geurae wolf, naega wolf! ((yak, baper.))

Haloo! Terima kasih untuk kalian, para readers, yang sudah mengapresiasi ff ini dalam bentuk favorite atau follow story. Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang sudah review. Saya selalu baca reviews kalian dan jadi semangat untuk lanjut.

Buat yang nanya Jongin, mohon maaf karena kamu harus tunggu dua chapter lagi (chapter 5), hehe. Dan oh, saya tidak pakai nama Korea untuk semua cast yaa. Karena pada dasarnya dongeng-dongeng di sini tidak berasal dari Korea dan akan terasa aneh (tidak nyambung) apabila saya ganti ke nama Korea. (Cek page intro untuk melihat tambahan cast.)

Sekian. RnR? : )


	5. The Three Witches of Room 66

**4**

 **TIGA PENYIHIR DI KAMAR 66**

.

.

.

Soojung tidak mengerti kenapa perlu enam serigala untuk menghukumnya, tetapi dia menyimpulkan satu serigala saja mungkin kurang meyakinkan. Mereka mengikatnya di panggangan, menjejalkan buah apel ke mulutnya dan mengaraknya ke seluruh enam lantai Gedung Malice. Murid-murid baru berjajar di tembok sambil menunjuk dan tertawa. Namun tawa berubah menjadi cemberut setelah mereka menyadari anak aneh ini akan jadi teman seasrama mereka.

Serigala-serigala itu menyeret Soojung yang merengek melewati Kamar 63, 64, 65, lalu menendang pintu Kamar 66 dan mendorongnya ke dalam. Soojung menggelincir hingga wajahnya membentur sebuah kaki berkutil.

"Sudah kubilang kita pasti dapat dia," ujar suara tak enak.

Masih terikat ke panggangan, Soojung mendongak ke arah seorang gadis tinggi dengan rambut hitam berminyak yang bercoreng merah, lipstik hitam, cincin di hidung, dan tato mengerikan bergambar tengkorak demon merah bertanduk di sekeliling lehernya. Gadis itu memelototi Soojung, mata hitamnya berkilat.

"Baunya pun seperti seorang Ever."

"Sebentar lagi peri-peri pasti akan mengambilnya," kata suara di seberang ruangan.

Soojung memutar kepalanya ke arah gadis albino berambut hitam, kulit putih, dan mata merah cekung, memberikan rebusan dari ketel untuk makan tiga tikus hitam besar. "Kita bisa menggorok lehernya dan menggantungnya di aula untuk hiasan."

"Tidak sopan sekali," kata yang ketiga. Soojung menoleh pada gadis rambut cokelat yang tersenyum di tempat tidur, masing-masing tangan pendeknya yang gemuk menggenggam es serut cokelat. "Lagipula membunuh sesama murid itu melanggar peraturan."

"Kalau membuatnya cacat sedikit, bagaimana?" tanya si albino.

"Menurutku dia menyegarkan suasana," ujar yang gemuk sambil menggigiti es serut, "Tidak semua penjahat harus bau dan kelihatan depresi."

"Dia bukan penjahat," tikas si gadis albino dan si gadis bertato serentak.

Sambil melepaskan diri dari tali, Soojung mengulurkan lehernya dan untuk pertama kalinya bisa memandang kamar itu secara menyeluruh. Dinding batanya terbakar jadi terak. Noda-noda hitam dan cokelat sisa kebakaran membentang di langit-langit dan lantainya terkubur di bawah tumpukan abu. Bahkan perabotannya pun kelihatan hangus. Namun sembari matanya mencari, Soojung tersadar ada masalah yang lebih besar lagi di kamar itu.

"Di mana cerminnya?" Soojung terkesiap.

"Coba kutebak," si gadis bertato mendengus. "Itu Belle atau Ariel atau Aurora."

"Soojung, namaku Jung Soojung."

"Apapun yang bernama Soojung bukan di sini tempatnya," desis si albino.

" _Tempatku_ di menara yang satu lagi," ujar Soojung berusaha lebih sengit dari mereka.

"Kalian semua tidak punya sopan santun!" bentak si gadis gemuk. "Aku Luna. Ini Amber," katanya, menunjuk gadis bertato. "Dan si cahaya matahari ini," katanya, menunjuk si albino, "Victoria. Selamat datang di Kamar 66."

Soojung meringis, "Kuhargai sambutannya, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi," katanya sambil memunggungi pintu. "Mungkin kalian bisa tunjukkan padaku arah ke kantor Sang Guru?"

"Pangeran-pangeran pasti kebingungan kalau melihatmu," tukas Luna. "Penjahat biasanya tidak kelihatan seperti putri raja."

"Dia _bukan_ penjahat," geram Victoria dan Amber.

"Apa aku harus membuat janji sebelum menemuinya?" desak Soojung.

"Kau bisa terbang saja, kurasa," kata Luna seraya menarik cokelat batang dari sakunya. "Tapi mungkin kau akan digigit _stymph_."

" _Stymph?_ " tanya Soojung.

"Burung-burung yang menjatuhkan kita itu. Kau harus bisa melewati mereka dulu dan kau tahu sendiri betapa mereka membenci penjahat." Jelas Luna.

"Sekali lagi, aku bukan penja–"

Suara denting dari tangga. Gemerincing manis, begitu elok, begitu lembut yang hanya dimiliki–

 _Peri._ Mereka datang menjemputnya! Soojung menahan teriakan dan mundur mendekati pintu, berusaha mendengarkan gemerincing yang semakin keras.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa orang menganggap putri raja itu cantik," ujar Amber sambil mencabuti kutil di jari kakinya. "Hidung mereka kekecilan, seperti tombol kecil yang ingin kupencet sampai meletup."

 _Peri-peri sudah sampai di lantai ini!_ Soojung begitu bahagia hingga ingin melompat-lompat. Segera setelah dia sampai di kastel Kebaikan, dia akan mandi paling lama seumur hidupnya.

"Rambut mereka semua panjang sekali," kata Victoria, mengayun-ayunkan bangkai tikus kecil untuk pencuci mulut tikus-tikus besarnya. "Aku jadi ingin menjambaknya."

"Dan senyum-senyum palsu itu," tukas Amber.

"Dan obsesi pada warna _pink,_ " sambung Victoria.

 _Peri-peri sampai di kamar sebelah!_

"Tak sabar ingin membunuh jatahku untuk pertama kalinya," kata Amber.

"Kapan saja sama bagusnya," timpal Victoria.

 _Mereka sudah sampai!_ Soojung kegirangan–sekolah baru, teman-teman baru, kehidupan baru!

Namun peri-peri itu melewati kamarnya.

Jantung Soojung lemas. Dia melewati Victoria, menerjang dan membuka pintu, mendapati sekelebat bulu serigala. Soojung tersentak mundur lalu Amber membanting pintu.

"Kita semua bisa dihukum gara-gara kau," Amber menggeram.

"Tapi mereka sudah di sini! Mereka mencariku!" jerit Soojung.

"Kau _yakin_ kita tidak boleh membunuhnya?" tanya Victoria.

"Kau berasal dari hutan bagian mana, Jung?" tanya Luna sambil menggigiti kuku jemarinya.

"Aku bukan berasal dari hutan," jawab Soojung sambil mengamati dari lubang intip. Serigala-serigala itu pasti membuat para peri ketakutan. Dai harus kembali ke jembatan dan menemukan mereka. Namun sekarang ada tiga serigala yang menjaga koridor, melahap hidangan lobak panggang di atas piring besi.

 _Serigala makan lobak? Menggunakan garpu?_

Bahkan ada yang aneh lagi di atas piring serigala itu. Para peri mengais makanan dari binatang buas itu.

Seorang peri laki-laki mendongak ke arahnya. _Dia melihatku!_ Sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan, mulut Soojung mengisyaratkan "Tolong!" dari balik kaca. Si peri laki-laki tersenyum mengerti dan berbisik di telinga serigala. Serigala itu melihat Soojung, lalu memecahkan lubang intipnya dengan sekali tendangan sadis. Soojung terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah, diikuti cekikikan Victoria dan raungan tawa riuh Amber.

Peri-peri tidak berniat menyelamatkannya. Seluruh tubuh Soojung gemetar, tangisnya hampir meledak. Kemudian terdengar dehaman seseorang, Soojung menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu kau bukan berasal dari hutan?" tanya Amber.

Soojung tidak sedang ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh, tetapi anak-anak tolol inilah satu-satunya harapannya untuk bisa menemui Sang Guru.

"Aku berasal dari Jangho," jawabnya, menahan air mata.

"Apa dekat Pegunungan Berbisik?" tanya Luna.

"Hanya anak-anak Never yang tinggal di Pegunungan Berbisik, bodoh." Omel Amber.

"Pasti dekat Badai Pelangi. Kebanyakan anak-anak Ever menyebalkan berasal dari sana." Kata Victoria.

Soojung mengernyit. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti. Ever? Never?"

"Tipe Rapunzel kuper yang terkurung di menara," ujar Victoria sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ever adalah panggilan untuk pelaku kebaikan," kata Luna pada Soojung.

"Berarti kalian 'Never'?"

"Kependekan dari _Nevermore_ –takkan pernah. Surga bagi para pelaku kejahatan," kata Amber riang.

"Jangho... apa itu dekat Bukit Pifflepaff?" tanya Luna ringan.

"Oh, yaampun, tidak dekat apa-apa." erang Soojung. Dia mengacungkan jadwalnya. "SOOJUNG DARI HUTAN LUAR" tertera di bagian atas. "Jangho ada di balik hutan dan dikelilingi hutan di segala sisinya."

"Hutan _Luar?_ " tanya Amber.

"Siapa rajamu?" tanya Luna.

"Kami tidak punya raja," jawab Soojung.

"Siapa ibumu?" tanya Victoria.

"Sudah meninggal,"

"Dan ayahmu?" tanya Luna.

"Dia seorang pekerja tambang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini sangat pribadi–"

"Lalu dia berasal dari kelaurga dongeng apa?" tanya Victoria.

"Sudah kuduga, hanya pembaca yang sebodoh ini." Tukas Amber.

 _Pembaca._

Kenapa tidak ada yang kelihatan rindu rumah? Kenapa mereka semua berenang ke arah serigala-serigala di parit dan bukannya melarikan diri? Kenapa mereka tidak berusaha keluar dari ular-ular di pagar itu? Kenapa mereka semua tahu banyak tentang sekolah ini?

Mata Soojung menemukan meja nakas Amber. Di sebelah vas bangkai-bangkai bunga dan lilin berbentuk cakar tangan, ada sebuah bingkai kayu bertekstur. Di dalamnya terdapat lukisan alakadarnya buatan anak-anak, gambar seorang penyihir perempuan aneh di depan sebuah rumah.

"Ibuku naif," kata Amber seraya mengangkat bingkai itu. Rautnya tampak berat mengenang. "Oven? Yang benar saja. Masukkan saja mereka ke panggangan. Tak perlu repot," rahangnya mengeras. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih baik."

Mata Soojung beralih ke Victoria dan perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Dongeng favoritnya berakhir dengan seorang penyihir yang terguling dalam tong kayu berpaku sampai yang tersisa hanyalah gelangnya yang terbuat dari tulang-tulang anak laki-laki. Sekarang gelang itu melingkar di pergelangan tangan teman sekamarnya.

"Ternyata tahu banyak soal penyihir, ya," lirik Victoria. "Nenek pasti tersanjung."

Soojung berputar untuk melihat poster di atas tempat tidur Luna. Seorang laki-laki tampan berpakaian hijau berteriak saat kapak pemenggal membelah kepalanya. Tertera tulisan di bagian atasnya:

DICARI: ROBIN HOOD

 _Hidup atau Mati (lebih baik), Atas Perintah Sheriff Nottingham_

" _Daddy_ berjanji akan membiarkan aku melakukan tebasan pertama," kata Luna.

Soojung menatap ketiga teman sekamarnya dengan ngeri. Mereka tidak perlu membaca dongeng. Mereka berasal dari dongeng. _Mereka terlahir untuk membunuh._

"Seorang Putri sekaligus Pembaca. Dua jenis manusia terburuk," celetuk Amber.

"Bahkan Ever pun tidak menginginkannya," timpal Victoria.

"Tapi para peri sudah datang dan aku Baik!" jerit Soojung.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa kemana-mana. Jadi, kalau ingin tetap hidup sebaiknya berusahalah menyesuaikan diri." Ujar Luna.

 _Menyesuaikan diri dengan para penyihir? Menyesuaikan diri dengan para kanibal?!_

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku, aku Baik!"

"Kau dari tadi bilang begitu dan tetap saja tak ada _bukti_." Ujar Amber seraya mencengkeram leher Soojung dan menjepitnya ke samping jendela yang terbuka.

"Aku menyumbangkan korset untuk nenek-nenek gelandangan. Aku ke gereja tiap Minggu," teriak Soojung ngeri.

"Mmm, tidak ada tanda-tanda ibu peri. Coba lagi," kata Amber. Dia menggeser tubuh Soojung agar semakin dekat dengan jendela.

"Aku tersenyum pada anak-anak! Aku bernyanyi untuk burung-burung!" Soojung tercekat.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda pangeran tampan juga. Kesempatan terakhir," ujar Victoria santai sambil mengangkat kedua kaki Soojung.

"Aku berteman dengan seorang penyihir, aku sebaik itu! Dia yang seharusnya di sini, bukan aku!" raung Soojung.

"Kau tahu, Vic, belum ada yang memberi tahu peraturan-peraturannya pada kita."

"Jadi mereka tidak bisa menghukum kita karena melanggarnya," Victoria menyeringai.

Mereka mengangkat Soojung ke atas jendela.

"Satu," kata Amber.

"Jangan!" pekik Soojung.

"Dua..."

"Kau mau bukti, biar kuberi buktinya!" Soojung menjerit.

"Tiga."

" _LIHAT SAJA AKU LALU LIHAT DIRI KALIAN!_ "

Amber dan Victoria menjatuhkannya. Mereka saling bertatapan terpana, lalu menatap Soojung yang membungkuk di atas tempat tidur, sesak menahan tangis.

"Sudah kubilang dia itu penjahat," kicau Luna.

Kegaduhan terdengar dari luar kamar dan kepala gadis-gadis itu menoleh ke pintu. Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan tiga serigala menyerbu masuk, merenggut kerah baju mereka, dan melempar mereka ke sekawanan murid berjubah hitam yang berlarian. Murid-murid saling bentur dan sikut; beberapa anak terjatuh dan tidak bisa bangun lagi. Soojung berpegangan ke tembok sekuat tenaga.

"Kita mau ke mana?!" teriaknya pada Luna.

"Sekolah Kebaikan untuk Penyambutan!" Luna balas teriak.

Dibanjiri harapan, Soojung mengikuti kawanan mengerikan itu menuruni tangga sambil berusaha merapikan gaun merah mudanya. Seseorang menarik lengannya dan membenturkannya ke birai tangga. Kebingungan, Soojung mendongak ke arah serigala putih ganas yang memegang seragam hitam berbau bangkai busuk. Serigala itu memamerkan gigi-gigi berkilatnya.

"Tidak–" Soojung terkesiap. Serigala itu pun membereskannya dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Meskipun putri-putri Purity terbagi menjadi tiga orang per-kamar, akhirnya Kyungsoo tinggal sendiri di kamarnya.

Sebuah tangga kaca merah muda yang menghubungkan kelima lantai Menara Purity memutar dihiasi pahatan replika rambut panjang Rapunzel yang tak habis-habisnya. Pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo di lantai lima, terpampang papan tanda berkerlap-kerlip bentuk hati: "Selamat datang Reena, Rosé, Kyungsoo!" Namun, Reena dan Rosé tidak tinggal lama.

Reena, yang terberkahi dengan kulit Arab mulus serta mata abu-abu cemerlang, bersusah payah memasukkan kopernya yang luar biasa besar ke kamar dan ternyata menjumpai Kyungsoo, lalu langsung mengeluarkan kopernya. "Pokoknya dia kelihatan jahat." Kyungsoo mendengarnya terisak. "Aku tidak mau mati!" ("Pindahlah ke kamarku. Para peri pasti mengerti." Dia mendengar suara Seulgi.)

Dan benar, para peri memang mengerti. Mereka pun mengerti saat si rambut merah, Rosé, pura-pura takut ketinggian dan meminta kamar di lantai bawah. Kyungsoo pun sendirian, membuatnya merasa seperti di rumah sendiri.

Namun, kamar itu membuatnya gelisah. Cermin-cermin raksasa berhias permata di dinding merah muda tampak menyilaukan. Mural rumit di dinding menampilkan putri-putri cantik mencium pangeran-pangeran menawan. Di atas setiap tempat tidur, kanopi sutra putih melengkung, membuat bentuk seperti kereta kuda kerajaan. Lukisan awan menyelimuti langit-langit kamar dengan cupid-cupid tersenyum melepaskan anak-anak panah cinta dari tempat hinggapnya yang empuk.

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin menjauh dari semua itu dan meringkuk di sudut jendela.

Dari balik jendela, dia bisa melihat danau berkilauan di sekeliling Menara Kebaikan berubah menjadi parit berlumpur di tengah-tengah sebagai pelindung Menara Kejahatan. "Teluk separuh jalan," kata mereka. Jauh di balik kabut, jembatan batu yang ramping itu menghubungkan kedua sekolah di permukaan air. Tapi ini semua berada di depan kedua kastel. Apa yang ada di belakangnya?

Penasaran, Kyungsoo memanjat birai jendela dan berpegangan pada lis kaca. Dia melihat sekilas ke Menara Charity di bawah, menggapai puncak menara merah mudanya–sekali salah gerakan saja dia bisa tertancap seperti daging domba. Kyungsoo berjinjit ke samping birai, memutar kepalanya ketika sampai di sudut, dan nyaris terjatuh karena kaget.

Di belakang Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan terdapat hutan biru yang sangat luas. Pepohonan, semak-semak, dan bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan segala nuansa biru, dari biru muda pegunungan es hingga biru indigo. Hutan belukar biru yang lebat itu terhampar hingga cukup jauh, menghubungkan halaman-halaman kedua sekolah, hingga sampai pada pagar emas tinggi yang mengelilingi setiap sisi. Di balik pagar, hutan kembali menghijau dan membentang hingga kegelapan tak dikenal.

Ketika Kyungsoo bergeser mundur, dilihatnya sesuatu di depan sekolah, menjulang dari Teluk Separuh Jalan. Tepat di tengah-tengah bagian, air membelah seimbang antara lumpur dan air jernih. Dia hampir tak bisa melihatnya dari balik kabut, menara bata perak berkilat yang tinggi dan ramping. Serombongan peri berdengung mengelilingi puncak menara, sementara para serigala membawa busur panah berjaga-jaga di atas papan kayu yang mencuat dari dasar menara ke dalam air.

 _Apa yang mereka jaga?_

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata ke puncak menara setinggi langit itu, tapi yang bisa dilihatnya hanya sebuah jendela yang tertutup awan. Lalu tiba-tiba, jendela itu tersorot cahaya dan Kyungsoo melihatnya. Bayangan hitam disinari matahari.

Bayangan bungkuk yang menculik mereka.

Sepatu Kyungsoo terlepas dan tubuhnya oleng ke depan, di atas Menara Charity yang mematikan. Setelah berjuang menggapai-gapai, dia berhasil mencengkeram lis jendela tepat pada waktunya dan terjerembap masuk kembali ke kamar. Dia memegangi tulang belakangnya yang memar dan berbalik cepat, tetapi bayangan itu sudah hilang.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat. Siapa pun yang membawa mereka kemari berada di menara itu. Siapa pun yang ada di menara itu bisa memperbaiki kesalahan ini dan mengirim mereka pulang. Namun sebelumnya, dia harus menyelamatkan Soojung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo menyingkir dari depan cermin. Seragam merah jambu tanpa lengan memperlihatkan bagian tubuh kurusnya yang putih. Kerah rendanya membuat Kyungsoo merasakan gatal yang sama setiap kali dia merasa cemas. Bunga-bunga anyelir pada pinggiran lengannya membuatnya bersin dan sepatu hak tingginya bergoyang-goyang seperti egrang.

Kamarnya terletak di ujung yang berlawanan dengan tangga. Untuk kembali ke jembatan, dia harus berjalan cepat di koridor tanpa terlihat dan menyelinap turun.

Kyungsoo mengeraskan rahangnya.

 _Kau harus berbaur._

Dia menarik napas panjang lalu membuka pintu.

Lima puluh gadis cantik dengan rok celemek merah muda memenuhi koridor, cekikikan, bergosip, bertukar pakaian, sepatu, tas, gelang, krim, dan lain-lain yang mereka bawa di dalam koper superbesar mereka. Sementara peri-peri beterbangan di sela-sela mereka, berusaha untuk mengawal mereka ke acara Penyambutan. Di antara kebisingan, sekilas Kyungsoo melihat tangga di sudut seberang. Tinggal berjalan dengan percaya diri saja, lalu dia akan pergi sebelum mereka melihatnya. Namun dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Perlu waktu seumur hidupnya untuk berteman dengan satu orang saja. Dan di sini, para gadis menjadi sahabat karib dalam hitungan menit seolah-olah berteman itu hal paling sederhana di dunia. Rasa malu terasa menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Bahkan di Sekolah Kebaikan yang semua orang seharusnya baik dan mengasihi, dia tetap sendirian dan dianggap hina. Dia seorang penjahat, tak peduli kemana pun dia pergi.

Kyungsoo membanting pintu, mencabut kelopak-kelopak bunga dari lengannya, melepaskan sepatu _pink_ nya dan melemparnya keluar jendela. Dia merosot di dinding dan memejamkan mata.

 _Keluarkan aku dari sini._

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan sekilas melihat pantulan wajah jeleknya dari cermin batu permata. Sebelum berpaling, matanya menangkap ada sesuatu lagi di dalam pantulannya. Langit-langit keramik bergambar cupid yang tersenyum, kini agak menonjol dari permukaannya.

Dia memasukkan kembali kakinya ke sepatu tebal hitamnya yang keras. Dipanjatnya kanopi tempat tidur lalu dicopotnya keramik itu, membuka lubang angin gelap di atas kamar. Kyungsoo mencengkeram tepi lubang itu dan mengayunkan sebelah kakinya ke dalam lubang angin, kemudian sebelah lagi, sampai akhirnya dia bertengger di ruang sempit di dalam saluran itu.

Kyungsoo merangkak menembus gelap, tangan dan lututnya membabi buta maju terseok-seok di atas besi dingin–sampai akhirnya besi itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi udara. Kali ini dia tak bisa menyelamatkan diri.

Kyungsoo terjatuh begitu cepat hingga tak sempat berteriak, menderu dalam saluran-saluran, diping-pong di dalam pipa-pipa, dan meluncur di lubang angin sampai dia terjungkir lalu mendarat di pohon kacang.

Dipeluknya batang pohon hijau yang tebal itu, bersyukur dirinya masih utuh. Ketika mengamati sekelilingnya, Kyungsoo melihat dirinya tidak berada di kebun atau hutan atau di manapun seharusnya pohon kacang berada. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan gelap beratap tinggi, penuh dengan lukisan, patung, dan lemari kaca. Matanya menemukan pintu baca buram di sudut, di atasnya terdapat huruf-huruf yang disepuh emas dan digoreskan pada kaca:

GALERI KEBAIKAN

Kyungsoo menuruni pohon itu pelan-pelan sampai sepatu tebalnya mencapai lantai marmer.

Sebuah mural menutup dinding panjang dengan gambar pemandangan sebuah istana emas yang menjulang serta seorang pangeran tampan dan putri cantik menikah di bawah lengkungan gemerlapan, sementara ribuan tamu merayakannya sambil membunyikan bel dan berdansa.

Di bawah restu sang matahari yang cemerlang, pasangan berbudi luhur itu berciuman, sementara bayi-bayi malaikat beterbangan di atas mereka, menghujani mereka dengan mawah-mawar merah dan putih. Tinggi di atas pemandangan itu, huruf-huruf besar emas mengintip dari balik awan, terbentang dari satu sisi mural ke sudut lainnya:

 **EVER AFTER**

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata ke arah sebuah lemari kaca yang memajang sebuah buku kecil berisi tulisan berlekuk-lekuk serta sebuah plakat di sampingnya: PUTRI SALJU, UJIAN KEFASIHAN HEWAN (LETITIA DARI LEMBAH PERAWAN). Pada lemari-lemari berikutnya, dia menemukan mantel biru seorang anak laki-laki yang kemudian menjadi pangeran Cinderella, bantal asrama Si Tudung Merah, _diary_ Si Gadis Korek Api, piama-piama Pinokio, dan peninggalan-peninggalan para bintang kelas yang kira-kira berlanjut ke pernikahan dan istana.

Di dinding, dia menelusuri gambar-gambar Ever After lainnya dari para alumni, sebuah pameran Sejarah Sekolah, spanduk perayaan kemenangan-kemenangan besar, dan sebuah dinding berlabel "Kapten Kelas", dipenuhipotret-potret murid dari setiap kelas. Museum itu semakin dalam semakin gelap sehingga Kyungsoo menggunakan sebatang korek apinya untuk penerangan. Saat itulah dia melihat bangkai-bangkai binatang.

Lusinan hewan yang diawetkan menaunginya di dinding atas, ditempel berjejalan pada dinding-dinging berwarna _pink_ tua. Kyungsoo membersihkan debu pada plakat-plakat mereka dan menemukan Si Kucing Bersepatu Bot, tikus kesayangan Cinderella; berstempel nama anak-anak yang kurang mampu menjadi pahlawan atau tangan kanan ataupun pelayan.

Kyungsoo merasakan ketakutan dalam tatapan mata kaca mereka lalu berpaling. Saat itulah dia melihat plakat gemerlapan pada pohon kacang. HOLDEN DARI BADAI PELANGI. Tanaman itu dulunya s _eorang anak laki-laki._

Darah Kyungsoo terasa membeku. Kisah-kisah yang selama ini tidak dipercayainya ternyata nyata dan memilukan. Dalam dua ratus tahun, anak-anak yang diculik tak pernah kembali ke Jangho.

Perhatiannya tertarik ke suatu sudut, sederetan lukisan karya seniman yang sama memperlihatkan adegan-adegan yang sama dalam warna-warna impresionistik nan kabur: "Anak-anak membaca buku dongeng." Setelah mendekati lukisan-lukisan itu, matanya membelalak. Dia mengenal di mana anak-anak itu berada.

Mereka berada di Jangho.

Kyungsoo bergerak dari lukisan pertama sampai yang terakhir. Anak-anak yang sedang membaca berlatar belakang bukit-bukit dan danau yang tak asing, menara jam bengkok dan gereja reyot, bahkan bayangan rumah di Bukit Kuburan. Rasa rindu rumah menusuk-nusuknya.

Lalu dia tiba di lukisan terakhir yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan yang lainnya. Di lukisan itu, anak-anak yang marah melemparkan buku-buku dongeng mereka ke api unggun di alun-alun dan menyaksikan semuanya terbakar. Di sekeliling mereka, hutan gelap terbakar dan langit dipenuhi asap merah dan hitam dahsyat. Selagi menatapnya, Kyungsoo merasakan dingin menjalar di tulang punggungnya.

Suara. Dia menunduk ke balik kereta labu raksasa, kepalanya membentur sebuah plakat. HEINRICH DARI HUTAN BAWAH. Kyungsoo tercekat.

Dua orang guru memasuk museum, seorang wanita yang lebih tua mengenakan gaun hijau kekuningan, berkerah tinggi, bermotif tebaran sayap-sayap kumbang hijau mengilat. Wanita yang lebih muda mengenakan gaun panjang ungu berbahu lancip yang menjuntai di bagian belakangnya. Wanita berbaju hijau kekuningan berambut putih seorang nenek, kulitnya bercahaya, dan mata cokelatnya tampak lembut. Si wanita berbaju ungu bermata lembayung, kulitnya pucat pasi, serta berambut hitam yang terjalin dalam kepang panjang dan kencang.

"Dia mengacaukan dongeng-dongeng itu, Clarissa." Ujar yang berbaju ungu.

"Sang Guru tidak bisa mengendalikan Storian lagi, Lady Kwon." Balas Clarissa.

"Dia berada di pihakmu dan kau pun tahu," Lady Kwon memanas.

"Dia tidak berada di pihak siapa pun–" Clarissa berhenti sesaat, begitu pula Lady Kwon.

Kyungsoo melihat apa yang mereka perhatikan. Lukisan terakhir.

"Ternyata kau menerima khayalan Profesor Sader lainnya," kata Lady Kwon.

"Ini memang galeri _nya,_ " desah Clarissa.

Mata Lady Kwon berkilat. Secara ajaib, lukisan itu tercabik-cabik dari dinding dan mendarat di belakang lemari kaca, beberapa senti dari kepala Kyungsoo.

"Itulah sebabnya lukisan itu tidak ditaruh di galeri sekolah _mu,_ " kata Clarissa.

"Siapa pun yang memercayai Ramalan Pembaca adalah orang bodoh," desis Lady Kwon. "Termasuk Sang Guru."

"Sang Guru harus mempertahankan keseimbangan," ujar Clarissa lembut. "Dia memandang Pembaca sebagai bagian dari keseimbangan itu, meskipun kau dan aku tidak bisa memahaminya."

"Keseimbangan!" ejek Lady Kwon. "Lalu mengapa Kejahatan belum memenangkan satu dongeng pun sejak dia mengambil alih? Mengapa Kejahatan belum mengalahkan Kebaikan selama _dua ratus tahun?_ "

"Mungkin murid-muridku hanya lebih terdidik dengan baik," kata Clarissa.

Lady Kwon melotot lalu berjalan pergi. Setelah mengibaskan jarinya, Clarissa mengembalikan lukisan tadi pada tempatnya dan bergegas menyusul.

"Mungkin Pembaca barumu bisa membuktikan bahwa kau salah," katanya.

Lady Kwon mendengus. "Kudengar dia memakai baju _pink._ "

Kyungsoo mendengarkan suara langkah kaki mereka menghilang. Dia mendongak ke arah lukisan yang penyok. Anak-anak itu, api unggun, Jangho hangus terbakar. Apa arti semua itu?

Kepak kelap-kelip menggema di udara. Sebelum dia sempat bergerak, peri-peri gemerlapan tiba-tiba masuk memeriksa setiap celah. Jauh di seberang museum, Kyungsoo melihat pintu yang dilewati dua guru tadi. Tepat ketika para peri mencapai labu, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berlari ke pintu. Peri-peri itu memekik kaget ketika Kyungsoo menyelinap di antara tiga awetan beruang, menjeblakkan pintu hingga terbuka.

Teman-teman sekolahnya yang bergaun _pink_ beriring-iring di ruang lobi dalam dua barisan sempurna. Ketika mereka bergandengan tangan, cekikikan, dan bersahabat karib, rasa malu yang tak asing baginya mulai muncul. Semua bagian tubuhnya menyuruhnya kembali menutup pintu dan sembunyi.

Peri-peri menyambar sedetik kemudian, tapi yang mereka temukan hanyalah para putri yang sedang menuju ke acara Penyambutan. Ketika mereka beterbangan di atas dengan marah, memburu tanda-tanda rasa bersalah, Kyungsoo menyelinap ke dalam pawai _pink_ itu, memasang senyum dan mencoba berbaur.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Selamat datang untuk 3 member f(x) lainnya, juga Roseanne Park aka Rosé from BlackPink!

Jujur, saya sempat bimbang dalam menentukan cast untuk Hester, Anadil, dan Dot. Tapi akhirnya saya sedikit 'memaksa' dan yak, begitulah. (Walau Lunanya terpaksa dibikin gemuk.) Untuk Millicent tadinya mau cast Wendy (RV), tapi menurutku dia kurang cocok berambut merah ;_;

Jongin si pangeran tampan nan seksi(?) akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya dan yang pasti alurnya bakal tambah _seru,_ hehe.


	6. Boys Ruin Everything

**5**

 **COWOK PENGACAU**

.

.

.

Masing-masing sekolah memiliki pintu masuk ke Teater Dongeng yang terbagi menjadi dua. Pintu barat di bagian murid-murid Kebaikan, diberi bangku panjang merah muda dan biru, dekorasi dinding kristal, dan buket-buket bunga kaca gemerlapan. Sedangkan pintu tumur di bagian murid-murid Kejahatan, diberi bangku-bangku kayu panjang melengkung, beragam ukiran pembunuhan dan penyiksaan, juga stalaktit-stalaktit maut bergelantungan dari langit-langit yang hangus terbakar. Sementara murid-murid digiring ke bagian masing-masing untuk acara Penyambutan, para peri dan serigala berjaga di lorong keramik perak antara kedua sekolah.

Terlepas dari seragam barunya yang menyeramkan, Soojung sama sekali tidak mau duduk bersama anak-anak Kejahatan. Sekilas melihat rambut kemilau anak-anak Kebaikan, serta senyum memesona dan baju-baju _pink_ mereka yang anggun, Soojung tahu dirinya sudah menemukan saudara-saudara perempuannya. Kalau peri tidak mau menyelamatkannya, pasti rekan sesama putri rajanya bersedia.

Sementara anak-anak Kejahatan terus mendorongnya, dia berusaha menarik perhatian gadis-gadis Kebaikan, tetapi mereka mengabaikan sisi bagian teater itu. Akhirnya Soojung berjuang ke lorong, melambaikan tangannya, dan membuka mulut untuk berteriak saat sebuah tangan menariknya ke bawah sebuah bangku tengik.

Kyungsoo menangkap Soojung ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku menemukan menara Sang Guru! Tempatnya di parit dan ada penjaganya. Pokoknya kalau kita bisa naik ke sana–"

"Hai! Senang bertemu denganmu. Berikan pakaianmu," cetus Soojung, menatap seragam merah muda Kyungsoo.

"Hah?"

"Cepat! Ini akan membereskan semuanya."

"Kau bercanda? Jung Soojung, kita tidak bisa tinggal di sini!"

"Tepat sekali," Soojung tersenyum. "Aku harus berada di sekolahmu dan kau harus berada di sekolahku. Seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan, ingat?"

"K-kau tak tahu seperti apa mereka ini! Mereka akan mengubah kita jadi ular atau tupai atau semak beri! Soojung, kita harus pulang!"

"Kenapa aku harus pulag? Apa yang kupunya di Jangho?"

Raut Kyungsoo memerah karena sakit hati. "K-kau punya... emm, kau punya..."

"Tepat. Tak punya apa-apa. Sekarang, tolong, s _eragamku_."

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuambil sendiri."

Namun tepat saat Soojung menarik lengan baju bunga-bunga Kyungsoo, ada yang membuatnya terdiam membeku. Dia mendengarkan, memasang telinga, kemudian berlari seperti harimau kumbang. Soojung menyelinap ke bawah bangku-bangku melengkung, menghindari kaki-kaki para penjahat, menunduk di belakang bangku terakhir, lalu mengintip ke sekeliling.

Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan jengkel. "Kau ini kenap–"

Soojung membekap Kyungsoo dan mendengarkan suara-suara yang bertambah keras itu. suara-suara yang bisa membuat para gadis Kebaikan langsung melompat berdiri. Suara seumur hidup yang sudah mereka nantikan. Dari koridor, terdengar entakan sepatu bot dan bunyi pedang beradu.

Pintu barat menjeblak terbuka dan 60 anak laki-laki tampan beradu pedang.

Kulit sawo matang mengintip dari balik lengan baju biru dan kerah kaku. Sepatu bot tinggi biru tua serasi dengan rompi berpotongan leher tertutup dan simpul tali-tali tipis, masing-masing berbordir sebuah huruf emas. Sementara para anak laki-laki itu asyik saling menyilangkan pedang, bagian kemeja yang tersisip di dalam celana ketat warna krem mereka terangkat keluar, memamerkan pinggang ramping dan sekelebatan otot-otot.

Keringat berkilauan di wajah-wajah bercahaya selagi mereka melintasi lorong antara deretan tempat duduk. Sepatu bot mereka mengentak-entak lantai marmer. Dalam sekejap, pertarungan pedang mencapai klimaks; yang satu memojokkan yang lain ke bangku panjang. Pada gerakan akhir yang serentak, mereka mengeluarkan bunga mawar dari kemeja mereka sambil berteriak " _Ratuku!_ ", dan melemparkan mawar-mawar itu pada gadis yang paling menarik perhatian mereka. (Seulgi mendapat cukup banyak bunga untuk ditanam di kebun.)

Kyungsoo merasa mual menyaksikan itu semua. Kemudian dilihatnya Soojung tampak harap-harap cemas, begitu mendambakan bunga mawarnya sendiri.

Di deretan bangku lapuk, para anak laki-laki Kejahatan mengejek para pangeran, mengibarkan spanduk "Never Hebat!" dan "Ever Payah!". Sambil membungkuk, para putri melemparkan ciuman jauh pada anak-anak Kejahatan dan siap-siap duduk kembali ketika pintu barat tiba-tiba dibanting terbuka lagi.

Seorang lagi masuk. Rambutnya cokelat keemasan, matanya sebiru langit tak berawan, kulitnya sewarna pasir di gurun panas, tampak gemerlapan dengan pakaian kebangsawanan, seakan darahnya lebih murni daripada yang lain. Orang tak dikenal itu memandang sekilas ke arah anak laki-laki yang mengernyit dan bersenjata pedang. Dia menarik pedangnya sendiri, lalu menyeringai.

Empat puluh anak laki-laki menyerangnya sekaligus, tetapi dia melucuti pedang setiap anak secepat kilat. Pedang teman-teman sekolahnya bertumpukan di bawah kakinya sementara dia menangkis tanpa tergores sedikit pun. Bordiran huruf K pada dasi birunya berkilat-kilat di setiap gerak tarian pedangnya. Soojung terpana, tersihir, sementara Kyungsoo berharap anak laki-laki itu tertusuk pedangnya sendiri.

Setelah penantang terakhir kehilangan pedang dan terbengong-bengong, dia menyarungkan pedangnya lalu mengangkat bahu seolah mengatakan dirinya tak berarti meskipun mampu melakukan itu semua. Namun para anak laki-laki Kebaikan tahu artinya. Para pangeran sekarang memiliki seorang raja. (Bahkan para penjahat pun tak punya alasan untuk mengolok-olok lagi.)

Gadis-gadis Kebaikan sudah lama tahu bahwa setiap putri sejati akan menemukan seorang pangeran, maka tak perlu saling berebut. Namun mereka melupakan itu ketika si anak emas mengeluarkan bunga mawar dari kemejanya. Mereka semua melompat, melambaikan saputangan, dan berdesakan seperti angsa-angsa saat diberi makan. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan melambungkan mawarnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Kyungsoo terlambat melihat Soojung bergerak. Dia berlari mengejarnya tetapi Soojung melesat ke lorong, melompat bangku-bangku merah muda, meluncur ke arah mawar itu–dan malah menangkap seekor serigala.

Sementara serigala itu menyeretnya kembali ke sisinya, Soojung mengunci tatapannya ada si anak laki-laki yang memandangi wajah cantiknya, kemudian jubah hitamnya, lalu meneleng keheranan. Kemudian dia melihat Kyungsoo yang berseragam _pink_ dengan penasaran, lalu melompat terkejut ketika melihat mawarnya terjatuh di telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang terbuka.

Ketika serigala mengempaskan Soojung ke sisi Kejahatan dan para peri mendorong Kyungsoo ke sisi Kebaikan, anak laki-laki itu ternganga sambil membelalakkan matanya, berusaha memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lalu sebuah tangan menariknya ke tempat duduk.

"Halo, aku Seulgi." Katanya sambil memastikan anak laki-laki itu melihat semua mawarnya.

Dari tempat duduk Kejahatan, Soojung berusaha menarik perhatian anak laki-laki itu.

"Ubah saja dirimu jadi cermin, baru kau punya peluang."

Soojung menoleh pada Amber yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Namanya Kai," kata teman sekamarnya itu. "Dan dia sama congkaknya dengan ayahnya."

Soojung baru akan menanyakan siapa ayahnya, tapi kemudian dia melihat pedang peraknya dengan gagang bertabur berlian yang berkilauan. Pedang berlambang singa yang dikenalnya dari buku-buku dongeng. Sebuah pedang bernama Excalibur.

"Dia putra Raja Arthur?" Soojung menahan napas. Diamatinya tulang pipi Kai, rambut pirang berkilau, bibir tebal lembutnya, bahu tegap serta lengan kokoh yang memadati baju biru, dan dasi longgar juga kerah yang tak dikancingkan. Dia terlihat begitu tenang dan percaya diri, seolah yakin takdir berada di pihaknya. Ketika memandangnya, Soojung merasakan takdirnya sendiri terkunci pada suatu tempat.

 _Dia milikku._

* * *

"Selamat datang di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan," ujar yang lebih ramah di antara kedua kepala.

Dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, Soojung dan Kyungsoo mengamati anjing raksasa dengan dua kepala menempel pada satu tubuh, mondar-mandir di sepanjang panggung batu perak. Yang satu anjing jantan gila berliur, bersurai beruang. Yang satu lagi menggemaskan dan lucu dengan rahang rapuh, berbulu tipis, dan suara merdu. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apakah wajah yang lebih lucu itu jantan atau betina, tapi apapun itu, dia sepertinya berkuasa.

"Saya Pollux, Ketua Penyambutan," ujar kepala yang baik.

"DAN SAYA CASTOR, ASISTEN KETUA PENYAMBUTAN DAN PELAKSANA EKSEKUSI HUKUMAN TERHADAP SIAPA PUN YANG MELANGGAR PERATURAN ATAU BERTINGKAH SEPERTI KELEDAI," yang gila menggelegar.

Semua anak, bahkan para penjahat, melihat Castor dengan ketakutan.

"Terima kasih, Castor." Kata Pollux. "Pertama-tama, biar saya ingatkan mengapa kalian semua berada di sini. Semua anak terlahir dengan jiwa yang Baik atau Jahat. Beberapa jiwa lebih murni dibandingkan yang lain–"

Castor menyalak, "DAN BEBERAPA JIWA LAINNYA HANYA SAMPAH!"

"Seperti yang _kubilang_ tadi," sambung Pollux, "ada beberapa jiwa yang lebih murni dari yang lainnya, tapi semua jiwa pada dasarnya Baik _atau_ Jahat. Mereka yang Jahat tidak bisa mengubah jiwa mereka menjadi Baik dan mereka yang Baik tidak bisa mengubah jiwa mereka menjadi Jahat–"

"JADI HANYA KARENA KEBAIKAN MEMENANGKAN SEMUANYA, BUKAN BERARTI KALIAN BISA BERTUKAR TEMPAT!" gertak Castor.

Murid-murid Kebaikan bersorak, "EVER! EVER!"; murid-murid Kejahatan membalas, "NEVER! NEVER!". Lalu para serigala menyiramkan seember air pada anak-anak Never dan para peri melemparkan pelangi ke atas anak-anak Ever, lalu kedua sisi pun diam.

"Sekali lagi," ujar Pollux geram, "mereka yang Jahat tidak bisa jadi Baik dan mereka yang Baik tidak bisa jadi Jahat, tak peduli seberapa banyak kalian membujuk. Nah, terkadang kalian merasakan campuran keduanya tapi itu hanya karena dalam silsilah keluarga kalian ada cabang-cabang yang teracuni dengan percampuran Baik dan Jahat. Tapi di sekolah ini kami akan menyingkirkan campuran-campuran itu, menyingkirkan kebingungan kalian, dan berusaha membuat kalian semurni mungkin–"

"JIKA GUGUR, MAKA SESUATU YANG BURUK AKAN TERJADI PADA KALIAN DAN SAYA TAK BISA MENYEBUTKAN KEBURUKAN MACAM APA, TAPI ARTINYA KALIAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERLIHAT LAGI!"

"Sekali lagi begitu, kuberangus kau!" teriak Pollux pada Castor yang langsung menatap jari-jari kakinya.

"Saya yakin tak ada di antara murid-murid cerdas ini yang akan gugur," Pollux tersenyum pada anak-anak yang lega. "Setiap anak di Hutan Tak Bertepi memimpikan untuk dipilih masuk ke sekolah kami. Tapi Sang Gurulah yang memilih kalian karena beliau melihat ke dalam hati kalian dan melihat sesuatu yang sangat langka. Murni Baik dan Murni Jahat."

Seorang anak laki-laki bandel berambut pirang keruh dan telinga lancip berdiri di sisi Kejahatan dan menunjuk Soojung. "Kalau kami memang semurni itu, lalu itu apa?"

Lalu seorang anak laki-laki dari Kebaikan menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Di kami juga ada!"

"Yang ada di kami baunya seperti bunga!" teriak seorang anak Kejahatan.

"Yang ini memakan peri!" balas seorang anak Kebaikan.

"Yang ini terlalu banyak senyum!"

"Yang ini mengentuti kami!"

Soojung menoleh pada Kyungsoo, terperanjat.

"Di setiap kelas, kami menghadirkan dua orang Pembaca dari Hutan Luar. Mereka mungkin hanya tahu dunia kita dari gambar dan buku, tapi mereka tahu peraturan kita. Mereka memiliki bakat dan cita-cita yang sama, potensi yang sama untuk mencapai kemenangan. Beberapa di antara mereka juga ada yang menjadi murid-murid terbaik kami." Jelas Pollux.

"Mereka kelihatan berbeda dari kami semua," cetus seorang penjahat berkulit cokelat berminyak. Murid-murid dari kedua sekolah bergumam setuju. Soojung menatap Kyungsoo, seakan berkata semua ini bisa diselesaikan secara sederhana dengan pertukaran seragam.

"Mereka tidak berbeda dengan kalian, jangan meragukan pilihan Sang Guru." Ujar Pollux penuh penekanan. "Kalian semua harus saling _menghargai,_ entah kalian Baik atau Jahat, entah kalian dari keluarga dongeng termasyhur ataupun yang gugur, entah kalian seorang putra mahkota ataupun Pembaca. Kalian semua dipilih untuk menjaga keseimbangan antara Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Bila keseimbangan itu dirusak, dunia kita akan... _binasa_."

Keheningan memenuhi seluruh aula. Kyungsoo meringis. Dia tidak membutuhkan kebinasaan dunia ini sementara mereka masih berada di dalamnya.

Castor mengangkat kakinya.

Pollux mengerang, "Apa?"

"Mengapa Kejahatan tidak pernah menang lagi?"

Pollux terlihat seperti hampir memakan kepala Castor tapi terlambat. Anak-anak Kejahatan ribut.

"Yeah, kalau kita memang seimbang, kenapa kami selalu _mati?_ " teriak seorang anak laki-laki.

"Kami tidak pernah mendapat senjata bagus!" teriak yang lain.

"Kaki tangan kami berkhianat!"

"Nemesis* kami selalu punya bala tentara!"

Amber berdiri. "Kejahatan belum pernah menang selama dua ratus tahun!"

"Kebaikan curang!"

Anak-anak Never melonjak berang, melemparkan makanan, sepatu, dan apa saja yang ada di tangan mereka pada anak-anak Ever yang ketakutan.

Soojung merosot di tempat duduknya. Kai pasti tidak mengira dirinya bagian dari berandal-berandal jelek ini, bukan? Dia mengintip dan memergoki Kai sedang menatapnya. Raut Soojung merona lalu membungkuk.

Serigala dan peri menyambar gerombolan yang mengamuk, tetapi kali ini air dan pelangi tak bisa menghentikan mereka.

"Sang Guru memihak mereka!" teriak Amber.

"Peluang saja kami tak punya!" teriak Victoria.

"Itu karena kalian kera-kera tolol!"

Anak-anak Kejahatan mengdongak dengan wajah dungu.

"Sekarang duduklah sebelum saya tampar kalian satu per satu!" jerit Pollux.

Mereka duduk tanpa membantah. Pollux memelototi para penjahat. "Mungkin kalau kalian berhenti mengeluh, kalian bisa menghasilkan seseorang yang ulung! Tapi yang kami dengar hanya alasan dan alasan lagi. Apa kalian pernah menghasilkan satu penjahat saja yang layak setelah Perang Besar? Satu orang jahat yang bisa mengalahkan Nemesis mereka? Tak heran para Pembaca yang datang kemari kebingungan! Tak heran mereka ingin jadi Baik!"

Polux menjeda, lalu melembutkan suaranya. "Anak-anak, yang perlu kalian perhatikan di sini adalah lakukan yang terbaik. Yang terbaik dari kalian akan menjadi pangeran dan tukang sihir, kesatria dan dukun, ratu dan ahli tenung–"

"ATAU TROLL DAN BABI JIKA KALIAN PAYAH!" semprot Castor.

"Kalau tidak ada interupsi lagi," kata Pollux sambil memelototi adiknya, "mari kita tinjau peraturan-peraturannya."

.

.

.

"Peraturan ke-13. Jembatan Separuh Jalan dan atap-atap menara _terlarang_ untuk para murid," Pollux berceramah di atas panggung. "Para gargoyle telah diperintahkan untuk membunuh penyusup yang mereka lihat dan masih belum bisa memahami perbedaan antara murid dan penyusup ..."

Soojung merasa bosan, maka dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memperhatikan Kai. Dia belum pernah melihat anak laki-laki yang begitu _bersih._ Anak-anak laki-laki di Jangho berbau seperti babi dan berkeliaran dengan bibir pecah-pecah, gigi kuning, dan kuku-kuku hitam. Namun Kai mempunyai kulit kecokelatan yang indah sekali, disapu rambut-rambut halus, dan tak ada sedikit pun noda di wajahnya.

Bahkan setelah pertarungan pedang tadi, setiap helai rambut keemasannya jatuh pada tempatnya semula. Saat dia menjilat bibirnya, terlihat kilau dari gigi putihnya yang berderet sempurna. Soojung memerhatikan tetesan keringat yang jatuh bersilangan di lehernya dan menghilang di balik bajunya. _Seperti apa aroma tubuhnya?_ Soojung menutup mata. _Seperti kayu segar dan_ – Dia membuka mata dan dilihatnya Seulgi diam-diam mengendus rambut Kai.

Oh, gadis itu harus segera ditangani.

Seekor burung tanpa kepala mendarat di baju Soojung. Dia melonjak dari kursinya, menjerit, dan mengibas-ngibaskan tuniknya sampai bangkai burung kenari itu jatuh ke lantai. Dia mengamati burung itu lalu menyadari seluruh aula sedang melongo ke arahnya. Soojung membungkuk hormat sebaik mungkin dan kembali duduk.

"Seperti yang kubicarakan tadi," ujar Pollux tersinggung.

Soojung menoleh cepat ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, "Apa?!"

"Kita harus bertemu," balas Kyungsoo tanpa suara.

" _Pakaianku,_ " mulut Soojung bergerak, lalu kembali menghadap panggung.

Amber dan Victoria memperhatikan burung yang terpenggal lehernya itu, lalu memandang ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kalau dia, kami suka," ledek Victoria.

"Tahun pertama kalian meliputi pelajaran yang diperlukan untuk persiapan tiga tes besar: Uji Dongeng, Sirkus Bakat, dan Pesta Dansa Salju," raung Castor. "Setelah tahun pertama, kalian akan dibagi menjadi tiga jurusan: satu untuk Pemimpin, penjahat dan pahlawan; satu untuk Pengikut, kaki tangan dan pendamping; dan satu lagi untuk Mogrif atau mereka yang akan mengalami transformasi."

"Selama dua tahun ke depan, Pemimpin akan dilatih untuk melawan calon Nemesis mereka," sambung Pollux. "Para Pengikut akan mengembangkan kemampuan untuk menjaga calon Pemimpin mereka. Mogrif akan belajar beradaptasi dengan bentuk baru mereka dan bertahan hidup di Hutan berbahaya. Setelah tahun ketiga, Pemimpin akan dipasangkan dengan Pengikut dan Mogrif, dan kalian semua akan pindah ke Hutan Tak Bertepi untuk memulai perjalanan ..."

Soojung berusaha memusatkan perhatian tetapi tidak bisa karena Seulgi nyaris duduk di pangkuan Kai. Sambil menggerutu, Soojung mencabut lambang angsa perak berkilau yang dijahit di jubah baunya.

"Nah, tentang bagaimana kami menentukan jurusan kalian nanti, kami tidak akan memberikan 'nilai' di ini," ujar Pollux. "Sebagai gantinya, pada setiap tes atau tantangan, kalian akan diberi peringkat dalam kelas kalian sehingga kalian tahu persis posisi kalian. Ada 120murid di tiap sekolah dan kami sudah membagi kalian menjadi 6 kelompok yang masing-masing berisi 20 murid. Setelah menyelesaikan setiap tantangan, kalian akan diberi peringkat 1 sampai 20. Jika kalian berperingkat lima teratas di kelompok kalian secara konsisten, kalian akan berakhir di jurusan Pemimpin. Jika kalian berulang kali mencetak peringkat rata-rata, kalian akan masuk ke jurusan Pengikut. Dan jika kalian secara konstan berada di bawah peringkat 13, maka bakat kalian paling baik disalurkan sebagai Mogrif, entah hewan atau tanaman. Siapa yang berada di peringkat 20 tiga kali berturut-turut akan langsung gugur."

Anak-anak Never melemparkan pandangan ke arah Soojung.

"Kalau mereka sudah menempatkanku di sekolah yang tepat, kalian semua pasti merasa tolol, kan?" kata Soojung galak.

"Lambang angsa kalian akan selalu tampak di dada kalian. Jika kalian berusaha menyembunyikan atau mencabutnya, hasilnya pasti akan menyakitkan atau memalukan. Jadi, cobalah menahan diri."

Kebingungan, Soojung memperhatikan murid-murid lain di kedua sisi mencoba menutup angsa perak berkilat di seragam mereka. Soojung meniru dan melipat kerah tuniknya yang terkula untuk menutupi angsanya–seketika lambang itu menghilang dari jubahnya dan muncul di dadanya. Terkesima, dia meraba-raba angsa itu yang melekat di kulitnya seperti tato. Dia membuka lipatannya, angsa itu menghilang dari kulitnya dan muncul kembali di jubahnya.

"Selanjutnya, karena Teater Dongeng berada di tangan Kebaikan tahun ini, Never akan diantar ke sini untuk acara gabungan sekolah. Di luar itu, kalian harus selalu berada di sekolah kalian." Kata Pollux.

"Kenapa Teater di tangan Kebaikan?" seru Luna.

Pollux mengangkat hidungnya. "Siapa pun yang memenangkan Sirkus Bakat mendapatkan Teater untuk sekolah mereka."

Para penjahat mulai ribut lagi. Pollux tak ingin menghiraukan gerutuan anak-anak Never dan melanjutkan ceramah tentang jam malam.

Reena mengangkat tangannya. "Apa Ruang Rias sudah dibuka?"

"Yah, aku berencana membahas Ruang Rias pada pertemuan berikutnya," jawab Pollux.

"Apa benar hanya anak-anak tertentu yang boleh menggunakannya?" tanya Rosé.

Pollux mendesah. "Ruang Rias di Menara Kebaikan hanya dibuka kapan pun untuk anak-anak Ever berperingkat di atas rata-rata. Peringkat akan dipasang di pintu Ruang Rias dan di seluruh kastel. Nah, mengenai peraturan jam malam ..."

"Ruang Rias itu apa?" bisik Soojung pada Amber.

"Tempat anak-anak Ever berdandan, bersolek, dan menata rambut mereka." Amber bergidik.

Soojung berdiri seketika. "Apa kami juga punya Ruang Rias?"

Pollux mengerutkan bibirnya. "Never punya Ruang Jahanam, Nak."

"Tempat kami menata rambut?" Soojung berseri-seri.

"Tempat kalian dipukul dan disiksa," kata Pollux cepat.

Soojung duduk dan Pollux lanjut berbicara. "Nah, jam malam akan berlangsung persis pada–"

"Bagaimana cara menjadi Kapten Kelas?" tanya Amber. Nada sombong yang terdengar di balik pertanyaannya langsung membuatnya tidak disukai kedua sisi.

"Kalau kalian melanggar jam malam, jangan salahkan aku!" Pollux menggeram. "Baiklah. Setelah Uji Dongeng, murid-murid peringkat atas dari setiap sekolah akan mendapat hak istimewa, termasuk ruang belajar pribadi dengan guru yang dipilihnya, karyawisata ke Hutan Tak Bertepi, dan kesempatan untuk dilatih oleh para pahlawan atau penjahat termasyhur."

Soojung berdecak. Dia bisa melakukannya kalau saja berada di sekolah yang tepat. Tidak hanya akan menjadi Kapten anak-anak Kebaikan, dia juga akan menjadi lebih terkenal dari Putri Salju.

"Tahun ini ada enam kelas yang harus kalian ambil di masing-masing sekolah," lanjut Pollux. "Kelas yang ketujuh, Pertahanan Dalam Dongeng, berlaku untuk kedua sekolah dan akan diselenggarakan di Hutan Biru di belakang sekolah. Dan tolong diingat, Beautifikasi dan Etiket hanya untuk gadis-gadis Kebaikan, sementara anak laki-laki Kebaikan akan mendapatkan Perawatan dan Kekesatriaan."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke gadis manis di sebelahnya, dengan mata cokelat sipit (seperti Seulgi) dan rambut hitam pendek, sedang memperbaiki lipstiknya dengan bantuan cermin saku.

"Boleh kupinjam lipstikmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang keabuan dan pecah-pecah, lalu menyodorkan lipstik itu padanya.

"Buatmu saja," katanya.

"Sarapan dan makan malam bertempat di ruang makan sekolah kalian masing-masing, tapi kalian semua harus makan siang bersama di Tanah Lapang." Ujar Castor.

Jantung Soojung serasa berpacu. Jika kedua sekolah makan siang bersama, besok dia bisa berbicara dengan Kai untuk pertama kalinya. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Dan bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Seulgi?

"Hutan Tak Bertepi di balik pagar sekolah tertutup untuk murid-murid tahun pertama," kata Pollux. "Dan meskipun peraturan itu diabaikan oleh telinga-telinga tuli kalian yang berjiwa petualang, coba kuingatkan kembali satu peraturan yang paling penting. Satu peraturan yang akan merenggut nyawa kalian jika tidak ditaati."

Soojung mendadak memperhatikan.

" _Jangan pernah pergi ke Hutan saat hari sudah gelap,_ " ujar Pollux penuh penekanan. Kemudian senyum menggemaskannya kembali. "Kalian boleh kembali ke sekolah masing-masing. Makan malam jam tujuh tepat!"

Ketika beranjak bersama anak-anak Never, sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba memecah di tengah keramaian menarik perhatian Soojung.

"Bagaimana cara bertemu dengan Sang Guru?"

Aula itu hening membisu. Murid-murid menoleh, membelalakkan mata mereka. Kyungsoo berdiri sendirian di lorong, tatapannya menyorot Castor dan Pollux.

Anjing kepala kembar itu melompat dari panggung dan mendarat satu langkah di depan Kyungsoo. Kedua kepalanya menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan tajam, memasang muka garang yang sama.

" _Tidak ada caranya,_ " geram Castor dan Pollux.

Ketika para peri cepat-cepat membawa pergi Kyungsoo yang meronta ke pintu timur, sekejap dia melewati Soojung, cukup lama untukk menyematkan sehelai kelopak mawar yang dirusak dengan tulisan lipstik: "JEMBATAN, JAM 9."

Namun Soojung tak pernah melihatnya. Pandangannya terkunci ke arah Kai laksana pemburu mengincar mangsanya, hingga akhirnya dia didorong dari aula oleh para penjahat. Sementara kedua gadis itu diseret ke menara yang berlawanan, _keinginan_ mereka yang _berlawanan_ teramat jelas.

Kyungsoo menginginkan _sahabat_ satu-satunya kembali. Namun seorang sahabat tidak cukup bagi Soojung. Dia selalu menginginkan lebih. Soojung menginginkan seorang _pangeran_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Jongin muncul juga ya, HAHA. Saya sengaja fast update karena ikut gregetan juga. Oh ya, khusus, di sini dia bisa dipanggil dua nama: Jongin dan Kai. Kira-kira dia bakal kepincut sama Soojung ga nih? *emot ketawa berair mata di line*

Untuk yang tanya tentang kelanjutan cerita sampai part 2 (dan 3, karena novel ini sampai part 3 plus saya lumutan nunggu buku part 3-nya di gr*m*d), belum ada kepastian. Semua tergantung ke depannya bagaimana dan _feedback_ yang saya dapat seperti apa. Ada banyak alasan untuk berhenti, tapi mungkin selalu ada alasan untuk lanjut.

Last but not least, ayo review : ) Saya berharap kalian, para ( _silent_ ) readers, mau menyampaikan apa inti atau perkiraan yang kalian dapat di setiap chapternya. Memberi pendapat akan lebih bagus. Jadi, mari berdiskusi(?).

* * *

*Nemesis: a long-standing rival, an archenemy.


	7. Definitely Evil

**6**

 **JELAS-JELAS JAHAT**

.

.

.

 _Note: silakan membaca sambil dibayangkan dan gunakan imajinasi kalian._

Keesokan paginya, 50 putri raja berlarian di lantai lima seakan itu hari pernikahan mereka. Di hari pertama sekolah, mereka semua ingin memberikan kesan terbaik pada para guru, para anak laki-laki, dan siapa pun yang kemungkinan bisa mengantarkan mereka menuju Kebahagiaan Abadi. Mereka hilir mudik masuk keluar kamar satu dan lainnya, memoles bibir, menggembungkan rambut, menggosok kuku, dan meninggalkan begitu banyak aroma parfum sehingga para peri pingsan dan berserakan di koridor seperti bangkai-bangkai lalat.

Ketika jam berdentang pada pukul delapan pagi, menandakan dimulainya sarapan, tak satu pun gadis terlihat selesai berpakaian.

"Lagipula sarapan membuatmu gemuk," Seulgi menenangkan.

Reena menyembulkan kepalanya ke koridor, "Apa ada yang melihat celana dalamku?"

Kyungsoo sudah pasti tidak melihatnya. Dia sedang terjun bebas di saluran gelap, mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana dia pertama kali menemukan Jembatan Separuh Jalan.

Setelah mendarat di pohon kacang, dia berjalan sambil meraba-raba di dalam kegelapan Galeri Kebaikan, sampai dia menemukan pintu-pintu di belakang awetan-awetan beruang. Masih mempertimbangkan rute yang benar, dibukanya pintu ke ruang bawah tangga dan membungkuk. Lobi kaca mewah iitu dipenuhi para guru yang memakai gaun dan setelan berwarna-warni. Mereka bercengkerama sebelum mengajar. Dari balik pintu, Kyungsoo mengintip tangga yang berlabel HONOR, diterangi jendela-jendela kaca patri, jauh di seberang keramaian.

Bagaimana cara melewati mereka?

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menggaruk-garuk kakinya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata seekor tikus sedang menggerogoti rok dalamannya. Dia menendang tikus itu sampai mencicit. Tikus itu memandang benci ke arah Kyungsoo lalu berlari ke lubang di dinding.

 _Bahkan binatang di sini pun membenciku,_ desahnya sambil merapikan rok dalamannya.

Sejenak kemudian, peri air berukuran kecil di bali kerudung berenda terburu-buru melewati ruangan itu menuju tangga Honor. Karena kerudung itu, si peri air menabrak seorang guru–"Santa Maria di surga!" Clarissa mengerang, teh buah prune bertetesan. Selagi guru yang gusar itu mengelap gaunnya, Kyungsoo menyelinap di belakang tangga Charity.

"Peri-peri air itu terlalu tinggi! Tahu-tahu mereka sudah bisa meruntuhkan menara." Omel Clarissa.

Pada saat itu, Kyungsoo sudah menemukan jalan ke atas menuju Rumah Singgah Hansel, sayap kelas-kelas lantai pertama yang seluruhnya terbuat dari permen. Ada sebuah ruangan yang memancarkan minuman es serut biru dan gula batu, gemerlapan seperti tambang garam. Ada ruang marshmallow dengan kursi-kursi fudge putih dan meja-meja kue jahe. Bahkan ada sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari permen loli, menyelimuti dinding-dinging dengan warna-warni pelangi.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana gerangan ruangan-ruangan ini tetap utuh dan kemudian melihat prasasti yang menyapu dinding koridor yang terbuta dari permen empuk rasa ceri:

GODAAN ADALAH JALAN MENUJU KEJAHATAN

Kyungsoo memakan separuhnya sebelum didesak dua orang guru yang melintas, memandang curiga pada bagian permukaan permen yang tak utuh.

"Pasti hanya noda," Kyungsoo mendengar salah satunya berbisik sewaktu berlari ke balik tangga.

Saat dia melarikan diri dari para peri sehari sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tak sengaja sampai di atap topiari. Sekarang dia bisa menikmati Margasatwa Merlin, seperti yang disebut di dalam peta sekolah, berisi pagar-pagar tanaman yang diukir indah sekali, menampilkan legenda Raja Arthur secara berurutan. Setiap bagiannya mengabadikan adegan dalam kehidupan sang raja: Arthur menarik pedang dari batu, Arthur bersama para kesatrianya di Meja Bundar, Arthur di altar bersama Guinevere.

Dia kemudian melihat sebuah batu menyerupai yupa yang bertuliskan riwayat singkat silsilah keluarga Raja Arthur. Di sana tertulis bahwa ternyata Raja Arthur memiliki keturunan darah Korea. Bahkan dia memiliki nama Koreanya sendiri; Kim Jongsuk. Kyungsoo mengernyit. Itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah diketahuinya.

Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat anak laki-laki sombong di teater waktu itu, yang kata semua orang adalah putra Raja Arthur. Ia tidak melihat detail wajahnya begitu jelas, namun ia ingat bahwa wajahnya yang tampan memang memiliki sedikit paras-paras Asia. Kemudian dia berpikir, _bayangkan kalau wajahnya seperti aku. Arthur dan Guinevere pasti terpaksa membuangnya ke hutan sejak bayi_. Kyungsoo mendengus.

Ukiran terakhir dalam rangkaian cerita itu berada di sebuah kolam, sebuah patung Arthur yang tinggi menjulang tengah menerima Excalibur dari Peri Danau. Kali ini Kyungsoo dengan sengaja melompat ke dalam kolam dan jatuh ke portal rahasia, kering sama sekali, di atas Jembatan Separuh Jalan.

Dia bergegas ke tengah-tengah, tempat kabut itu bermula. Telapak tangannya terulur untuk berjaga-jaga kalau penghalang itu lebih dekat dari yang diingatnya. Namun ketika dia memasuki kabut, tangannya tak bisa menemukannya. Dia bergerak lebih jauh ke dalam kabut.

 _Sudah hilang!_

Kyungsoo berlari dan–BUM! Dia terpental mundur, mengerang kesakitan.

Ternyata penghalang itu berpindah-pindah semaunya.

Sambil menghindari pantulan dari bidang mengilapnya, Kyungsoo menyentuh dinding tembus pandang itu dan meraba permukaannya yang dingin dan keras. Tiba-tiba dia menangkap gerakan dari balik kabut dan melihat dua orang keluar dari pintu lengkung Kejahatan menuju Jembatan Separuh Jalan. Dia tak punya waktu untuk kembali ke Kebaikan dan tak ada tempat bersembunyi di jembatan.

Dua guru, profesor Baik dan tampan yang tempo hari tersenyum kepadanya dan profesor Jahat dengan bisul di kedua pipinya, berjalan menyeberangi jembatan dan menembus penghalang tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Sambil bergelantungan di jeruji batu tinggi di atas parit, Kyungsoo mendengarkan mereka lewat, lalu mengintip dari atas tepi jeruji. Kedua guru itu menghilang ke Kebaikan sesudah laki-laki tampan itu menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo membungkuk.

"Ada apa, August?" Kyungsoo mendengar guru Kejahatan itu bertanya.

"Mataku memerdayaiku," dia terkekeh ketika memasuki menara.

 _Jelas-jelas sinting,_ pikir Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berada di depan dinding tembus pandang sekali lagi. Bagaimana mereka menembusnya? Dia mencari-cari pinggiran tapi tak dapat menemukannya. Dia mencoba menendangnya, tetapi dinding itu sekeras baja. Ketika mengintip ke arah Sekolah Kejahatan, terlihat olehnya para serigala sedang menggiring murid-murid menuruni tangga. Itu bisa terlihat jelas kalau kabut lebih tipis sedikit saja.

Setelah menendang dinding itu untuk terakhir kalinya, dia kembali ke Kebaikan.

"Dan jangan kembali!"

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bicara, tetapi yang dilihatnya hanya bayangannya sendiri di penghalang, tangannya terlipat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. _Sekarang aku mendengar suara-suara. Bagus._

Dia berbalik ke arah menara dan menyadari kedua tangannya menggantung di sisi kanan kirinya. Dia berbalik cepat untuk berhadapan dengan pantulannya. "Apa kau barusan bicara?"

Pantulannya berdeham.

" _Baik bersama yang Baik, Jahat bersama yang Jahat. Kembalilah ke menaramu sebelum terjadi huru-hara._ "

"Mm, aku harus ke seberang," kata Kyungsoo, matanya terpaku ke bawah.

" _Baik bersama yang Baik, Jahat bersama yang Jahat. Kembalilah ke menaramu sebelum terjadi huru-hara serius, yang berarti mencuci piring setelah makan malam atau kehilangan hak Ruang Rias-mu atau dua-duanya jika kau menyatakan keberatan._ "

"Aku harus menemui temanku," desak Kyungsoo.

" _Anak-anak Baik tidak punya teman di seberang_ ," kata pantulannya.

Kyungsoo mendengar denting-denting manis lalu berbalik dan melihat gemerlap peri-peri di ujung jembatan. Bagaimana dia bisa membodohi dirinya sendiri?

 _Baik bersama yang Baik, Jahat bersama yang Jahat..._

Sekilas, dia tahu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya teman?" tanyanya, masih memalingkan pandangan.

Pantulannya gelisah. " _Aku tidak tahu, apa aku punya?_ "

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya dan bersirobok dengan matanya sendiri. "Kau terlalu jelek untuk punya teman."

Pantulannya menjadi sedih. " _Jelas-jelas jahat,_ " katanya, lalu menghilang.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh penghalang. Kali ini dia bisa menembusnya. Pada saat peri-peri penjaga sampai di atas jembatan, kabut sudah menghapus jejak Kyungsoo.

Sewaktu Kyungsoo memijakkan kakinya di Kejahatan, firasatnya mengatakan dirinya berada di tempat yang tepat. Sambil membungkuk di balik patung seorang penyihir botak di ruang lobi yang bocor, Kyungsoo mengamati langit-langit yang retak, dinding yang hangus, tangga-tangga berbentuk ular, dan lorong-lorong gelap.

Karena tak ada rintangan dari serigala, Kyungsoo menyelinap ke koridor utama yang penuh dengan potret-potret para alumni penjahat. Sejak dulu dia selalu merasa penjahat lebih seru daripada pahlawan. Mereka memiliki ambisi dan hasrat. Mereka yang membuat kisah-kisah itu terwujud. Penjahat tak takut mati. Tidak, mereka membungkus diri mereka dengan kematian bagai pakaian perang! Ketika dia menghirup bau tanah pemakaman sekolah, Kyungsoo merasa darahnya mengalir deras. Sama seperti semua penjahat, kematian tidak membuatnya takut, tetapi justru membuatnya merasa _hidup_.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara orang mengobrol, lalu menunduk di balik dinding. Seekor serigala muncul, memimpin sekelompok murid perempuan Never menuruni tangga Vice. Melihat parade tubuh pucat dan wajah menjijikkan ini, dia tahu dirinya bisa cocok sekali di sini. Bahkan jubah hitam mereka yang lusuh persis seperti yang biasa dikenakannya sehari-hari di rumah dulu. Namun ada perbedaan antara dirinya dengan para penjahat ini. Mulut mereka melekuk sengit, mata mereka memancarkan kebencian, kepalan tangan mereka menyimpan amarah terselubung. Mereka jelas-jelas jahat, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa jahat. Kemudian dia teringat kata-kata Soojung.

 _Biasanya yang berbeda menjadi jahat._

Kepanikan mencekik kerongkongannya. _Itulah sebabnya bayangan itu tidak menculik anak kedua._

 _Aku memang ditakdirkan berada di sini sejak dulu._

Air matanya terasa menyengat. Dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti anak-anak ini! Dia tidak mau menjadi penjahat! Dia ingin mencari sahabatnya dan pulang!

Tanpa petunjuk apapun tentang ke mana harus mencari, Kyungsoo berlari menaiki tangga bertanda MISCHIEF hingga sampai di bordes yang terbagi menjadi dua jalan sempit dari batu. Dia mendengar suara-suara dari sebelah kiri, maka dia pun berlari ke kanan, melewati koridor pendek ke jalan buntu yang dikelilingi dinding hitam kotor.

Kyungsoo bersandar di salah satu dinding, merasa ngeri mendengar suara yang semakin keras, kemudian terdengar bunyi 'krek' di belakangnya. Ternyata bukan dinding, melainkan pintu yang diselimuti abu. Pakaiannya cukup untuk membersihkan pintu itu sehingga huruf-huruf merahnya terbaca:

PAMERAN KEJAHATAN

Di dalamnya gelap gulita. Sambil terbatuk-batuk karena bau jamur dan sarang laba-laba, Kyungsoo menyalakan korek api. Sementara galeri Kebaikan apik dan luas, galeri Kejahatan hanya seluas gudang sapu yang menggambarkan rentetan dua ratus tahun kekalahan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengamati seragam luntur seorang anak laki-laki yang kemudian menjadi Rumpelstiltskin, karangan berpigura retak tentang "Moralitas Pembunuhan" oleh seorang calon penyihir, beberapa awetan burung gagak tergantung di dinding ambruk, dan tanaman jalar busuk berduri yang menyebabkan seorang pangeran menjadi buta berlabel GEOKJU DARI HUTAN LUAR. Kyungsoo pernah melihat wajahnya di poster orang hilang di Jangho.

Sambil bergidik, dilihatnya bercak-bercak berwarna di dinding lalu meneranginya dengan korek api. Sebuah panel berhias mural, semacam Ever After yang ada di Menara Kebaikan. Masing-masing dari kedelapan panel itu menggambarkan penjahat berjubah hitam bersukaria dalam neraka dengan kekuatan tanpa batas: terbang menembus api, berubah wujud, menyerpih jiwa, memanipulasi ruang dan waktu. Di atas mural itu, membentang huruf-huruf besar berapi dari panel pertama hingga akhir:

 **NEVER MORE**

Sementara anak-anak Ever memimpikan cinta dan kebahagiaan, para Never mencari dunia yang sunyi dan kekuatan. Saat pemandangan-pemandangan meneramkan itu menggetarkan hatinya, Kyungsoo menyadari suatu kenyataan.

 _Aku seorang Never._

Sahabatnya adalah seorang Ever. Jika mereka tidak segera pulang, Soojung pun akan menyadari kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Di sini mereka tidak bisa berteman.

Kyungsoo melihat bayangan bermoncong menghampiri cahaya korek apinya. Tiga bayangan. Tepat saat ketiga serigala itu menerkam, Kyungsoo berbalik dan melecutkan duri-duri Geokju ke wajah mereka. Serigala-serigala itu meraung terkejut dan terhuyung mundur, memberinya cukup waktu untuk bergegas ke pintu.

Dengan napas terengah, dia melintasi koridor dengan pesat, naik ke tangga, sampai tahu-tahu tiba di lantai kedua Gedung Malice, memburu nama Soojung pada pintu-pintu asrama–Vex & Brone, Hort & Ravan, Flynt & Jiyong–lantai anak laki-laki!

Tepat ketika terdengar pintu terbuka, dia berlari menaiki tangga belakang menuju loteng berujung buntu yang penuh dengan botol-botol kaca suram berisi kaki katak, kaki kadal, dan lidah anjing. Kyungsoo memanjat keluar melalui jendela loteng ke atap yang membumbung tinggi dan berpegangan pada talang hujan.

Petir menggelegar di balik awan, sementara di seberang danau, Menara Kebaikan gemerlapan di bawah sinar matahari yang sempurna. Sementara air deras mengguyur seragam merah mudanya, mata Kyungsoo menyusuri saluran air yang panjang berkelok-kelok, menyemburkan air dari mulut ketiga gargoyle batu yang menopang tiang-tiang tembaganya: harapan satu-satunya.

Dia memanjat ke saluran air itu, tangannya bersusah payah tetap bertahan pada jeruji-jeruji licin, lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap jendela. Seekor serigala menatapnya dari balik jendela, kedua tangan berbulunya terlipat di depan jaket merah.

"Asal kau tahu, ada yang lebih buruk dari serigala."

Serigala itu pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang ternganga.

 _Apa? Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari_ –

Ada yang bergerak di bawah hujan.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mengintip dari balik pemandangan kabur yang berkilauan dan menyaksikan batu gargoyle pertama menguap dan mengembangkan sayap naganya. Kemudian gargoyle kedua, yang berkepala ular dan bertubuh singa, meregangkan tubuhnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'krak' yang menggelegar. Dan yang ketiga, dua kali lebih besar dari yang lain, bertanduk iblis, bertubuh manusia, ekor berpaku-paku, mendorong sayap bergeriginya hingga terbuka lebar melebihi menara.

Kyungsoo memucat. _Gargoyle! Apa yang dikatakan anjing itu tentang gargoyle?_

Mata mereka berpaling padanya, merah bengis, lalu Kyungsoo teringat.

 _Perintah untuk membunuh._

Sambil berteriak serempak, mereka melompat dari tempat bertengger. Tanpa topangan mereka, talang hujan itu ambruk dan Kyungsoo berteriak serta tercebur ke dalam airnya. Gelombang arus hujan menggiringnya dengan dahsyat dalam hujan, melalui kelokan-kelokan dan turunan yang menyiksa ketika talang itu terlepas tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo melihat dua gargoyle terbang mengincarnya dan dia membanting tubuhnya ke dalam seluncuran talang hujan tepat pada waktunya.

Gargoyle ketiga, bertanduk seperti iblis, melambung tinggi dan menghembuskan api dari hidungnya. Kyungsoo berpegangan erat pada jeruji dan bola api mengenai sesuatu tepat di depannya, menciptakan lubang hangus besar pada talang hujan–dia menggelincir sesaat sebelum terjungkir ke dalamnya. Tarikan kuat dari belakang terasa meremukkan tubuhnya, dan cakar tajam gargoyle bersayap naga menyambar kakinya serta mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Aku ini _murid_!" jerit Kyungsoo.

Gargoyle itu menjatuhkannya, terkejut.

"Lihat, kan?!" teriak Kyungsoo, menunjuk wajahnya. "Aku anak _Never_!"

Gargoyle itu meluncur turun dan mengamati wajah Kyungsoo untuk memastikan apakah memang benar. Kerongkongan Kyungsoo dicengkeramnya, seolah berkata dia bukan murid.

Kyungsoo berteriak dan menghujamkan kakinya ke lubang yang terbakar, arus air berbelok ke mata si monster. Gargoyle itu terhuyung tanpa bisa melihat, cakarnya menggapai-gapai Kyungsoo, tetapi terjatuh dan sayapnya hancur bertabrakan dengan balkon di bawah. Kyungsoo berpegangan pada jeruji sekuat tenaga, menahan sakit yang menyiksa di kakinya.

Namun dari dalam air, dia melihat gargoyle yang lain datang. Dengan lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga, gargoyle kepala ular menembus dari balik genangan air dan menyundulnya ke atas. Tepat ketika rahang raksasanya membuka untuk melahapnya, Kyungsoo menancapkan kakinya di antara gigi-gigi gargoyle itu, yang hancur dihantam sepatu hitam tebalnya dan patah seperti korek api. Dalam keadaan linglung, si gargoyle menjatuhkannya. Kyungsoo mendarat keras di genangan talang dan berpegangan pada jeruji.

" _Tolong!_ _Tol_ –"

Cengkeramannya terlepas. Dia meluncur di lis atap, tersentak-sentak dan terbawa arus ke mulut talang terakhir. Di sana gargoyle paling besar bertanduk iblis tengah menunggu, mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar di atas mulut talang bagai terowongan menuju neraka. Sambil mencakar-cakar dan mendeguk, Kyungsoo berusaha berhenti, tetapi arus air hujan melemparnya ke semburan air yang lebih deras.

Dia melihat ke bawah, gargoyle itu menghembuskan api dari hidungnya sembari meluncur pesat ke sepanjang pipa. Kyungsoo masuk ke air, menghindari kremasi dadakan lalu menyembul kembali dan berpegangan pada pinggiran jeruji di atas turunan terakhir. Arus air hujan yang begitu deras terus mengantarkan Kyungsoo tepat ke dalam mulut si gargoyle yang terbuka.

Lalu dia teringat saat pertama kali melihat gargoyle-gargoyle itu: menjaga talang air hujan, memuntahkan air hujan dari mulutnya.

 _Yang keluar harus masuk dulu._

Sambil berdoa dalam hati, dia melepaskan pegangannya dan jatuh ke dalam mulut demon yang mengepul itu. Saat dia hampir tertusuk gigi-gigi dan terpanggang oleh api, air hujan menghantamnya dari belakang ke dalam mulut talang, melemparkannya ke lubang dalam kerongkongan gargoyle dan dia terlempar ke langit kelabu.

Dia menoleh pada si gargoyle yang tersedak di belakangnya dan berteriak lega, kemudian berubah menjadi teriakan ngeri selagi tubuhnya terjun bebas. Dari balik kabut, sekilas Kyungsoo melihat tembok berjeruji hampir menusuknya, dan jendela terbuka di tembok itu. Dia menggulung tubuhnya hingga menyerupai bola yang menyedihkan, lolos dari besi-besi mematikan itu, jatuh telungkup, basah kuyup, dan tersedak di lantai enam Gedung Malice.

"A-aku kira g-gargoyle h-hanya hiasan," ringisnya tersenggal-senggal.

Sambil memegangi sebelah kakinya, Kyungsoo terpincang-pincang menelusuri koridor asrama, memburu tanda-tanda Soojung. Tepat saat dia hampir mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, matanya menangkap pintu yang berada di ujung koridor, digambari karikatur seorang putri berambut pirang dengan percikan-percikan cat berupa cercaan: PECUNDANG, PEMBACA, PECINTA EVER.

Kyungsoo mengetuk keras-keras. "Soojung! Ini aku!"

Pintu mulai membuka di ujung seberang koridor.

Kyungsoo mengetuk lebih keras. "Soojung!"

Anak-anak berjubah hitam mulai bermunculan dari kamar mereka. Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang gagang pintu kamar dan mendorong, tetapi pintunya tak mau bergerak. Gadis-gadis Never menoleh, bersiap untuk mencari tahu siapa penyusup berseragam _pink_ itu. Kyungsoo mengambil ancang-ancang, melemparkan diri ke pintu Kamar 66 yang mengayun membuka dan membanting tertutup di balik tubuhnya.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENYANGKA KESULITAN MACAM APA YANG KULALUI UNTUK SAMPAI DI SIN–" Dia terdiam.

Soojung meringkuk di atas genangan air di lantai, bernyanyi sambil memulas pemerah pipi melalui pantulannya.

" _Aku putri cantik, semanis madu, menunggu pangeran untuk menikahiku..._ "

Tiga teman sekamarnya mengawasinya dari seberang kamar, mulut mereka ternganga karena terkejut.

Amber mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo. "Dia membanjiri lantai."

"Untuk berdandan," tambah Victoria.

"Siapa yang pernah mendengar nyanyiannya?" Luna meringis.

"Apa riasanku sudah rata?" tanya Soojung sambil menyipit ke genangan air. "Aku tidak bisa masuk kelas dengan penampilan kotor." Pandangannya beralih. "Kyungsoo, _darling_! Akhirnya kau berpikir dengan akal sehat. Kelas Uglifikasi-mu akan dimulai dua menit lagi dan kau pasti tak mau memberi kesan pertama yang buruk."

Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Tentu saja kita harus bertukar pakaian dulu. Ayo, lepaskan." Desak Soojung.

"Kita tidak akan masuk ke kelas," ujar Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah. "Kita pergi ke menara Sang Guru sekarang juga sebelum kita terjebak di sini selamanya!"

"Jangan tolol," kata Soojung sambil menarik seragam Kyungsoo. "Kita tidak bisa menerobos masuk ke menara begitu saja di siang bolong. Dan kalau kau memang ingin pulang, kau harus menyerahkan seragammu dulu padaku sekarang supaya aku tidak melewatkan tugas-tugas sekolahku."

Kyungsoo menghindar. "Oke, cukup! Sekarang dengarkan ak–"

"Kau pasti bisa berbair dengan baik di sini," Soojung tersenyum, membandingkan Kyungsoo dengan teman-teman sekamarnya.

Semangat Kyungsoo padam seketika. "Karena aku... jelek?"

"Oh, ya ampun, Kyungie, lihat saja tempat ini. Kau s _uka_ kesuraman dan kebinasaan. Kau _suka_ penderitaan dan ketidakbahagiaan dan mm... benda-benda hangus. Kau pasti _bahagia_ di sini." kata Soojung begitu tenang.

"Kami setuju," ujar suara di belakangnya dan Kyungsoo pun menoleh.

"Kau tinggal di sini saja," kata Amber.

"Kami suka padamu sejak pertama melihatmu," rayu Victoria, tikus-tikus miliknya menjilati kaki Kyungsoo.

"Tempatmu di sini bersama kami," sambung Amber.

Ketiganya mengerumuni Kyungsoo yang memandangi mereka secara bergantian dengan cemas. Mereka sungguh ingin menjadi temannya? Apa Soojung memang benar? Mungkinkah para penjahat bisa membuatnya _bahagia_?

Perut Kyungsoo serasa diaduk-aduk. Dia tak mau jadi Jahat, tidak bila Soojung jadi Baik. Mereka harus keluar dari tempat ini sebelum masalah ini merusak persahabatan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu!" teriaknya pada Soojung.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk meninggalkanku, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya memintamu meninggalkan seragammu." Balas Soojung dengan geram.

"Tidak mau!" bantah Kyungsoo. "Kita tidak akan bertukar seragam. Kita tidak akan bertukar kamar. Kita tidak akan bertukar sekolah!"

Soojung dan Amber saling lirik.

"Kita akan pulang! Di sana kita bisa berteman di pihak yang sama, tidak ada Baik atau Jahat. Kita akan bahagia selaman–"

Soojung dan Amber menangkapnya. Luna dan Victoria menarik seragam _pink_ dari tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu mereka berempat menyarungkan jubah hitam pada tempatnya. Sambil mengepas seragam _pink_ barunya, Soojung membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. "Selamat tinggal, Kejahatan! Halo, Cinta!"

Kyungsoo terhuyung lalu memandangi jubah hitam bau tengik yang pas serta sesuai dengan seleranya. Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya. "Kembali ke sini!" teriaknya, lalu mengejar Soojung yang berseragam merah muda di antara gerombolan hitam yang memadati koridor.

Terkejut karena ada anak Ever di tengah-tengah mereka, anak-anak Never mengerumuni Soojung dan mulai memukuli kepalanya dengan buku, tas, dan sepatu.

"Jangan! Dia sama dengan kita!"

Semua anak Never menoleh ke arah Hort, di dekat tangga, termasuk Soojung yang tercengang. Hort menunjuk Kyungsoo yang memakai jubah hitam.

"Itu yang Ever!"

Anak-anak Never melancarkan seruan perang dan mengeroyok Kyungsoo sementara Soojung mendorong Hort lalu kabur ke lantai bawah. Kyungsoo berhasil membalas dengan beberapa tendangan yang tepat sasaran, kemudian meluncur di atas pegangan tangga untuk mencegat Soojung. Melihat Soojung di kejauhan, Kyungsoo berlari ke koridor sempit, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambar lengan sahabatnya, tetapi Soojung berbelok di sudut, berlari menuruni tangga mengular, dan menikung ke lantai pertama.

Kyungsoo terus berlari mengikuti sambil menyaksikan Soojung secara ajaib melompat menembus tembok yang terciprat darah bertuliskan "MURID DILARANG MASUK!". Dengan lompatan panjang, Kyungsoo ikut melompat menembus portal tepat setelah Soojung–

Dan mendarat di sisi Kejahatan di Jembatan Separuh Jalan.

Namun justru di sinilah pengejarannya berhenti karena Soojung sudah terlampau jauh di Kebaikan. Dari balik kabut, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Soojung berseri-seri gembira. Untuk beberapa saat, sahabatnya itu berhenti dan menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, dia putra Raja Arthur," ujarnya bersemangat. " _Pangeran sungguhan_! Aku harus bilang apa padanya? Bagaimana caranya menunjukkan bahwa akulah jodohnya?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan sakit hatinya. "Kau tega meninggalkanku di sini... sendirian?"

Raut Soojung melunak.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyungie. Sekarang semuanya sempurna," ujarnya lembut. "Kita masih tetap sahabat karib. Hanya berbeda sekolah saja, seperti yang kita rencanakan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan persahabatan kita, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengamati senyum cantik Soojung dan percaya padanya.

Namun tiba-tiba senyum sahabatnya itu sirna. Di tubuh Soojung, seragam _pink_ itu secara ajaib membusuk jadi hitam. Kini dia kembali mengenakan jubah hitam usangnya yang longgar, angsa berkilat-kilat di bagian dada. Dia mendongak dan terkesiap. Di seberang jembatan, jubah hitam Kyungsoo kembali menyusut menjadi seragam _pink_.

Kedua gadis itu saling memandang dengan wajah terkejut. Tiba-tiba bayangan menyelimuti Soojung dan Kyungsoo merasa pusing. Ombak raksasa melambung tinggi di atasnya, air menggulung bagai tali laso yang berkilauan. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berlari, gelombang itu menyapunya den melemparkannya ke seberang teluk di bawah sinar matahari. Soojung terlempar ke tepi jembatan yang suram dan melepaskan raungan protes.

Perlahan, ombak kembali naik melalui Soojung, tetapi kali ini tidak berkilauan. Dengan menderu ganas, ombak itu menghantam Soojung kembali ke Sekolah Kejahatan sesuai jadwal pelajaran.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

ps: Mari berandai kalau Raja Arthur ada keturunan Korea dengan nama keluarga Kim, tentu saja. LOL.


	8. Grand High Witch Ultimate

**7**

 **PENYIHIR AGUNG TERTINGGI**

.

.

.

"Mengapa kita perlu memperburuk diri?"

Soojung menatap kepala botak Profesor Moon yang berjerawat serta kulitnya yang sewarna labu sambil menahan muntah. Di sekelilingnya, anak-anak Never duduk di meja hangus dengan cermin berkarat, dengan riang menumbuk mati kecebong di mangkuk besi.

 _Kenapa aku masih di sini?_ Soojung mengomel dalam hati.

"Mengapa kita perlu tampil buruk dan menjijikkan?" gelambir pipi si profesor bergoyang-goyang. "Amber!"

"Karena kita jadi terlihat menakutkan," jawab Amber, lalu meneguk jus kecebongnya, seketika mengakibatkan ruam cacar kemerahan.

"Salah!" raung Profesor Moon. "Victoria!"

"Karena bisa membuat anak kecil menangis," jawab Victoria, bisul-bisul merahnya melepuh.

"Salah! Luna!"

"Supaya bisa bersiap di pagi hari lebih cepat?" tanya Luna sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya.

"Salah dan tolol! Baru setelah kalian merelakan apa yang ada di permukaan, kalian bisa menggali apa yang ada di dalamnya! Baru setelah kalian melepaskan kesia-siaan duniawi, kalian bisa jadi diri kalian sendiri!"

Soojung merangkak di belakang meja-meja, meluncur ke pintu–gagang pintunya membakar tangannya dan dia melengking.

"Kalian baru akan bisa merengkuh diri kalian yang _sejati_ setelah kalian menghancurkan jati diri yang kalian kenal selama ini," tutur Profesor Moon, menatap tajam ke arah Soojung.

Sambil merintih, Soojung merangkak kembali ke mejanya. Peringkat berasap hijau meletup dan menghilang di sekitarnya–"1" di atas Amber, "2" di atas Victoria, "3" di atas Ravan yang berkulit cokelat berminyak. Hort meminum ramuannya dengan semangat, tetapi hanya ada sebuah jerawat kecil tumbuh di dagunya. Dia menepak angka "19" di atasnya, tetapi angka itu balas menepaknya seketika.

"Kejelekan berarti kau memercayai jiwamu, kejelekan berarti _kebebasan_." Profesor Moon melirik, menghampiri Soojung yang menelan ludah di tempatnya. Dia melemparkan mangkuk ke meja Soojung.

Soojung mengamati jus kecebong hitam di dalamnya. Beberapa di antaranya masih bergerak-gerak.

"Begini, Profesor, kurasa guru Beautifikasi-ku akan keberatan jika aku meneguk–"

"Tiga kali gugur, kau akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih jelek dariku." Profesor Moon berpaling pada anak-anak lainnya. "Siapa yang mau membantuku menolong Soojung untuk mencicipi kebebasan?"

"Aku!"

Soojung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan khawatir, nanti kau akan kelihatan lebih baik." Bisik Hort.

Sebelum Soojung sempat menjerit, Hort mencelupkan kepala Soojung ke mangkuk.

.

.

.

Seraya berbaring di genangan air di parit Kebaikan, Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat adegan di Kejahatan. Sahabatnya menyebutnya tolol, menerkamnya, mencuri seragamnya, meninggalkannya bersama para penyihir, dan kemudian meminta nasihat percintaan.

 _Gara-gara tempat ini,_ pikirnya. Di Jangho, Soojung pasti akan lupa dengan pelajaran dan kastel juga anak laki-laki. Di Jangho, mereka bisa menemukan akhir bahagia bersama-sama. Bukan di sini. _Aku hanya perlu memulangkan kami berdua._

Tetap saja ada yang mengusiknya. Sesaat di jembatan waktu itu–Soojung berseragam _pink_ di sisi Sekolah Kebaikan, dia berjubah hitam di sisi Sekolah Kejahatan. " _Sekarang semuanya sempurna,_ " ujar Soojung. Dia memang benar. Untuk sesaat, kekeliruan itu sempat dikoreksi. Mereka berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

 _Lalu kenapa kami tidak bisa menetap?_

Apapun yang terjadi, tadi nyaris saja gagal. Karena begitu Soojung berhasil masuk ke Kebaikan, dia tak akan mau pergi. Napas Kyungsoo tersendat. Dia harus memastikan pihak sekolah tidak mengetahui kekeliruan ini. Dia harus memastikan mereka tidak tertukar ke sekolah yang tepat. Namun bagaimana cara memastikan Soojung tetap berada di sana?

 _Masuk ke kelas,_ bisik suara hatinya.

Kata Pollux, sekolah mempertahankan jumlah murid yang sama untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan. Jadi, untuk mengoreksi kekeliruan ini, mereka _berdua_ harus bertukar sekolah. Selama Kyungsoo mempertahankan tempatnya di Sekolah Kebaikan, maka Soojung terpaksa mendekam di Sekolah Kejahatan. Satu hal yang diyakini Kyungsoo adalah Soojung tidak mungkin bertahan lama sebagai penjahat. Tak lama lagi Soojung akan _memohon_ pulang ke Jangho.

Sambil berjalan masuk ke kastel, dia terus berpikir mencari cara untuk bisa bertahan di sekolah mengerikan ini dan membuat sahabatnya menyerah. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak diculik, Kyungsoo membuka hatinya untuk pengharapan.

Profesor Ahn mengenakan gaun kuning menyilaukan dan sarung tangan bulu rubah panjang, bersiul-siul sambil masuk ke kelas gula-gula merah mudanya. Dia memandang Kyungsoo sesaat dan berhenti bersiul. Kemudian dia bergumam, "Rapunzel juga butuh banyak permak," lalu membuka pelajaran pertamanya tentang "Membuat Senyuman Lebih Ramah".

"Nah, kuncinya adalah berkomunikasi dengan mata kalian," kicaunya, lalu memeragakan senyuman seorang putri yang sempurna. Kyungsoo sadar peluangnya untuk pulang ke rumah ada di tangan Profesor Ahn, jadi dia menirukan senyuman lebarnya bersama gadis-gadis lain.

Profesor Ahn berkeliling memeriksa anak-anak. "Jangan terlalu menyipit! Kurangi hidungnya, Nak. Oh, ya ampun, benar-benar cantik!" yang dimaksudnya adalah Seulgi, yang menceriakan ruangan dengan senyumnya yang memesona.

"Yang seperti itulah, anak-anak Ever-ku, senyuman yang bisa memenangkan hati pangeran yang sekeras baja sekalipun. Senyuman yang bisa menjual perdamaian dalam perang terbesar sekalipun. Senyum yang bisa mengarahkan sebuah kerajaan akan harapan dan kesejahteraan!"

Kemudian dia melihat Kyungsoo. "Kau! Dilarang menyeringai!"

Sementara gurunya menaungi, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dan meniru senyuman sempurna milik Seulgi. Untuk sesaat, dia mengira sudah berhasil.

"Astaga. Sekarang malah senyum mengerikan! Senyuman, Nak. Senyuman sehari-hari yang normal saja!"

 _Bahagia. Pikirkan sesuatu yang membahagiakan._

Namun yang terpikir olehnya hanya Soojung saat di atas jembatan, meninggalkannya demi anak laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya.

"Sekarang malah senyum kedengkian!" pekik Profesor Ahn.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat seisi kelas bergidik ketakutan, seakan menantikannya mengubah mereka menjadi kelelawar. ("Menurutmu dia suka makan anak-anak?" tanya Seulgi. "Aku bersyukur sekali sudah pindah kamar," desah Reena.)

Kyungsoo cemberut. Tidak mungkin seburuk itu. Lalu dilihatnya wajah Profesor Ahn.

"Jika kau ingin seorang laki-laki memercayaimu, jika kelak kau menginginkan seorang laki-laki untuk menyelamatkanmu, jika kau menginginkan laki-laki untuk mencintaimu... apapun yang kau lakukan, Nak, _jangan tersenyum padanya_."

* * *

Etiket Putri yang diajarkan oleh Pollux bahkan lebih buruk. Dia datang dengan suasana hati yang buruk, menjaga keseimbangan kepala anjing besarnya yang menempel pada tubuh bangkai kambing kurus dan bergumam bahwa minggu ini adalah 'giliran' Castor menggunakan tubuh mereka.

Dia mendongak dan melihat semua gadis memandanginya. "Tadinya kukira aku akan mengajar para putri, tapi yang kulihat hanya 20 gadis tak tahu sopan santun melongo seperti katak."

Setelah itu, mereka berhenti memandanginya.

Pelajaran pertama adalah "Postur Putri", yang isinya berjalan menuruni keempat tangga menara sambil membawa sarang telur burung bulbul di atas kepala mereka. Meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka berhasil tanpa menjatuhkan sebutir telur pun, Kyungsoo paling banyak mengalami kesulitan.

Ada beberapa sebab: dia sudah membungkuk seumur hidup, Seulgi dan Reena mengamatinya sambil memasang 'Senyum Lebih Ramah' yang baru, pikirannya menyerocos bahwa Soojung pasti bisa melakukan ini dengan mata tertutup, dan Pollux yang menyalak-nyalak soal postur tubuhnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo meninggalkan 20 kuning telur berdarah di lantai marmer.

"Dua puluh burung bulbul cantik tidak akan bisa hidup gara-gara _kau_ ," tukas Pollux.

Saat awan peringkat keemasan nan halus muncul di atas kepala mereka–Seulgi yang pertama, tentu saja–Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat angka "20" berkarat melayang di atas kepalanya, lalu hancur menghantam kepalanya.

Dua kelas, dua peringkat terakhir. Jika terjadi sekali lagi, maka dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anak yang gugur. Sementara rencana membawa Soojung pulang mulai runtuh dari waktu ke waktu, Kyungsoo bergegas masuk ke kelas berikutnya, setengah mati ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya Baik.

.

.

.

Ruam kulit tidak akan menghalangi Cinderella untuk pergi ke pesta dansa. Ruam kulit tidak akan menghalangi Putri Tidur mendapatkan ciumannya.

Seraya menatap pantulan jerawatnya di cermin meja, Soojung memaksakan senyum paling ramah.

Pelatihan Kaki Tangan bertempat di Menara Lonceng. Serambi suram beratap terbuka di Menara Malice mengharuskan mereka melewati 30 landasan tangga yang begitu sempit hingga mengimpit murid-murid menjadi barisan satu-satu.

"Sangat... memual-kan," Luna terengah-engah seperti unta kepanasan.

"Kalau muntah di dekatku, akan kulempar kau dari atas menara." umpat Amber.

Sesampainya mereka di atas, Castor memulai pelajarannya.

"Kemenangan dan kekalahan kalian dalam pertarungan tergantung pada kecakapan dan kesetiaan kaki tangan kalian! Tentu saja sebagian dari kalian akan menjadi kaki tangan, dengan menggantungkan hidup kalian pada kekuatan Pemimpin kalian. Maka sebaiknya kalian memusatkan perhatian, jika kalian ingin tetap hidup."

Soojung menggertakkan giginya. Kyungsoo sekarang mungkin sedang bernyanyi untuk burung merpati entah di mana.

"Dan sekarang, tantangan pertama kita adalah cara melatih seekor _Angsa Emas_."

Castor menyingkir ke kiri. Soojung terkesiap menyaksikan unggas berbulu emas nan anggun di belakang Castor, tidur dengan damai di sarangnya.

"Tapi Angsa Emas kan benci penjahat," celetuk Victoria.

"Artinya, jika kalian bisa melatihnya, maka menjinakkan troll gunung akan jauh lebih mudah." Sahut Castor.

Angsa itu membuka mata biru cemerlangnya, memandang para penonton penjahatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa dia tersenyum?" tanya Luna.

"Karena dia tahu kita hanya menghabiskan waktu saja. Angsa Emas hanya mau menuruti Ever," jawab Amber.

"Lagi-lagi alasan," Castor menguap. "Tugas kalian adalah membuat makhluk itu mengeluarkan telurnya yang berharga. Semakin besar telurnya, semakin besar peringkat kalian."

Jantung Soojung menggebu. Kalau unggas itu hanya mau menuruti yang Baik, dia bisa membuktikan sekarang juga bahwa dirinya tak seharusnya berada di sini bersama para monster. Yang harus dilakukannya hanya membuta angsa itu mengeluarkan telurnya yang paling besar!

Pada dinding Menara Lonceng, Castor mengukir 5 strategi untuk pelatihan Kaki Tangan:

1\. Perintah

2\. Ejekan

3\. Tipu Muslihat

4\. Sogokan

5\. Gertakan

"Nah, jangan menggertak unggas ini sebelum kalian melakukan empat aturan sebelumnya." Castor memperingatkan.

Soojung memastikan dia berada di urutan terakhir dan mengamati lima anak pertama yang sama sekali tak beruntung, termasuk Jiyong, yang bahkan sudah mencengkeram kerongkongan si Angsa, tetapi Angsa itu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Secara ajaib, Hort menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil. Dia mencoba menyalak "Bertelur!", memberinya umpatan "Goblok!", dan memancingnya dengan cacing, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menendang sarangnya. Tindakan yang keliru karena dalam sekejap, si Angsa menarik tunik Hort ke atas dan melemparnya hingga menubruk dinding.

Namun, si Angsa tampak senang. Angsa itu mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dan terkikik serta berkuak-kuak dngan begitu serak sampai hilang kendali dan mengeluarkan telur emas sebesar bola pingpong.

Anak-anak Never lain mencoba meniru taktik Hort. Luna membuat raut mengejek, Ravan membuat permainan bayangan, Victoria menggelitikinya dengan bulu. Semua itu cukup membuat si Angsa senang.

Sambil memasang tampang kesal, Amber berjalan ke depan dan meninju perut si Angsa. Angsa itu menjatuhkan sebutir telur sekepalan tangan. "Dasar amatir," ejeknya.

Kemudian giliran Soojung.

Dia mendekati Angsa Emas yang tampakya sudah terlalu letih karena tertawa dan bertelur. Ketika mata si Angsa bertemu dengan mata Soojung, dia berhenti berkedip dan duduk diam mematung, mengamati setiap gerakan Soojung dengan saksama. Untuk sesaat, Soojung merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin mengerikan memasuki tubuhnya, seolah membiarkan orang asing memasuki jiwanya. Kemudian dia melihat mata hangat si Angsa yang bijak dan penuh harapan. Sudah pasti si Angsa melihat perbedaan dirinya dengan yang lain.

 _Ya, kau memang lain._

Soojung mundur. Dia melirik ke sekelilingnya untuk melihat apakah ada yang mendengar pikiran si Angsa. Tapi anak-anak Never lain hanya melotot tak sabar, karena mereka tidak akan dapat peringkat sebelum Soojung selesai.

Soojung menoleh kembali pada si Angsa. _Kau bisa mendengar pikiranku?_

 _Cukup keras untuk didengar,_ jawab si Angsa.

 _Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?_

 _Tidak. Hanya kau._

Karena aku Baik? Senyum Soojung merekah.

 _Aku bisa memberimu apa yang kau inginkan. Aku bisa membuat mereka melihat bahwa kau memang seorang putri. Sebutir telur yang sempurna saja lalu mereka akan mempertemukanmu dengan pangeranmu._

Soojung berlutut. _Kumohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tolonglah aku._

Unggas itu tersenyum. _Pejamkan matamu dan buatlah permohonan._

Diliputi rasa lega, Soojung memejamkan matanya. Dia memohon akan Kai, pangerannya yang tampan nan sempurna yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Tarikan napas terdengar di sekelilingnya. Soojung membuka matanya dan menyaksikan bulu emas si Angsa habis dan berubah menjadi abu-abu. Mata birunya menggelap menjadi hitam. Senyum hangatnya pun ikut lenyap.

Dan pastinya tidak ada telur.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Soojung memutar. "Apa artinya ini?"

Castor terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Artinya dia lebih merelakan kekuatannya daripada menolongmu."

Api merah berbentuk "1" meletus di atas kepala Soojung seperti mahkota yang menyeramkan.

"Itu hal paling keji yang pernah kulihat," ucap Castor pelan.

Terpana, Soojung mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya berkerumun seperti ikan-ikan kecil yang ketakutan–kecuali Amber, matanya berkilat-kilat seakan dia baru saja menemukan pesaingnya.

"Penyihir Agung!" teriak Hort.

"B-bukan! Aku bukan penyihir!" pekik Soojung.

"Penyihir Agung Tertinggi!" sahut Jiyong.

Soojung berbalik cepat pada si Angsa. _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!_

Namun si Angsa, abu-abu layaknya katak, memandangnya seolah belum pernah melihatnya seumur hidup dan menyuarakan bunyi kuak yang sangat biasa.

* * *

Dari Menara Lonceng, suara kuak itu menggema di sepanjang parit ke menara perak yang menjulang dan membelah kedua sisi teluk. Sebuah bayangan tampak di jendela dan mengawasi wilayah kekuasaannya di bawah.

Lusinan angka peringat berasap muncul–warna-warna terang dari Kebaikan, gelap dan suram dari Kejahatan–melayang dari kedua sekolah ke atas danau dan terembus ke atas bagaikan balon-balon ditiup angin. Jari-jarinya menyentuh setiap asap yang lewat, memberinya kekuatan untuk melihat siapa dan bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya. Dia terus menepis lusinan angka sampai menemukan yang dicarinya: api merah angka "1" yang membuka kisahnya ke dalam serangkaian gambar.

Seekor Angsa Emas merelakan kekuatannya demi seorang _murid_? Hanya seorang yang memiliki bakat yang bisa melakukan itu. Hanya seorang yang begitu murni. Seseorang yang bisa membuat keseimbangan meruntuhkan keseimbangan.

Sambil merinding, Sang Guru kembali ke menaranya dan menunggu kedatangan seseorang itu.

* * *

Kutukan dan Jebakan Maut bertempat di ruang es yang membuat tulang-tulang mati rasa. Tembok, meja, dan kursi, seluruhnya terbuat dari es. Soojung merasa melihat mayat-mayat dikubur jauh di bawah lantai yang beku.

"Dingiiin," Hort menggigil.

"Di Ruang Jahanam lebih hangat," sahut Lady Kwon.

Erangan kesakitan menggema dari ruang bawah tanah di bawah kaki mereka.

"Rasa dingin menguatkan pembuluh darah kalian, yang memang perlu diperkuat bila seorang Pembaca menduduki peringkat pertama." Lady Kwon menyelinap di antara deretan murid-murid yang menggigil, kepangan rambut hitamnya menampar-nampar gaun ungu berbahu lancipnya, hak sepatu pisau besinya berkeriak-keriuk di atas es.

"Ini bukan sekolah untuk kekejaman tanpa dasar. Rasa sakit tanpa alasan sama saja seperti binatang buas, bukan penjahat. Tidak, misi kita memerlukan konsentrasi dan ketelitian. Di kelas ini, kalian akan belajar menemukan Ever yang menghalangi jaloan kalian menuju kemenangan. Yang akan bertambah kuat sekali kalian bertambah lemah. Mereka di luar sana, anak-anak Never-ku, di suatu tempat di hutan... Nemesis kalian. Bila sudah tiba saatnya, kalian akan menemukan dan menghancurkannya. Itulah jalan kalian menuju kebebasan."

Teriakan mengema dari Ruang Jahanam dan Lady Kwon pun tersenyum. "Pelajaran-pelajaran kalian yang lain mungkin hanya sekedar pertunjukan sejarah dan kegiatan-kegiatan bodoh lainnya, tapi tidak demikian di sini. Tidak ada tantangan sampai aku melihat kalian layak."

Soojung sama sekali tidak mendengarkan semua itu. Dia hanya mendengar suara kuak si Angsa yang berdentum-dentum di kepalanya.

"Seorang Nemesis adalah musuh utama kalian," kata Lady Kwon, mata ungunya berkilat-kilat. "Separuh jiwa kalian, kebalikan dari jiwa kalian, titik lemah kalian."

Soojung memaksakan diri untuk menyimak. Lagipula, inilah kesempatannya untuk mempelajari rahasia musuh. Mungkin bisa menolongnya setelah dia berhasil masuk ke Kebaikan.

"Kalian akan tahu siapa Nemesis kalian melalui mimpi. Seorang Nemesis akan menghantui tidur kalian dari malam ke malam, hingga yang kalian lihat hanya wajahnya. Mimpi Nemesis membuat hatimu beku dan membuat darahmu mendidih. Mereka akan membuat kalian menggertakkan gigi dan mencabut-cabut rambut kalian karena mereka adalah keseluruhan dari rasa benci kalian, keseluruhan dari rasa takut kalian."

Lady Kwon mengeritkan kuku-kuku merah panjangnya di sepanjang meja Hort. "Hanya setelah Nemesis kalian mati, rasa haus kalian bisa terpenuhi. Hanya setelah Nemesis kalian mati, kalian bisa merasa bebas. Bunuh Nemesis kalian dan Nevermore akan menyambut kalian di kemenangan abadi!"

Seisi kelas riuh bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan Nemesis kita?" tanya Luna.

"Siapa yang memilih mereka?" tanya Amber.

"Mungkinkah mereka dari kelas kita sendiri?" tanya Victoria.

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlalu dini. Hanya penjahat yang punya kemampuan langka yang diberkahi dengan mimpi Nemesis," jawab Lady Kwon. "Pertama-tama, kalian harus mempertanyakan kenapa anak-anak Kebaikan yang sombong, bodoh, dan tak bermutu itu memenangkan setiap kompetisi di sekolah ini–dan bagaimana caranya _kalian_ mengubah itu semua." Dia melirik Soojung, seolah berkata, suka atau tidak, si Pembaca pecinta _pink_ ini mungkin harapan terbaik mereka.

Segera setelah lolongan serigala menandakan usainya pelajaran, Soojung berlari keluar ruang es, menaiki tangga putar, sampai dia menemukan balkon kecil di luar koridor. Dia bersandar pada tembok lembap Menara Kejahatan dan membiarkan dirinya menangis. Dia belum pernah merasa begitu kesepian dan ketakutan. Dia benci tempat mengerikan ini dan tak tahan lagi.

Soojung memandang Sekolah Kebaikan, menara-menara kaca gemerlapan di seberang teluk. Untuk pertama kalinya, tempat itu tampak tak terjangkau.

 _Makan siang!_

Kai akan ada di sana! Pangerannya yang cemerlang, harapannya! Bukankah memang itu gunanya para pangeran? Untuk menyelamatkan para putri ketika segalanya tampak membingungkan.

Dengan besar hati, Soojung menghapus air matanya.

Ketika dia berlari ke Aula Kejahatan untuk mengikuti kelas Sejarah Penjahat, dia menangkap dengung keributan anak-anak Never yang berkerumun di luar. Luna melihatnya dan menyambar tangannya. "Semua pelajaran dibatalkan! Tidak ada yang memberi tahu alasannya."

"Makan siang akan diantar ke kamar kalian!" Suara seekor serigala putih menggelegar, sementara serigala lainnya menyentakkan cambuk dan menggiring murid-murid ke menara mereka.

Hati Soojung serasa mengempis. "Tapi apa yang terja–"

Tiba-tiba tercium bau asap, menyelinap masuk ke gedung dari segala penjuru. Soojung menyelinap di antara gerombolan yang mendesak-desak ke sebuah jendela batu, di sana sekelompok murid menatap terpana dalam diam.

Menara Kebaikan terbakar.

Luna terkesiap. "Siapa yang melakukan sesuatu yang begitu..."

" _Brilian,_ " sahut Amber, terkagum-kagum.

Yah, Kyungsoo punya jawabannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayo, Kyungsoo ngapain? ;_; btw, ada yang curiga sama Sang Guru?

Oh ya, saya senang lihat komen yang menunjukkan apresiasi kalian terhadap cerita ini. Terima kasih karena itu membuat saya semangat mengetik. Dan ya, cerita ini akan sangat panjang; ada 30 bab di buku pertama dan 24 bab di buku kedua (setiap bab ada 2-3k words). Saya belum tahu ada berapa bab di buku ketiga karena sepertinya memang belum di translate ke bahasa Indonesia, jadi belum terbit.

(( Double update! Go read the next chapter, thank you! ))


	9. Wish Fish

**8**

 **IKAN HARAPAN**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination while reading this story._

Satu jam sebelumnya, Kai memutuskan untuk berenang.

Saat ini, peringkat dua kelas pertama sudah terpampang di pintu-pintu Ruang Rias, dengan sang pangeran dan Seulgi seri di peringkat satu sementara nama Kyungsoo begitu jauh di bawah papan nama. Di dalamnya, Ruang Rias anak-anak perempuann menyerupai spa abad pertengahan dengan tiga kolam berendam beraroma ("Panas", "Dingin", "Pas"), sebuah sauna Gadis Korek Api, tiga tempat rias wajah Mawar Merah, pojok pedikur bertema Cinderella, dan pancuran air terjun yang dibangun di dalam laguna Putri Duyung.

Ruang Rias anak laki-laki lebih terpusat pada kebugaran dengan pondok keringat Midas Emas, sebuah ruang _tanning_ bertema tradisional, ruang senam berisi kapak-kapak Norwegia, lubang gulat lumpur, kolam renang persegi, dan fasilitas mandi Turki yang lengkap.

Setelah Perawatan dan Kekesatriaan, Kai memanfaatkan waktu untuk istirahat sebelum Seni Anggar untuk mencoba kolam renang. Ketika baru saja menyelesaikan putaran terakhirnya, dia melihat Seulgi–dan ketujuh anak perempuan yang sekarang membuntutinya tanpa henti–mengintip dari balik retakan dinding kayu.

Kai sudah terbiasa menjadi perhatian para gadis. Tapi kapan dia bisa menemukan yang melihatnya lebih dari sekedar penampilannya? Yang melihatnya lebih dari sekadar putra Raja Arthur? Yang peduli pada pikirannya, harapannya, ketakutannya? Namun inilah dia, berputar dengan sengaja supaya gadis-gaids itu menangkap pemandangan sempurna. Ibunya memang benar. Dia bisa berpura-pura semaunya, tapi dia memang persis seperti ayahnya, baik dalam keberuntungan maupun kemalangan.

Sambil menghela napas dan air menetes-netes dari celana, dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar untuk menyapa klub penggemarnya. Angsa putih berkilauan di dada telanjangnya. Namun mereka semua sudah tidak ada, jadi korban patroli peri. Ketika berbelok ke sudut, tiba-tiba dia menabrak sesuatu hingga sesuatu itu terjengkang di lantai.

"Aku basah. Lagi." Kyungsoo cemberut dan mendongak. Itu anak lak-laki yang membajak hati Soojung. anak laki-laki yang mencuri teman satu-satunya.

"Aku Kai," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Kau juga bisa memanggilku Jongin karena kita hampir 'sebangsa'."

Kyungsoo tidak menyambutnya. Dia berdiri, melemparkan tatapan maut, dan melintas sambil menubruk dadanya. Dia berlari kencang ke ujung koridor, sepatu tebalnya berdentum di atas lantai marmer, kemudian tangannya menyambar pintu.

Terkunci.

"Lewat sini," Kai menunjuk ke tangga di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo lewat di depannya dengan dongkol.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu!" seru si pangeran.

Kai mendengar dengusan jijik sebelum gadis itu bergegas menuruni tangga, menampakkan bayangannya hingga ke bawah.

Dia meringis. Para gadis suka padanya. Mereka selalu suka padanya. Tetapi anak perempuan aneh tadi memandangnya seolah-olah dia bukan apa-apa. Sejenak, Kai merasa kepercayaan dirinya retak, lalu dia ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan ayahnya.

 _Penjahat terbaik membuatmu ragu._

Kai mengira dirinya bisa mengalahkan monster manapun, penyihir apapun, kekuatan sihir apapun dari Kejahatan. Tapi gadis ini lain. Gadis ini menakutkan.

Punggungnya merinding.

 _Jadi, kenapa dia ada di sekolahku?_

* * *

Komunikasi Binatang diajarkan oleh Putri Sunny, bertempat di tepi Teluk Separuh Jalan. Untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu, Kyungsoo datang dan mendapati bahwa pelajaran ini Khusus Perempuan. Pasti Sekolah Kejahatan tidak perlu membedakan keahlian 'Laki-laki' atau 'Perempuan'. Namun di Menara Kebaian ini, anak laki-laki berlatih adu pedang sementara perempuan harus mempelajari salakan anjing dan kukuk burung hantu.

 _Tak heran kalau para putri begitu tak berdaya di dalam dongeng,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Kalau yang mereka lakukan hanya tersenyum, berdiri tegak, dan berbicara dengan tupai, maka pilihan apa yang mereka miliki selain menunggu seorang pria untuk menyelamatkan mereka?

Putri Sunny kelihatan terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang guru. Sambil mendekap di atas rumput yang rapi dan disinari pantulan air danau dari belakang, dia duduk dengan manis, tangannya dilipat di atas rok merah mudanya, dengan rambut kemerahan sepanjang bahu, kulit putih berseri, mata berwarna cokelat, dan bibir merahnya sedikit mengerut. Suaranya sedikit unik. Bila dia bicara, kedengarannya seperti desahan tawa genit. Di setiap kata, dia berhenti untuk mendengarkan suara rubah atau merpati di kejauhan dan merespons denga lolongan dan kicauan gilanya sendiri. Ketika dia menyadari seisi kelas menatapnya, dia menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Ups!" dia cekikikan. "Aku punya terlalu banyak teman."

Kyungsoo tak yakin apakah dia gugup atau memang tolol.

"Kejahatan memiliki banyak senjata di pihak mereka," kata Putri Sunny yang akhirnya duduk tenang. "Racun, wabah penyakit, kutukan, guna-guna, kaki tangan, dan sihir yang amat hitam. Tapi kalian punya hewan-hewan!"

Putri Sunny melihat dan menyadari adanya keraguan di raut anak-anak didiknya. Dia melepaskan siulan memekakkan telinga dan serangan suara gonggongan, ringkikan, salakan, dan raungan menggelegar dari Hutan di belakang sekolah.

"Lihat kan?" Sunny terkikik. "Setiap hewan bisa berbicara padamu jika kalian tahu cara berbicara dengan mereka. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan ingat saat _mereka_ masih menjadi manusia."

Sambil bergidik, Kyungsoo teringat awetan hewan di galeri. Semuanya mantan murid, sama seperti hewan-hewan yang ini.

"Aku tahu semuanya ingin jadi putri, tapi kalian yang berperingkat rendah tidak bisa menjadi putri yang baik. Kalian akan berakhir tertembak, tertusuk, atau dimakan dan itu tidak terlalu berguna. Tapi sebagai rubah tangan kanan atau burung pipit mata-mata atau babi yang ramah, kalian mungkin bisa menemukan akhir yang lebih bahagia!"

Putri Sunny melengking tertahan dan dengan sekali isyarat, seekor berang-berang dari danau muncul ke tepi, menjaga keseimbangan sebuah buku dongeng berhias permata di atas hidungnya. "Mungkin kalian bisa membantu membuat gaun pesta," ujar Sunny sambil memandangi makhluk yang kikuk itu. "Atau kalian bisa mengantarkan pesan darurat, atau– _ehem_!" Sambil mendengking, si berang-berang menemukan halamannya, menyelipkan buku itu ke tangan Sunny, lalu pingsan karena stres.

"Bahkan kalian mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nyawa," ujar Sunny sambil mengangkat lukisan indah seorang putri yang ketakutan sementara seekor kijang jantan menyeruduk seorang tukang sihir. Putri itu tampak persis seperti Sunny.

"Pada zaman dahulu, seekor binatang menyelamatkan nyawaku dan sebagai balasannya, binatang itu menerima akhir yang paling membahagiakan."

Sambil menyipit curiga, Kyungsoo melihat mata semua anak membesar karena kagum. Sunny bukan sekadar guru. Dia seorang putri yang masih hidup.

"Jadi, kalau kalian ingin seperti aku, kalian harus menjalani tantangan hari ini dengan baik!" kicaunya, lalu memanggil semua anak ke danau.

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya gemetar, meskipun cuaca cerah dan sejuk. Jika kali ini dia berada di peringkat paling bawah lagi, dia tidak akan bisa melihat Soojung atau rumahnya lagi. Dia mengikuti semua anak ke danau, perutnya mual. Kyungsoo melihat buku dongeng Sunny tergeletak di atas rumput.

"Hewan suka sekali menolong putri karena banyak alasan!" seru Putri Sunny seraya berhenti di tepi danau. "Karena kita menyanyikan lagu-lagu indah, karena kita memberikan tempat berlindung di hutan yang menakutkan, karena mereka hanya bisa berharap mereka bisa cantik dan penuh kasih seperti–"

"Tunggu."

Sunny dan gadis-gadis lain menoleh. Kyungsoo mengangkat buku itu di halaman terakhir–sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan rusa jantan itu terberai oleh monster sementara sang putri melarikan diri.

"Bagaimana _itu_ bisa dianggap akhir bahagia?"

"Kalau kau tidak cukup cakap untuk menjadi putri, maka tentu saja kau bisa mati terhormat untuknya." Sunny tersenyum, seolah Kyungsoo akan mempelajari sendiri hal itu tidak lama lagi.

Kyungsoo memandang yang lainnya tak percaya, tetapi mereka semua mengangguk-angguk seperti domba. Tidak peduli bila hanya tiga orang dari mereka yang lulus sebagai putri. Setiap anak yakin sekali dirinya akan menjadi seorang putri. Bukan, awetan-awetan makhluk yan g digantung di galeri itu dulunya bukan gadis-gadis seperti mereka. Mereka hanya hewan yang diperbudak demi kebaikan yang lebih besar.

"Tapi kalau kita ingin dibantu oleh binatang, pertama-tama kita harus memberi tahu mereka pa yang kita inginkan." Tutur Sunny sambil berlutut di depan danau biru gemerlapan. "Jadi, tantangan hari ini adalah..." Dia memutar-mutar jarinya ke dalam air dan ribuan ikan putih kecil muncul ke permukaan, seputih salju.

" _Ikan Harapan_!" Sunny berseri-seri. "Ikan-ikan ini menggali ke dalam jiwa kalian dan mencari permohonan terbesar kalian! Nah, yang harus kalian lakukan sekarang hanyalah memasukkan jari kalian ke air dan ikan itu akan membaca jiwamu. Gadis dengan permohonan terkuat dan terjernih yang menang!"

Kyungsoo penasaran permohonan macam apa yang akan diminta jiwa gadis-gadis ini.

Rosé yang pertama mencoba. Dia mencelupkan jarinya ke air dan memejamkan mata. Saat dia membukanya, semua ikan berubah menjadi warna-warni dan melongo kebingungan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rosé.

"Pikiran yang kabur," desah Sunny.

Kemudian Baekhyun, gadis manis yang memberikan lipstiknya untuk Kyungsoo, memasukkan jarinya ke air. Ikan-ikan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah, jingga, dan _peach_ lalu mulai membentuk suatu gambar.

 _Apa yang dimohonkan jiwa-jiwa Baik?_ Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya seraya memperhatikan ikan-ikan itu bercampur baur. _Kedamaian untuk kerajaan mereka? Kesehatan untuk keluarga mereka? Hancurnya Kejahatan?_

Ikan-ikan itu ternyata membentuk sesosok anak laki-laki.

"Park Chanyeol!" serunya setuju, mengenali rambut merah Chanyeol. "Aku menangkap mawarnya saat Penyambutan."

Kyungsoo mengerang. Seharusnya dia sudah menduga.

Lalu Luhan mencelupkan jarinya dan ikan-ikan berubah warna, berenang menjadi mozaik seorang anak laki-laki berbahu lebar, tegap, dan bermata cokelat gelap yang sedang menunggang seekor kuda.

"Sehun," Luhan merona. "Menara Honor, kamar nomor sepuluh."

Ikan-ikan Giselle menggambar Nicholas yang berkulit gelap, Lami memohon Mark. Kyungsoo terpaku menatap mereka semua. Inikah yang begitu diinginkan jiwa-jiwa Baik? Para pemuda yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal? Berdasarkan apa?!

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama," Sunny begitu antusias. "Hal paling indah di dunia ini!"

Kyungsoo ternganga. Dia teringat akan Kai dan kulitnya serasa terbakar. Benci pada pandangan pertama, _itu_ baru bisa dipercaya.

Ketika ikan-ikan itu membubarkan diri setelah membentuk begitu banyak gambaran, Seulgi memberikan klimaks besar-besaran, memerintahkan ikan-ikan itu untuk membuat penampakan pelangi yang spektakuler dalam dongeng pernikahannya dengan Kai, lengkap dengan istana, mahkota, dan kembang api. Di sekelilingnya, mata semua gadis itu berkaca-kaca, entah karena adegan itu begitu indah atau mereka tahu mereka tak akan pernah bisa menyainginya.

"Sekarang kau harus _memburunya,_ Seulgi." Ujar Sunny dengan intonasi serius. "Kau harus membuat Kai menjadi misimu, obsesimu! Karena ketika seorang putri sejati menginginkan sesuatu yang begitu kuat..." dia memutar-mutar jarinya ke dalam danau–

"Teman-temanmu akan bersatu demi kau..." ikan-ikan berubah menjadi _pink_ terang–

"Berjuang untukmu..." ikan-ikan berimpitan–

"Dan mengabulkan permohonanmu," Sunny memasukkan tangannya ke air dan langsung menariknya. "Ikan-ikan itu sudah berubah menjadi harapan jiwa yang terdalam."

"Apa itu?" tanya Reena kebingungan.

"Sebuah koper," bisik Putri Sunny, memeluk koper itu di dadanya. Dia mendongak ke arah 20 gadis yang terbengong-bengong. "Oh. Apa sebaiknya aku memberikan peringkat kalian?"

"Tapi dia belum dapat giliran," ujar Seulgi sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berpikir kalau gadis itu khawatir melihat dirinya tidak mendapat giliran. Mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu jahat.

"Supaya Reena bisa mengambil kamarnya setelah dia gugur," Seulgi tersenyum hingga _eye smile_ nya terpatri di wajah.

Kyungsoo menarik kembali pemikirannya.

"Oh, ya ampun. Satu lagi?" tanya Sunny, menatap Kyungsoo. Sambil mendesah, dia menjatuhkan kembali koper itu ke danau, menyaksikan koper itu tenggelam dan menyembul kembali menjadi ikan-ikan putih.

Kyungsoo mengintip di atas air dan melihat ikan-ikan itu balas menatapnya dengan mata sayu.

 _Permohonanku mudah,_ pikirnya. _Aku mohon agar tidak gagal dan jangan gugur, itu saja._

Dia memasukkan jarinya ke air. Ikan-ikan itu mulai bergetar seperti bunga-bunga tulip ditiup angin. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar permohonan-permohonan beradu di kepalanya–

 _Jangan gugur_ – _tidur di rumah_ – _jangan gugur_ – _Soojung selamat_ – _jangan gugur_ – _Kai mati_ –

Ikan-ikan berubah jadi biru, lalu kuning, lalu merah. Permohonan-permohonan menyapu bagai topan.

 _Wajah baru_ – _wajah yang sama_ – _rambut pirang_ – _lebih banyak teman_ – _aku tidak punya teman_ –

"Bukan hanya kabur," gumam Putri Sunny. "Bingung sepenuhnya!"

Ikan-ikan itu kini semerah darah, mulai berguncang seakan-akan mau meledak. Panik, Kyungsoo berusaha menarik jarinya, tetapi air mengcengkeramnya seperti kepalan tangan.

"Apa yang–"

Ikan berubah menjadi hitam sepekat malam dan terbang ke arah Kyungsoo seperti magnet menempel pada besi, membanjiri tangannya ke dalam kerumunan yang bergetar. Anak-anak lainnya berlari menjauhi tepi danau dengan ngeri; Sunny berdiri terpaku karena sangat terkejut. Dengan kalut, Kyungsoo berusaha merenggut tangannya, tetapi kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

 _Rumah Sekolah Ayah Ibu Baik Jahat Cowok Cewek Ever Never_ –

Seraya mencengkeram tangan Kyungsoo, ikan-ikan itu mengguncang semakin kuat dan cepat hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa membedakan satu dengan yang lainnya. Mata ikan-ikan itu copot dan terlempar, sirip-sirip mengepak-ngepak pecah menjadi serpihan, perutnya tertelan bersama urat darah serta pembuluhnya hingga ikan itu mengeluarkan ribuan teriakan menyiksa. Rasa sakit di kepala Kyungsoo semakin menjadi.

 _Gugur Menang Kejujuran Kebohongan Hilang Ketemu Kuat Lemah Teman Musuh_ –

Ikan-ikan membengkak seperti sekerumunan hitam yang menggembung dan merayap di tangannya. Kyungsoo meronta, menairk-narik jarinya sampai terdengar suara tulang patah dan meraung kesakitan sementara ikan-ikan yang menjerit menghisap seluruh tangannya hingga masuk ke kepompong hitam mereka.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!"

Kepompong itu menggelembung ke wajah Kyungsoo dan menyumbat teriakannya. Dengan lengkingan ngeri, kantung itu menelannya. Kyungsoo meronta, berusaha bernapas, mencoba menendang-nendang agar bisa keluar, tetapi rasa sakit seakan membakar kepalanya dan memaksanya meringkuk seperti janin.

 _Benci Cinta Hukuman Hadiah Pemburu Diburu Hidup Mati Bunuh Cium Ambil_

Sambil meneriakkan dendam, kepompong hitam menghisapnya lebih jauh ke dalam kuburan serupa agar-agar itu, menyumbat napasnya, menyerap tiap tetes kehidupan terakhir sampai Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi–

 _Memberi._

Teriakan itu berhenti dan kepompong melonggar.

Kyungsoo terjatuh dalam keadaan _shock_.

Di tangannya ada seorang anak perempuan. Tidak lebih dari 12 atau 13 tahun, dengan kulit sewarna karamel dan rambut gelap keriting yang kusut. Dia menoleh, membuka matanya, dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo seolah melihat teman lamanya.

"Seratus tahun, dan kaulah yang pertama memohon agar aku bebas." Dengan terengah lembut seperti ikan di daratan, dia menekankan tangannya ke pipi Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih."

Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu tubuhnya melemas di tangan Kyungsoo. Senti demi senti, anak itu mulai memancarkan warna keemasan, lalu bersama pancaran cahaya putih, dia menyerpih menjadi cahaya dan menghilang.

Kyungsoo membelalak ke arah danau yang sama sekali tak ada ikan, lalu mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang gaduh. Bagian perutnya serasa telah dipukuli. Dia mengangkat jarinya, sembuh seperti baru. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Emm, apa tadi itu... normal?"

Seluruh isi kelas membubarkan diri ke balik pepohonan, termasuk Putri Sunny yang ekspresi wajahnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Suara kuak lantang bergemuruh dari atas. Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah merpati ramah yang sebelumnya disapa gurunya itu. Hanya saja sekarang seruan merpati itu tidak lagi ramah, tetapi liar dan kalut. Dari Hutan Tak Bertepi terdengar erangan rubah, parau dan galau. Lalu bertambah lagi lolongan dan lengkingan lain dari sekeliling. Binatang-binatang ini sekarang jadi gila. Mereka berteriak semakin keras–

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Kyungsoo, tangannya menutup telinga. Segera setelah dia melihat wajah Putri Sunny, dia pun mengerti.

 _Mereka juga menginginkannya._

Sebelum Kyungsoo mampu bergerak, binatang-binatang itu menyerbu dari berbagai arah. Tupai, tikus, anjing, tikus mondok, rusa, burung, kucing, kelinci, berang-berang kikuk–setiap binatang di area sekolah menyelinap masuk melalui pagar sekolah dan menyerbu _penyelamat_ mereka.

 _Ubah kami jadi manusia!_ Mereka menuntut.

Kyungsoo memucat. Sejak kapan dirinya bisa mengerti bahasa binatang?

 _Selamatkan kami, Putri!_ Teriak mereka.

"Aku harus bagaimana?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Sunny melihat sekilas ke arah binatang-binatang itu, boneka-bonekanya yang setia, teman-teman karibnya dan–

"LARI!"

Kyungsoo berlari kencang ke menara-menara ketika burung _magpie_ mematuk-matuk tangannya, tikus-tikus bergelantungan pada sepatu tebalnya, katak-katak melompat ke bajunya. Sambil memukul-mukul kawanan itu, Kyungsoo terhuyung menaiki bukit sambil menutup kepalanya, melompati babi hutan dan kelinci. Saat akhirnya pintu-pintu angsa putih terlihat, seekor rusa besar tengah berusaha menyeruduk–Kyungsoo membungkuk dan si rusa menabrak pintu. Dia berlari kencang ke ruang tangga kaca, melewati Pollux berkaki kambing yang melihat sekelebat serbuan di belakangnya.

"Apa yang ter–"

"Tolong aku!" teriaknya.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" pekik Pollux.

Namun Kyungsoo terlanjur menyerbu tangga Honor. Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Pollux sedang menangkis binatang-binatang di kiri kanannya, lalu kepalanya terlepas dari kaki-kaki kambingnya ketika ribuan kupu-kupu menyerbu.

"JANGAN MASUK KE MENARA!" lengking kepala Pollux sambil berguling ke pintu.

Namun Kyungsoo menerobos koridor-koridor, masuk ke Rumah Singgah Hansel yang penuh murid. Sementara guru beserta para murid laki-laki menangkap landak (ide buruk) dan para murid perempuan berteriak sambil melompat ke atas meja, Kyungsoo berusaha melarikan diri dari ketiga keributan itu. Dia berlari menaiki tangga, menyelinap masuk ke pintu-pintu beku, dan menendangnya hingga tertutup sebelum musang pertama sempat masuk.

Kyungsoo membungkuk di bawah naungan bayangan tanaman-tanaman pagar Raja Arthur. Atap menara sedingin es itu membuat tangannya terasa beku. Saat dia menyipit ke arah pintu yang buram, berharap ada guru atau peri air yang mau menolongnya, Kyungsoo melihat pantulan sesuatu di sana.

Dia menoleh ke siluet berotot yang gagah dari balik kabut di bawah sinar matahari. Tubuhnya lemas karena lega. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bersyukur melihat pemuda dan berlari ke arah pangeran tak berwajah.

Gargoyle bertanduk menembus kabut dan menyemprotkan api ke pintu. Kyungsoo melompat mundur dan membungkuk untuk menghindari ledakan api yang menyulut tanaman pagar berukir Arthur menikahi Guinevere. Dia mencoba merangkak ke tanaman pagar berikutnya, tapi gargoyle itu membakarnya satu per satu sampai akhirnya kisah Raja Arthur hanya tinggal badai abu.

Terdampar di antara api, Kyungsoo mendongak pada demon menyala-nyala yang mendesaknya ke tanah dengan kaki batunya yang dingin. Tidak bisa melarikan dirinya kali ini, Kyungsoo lemas dan memejamkan mata.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Dia membuka mata dan menjumpai gargoyle itu berlutut di sampingnya, begitu dekat sampai Kyungsoo bisa melihat pantulannya di mata merahnya yang berkilau. Pantulan seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan.

"K-kau ingin aku _menolongmu_?" Kyungsoo terengah.

Gargoyle itu mengedipkan air mata sebagai jawabannya.

"T-tapi–tapi aku tidak tahu caranya," dia tergagap. "Itu tadi... tidak sengaja."

Gargoyle itu menatap matanya dan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berkata jujur. Si gargoyle merosot dan menerbangkan abu di sekitar mereka.

Sambil memandangi monster itu, yang tak lebih dari seorang anak tersesat, Kyungsoo memikirkan semua makhluk di dunia ini. Mereka bukan menuruti perintah karena mereka setia. Mereka bukan menolong putri-putri karena mereka penyayang. Mereka melakukannya karena suatu hari nanti, mungkin kesetiaan dan kasih sayang akan dibayar dengan kesempatan kedua untuk menjadi manusia. Hanya melalui dongeng mereka bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Dirinya pun sekarang sama dengan binatang-binatang ini, mencari jalan keluar.

Kyungsoo berlutut dan menggenggam tangan gargoyle itu.

"Kuharap aku bisa menolongmu. Kuharap aku bisa membawa kita semua pulang," katanya.

Gargoyle itu merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Ketika Margasatwa Merlin tertutup api, monster dan seorang anak perempuan menangis berpelukan.

Kyungsoo merasa batu gargoyle itu melunak.

Si gargoyle melompat kaget. Sambil berdiri terhuyung, permukaan batunya retak, cakarnya menghalus jadi tangan, matanya memancarkan kepolosannya. Kyungsoo terpana dan mendekat padanya. Tepat ketika wajah monster itu berubah menjadi wajah anak kecil, Kyungsoo meraihnya sambil terkesiap bahagia–

Sebuah pedang menancap di dadanya. Gargoyle itu seketika berubah kembali menjadi batu dan meneriakkan rasa terkhianati.

Kyungsoo berbalik dengan perasaan ngeri.

Kai melompat menembus dinding api ke kerangka gargoyle bertanduk. Dia menggenggam Excalibur.

"Tunggu!" jerit Kyungsoo.

Namun sang pangeran memandangi kenangan ayahnya yang terbakar. " _Binatang buas, iblis menjijikkan!_ " suaranya tertahan.

" _Jangan!_ "

Kai menebaskan pedangnya ke leher gargoyle dan menyembelih kepalanya.

"Dia manusia! Anak kecil! Dia _Baik!_ " jerit Kyungsoo histeris.

Mata Kai tertuju pada Kyungsoo. "Sekarang aku _yakin_ kau memang seorang penyihir!"

Kyungsoo menonjok matanya. Sebelum sempat menonjok mata yang sebelahnya, para peri, serigala, dan guru dari kedua sekolah berhamburan memasuki Margasatwa Merlin dan melerai pertengkaran itu, bertepatan dengan saat amukan api mengambrukkan atap yang terbakar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Kai ditonjok Kyungsoo guys :(

Jujur, pertama kali saya baca adegan Pollux kepisah dari badan kambingnya itu saya ngakak, hm. Baca sambil dibayangin itu seru parah, LOL.

Nah, berhubung saya sudah kelas 12, semoga cerita ini bisa tetap berjalan sampai tamatnya. Saya akan berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik bab-bab selanjutnya dan update secepat mungkin. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!


	10. The 100 Talent Show

**9**

 **PERTUNJUKAN BAKAT 100%**

.

.

.

Soojung yakin sekali Seulgi menyulut kebakaran itu untuk menarik perhatian Kai. Pasti Kai menyelamatkannya dari menara yang dilalap api, menciumnya sementara Menara Kebaikan terbakar, dan sekarang sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Teori ini muncul di kepala Soojung karena inilah rencana yang tadinya akan _dia_ lakukan pada saat makan siang. Namun pada hari berikutnya, pelajaran malah dibatalkan juga. Meninggalkannya terdampar di kamar bersama tiga orang pembunuh.

Ditatapnya piring besi berisi gumpalan kaki babi lembek dan basah. Setelah kelaparan tiga hari, Soojung sadar harus memakan makanan mengerikan apapun yang diberikan oleh sekolah, tapi ini lebih buruk daripada mengerikan. Ini _makanan kampung_. Dia melempar piringnya keluar jendela.

"Kalian tidak tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan timun di sini, ya?" tanya Soojung dengan wajah masam.

Amber melotot dari seberang kamar. "Angsa itu. Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

"Sekali lagi, Amber. Aku tidak tahu," jawab Soojung, perutnya keroncongan. "Angsa itu menjanjikan aku akan bisa ganti sekolah, tapi ternyata bohong. Mungkin dia jadi gila karena bertelur sebanyak itu. Apa ada kebun dekat sin–"

"Kau _bicara_ padanya?" sembur Amber, mulutnya penuh dengan kaki babi berdarah.

Soojung mengernyit jijik dan merasa mual. "Yah, tidak juga. Tapi aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Tidak seperti kalian, putri bisa bicara pada binatang–"

"Tapi bukan membaca pikiran mereka," sahut Luna, menghirup bubur yang kelihatannya rasa cokelat. "Untuk bisa begitu, jiwamu harus 100% murni."

"Nah! Terbukti aku 100% Baik!" tukas Soojung lega.

"Atau 100% Jahat," sahut Amber.

Soojung membelalak padanya dan tawanya pun meledak. " _Aku?_ 100% Jahat? Itu tidak masuk akal! Itu gila! Itu–"

"Mengesankan," Victoria termenung. "Amber saja masih mau menyelamatkan satu atau dua ekor tikus."

"Padahal kami mengira kau tidak becus," Amber tertawa sinis pada Soojung. "Ternyata kau cuma _ular_ berbaju domba."

"Taruhan, dia pasti punya Bakat Istimewa yang bisa mengalahkan bakat kita semua," ujar Luna sambil mengunyah sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti cokelat berbentuk kaki mungil.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dari mana sih asalnya semua cokelat itu?"

"Apa bakatmu? Melihat dalam gelap? Tak terlihat? Telepati? Taring beracun?" tanya Victoria sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa bakatnya. Dia tidak bisa mengalahkan bakatku. Tak peduli seberapa jahatnya dia," Amber berucap penuh penekanan.

Soojung terbahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

Amber mendidih. "Ini sekolah _ku_."

"Ambil saja sekolah payahmu!" ejek Soojung.

"Akulah Kapten Kelas!" raung Amber.

"Tidak diragukan lagi!"

"Dan tidak ada Pembaca yang bisa menghalangiku!"

"Apa semua penjahat selucu ini?"

Amber meraung histeris lalu melemparkan piringnya pada Soojung yang menghindar tepat pada waktunya dan melihat piring itu menancap di poster "DICARI" pada dinding dan memotong kepala Robin.

Soojung berhenti tertawa. Dari belakang tempat tidur hangus, diintipnya Amber yang membayang di pintu terbuka, sehitam maut. Sejenak, Soojung mengira tato Amber bergerak.

"Awas kau, _Penyihir_ ," Amber meludah dan membanting pintu.

Soojung menunduk dan melihat jari-jarinya gemetar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tahu seekor serigala datang membawanya pergi itu pertanda buruk.

Setelah kebakaran, dia dikurung di kamarnya selama dua hari, hanya diizinkan keluar untuk pergi kekamar kecil dan menerima makanan berupa sayuran mentah dan jus _prune_ yang diberikan pari-peri galak. Setelah makan siang ketiga, akhirnya serigala itu datang dan membawanya pergi. Sambil menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada lengan seragam _pink_ Kyungsoo yang hangus, serigala itu menariknya melewati koridor-koridor menara, melintasi anak-anak Ever yang memelototinya dan guru-guru pun tak sanggup menatap matanya.

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya. Dia sudah punya dua peringkat terendah. Memancing serbuan sekawanan binatang dan membakar sekolah membuatnya berhak menerima peringkat terendah ketiga. Dia hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi Baik selama beberapa hari saja, tapi dia tak bisa mengatasinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir bisa bertahan di sini? Cantik. Murni. Berbudi Luhur. Kalau itu Baik 100%, berarti dia Jahat 100%.

Sekarang dia akan menerima hukuman. Dan Kyungsoo cukup paham soal hukuman dalam dongeng–penghilangan ingatan, pengeluaran isi perut, direbus dalam minyak, dikuliti hidup-hidup–untuk mengetahui akhir kisahnya akan melibatkan darah dan rasa sakit.

Si serigala menyeretnya ke Menara Charity, melewati seekor burung pematuk berkacamata tebal yang menusukkan daftar peringkat baru di pintu Ruang Rias.

"Apa kita akan menemui Sang Guru?" suara Kyungsoo serak.

Si serigala mendengus. Dia menarik Kyungsoo ke ruang di sudut koridor dan mengetuk sekali.

"Masuk," jawab suara lirih dari dalam.

Kyungsoo menatap mata si serigala. "A-aku tidak mau mati."

Untuk pertama kalinya, tatapan mengejeknya pudar. "Aku juga tidak."

Si serigala membukakan pintu dan mendorongnya masuk.

.

.

.

Ternyata api sudah bisa diatasi karena pelajaran dilanjutkan setelah makan siang pada hari ketiga dan Soojung berada di kelas lembap dan berlumut untuk pelajaran Bakat Istimewa. Sementara perutnya keroncongan, dia nyaris tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Amber melemparkan tatapan membunuh dan Luna berbisik kepada anak-anak Never lainnya tentang teman sekamarnya yang 'Jahat 100%'. Semuanya jadi serba salah. Minggu ini dia mulai berusaha membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang putri. Sekarang semua orang yakin dirinya akan jadi Kapten di Kejahatan.

Bakat Istimewa diajarkan oleh Profesor Shim, wanita bulat gemuk dengan bisul di kedua pipi berminyaknya. "Setiap penjahat memiliki bakat, tapi kalian harus mengubah semak-semak menjadi pohon!" pekiknya dengan suara berat nan merdu, mondar-mandir di dalam kelas mengenakan gaun beludru merah berdada membusung, dan bahu lancip.

Untuk tantangan hari ini, setiap Never harus memeragakan bakat uniknya di depan kelas. Semakin kuat bakatnya, semakin tinggi peringkatnya. Kelima anak pertama gagal menunjukkan bakatnya. Taehyung mengeluh, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa bakatnya.

"Apa itu yang akan kau katakan pada Sang Guru saat Sirkus?!" bentak Profesor Shim. "'Aku tidak tahu bakatku' atau 'tidak punya bakat' atau 'tidak suka bakatku'? Setiap tahun, Kejahatan kalah dalam Sirkus Bakat! Kebaikan menyanyikan lagu dan mengayunkan pedang, lalu kalian tidak punya yang lebih bagus? Memangnya kalian tidak punya harga diri?! Memangnya kalian tak punya malu?!"

Dia menjeda seraya menyipit menatap murid-muridnya.

"Aku tak peduli kalau bakatmu mengubah manusia jadi batu atau mengubah manusia jadi kotoran hewan! Monyet mana yang berikutnya?"

Pertunjukan yang menyedihkan berlanjut. Zitao si kulit hijau membuat bibirnya merah menyala. Victoria membuat tikus-tikusnya bertambah besar dua senti. Hort menumbuhkan sehelai rambut di dadanya. Chaerin mengeluarkan sebelah bola matanya. Ravan bersendawa mengeluarkan asap. Ketika guru mereka kelihatan muak, Luna menyentuh meja dan mengubahnya jadi cokelat.

"Misteri terungkap," Soojung terkagum-kagum.

"Aku belum pernah melihat pertunjukan sia-sia seperti ini dalam hidupku," desah Profesor Shim.

Namun berikutnya, Amber berdiri sambil melirik Soojung, kedua tangannya mengepal dan berpeganga,n erat pada meja, mencengkeram lebih erat, lebih erat lagi hingga setiap urat nadinya menonjol di balik kulitnya yang memerah.

"Berubah jadi semangka," Soojung menguap. "Istimewa sekali."

Lalu sesuatu bergerak di balik leher Amber dan seisi kelas mematung. Tatonya tiba-tiba bergerak. Demon berkepala merah membuka sebelah sayapnya, lalu sebelahnya lagi, mengayunkan kepala tanduk rusanya ke arah Soojung dan membuka mata merah yang menusuk tajam. Jantung Soojung berhenti.

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati," Amber menyeringai.

Demon itu meledak dari kulitnya menjadi sesosok bertubuh utuh dan bergerak menuju Soojung, menembakkan ledakan api merah dari mulutnya.

Terpana, Soojung menghindar dan terjengkang, menubruk rak buku hingga ambruk. Makhluk buas seukuran sepatu itu menyambar, melancarkan bola api yang menyulut jubah Soojung. Dia pun berguling untuk memadamkan api. "TOLOONG!"

Profesor Shim menyalak, "Gunakan bakatmu, gadis pirang tak becus!"

"Seharusnya dia bernyanyi, pasti membunuh semua orang di ruangan ini." Ejek Luna.

Amber mengelilingi demonnya untuk serangan kedua, tetapi makhluk itu terperangkap di lampu gantung berpaku lancip yang tertutup sarang laba-laba. Soojung merangkak di bawah deretan kursi paling belakang, tak sengaja melihat buku-buku yang terjatuh, _Ensiklopedia Penjahat_ , dan membuka-buka halamannya. _Banshee, Beanighe, Berserker..._

"Soojung, cepat!" teriak Hort.

Soojung berputar dan melihat demon bersayap itu melepaskan diri dari sarang laba-laba ketika mata Amber menyala mencari ke sekeliling ruangan. Dia membalik-balik halaman dengan putus asa. _Kelelawar bawah tanah, Cyclops... Demon!_

Demon adalah makhluk supernatural yang berasal dari berbagai bentuk yang mengagumkan, semua memiliki kekuatan dan kelemahan yang berbeda-beda.

Soojung menoleh, demon itu hanya beberapa langkah lagi.

" _Bakatmu_!" raung Profesor Shim.

Soojung melempar buku itu pada si demon tetapi meleset. Dengan senyum mematikan, demon itu mengacungkan bola api layaknya belati. Profesor Shim melompat untuk menengahi, tetapi Victoria menjegalnya. Sambil melengking, demon itu mengarahkan bola api ke wajah Soojung. Namun saat demon itu melemparnya, tiba-tiba Soojung teringat satu bakat yang dimiliki semu gadis Kebaikan.

 _Teman._

Dia berbalik ke jendela dan membunyikan siulan indah untuk memanggil binatang baik hati untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Serangga-serangga hitam menyerbu melalui jendela dan mengerumuni demon yang diisyaratkan.

Amber melonjak mundur, seakan dia baru ditusuk.

Mata Soojung membelalak ngeri. Dia bersiul lagi, tapi sekarang kelelawar menyerbu masuk, menanamkan gigi-giginya pada tubuh demon itu sementara serangga-serangga tadi terus menyengat. Demon itu roboh ke lantai seperti ngengat terbakar. Di tempatnya berdiri, kulit Amber memucat dan basah, darahnya terisap.

Panik, Soojung bersiul lebih keras, lebih melengking, lalu datang sekawanan lebah, tawon, dan belalang, mengepung makhluk yang membuih sementara tubuh Amber meregang dahsyat.

Di sudut, Soojung berdiri mematung selagi para penjahat mengusir serangga-seragga itu dari si demon dengan buku-buku, tapi kawanan serangga itu menyerangnya hingga napas Amber putus-putus.

Soojung menghempaskan dirinya ke demon itu, memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke kawanan itu.

"HENTIKAN!"

Kawanan serangga itu diam membeku. Seperti anak-anak kecil yang dimarahi, mereka mematuhinya sambil merengek dan keluar jendela.

Sambil terengah, demon yang terluka itu merayap ke arah Amber dan kembali ke lehernya. Amber tersedak dan memuntahkan lendir. Ditatapnya Soojung dengan mata membelalak, dibanjiri rasa takut.

Soojung membungkuk untuk menolongnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud–aku mau memanggil burung atau–" Amber menghindari sentuhannya.

"Putri memang biasanya meminta pertolongan pada binatang! Aku Baik! Baik 100%!" jerit Soojung dalam keheningan.

Profesor Shim menyeringai. "Terlihat seperti putri, bertingkah seperti putri, tapi seorang _penyihir_. Ingat perkataanku, yang satu ini akan memenangkan Mahkota Sirkus!"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam tantangan, Soojung mendongak dan menjumpai peringkat teratas memuntahkan asap merah di atas kepalanya. Dengan panik, Soojung berbalik ke teman-teman sekolahnya untuk memohon, tapi mereka tidak lagi memandangnya dengan jijik atau mengejek. Mereka semua memandangnya dengan tatapan lain.

Hormat.

Posisinya di peringkat pertama semakin lama semakin meyakinkan.

.

.

.

Dari dekat, Profesor Dovey dengan sanggul keperakan dan wajah kemerahannya tampak lebih menenangkan dan kenenek-nenekan. Kyungsoo tak bisa meminta penghukum yang lebih baik lagi.

"Aku lebih suka Sang Guru yang mengurus hal semacam ini," ujar Profesor itu sambil membolak-balik perkamen di bawah pemberat kristal berbentuk labu. "Tapi kita semua tahu bagaimana sikapnya soal privasinya."

Dia menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Tidak kelihatan menenangkan lagi.

"Aku harus mengurus sekolah yang penuh dengan murid ketakutan, waktu untuk mengganti pelajaran selama dua hari yang hilang, 500 binatang yang harus dihapus ingatannya, satu bagian sayap bangunan sekolah yang _termakan_ , margasatwa berharga yang hancur jadi abu, dan gargoyle tanpa kepala yang terkubur di dalamnya. Kau tahu sebabnya?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun dari kerongkongannya.

"Karena kau mengabaikan perintah sederhana dari Pollux dan hampir mengorbankan nyawa selama kejadian itu." Dia menatap tajam hingga membuat Kyungsoo malu, lalu kembali pada gulungan-gulungan perkamennya.

Kyungsoo memandang sekilas ke arah pinggiran danau dari jendela, anak-anak Ever baru selesai menyantap makan siang mereka berupa ayam panggang lengkap dengan mustar yang banyak, bayam, Guyere _crepe_ , dan sari apel di gelas-gelas panjang. Dia bisa melihat Kai mengulang adegan di Margasatwa Merlin di depan para penonton yang terpesona, memamerkan mata lebamnya seperti lencana penghargaan.

"Paling tidak, mohon izinkan saya menemui sahabat saya–sebelum Profesor... membunuh saya?" tanya Kyungsoo, matanya merebak dan bergetar menatap guru di hadapannya.

"Itu tidak perlu!"

"Tapi saya harus menemuinya!"

Profesor Dovey mendongak. "Do Kyungsoo, kau mendapat peringkat pertama dalam Komunikasi Hewan dan layak mendapatkannya. Hanya bakat langka yang bisa membuat permohonan untuk menghidupkan kembali. Dan meskipun ada berbeda-beda pendapat tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa murid manapun di sekolah ini yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi menolong gargoyle..." Matanya bercahaya untuk sejenak dan begitu pula dengan angsa perak di pakaiannya. "Yah, itu menandakan Kebaikan yang tak terhingga."

Kyungsoo menatapnya, lidahnya kelu.

"Tapi jika kau melanggar perintah langsung dari guru, kujamin kau _pasti_ gugur. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lega.

Didengarnya tawa dari luar dan dia menoleh, menyaksikan teman-teman Kai menendangi boneka bantal berkaki ranting pohon, mata dari arang, dan rambut duri-duri hitam. Sebuah anak panah tiba-tiba menancap di kepalanya, bulu-bulu berhamburan. Anak panah kedua merobek dadanya.

Anak-anak itu berhenti tertawa dan menoleh. Di seberang padang rumput, Kai melempar busur panahnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Dan mengenai temanmu, dia baik-baik saja di tempatnya berada. Tapi kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri padanya. Dia ada di kelasmu yang berikutnya." Ujar Profesor Dovey seraya maniknya menyapu setiap isi perkamen.

Kyungsoo tidak menyimak. Matanya masih tertuju pada boneka bermata hampa itu, bulu-bulunya terbang terbawa angin.

Boneka itu persis seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Triple update! Go read the next chapter, thank you._

.

 **Q:** Ini konfliknya lebih ke Kyungsoo-Soojung ya?

 **A:** Benar. Di buku pertama, peran utamanya memang Kyungsoo dan Soojung. Di buku kedua, Kai mulai naik pangkat(?), hehe.

.

 **Q:** KaiSoo momentnya masih lama ya?

 **A:** Alur novel tebal ini tidak cepat, jadi bersabarlah. Pasti ada momentnya, so, nikmati dan tunggu saja yaa.

.

 **Q:** Kurang panjang. Sekali update 2-3 bab dong thor, biar greget(?)

 **A:** Akan diusahakan setiap minggunya : )

.

 **Q:** Buku aslinya mahal, ada rekomendasi gak?

 **A:** Rekomendasi toko bukunya kah? Kalau iya, maaf, saya belum pernah beli novel selain di gr*m*d** : (

.

 **Q:** Ini baca dari ebook atau novel biasa?

 **A:** Novel biasa. Saya tidak tahu ada di ebook atau tidak, hehe.


	11. Bad Group

**10**

 **KELOMPOK PAYAH**

.

.

.

"Siapa lagi yang ada di kelompok kita?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Soojung untuk memecah ketegangan.

Soojung tidak menjawab. Malah, dia berpura-pura Kyungsoo tidak ada di situ sama sekali.

Pelajaran terakhir hari itu, Pertahanan Dalam Dongeng, adalah satu-satunya pelajaran yang menggabungkan murid-murid Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Mereka semua dibagi ke dalam beberapa Kelompok Hutan, 4 anak Ever dan 4 anak Never pada setiap kelompok. Setelah setiap kelompok menjumpai ketua-ketua mereka (ogre untuk Kelompok 2, _centaur_ untuk kelompok 8, dan peri untuk Kelompok 12), Kyungsoo dan Soojung yang pertama tiba di bawah bendera dengan cap "3" semerah darah.

Kyungsoo ingin bercerita banyak pada Soojung tentang senyuman, ikan, kebakaran, dan bahwa si putra Arthur memiliki keturunan Korea, tapi menatapnya saja Soojung tidak mau.

"Bisakah kita pulang saja?" Kyungsoo memohon.

"Bagaimana kalau _kau_ saja yang pulang sebelum kau gugur atau berubah jadi tikus mondok? Kau berada di sekolah _ku_ ," gerutu Soojung.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka tidak mengizinkan kita bertukar sekolah?"

Soojung memutar bola matanya. "Karena kau... karena kita–"

"Harus pulang." Kyungsoo melotot.

Soojung memasang senyum paling murah hati. "Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan melihat bagaimana yang seharusnya."

"Menurutku cepat," sebuah suara menggema.

Mereka menoleh dan melihat Kai dengan seragam birunya yang hangus, matanya berwarna _pink_ dan biru karena bengkak.

"Kalau kau tidak tahan ingin membunuh, bagaimana kalau kau bunuh saja dirimu sendiri?" semprot Kyungsoo.

"'Terima kasih' saja sudah cukup," balas Kai. "Aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawaku waktu membunuh gargoyle itu."

"Yang kau bunuh itu anak tak berdosa!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari kematian tanpa menghiraukan semua insting dan akal sehat!" raung Kai.

Soojung melongo. "Kalian saling _kenal_?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada sahabatnya. "Kau kira dia _pangeranmu_? Dia cuma tukang ngoceh yang sok dan tak unya kerjaan lebih bagus selain ke sana kemari setengah telanjang dan menebaskan pedang tidak pada tempatnya!"

"Dia cuma marah gara-gara berutang nyawa padaku," Kai menguap, menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. Dia menyeringai pada Soojung, "Jadi, menurutmu aku pangeranmu?"

Soojung merona lembut seperti yang sudah dipraktikannya sendiri sebelum pelajaran ini.

"Saat Penyambutan, aku sudah menduga ini pasti kekeliruan," kata sang pangeran, mengamati Soojung dengan mata biru menari-nari. "Gadis sepertimu seharusnya tidak dekat-dekat dengan Penjahat." Dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo sambil melotot. "Dan penyihir sepertimu seharusnya tidak dekat-dekat orang seperti dia."

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Kai. "Pertama, _penyihir_ ini adalah _sahabatnya_. Dan kedua, bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan sahabat-sahabatmu sendiri sebelum aku membuat kedua matamu serasi?"

Kai terbahak keras sampai harus berpegangan pada tiang bendera. "Seorang putri bersahabat dengan penyihir! Itu baru dongeng namanya."

Kyungsoo mengernyit ke arah Soojung, menunggunya ikut bicara. Soojung menelan ludah lalu menatap Kai.

"Wah, lucu juga kau bilang begitu, karena seorang putri memang pastinya tidak bisa berteman dengan penyihir, tapi bukannya tergantung penyihir _tipe_ apa? Maksudku, apa sebenarnya _definisi_ seorang penyihir–"

Sekarang Kai yang mengernyit pada Soojung.

"Dan jadi–emm, maksudku–"

Dia melangkah ke depan Kyungsoo, lalu menjabat tangan Kai.

"Namaku Jung Soojung, dan aku suka mata lebammu."

Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya.

"Wah, wah," kata Kai, memandangi mata hijau Soojung yang menggoda. " _Bagaimana_ kau bisa bertahan di tempat itu?"

"Karena aku yakin kau akan menyelamatkanku," sahut Soojung lembut.

Kyungsoo terbatuk-batuk untuk mengingatkan mereka bahwa dirinya masih ada di situ.

"Kau _pasti_ bercanda," kata suara seorang gadis di belakang mereka.

Mereka menoleh dan melihat Seulgi, di bawah angka "3" semerah darah, bersama Luna, Hort, Ravan, dan Rosé. Mereka semua menatap tajam pada Kai dan Soojung.

"Mm," gumam sebuah suara dari bawah.

Mereka semua melihat ke bawah dan menjumpai seorang jembalang setinggi satu meter yang berkulit cokelat keriput, bermantel hijau dengan ikat pinggang, dan topi jingga lancip yang memberengut di sebuah lubang di tanah.

"Kelompok payah," gumamnya lagi.

Sambil menggerutu, Yuba si jembalang merangkak keluar dari liang, menarik pintu pintu pagar dengan tongkat putih buntaknya, dan menunjukkan jalan ke Hutan Biru.

Sejenak, semua lupa dengan dendam mereka dan mengagumi negeri ajaib berwarna biru di sekeliling mereka. Setiap pohon, setiap bunga, dan setiap helai rumputnya memancarkan corak warna yang berbeda-beda. Sinar matahari menembus tipis dari celah kanopi biru ningrat, menyinaribatang-batang pohon biru pirus dan bunga-bunga biru laut. Seekor rusa memakan rumput di antara bunga-bunga _lilac_ biru langit, burung-burung jalak dan _hummingbird_ mematuk-matuk jelatang biru safir, tupai dan kelinci berlompatan di antara semak biru kobalt menghampiri burung-burung bangau minum air dari kolam biru kehijauan.

Tidak ada satupun binatang yang terlihat gugup atau terganggu sedikit pun dengan acara tur lintas hutan murid-murid itu. Sementara Soojung dan Kyungsoo selalu menghubungkan huta dengan bahaya dan kegelapan, yang ini menampilkan keindahan dan kehidupan. Setidaknya sampai mereka melihat sekawanan burung _stymph_ yang kurus kering, tidur di sarang biru mereka.

"Mereka memperbolehkan binatang itu dekat-dekat murid?" bisik Soojung.

"Tidur di siang hari. Sama sekali tidak berbahaya, kecuali kalau dibangunkan oleh penjahat." Luna balas berbisik.

Sementara murid-muridnya membuntuti, Yuba menyerocos tentang sejarah Hutan Biru dengan suara lantang dan terputus-putus. Pada zaman dahulu, tidak ada kelas gabungan untuk Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Anak-anak yang lulus dari pelatihan sekolah langsung masuk ke Hutan Tak Bertepi. Namun sebelum mereka sempat memulai pertarungan, Baik dan Jahat terus menerus menjadi mangsa babi hutan kelaparan, _imp_ yang mengais-ngais, laba-laba sewot, dan kadang-kadang tulip pemakan manusia.

"Kami telah menyepelekan kenyataan. Kalian tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam dongeng bila kalian tidak bisa bertahan di Hutan." Ujar Yuba.

Maka sekolah menciptakan Hutan Biru sebagai tempat latihan. Dedaunan biru tumbuh karena mantra perlindungan yang melindungi tempat itu dari penyusup, sekaligus mengingatkan para murid bahwa hutan itu hanya sekedar tiruan dari Hutan Tak Bertepi yang amat berbahaya.

Tentang seberapa bahaya medan yang sesungguhnya, murid-murid langsung merasakannya ketika Yuba membukakan Pintu Utara untuk mereka. Meskipun masih ada sinar matahari yang tersisa di malam musim gugur, Hutan yang lebat nan gelap itu menghalanginya bagai perisai. Hutan malam abadi, yang tiap jengkal tetumbuhannya menghitam karena bayangan.

Setelah mata mereka beradaptasi dengan kegelapan kelam, para murid bisa melihat jalan tanah sempit yan membentang samar di antara pepohonan, seperti garis kehidupan yang memudar di telapak tangan seorang kakek. Di kanan kiri jalan itu, sulur-sulur membelit pepohonan sehingga menyerupai rumpun berlapis baja, nyaris tak ada semak-semak di antara pohon-pohon itu. Yang tersisa di dasar hutan telah terkubur di bawah potongan duri-duri, ranting-ranting tajam, dan selimut sarang laba-laba.

Namun semua itu tidak lebih menakutkan bagi para murid dibandingkan suara-suara yang terdengar dari kegelapan di balik jalan setapak itu. Erangan dan raungan menggema dari dalam perut hutan, sementara suara-suara serak dan geraman menambah keharmonisan yang angker.

Kemudian anak-anak mulai melihat dari mana datangnya suara itu. Beberapa pasang mata mengawasi mereka menembus kejauhan yang suram–merah dan kuning bagai mata iblis, berkedip-kedip, menghilang, lalu muncul kembali lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Suara-suara menyeramkan itu bertambah keras, tatapan-tatapan buas berlipat ganda, semak-semak bekersak menandakan kehidupan, dan tepat saat para murid melihat sosok-sosok yang mengendap-endap bangkit dari balik kabut–

"Lewat sini," panggil Yuba.

Murid-murid bergegas meninggalkan pagar dan mengikuti jembalang itu memasuki tanah lapang biru tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Pertahanan Dalam Dongeng sama seperti pelajaran-pelajaran lainnya, Yuba menjelaskan dari atas tunggul pohon biru pirus, dengan murid-murid berperingkat 1 sampai 16 untuk setiap tantangan. Hanya saja sekarang lebih banyak dipertaruhkan: dua kali dalam setahun, 15 kelompok akan mengirim anggota kelompok Ever dan Never terbaiknya untuk bertanding dalam Uji Dongeng sekolah. Yuba tidak menjelaskan apa-apa lagi tentang kompetisi misterius ini, kecuali bahwa pemenangnya menerima bonus 5 peringkat pertama. Murid-murid di kelompoknya saling pandang, memikirkan hal yang sama. Siapa pun yang memenangkan Uji Dongeng, sudah pasti akan menjadi Kapten Kelas.

"Nah, ada lima peraturan yang membedakan Baik dari Jahat," ujar jembalang itu dan menulisnya di udara menggunakan tongkat berasapnya.

1\. Jahat menyerang. Baik mempertahankan diri.

2\. Jahat menghukum. Baik memaafkan.

3\. Jahat menyakiti. Baik menolong.

4\. Jahat merampas. Baik memberi.

5\. Jahat membenci. Baik mencintai.

"Selama kalian menaati peraturan dari pihak kalian, kalian memiliki peluang besar untuk selamat dalam dongeng kalian. Peraturan-peraturan ini semestinya mudah saja. Kalian sudah diseleksi masuk ke sekolah kalian masing-masing dengan _tepat_ karena kalian sudah menunjukkannya pada taraf tertinggi." Jelas Yuba.

Soojung ingin berteriak. _Menolong? Memberi? Mencintai?_ Itu kehidupannya! Jiwanya!

"Tapi sebelumnya, kalian harus bisa mengenali yang Baik dan yang Jahat. Di Hutan, penampilan sering kali menipu. Putri Salju nyaris binasa karena mengira wanita tua itu baik. Si Tudung Merah mendapati dirinya di dalam perut serigala karena dia tidak bisa membedakan antara keluarga dan iblis. Bahkan Beauty pun berjuang keras untuk membedakan raksasa mengerikan dan pangeran mulia. Mereka semua mengalami penderitaan yang tak semestinya terjadi. Entah sejauh apapun Baik dan Jahat menyamar, mereka selalu bisa dibedakan. Kalian harus melihat lebih dekat, dan kalian harus mengingat peraturan-peraturannya." Tutur Yuba panjang lebar.

Untuk tantangan kelas, Yuba mengumumkan bahwa setiap murid harus menyebutkan perbedaan antara Ever dan Never yang menyamar dan mengamati perilaku mereka. Siapapun yang mengidentifikasi murid Baik dan Jahat tepat dalam waktu tercepat akan menerima peringkat pertama.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan peraturan-peraturan Jahat itu," ratap Soojung sambil berdiri di samping Kai. "Andai saja mereka tahu Kebajikan-kebajikanku."

Seulgi menoleh. "Anak Never seharusnya tidak bicara pada anak Ever."

"Anak Ever seharusnya tidak menyebut anak Ever anak Never," sentak Soojung.

Seulgi kelihatan bingung sementara Kai menahan senyum.

"Kau harus membuktikan mereka agar menukarmu dengan penyihir itu," bisik Kai pada Soojung setelah Seulgi berpaling. "Menangkan tantangan ini dan aku sendiri yang akan menemui Profesor Dovey."

"Kau mau melakukan itu demi aku?" tanya Soojung, matanya membesar.

Kai menyentuh tunik hitam Soojung. "Aku tidak bisa merayumu kalau kau memakai ini, kan?"

Andaikan bisa, Soojung pasti sudah membakar jubahnya saat itu juga.

Dengan sukarela, Hort mengambil giliran pertama. Segera setelah dia mengikat penutup mata rombeng di kepalanya, Yuba mengarah bidikan tongkatnya ke arah Rosé dan Ravan, yang secara ajaib menyusut dan mengecil sampai mereka merayap keluar dari pakaian mereka. Kobra kembar.

Hort membuka penutup matanya.

"Mereka kelihatan sama persis," ujar Hort.

"Uji mereka! Gunakan peraturan-peraturannya!" bentak Yuba.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat peraturan-peraturannya," sahut Hort.

"Selanjutnya!" Jembalang itu mengomel.

Pada giliran Luna, Yuba mengubah Seulgi dan Hort menjadi unicorn. Tapi unicorn yang satu mulai menirukan gerakan unicorn yang satu lagi dan sebaliknya, sampai mereka berdua berlarian seperti badut peniru. Luna menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Peraturan pertama, Jahat _menyerang_! Baik _mempertahankan diri_!" salak Yuba. "Yang mana memulai, Luna?"

"Uh... apa kita bisa mulai dari awal?"

" _Terburuk!_ " gerutu Yuba. Kemudian dia menyipit pada perkamen daftar nama murid. "Siapa yang mau disamarkan untuk Kai?"

Semua cewek Ever mengangkat tangannya kecuali Kyungsoo, tentu saja.

"Kau belum dapat giliran," kata Yuba sambil menunjuk Soojung. "Kau juga belum," katanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Nenekku saja bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan benar," gumam Kai, mengencangkan penutup matanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan malas ke depan dan berdiri di samping Soojung yang merona seperti pengantin.

"Kyungie, dia tidak peduli aku ada di sekolah mana," bisik Soojung menggebu. "Dia bisa _melihat_ siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Kau bahkan tidak _mengenalnya_!" Kyungsoo balas berbisik.

Soojung merah padam. "Kau tidak... bahagia untukku?"

"Dia tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu! Yang dia lihat hanya penampilanmu!"

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa ada yang memahamiku." Ujar Soojung seraya menatap Kai.

Rasa sakit memeras kerongkongan Kyungsoo. "Tapi bagaimana dengan–maksudku, kau bilang–"

Soojung menangkap sorot mata Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah jadi teman yang baik selama ini, Kyungie. Tapi kita kan berada di sekolah yang berbeda?"

Kyungsoo berpaling.

"Siap, Kai!" Yuba membidikkan tongkatnya, kedua gadis membengkak hingga merobek seragam mereka, menjadi _hobgoblin_ yang berlendir dan bau busuk.

Kai membuka penutup matanya dan melompat mundur, tangannya memegangi hidung. Soojung mengatupkan cakar-cakar hijaunya dan mengedip-ngedipkan bulu mata cacingnya pada Kai. Ucapan Soojung masih berdentum-dentum di kepalanya, Kyungsoo pun melorot sambil cemberut dan menyerah.

"Kelihatannya jelas sekali" ujar Kai sambil terus memperhatikan _hobgoblin_ yang genit.

Soojung berhenti mengedipngedipkan bulu matanya, kebingungan.

"Dan si penyihir itu terampil dari yang bisa dibayangkan," kata Kai, memandangi kedua goblin itu secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Otak anak laki-laki ini sebesar kacang.

"Rasakan dengan hati, bukan pikiran!" Yuba meneriaki sang pangeran.

Sambil meringis, Kai menutup mata. Untuk sejenak sang pangeran bimbang. Tapi kemudian, dengan yakin dan penuh kekuatan, dia merasa dirinya ditarik ke salah satu _hobgoblin_.

Soojung terkesiap. Bukan dirinya.

Kai mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang basah dan berkutil. "Yang ini Soojung, sang putri." Dia membuka mata.

Kyungsoo melongo pada Soojung, tercengang.

"Tunggu. Aku benar, kan?" tanya Kai, kerutan tampak di dahinya.

Sejenak hening.

Soojung menyergap Kyungsoo. "KAU MENGACAUKAN SEMUANYA!"

Bagi yang lain, kedengarannya hanya seperti "GOBBOH HOUJAH UUWAAH!" tapi Kyungsoo bisa memahaminya dngan baik.

"Lihat, kan? Betapa bodohnya dia! Dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kita berdua!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Kau menipunya!" lengking Soojung. "Sama seperti kau menipu burung dan ombak–"

Kai menonjok matanya.

"Jangan ganggu Soojung!" teriaknya.

Soojung melongo ke arah Kai. Pangerannya baru saja menonjoknya. Pangerannya tadi tidak bisa membedakannya dari _Kyungsoo_. Bagaimana dia bisa membuktikan siapa dirinya?

"Gunakan peraturannya!" Yuba berkoar dari atas batang pohon.

Mendadak mengerti, Soojung tiba-tiba berdiri tegak agar tubuhnya menaungi Kai dan tangan hijau berminyaknya mengelus dada Kai. "Kaiku sayang, aku _memaafkanmu_ karena tidak tahu dan aku bahkan tidak _mempertahankan diri_ meskipun kau menyerangku. Aku hanya ingin _menolongmu_ , pangeranku, dan _memberi_ kita kasih yang akan membawa kita untuk saling bergandengan dalam _cinta_ , kebahagiaan, dan Kebahagiaan Abadi."

Namun yang didengar Kai hanya geraman goblin yang menyembur, maka diinjaknya kaki Soojung dan berlari ke arah goblin Kyungsoo dengan tangan terentang. "Aku tak percaya kau berteman dengan–"

Lutut Kyungsoo menyodok selangkangan Kai.

"Sekarang aku bingung," ringis Kai sambil memegangi selangkangannya sebelum ambruk ke tanah. Sambil mengerak kesakitan, dia mendongak dan melihat Soojung mendorong Kyungsoo ke semak-semak _blueberry_. Kyungsoo menampar Soojung dengan seekor tupai yang melengking. Kedua goblin itu mondar-mandir dan saling pukul.

Kyungsoo melotot. "Neo michyeosseo*?!"

Pertengkaran bertambah sengit hingga sampai pada titik klimaks yang menggelikan–Kyungsoo memiting leher sahabatnya dengan kuat dari belakang, Soojung berusaha memukuli Kyungsoo dengan labu biru, dan seisi kelas dengan riang membuat taruhan mana yang Kyungsoo mana yang Soojung.

"Membusuklah di Jangho sendirian!" teriak Soojung.

"Lebih baik sendirian daripada bersama orang palsu!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah dari hidupku!"

"Kau yang datang ke dalam hidupku!"

Sambil terpincang, Kai melompat ke tengah-tengah mereka dan–

" _Cukup_!"

Waktunya salah. Kedua goblin menoleh pada pangeran itu dengan raungan banjir lendir sekaligus memekakkan telinga, lalu menendangnya begitu keras hingga sang pangeran terpental cukup jauh dan mendarat di atas tumpukan kotoran babi hutan.

Kulit hijau keduanya menyusut, sisik mereka menghalus jadi kulit, tubuh mereka meleleh ke dalam seragam masing-masing. Perlahan Soojung dan Kyungsoo berbalik, mendapati seluruh kelompok membelalak ke arah mereka.

"Akhir yang bagus," komentar Hort.

"Tahan dulu putusanmu," ujar Yuba. "Ketika Baik bertingkah Jahat dan Jahat bertingkah tidak cakap, dan peraturan-peraturan dilanggar di sana-sini sampai _aku_ sendiri tidak bisa mengungkap mana yang sebenarnya... yah, jelas hanya ada satu akhir."

Dua pasang sepatu besi secara ajaib muncul di kaki kedua gadis itu.

"Ini jelek sekali," rengek Soojung.

Kemudian sepatu-sepatu itu menjadi panas hingga sedikit memerah.

"Aaw! Panas! Panas sekali!" pekik Kyungsoo seraya melompat-lompat.

"Hentikan ini!" Soojung menjerit sambil menari-nari kesakitan.

Di kejauhan, para serigala melolong tanda pelajaran berakhir.

"Kelas bubar," ujar Yuba yang mulai berjalan pergi.

"Kami bagaimana?!" jerit Kyungsoo sambil menyentak-nyentak alas kakinya yang membakar–

"Sayangnya, hukuman dalam dongeng memiliki pikiran sendiri," jawab jembalang itu sambil berteriak. "Akan berakhir setelah pelajarannya sudah dipahami."

Seisi kelas mengikutinya kembali ke pagar sekolah, meninggalkan Soojung dan Kyungsoo menari-nari dengan sepatu yang dikutuk. Kai terpincang melewati kedua gadis yang dihukum itu, berlumur lendir dan kotoran babi. Dia melemparkan pandangan jijik yang sama pada keduanya.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kalian berteman."

Selagi sang pangeran melangkah berat ke balik semak-semak biru, kedua gadis itu melihat Seulgi berjalan menyamping ke arahnya. "Aku sudah tahu mereka _berdua_ memang Evil," katanya seraya menghilang ke balik pohon-pohon ek.

"Ini salahmu!" Soojung mendengking pada Kyungsoo, berdansa dalam penderitaan.

"Kumohon, hentikan ini." Kyungsoo gemetar–

Namun sepatu itu tidak menunjukkan rasa ampun. Menit demi menit, sepatu-sepatu itu semakin bertambah panas, sampai kedua gadis itu bahkan tak kuat berteriak. Bahkan binatang-binatang pun tak sanggup meliat penderitaan semacam itu dan menjauh.

Siang berganti sore dan kemudian malam, mereka masih saja menari-nari seperti orang gila, berputar-putar dan berkeringat menahan rasa sakit serta penderitaan. Rasa terbakar merobek hingga ke tulang-tulang mereka, api menjadi darah mereka, dan tak lama kemudian mereka berharap penderitaan ini berakhir, apapun bayarannya.

Maut tahu kapan dia dipanggil. Namun tepat saat kedua gadis itu menyerah pada keua tangannya yang keji, pancaran sinar matahari membelah dan memecah kegelapan, menghujam kaki mereka dan sepatu-sepatu itu pun menjadi dingin.

Kedua gadis itu ambruk bertumpuk siksaan.

"Siap pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah.

Soojung mendongak, pucat seperti hantu, dan sama terengahnya seperti Kyungsoo.

"Aku kira kau tak akan mengajakku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sorry for typo(s), huhu.

Go read the next chapter, yo!

* * *

*Neo michyeosseo = Are you crazy?


	12. The School Master's Riddle

**11**

 **TEKA-TEKI SANG GURU**

.

.

.

Ketika kedua sekolah tertidur, dua kepala menyembul dari parit hitam di luar. Soojung dan Kyungsoo mengintip menara perak yang langsung memisahkan danau dan lumpur. Terlalu jauh untuk berenang dan terlalu tinggi untuk dipanjat. Sepasukan peri laksana topan berjaga di puncaknya, sementara pasukan serigala bersenjata panah menempati papan-papan kayu di dasarnya.

"Kau yakin dia ada di atas sana?" tanya Soojung setengah berbisik.

"Aku pernah _melihatnya_. Begini, kita memohon belas kasih saja padanya sampai dia memulangkan kita."

Soojung mendengus. "Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

Selama satu jam terakhir, kedua gadis itu mempertimbangkan setiap cara yang mungkin dilakukan untuk bisa kabur. Kyungsoo berpikir mereka harus menyelinap ke Hutan dan mencari jalan pulang ke Jangho. Namun Soojung mengingatkan kalau memang mereka bisa melewati pagar ular dan jebakan-jebakan lainnya, mereka pasti tersesat. (Ada alasan kenapa mereka menyebutnya Hutan _Tak Bertepi_.)

Keduanya membuang pilihan-pilihan lain–mencari pemburu atau kurcaci baik hati, memohon supaya ibu peri muncul–sampai tinggal satu pilihan saja. Namun sekarang, sambil mengintip ke benteng Sang Guru, segala harapan mereka sirna.

"Kita tak akan pernah bisa ke atas sana," desah Soojung.

Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi 'kuak' dari kejauhan.

"Tunggu dulu."

Sejenak kemudian, mereka kembali ke Hutan Biru, terbungkus lumpur, memperhatikan sarang telur-telur hitam besar dari balik semak _periwinkle_. Di depan sarang, lima burung tulang _stymph_ tidur di atas rumput indigo,darah dan bangkai tubuh kambing yang sudah setengah dimakan berceceran di situ.

Soojung mengomel. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke Sekolah Kejahatan! Aku sudah cukup muak dengan lumpur bau amis dan entah berapa banyak belatung pemakan daging–apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Begitu mereka menyerang, kita lompat ke atasnya."

"Begitu mereka apa?"

Namun Kyungsoo sudah berjinjit menghampiri telur-telur itu.

"Sepatu tadi sudah menghanguskan otakmu!" desis Soojung.

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah beberapa senti di depan sarang, dia melihat lebih dekat ke gigi-gigi bergerigi burung-burung _stymph_ , cakar-cakar bongkol, dan ekor berduri tajam. Tiba-tiba meragukan rencananya, Kyungsoo mundur, tetapi dia menginjak ranting pohon dan jatuh di dekat bangkai kambing dengan suara 'krak' keras. Burung-burung itu membuka mata mereka. Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti.

 _Kecuali seorang penjahat membangunkan mereka._

Seragam _pink_ itu tidak akan mengelabui mereka.

Kyungsoo membelalak ke arah makhluk-makhluk sadis yang tengah bangun dari tidurnya. Dia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang! Tidak saat dia sudah membujuk Soojung untuk pulang. Dia melompat ke sarang, menyambar sebutir telur, bergegas ke atas untuk siap-siap menanti serangan.

"Tidak mau lihat, tidak mau lihat–" ratap Soojung, mengintip dari sela jemarinya ke arah bangkai dan darah berserakan.

Namun burung-burung itu malah menyundul Kyungsoo, seperti anak-anak anjing meminta susu.

"Uuh, geli!" pekik Kyungsoo. Sambil berjalan mundur, dia menyerahkan telur itu pada Soojung. "Giliranmu."

"Oh, tolong deh, kalau mereka menyukaimu, mereka pasti mau kawin denganku. Binatang kan _memuja_ putri," kata Soojung seraya melenggang ke arah burung-burung–

Satu burung _stymph_ melepaskan teriakan perang dan menyerang.

Soojung melempar telur itu pada Kyungsoo dan menjerit, "Toloong!"

Burung-burung itu mengejar Soojung, mereka berlarian membentuk lingkaran seperti orang gila. Lima _stymph_ yang tinggi melangkah di belakangnya seperti parade egrang sinting sampai semua lupa siapa yang mengejar siapa dan burung-burung itu saling tubruk karena pusing.

"Lihat kan? Aku berhasil membodohi mereka," Soojung berseri-seri.

Seekor _stymph_ tampak bangkit dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo membelalak pucat.

"Kyungie, dia ke sini!"

Burung _stymph_ itu menyerah Soojung, tapi langsung berhenti ketika Kyungsoo bertengger di punggungnya.

"Naik, bodoh!" teriaknya pada Soojung.

Soojung memandang hina. "Tanpa pelana?"

 _Stymph_ itu meluncur ke arahnya–Kyungsoo memukul kepala si burung dan menggaet pinggang Soojung ke atas tulang punggung burung itu.

"Pegang erat-erat!" Perintah Kyungso saat burung itu memberontak terbang, jungkir balik di atas teluk supaya kedua gadis itu terjatuh dari punggungnya. Empat _stymph_ lainnya muncul serentak dari pepohonan biru untuk mengejar tanpa ampun; Kyungsoo menendang tulang paha burung itu, Soojung berpegangan padanya sekuat tenaga–"Ini ide _terburuk_ yang pernah adaaa!"

Mendengar kuak dan teriakan, para peri dan serigala yang berjaga meyipit ke langit, hanya melihat penyusup-penyusup itu hilang ke balik kabut.

"Itu menaranya!" seru Kyungsoo, menangkap puncak menara perak dari balik kabut.

Anak panah dari serigala mendesing di antara tulang rusuk _stymph_ , nyaris membelah Soojung jadi dua. Para peri menyerbu kabut, menembakkan jaring emas dari mulut mereka, dan _stymph_ itu pun menukik untuk menghindar, memutar untuk menghindari hujan panah dari serigala lainnya. Kali ini, kedua gadis itu tidak bisa bertahan dan terguling dari punggung si burung.

"Tidaak!" jerit Kyungsoo.

Soojung menangkap tulang ekor paling ujung. Kyungsoo menangkap ujung sepatu kaca sahabatnya.

"Kita akan mati!" teriak Soojung.

"Pegangan terus!"

"Tanganku berkeringat!"

Burung _stymph_ itu meluncur ke tembok menara. Tepat saat burung itu mengibaskan ekornya untuk menebas mereka, Kyungsoo melihat sebuah jendela berkilat di balik kabut.

"Sekarang!" teriak Kyungsoo dan kali ini Soojung menurut.

Jaring-jaring emas datang dair berbagai arah dan burung _stymph_ pun melengking tak berdaya. Namun ketika para peri melihatnya terjatuh, mereka saling melempar pandangan penasaran.

Tidak ada penunggang di punggungnya.

* * *

Mendarat darurat melalui jendela itu membuat seluruh sisi kanan tubuh Soojung memar dan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo penuh luka gores berdarah. Namun rasa sakit berarti mereka masih hidup. Rasa sakit berarti mereka masih punya harapan untuk pulang. Sambil mengerang bersamaan, mereka beranjak sambil terhuyung. Lalu Soojung melihat kerusakan paling parah.

"Sepatuku!" dia mengangkat hak sepatu kacanya, hancur menjadi sepuntung pecahan kaca. "Itu langka sekali," ratapnya. Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya dan terpincang memasuki ruangan suram nan kelabu, hanya diterangi kilau cahaya fajar dari jendela.

"Halo?" seru Kyungsoo. Namun gema suaranya menghilang tanpa jawaban.

Kedua gadis itu masuk lebih jauh lagi ke ruang gelap itu. Rak-rak buku dari batu menyelimuti tembok batu abu-abu, dari atas sampai bawah dipadati jilid-jilid buku aneka warna. Soojung membersihkan salah satu raknya dari debu dan membaca huruf-huruf perak elegan pada punggung sampul kayunya: _Rapunzel, Nyanyian Tulang, Thumbelina, Raja Katak, Si Jubah Rumput, Enam Angsa_... Semua kisah yang dulu biasa dilahap anak-anak di Jangho. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang juga mendapatkan penemuan serupa di seberang ruangan. Mereka berdiri di sebuah perpustakaan berisi semua dongeng yang pernah dikisahkan.

Kyungsoo membuka _Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa_ yang ternyata ditulis dengan tulisan elegan sama yang tertera pada punggung sampul, berilustrasikan lukisan-lukisan yang begitu hidup seperti yang ada di ruang lobi kedua sekolah. Lalu dibukanya _Sepatu Merah, Kulit Keledai,_ dan _Ratu Salju_ , kemudian mendapati buku-buku itupun ditulis oleh penulis yang sama.

"Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah mata Soojung ke bagian paling gelap di ruangan itu. Di kegelapan, Kyungsoo bisa melihat meja batu tulis putih yang menempel pada dinding. Ada sesuatu yang mengambang di atasnya: pena yang terbuat dari besi murni dan bentuknya seperti jarum rajut, tajam mematikan di kedua ujungnya. Pada sebelah sisinya ada sebaris tulisan yang terukir mendalam tanpa terputus, menari dari satu sisi ke sisi lain.

Tiba-tiba pena itu menangkap secercah cahaya matahari dan menyebarkan sinar keemasan yang menyilaukan ke segala arah. Kyungsoo berpaling dari sorot itu. Ketika berbalik, Soojung sedang menaiki meja.

"Soojung, jangan!"

Soojung merangkak mendekati pena itu, matanya membesar, tubuhnya kaku. Dunia di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi serpihan warna abu-abu yang kabur. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah jarum pena tajam berkilauan, huruf-huruf aneh memantul di mata beningnya. Jauh di dalam dirinya, Soojung memahami artinya.

"Hentikan!" seru Kyungsoo.

Kulit Soojung menyentuh besi sedingin es itu, darah nyaris menembusnya–

Kyungsoo menangkap sahabatnya dan mereka jatuh di atas meja. Soojung pulih dari ketidaksadaran dan menyipit curiga pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku di atas meja. Bersamamu."

"Kau tadi mau menyentuhnya!" bela Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Kenapa aku mau menyen–"

Tatapannya beralih ke pena di atasnya yang tidak lagi diam. Pena itu bergelantungan beberapa senti di depan wajah mereka, ujungnya yang tajam mematikan menunjuk ke sela di antara keduanya seolah menimbang-nimbang siapa yang akan dibunuhnya terlebih dulu.

"Jangan bergerak," ujar Kyungsoo dengan gigi terkatup.

Pena itu berpendang merah dan panas.

"Bergerak!" seru Kyungsoo.

Pena itu meluncur dan kedua gadis itu pun terguling ke lantai, tapi ujung pena setajam pisau itu berhenti tepat sebelum menghantam batu. Muncul letusan asap hitam dan sebuah buku tiba-tiba muncul di meja yang ada di bawahnya, dijilid dengan kayu ceri. Pena itu menjentik dan buku itu membuka halaman pertama yang kosong. Pena itupun menulis:

" _Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah dua orang gadis._ "

Tulisan elegan yang sama dengan buku-buku lainnya. Dongeng yang paling baru.

Soojung dan Kyungsoo ternganga dari lantai, ketakutan.

"Menarik," terdengar suara lembut.

Gadis-gadis itu berbalik, namun tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Murid-murid di sekolahku berlatih dan berusaha mati-matian selama empat tahun, mengadu nasib ke Hutan, mencari Nemesis mereka, dan berjuang dalam pertempuran sengit. Semua dilakukan hanya dengan _harapan_ Storian akan menulis kisah mereka."

Kedua gadis itu memutari ruangan. Tidak ada orang di ruangan itu sama sekali. Kemudian mereka melihat bayangan muncul di dinding, menjadi bayangan bungkuk yang menculik mereka. Kedua gadis itu menoleh pelan-pelan.

"Dan sekarang dimulai kisah untuk dua murid tahun pertama, _penyusup-penyusup_ ceroboh, tanpa keahlian dan tak terlatih," ujar Sang Guru.

Dia mengenakan jubah perak besar yang menutup sosok kurus bungkuknya, menyembunyikan tangan dan kakinya. Mahkota berkarat bertakhta di tengah-tengah kepala berambut putih pucat nan tebal. Sebuah topeng perak berkilauan menutupi setiap garis di wajahnya, hanya menyisakan kilau mata birunya juga bibir yang melengkung membentuk senyuman keji.

Sang Storian menukik ke halaman buku.

" _Yang satu cantik dan terkasih, yang satu lagi penyendiri dan buruk rupa._ "

"Aku suka cerita kita," kata Soojung.

"Belum sampai pada bagian saat pangeranmu menonjokmu," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita pulang," ratap Soojung.

Mereka mendongak dan melihat Sang Guru sedang mengamati mereka.

"Pembaca memang tak terduga. Beberapa di antaranya menjadi murid-murid terbaik kami. Kebanyakan mengalami ketidaklulusan yang memalukan." Dia memandang menara-menara dari kejauhan, memunggungi kedua gadis itu. "Tapi ini hanya menunjukkan betapa para pembaca sekarang sangat kebingungan."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup. Inilah kesempatan mereka! Dia menyodok Soojung, "Ayo!"

"Aku tidak bisa!" bisik Soojung.

"Kau bilang serahkan padamu!"

"Dia terlalu _tua_!"

Kyungsoo menyikut tulang rusuk sahabatnya, Soojung membalas–

"Banyak staf pengajar mengatakan bahwa aku menculik kalian, mencuri kalian, membawa kalian dengan paksa," ujar Sang Guru.

Kyungsoo menendang Soojung ke depan.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku membebaskan kalian."

Soojung menelan ludah dan melepas sepatu kacanya yang pecah.

"Kalian berhak menjalani kehidupan yang luar biasa."

Soojung mengendap-endap menghampiri Sang Guru, mengangkat hak sepatu rompengnya.

"Kalian berhak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal _diri kalian yang sebenarnya_."

Sang Guru berbalik pada Soojung, sepatu berhenti tepat di depan dadanya.

"Kami menuntut untuk dibebaskan!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Hening.

Soojung berlutut. "Oh, kumohon, _Sir_ , kami mohon belas kasihanmu!"

Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Kau menculikku untuk Sekolah Kebaikan," isak Soojung, "tapi mereka menaruhku di Sekolah Kejahatan dan sekarang bajuku berwarna hitam dan rambutku kotor, pangeranku membenciku, teman-teman sekamarku pembunuh semua, dan tidak ada Ruang Rias untuk Never, jadi" –dia melengking dengan suara sopran–"Aku _bau_." Dia tersedu-sedu sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Jadi, kalian ingin bertukar sekolah?" tanya Sang Guru.

"Kami ingin pulang," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Soojung mendongak dengan wajah cerah. "Kami _bisa_ bertukar sekolah?"

Sang Guru tersenyum. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kami ingin pulang," rengek Soojung.

" _Tersesat di daratan asing, kedua gadis itu ingin pulang,_ " tulis Sang Storian.

"Kami pernah mengirim beberapa murid pulang sebelumnya, kalau kalian tidak sedang berada di tengah-tengah dongeng." kata Sang Guru, matanya mengamati pena di seberang ruangan. "Begini, jika Storian sudah memulai kisah kalian, maka sayang sekali kita harus mengikutinya ke manapun alurnya membawa kalian. Nah, pertanyaannya sekarang, 'Akankah kisah kalian membawa kalian pulang'"

Storian meluncur ke halamannya: " _Gadis-gadis bodoh. Mereka terjebak selamanya!_ "

"Jadi, tidak ada jalan pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo, matanya merebak.

"Tidak kecuali memang itu akhir cerita kalian," jawab Sang Guru. "Dan pulang bersama seperti akhir yang terlalu dibuat-buat untuk dua gadis yang bertarung untuk dua pihak yang berlawanan, bukan?"

"Tapi kami tidak mau bertarung!" bantah Soojung.

"Kami berada di pihak yang sama!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kami berteman!" ujar Soojung sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

" _Teman_!" Sang Guru terkekeh. "Begini, seorang putri dan seorang penyihir tidak akan pernah bisa berteman di dunia kami. Tidak wajar, tidak memungkinkan. _Mustahil_. Yang artinya bila kalian memang berteman, Kyungsoo tidak boleh jadi seorang putri dan Soojung tidak boleh menjadi seorang penyihir."

"Tepat sekali!" sahut Soojung. "Karena aku seorang putri dan dia penyi–" Kyungsoo menendang betisnya.

"Lalu jika memang bukan, maka jelas aku sudah melakukan kesalahan dan kalian tidak seharusnya berada di dunia kami. Mungkin yang dikatakan semua orang tentangku memang benar."

"Bahwa kau Baik?" tanya Soojung.

"Bahwa aku sudah tua," Sang Guru menghela napasnya keluar jendela.

"Jadi, kami bisa pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yah, ada masalah pembuktian yang rumit dalam hal ini."

"Tapi aku sudah mencoba! Aku sudah mencoba membuktikan bahwa aku bukan penjahat!" tukas Soojung.

"Dan aku sudah membuktikan bahwa aku bukan putri!" timpal Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tapi ada satu cara di dunia ini untuk membuktikan siapa diri kalian."

Sang Storian menghentikan kesibukan menulisnya, merasakan momen penentuan. Perlahan Sang Guru menoleh. Untuk pertama kalinya, mata birunya berkilat bahaya.

"Apa satu hal yang _tidak pernah_ dimiliki si Jahat dan selalu membuat si Baik bertahan hidup?"

Kedua gadis itu saling pandang.

"Jadi, kami tinggal memecahkan teka-teki itu dan Anda akan... memulangkan kami?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Sang Guru berpaling. "Aku yakin tidak akan bertemu kalian lagi. Kecuali kalian mau akhir kisah kalian agak menyedihkan."

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu mulai menghilang dalam sapuan warna putih, seolah adegan itu dihapus di depan mata mereka.

"Tunggu!" jerit Kyungsoo panik. "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

Awalnya rak-rak buku lenyap, lalu tembok-temboknya–

"Tidak! Kami ingin pulang sekarang!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Lalu langit-langit, meja, lantai di sekitar mereka–kedua gadis melompat ke sudut agar tidak ikut terhapus–

Di seberang ruangan, Soojung melihat Storian dengan gencar menulis untuk bisa tetap mengikuti dongeng mereka. Pena itu menyadari tatapannya, karena kata-kata pada badan besinya tiba-tiba menyinarkan warna dan jantung Soojung serasa terbakar kembali oleh pemahaman rahasia. Merasa takut, dia berpegangan pada Kyungsoo–

"Kau pencuri! Kau pembual! Kakek-kakek tua aneh bertopeng! Kami dan para Pembaca baik-baik saja tanpamu! Culik saja anak-anak dari desa lain dan jangan ganggu kami!" amuk Kyungsoo yang berapi-api.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Sang Guru berbalik dari jendela, tersenyum di tengah lautan putih.

"Desa lain yang mana?"

Lantai menghilang di bawah kaki kedua gadis itu dan mereka terjun bebas ke dalam kehampaan. Ucapan terakhir Sang Guru menggema, bercampur dengan panggilan para serigala yang menandakan kelas pagi–

Mereka terbangun, disilaukan cahaya matahari, dan bermandi keringat. Kyungsoo mencari Soojung. Soojung mencari Kyungsoo. Namun yang mereka jumpai hanya tempat tidur mereka sendiri, di dua menara yang berbeda.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Saya bisa jawab teka-teki Sang Guru dari pertama kali baca pertanyaannya, hoho /sombong dikit(?) .g

Dari kalian, ada yang bisa jawab teka-tekinya? Mari ditebak XD

Oh ya, saya akan lebih 'pasti' update saat weekend. Weekdays bisa untuk bab-bab tertentu, hehe. Terus ikuti yaa! Karena bakal makin seru, apalagi di bab 'Uji Dongeng'. ((sengaja kasih bocoran, lol))


	13. Dead Ends

**12**

 **JALAN-JALAN BUNTU**

.

.

.

Pagi besoknya berawal begitu menyiksa bagi keduanya. Bukan hanya karena mereka sudah tidur selama nol jam, melainkan juga sekarang mereka kembali berada di sekolah yang salah untuk menghabiskan hari di kelas-kelas yang hina. Ditambah lagi Bencana Hobgoblin mereka sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan sekolah.

Saat pelajaran Uglifikasi, Soojung berusaha mengabaikan semua celaan dan berkonsentrasi pada ceramah Profesor Moon tentang cara tepat untuk menggunakan mantel. Butuh keberanian untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasi ini, mengingat Amber menatap penuh dendam dan karena mantel bisa digunakan sebagai alat pelindung, tak kasatmata, penamaran, kabur, tergantung dari bahan dan beratnya; setiap jenisnya memerlukan jampi yang berbeda-beda. Profesor Moon memberi penutup mata pada murid-murid untuk tantangan hari itu. mereka harus mengidentifikasi bahan mantel yang diberikan hingga berhasil menggunakannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka sihir bisa serumit ini," gumam Hort sambil memijit-mijit mantelnya untuk memastikan apakah itu sutra atau satin.

"Dan ini baru mantel. Tunggu sampai kita belajar mantra," sahut Luna seraya menghirup mantelnya.

Ada satu hal yang memang dipahami Soojung, sudah pasti itu soal pakaian. Dia merasakan kulit ular di bawah jari-jarinya, dalam hati mengucapkan jampi-jampinya, dan dia pun menghilang di balik mantel hitam longgarnya. Prestasi itu membuatnya berhak mendapatkan peringkat pertama dan tatapan Amber yang begitu mematian hingga Soojung mengira matanya bisa terbakar.

* * *

Di seberang parit, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbelok ke manapun tanpa melihat Kai dan teman-temannya menirukan serangan _hobgoblin_ , raungan merepet, dan saling memukul dengan labu. Ke manapun dia pergi, Kai dan kelompoknya membuntuti, meringkik, dan mendengkur sekeras mungkin, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyambar sebuah labu dan menghantamkannya ke dada Kai.

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa ini terjadi adalah karena kau memilih aku. KAU MEMILIH AKU, dasar berandal otak udang tak tahu malu!"

Kai tampak dungu dan terpana sementara Kyungsoo cepat-cepat pergi.

"Kau memilih si _penyihir_?" tanya Sehun.

Kai menoleh dan melihat cowok-cowok itu menatapnya. "Tidak! Aku–dia curang–aku tidak–" Dia menarik pedangnya. "Siapa yang mau bertarung?"

Berhubung Rumah Singgah Hansel masih hancur, kelas dipindahkan ke menara ruang serbaguna. Kyungsoo mengikuti kawanan anak-anak Ever melalui Jembatan Layang berupa kaca aneka warna berkelok-kelok jauh di atas danau yang menghubungkan semua menara Kebaikan. Sambil berbelok di Jembatan Layang ungu menuju Menara Charity, Kyungsoo menutup perhatiannya dari para gadis yang sedang bergosip dan merenungkan teka-teki Sang Guru berulang-ulang, sampai ketika dia mendongak dan menemukan dirinya sendirian.

Setelah berjalan kebingungan melewati Tempat Cuci penuh buih sabun, tempat para peri air menggosok baju-baju, menghindari panci-panci yang dimantrai untuk memasak makan siang di Aula Makan, dan terjebak di toilet guru, akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan Ruang Serbaguna Charity. Sofa-sofa panjang _pink_ di sana sudah penuh dan tak ada yang mau bergeser memberikan tempat. Saat Kyungsoo sudah mau duduk di lantai–

"Duduk di sini!"

Baekhyun, si gadis manis bermata sipit bergeser memberikan tempat. Ketika yang lain cekikikan, Kyungsoo duduk mengimpit Baekhyun. "Mereka semua sekarang benci padamu," gumamnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa mereka menganggap diri mereka Baik padahal bersikap begitu kasar," bisik Baekhyun.

"Mungkin karena aku hampir menghanguskan sekolah ini."

"Mereka cuma iri. Kau bisa membuat permohonan jadi kenyataan. Kami semua belum ada yang bisa melakukannya."

"Cuma kebetulan. Kalau aku memang bisa membuat permohonan jadi kenyataan, aku sudah pulang bersama sahabatku." Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik. "Mm, bagaimana dengan cowok yang kau mohon itu?"

"Chanyeol?" raut Baekhyun meredup. "Dia suka Seulgi. Semua cowok suka Seulgi."

"Tapi dia kan memberikan mawarnya padamu," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengingat-ingat permohonan Baekhyun di danau.

"Tidak sengaja. Aku menangkapnya karena melompat di depan Seulgi." Baekhyun melempar tatapan kesal pada Seulgi. "Menurutmu dia mau mengajakku ke pesta dansa? Tidak semua cowok bisa mengajak nona serigala jadi-jadian itu."

Kyungsoo meringis, lalu mengernyit. "Pesta dansa apa?"

"Pesta Dansa Salju Ever! Tepat sebelum Natal, dan setiap anak harus mendapatkan pasangan ke pesta. Kalau tidak, kita gugur! Kita mendapat peringkat sebagai pasangan berdasarkan presentasi, sikap, dan dansa. Kau kira kenapa kami semua memohon cowok sewaktu di danau? Kebanyakan cowok menginginkan yang paling cantik." Baekhyun menyeringai. "Siapa yang kau incar?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat muntah, pintu menjeblak terbuka dan seorang wanita berdada besar berayun masuk mengenakan turban berhias permata dan _scarf_ yang serasi dengan pakaiannya, riasan wajah kecokelatan medok, mata bercelak hitam, anting-anting Gypsy bundar, dan gelang-gelang bergemerincing.

"Mmm... Profesor Ahn?" Baekhyun ternganga.

"Aku Syahrazad," kata Profesor Ahn dengan logat konyol menggelegar. "Ratu dari Persia. Sultanis dari Tujuh Samudra. Lihatlah kecantikan padang pasir kelamku."

Dia menyibakkan _scarf_ nya dan menarikan tarian perut yang buruk. "Lihatlah bagaimana aku menggodamu dengan pinggulku." Dia menutup wajah bagian bawahnya dan mengerjap-ngerjap seperti burung hantu. "Lihatlah bagaimana aku menggodamu dengan mataku." Dia menggoyangkan dadanya dan menggerakkan gelang-gelangnya hingga berisik. "Lihatlah bagaimana aku menjadi Penggoda Tengah Malam!"

"Lebih mirip kebab asap," gumam Kyungsoo. Baekhyun cekikikan.

Senyuman Profesor Ahn lenyap, begitupun logatnya. "Tadinya kupikir aku akan mengajarkan kalian cara bertahan dalam _Seribu Satu Malam_ –riasan padang pasir, busana hijrah, bahkan Tarian Tujuh Kerudung yang benar. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya aku mulai sesuatu yang lain." Dia mengencangkan turbannya.

"Para peri sudah memperingatkanku bahwa permen-permen di Rumah Singgah Hansel tetap menghilang bahkan saat sedang diperbaiki. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kelas-kelas di sekolah kita terbuat dari permen sebagai peringatan akan segala godaan yang akan kalian hadapi di balik pagar sekolah kita." Matanya menyipit. "Tapi kita tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis-gadis yang _memakan_ permen. Begitu mereka memulainya, tidak akan bisa berhenti. Melenceng dari jalurnya. Jatuh ke tangan penyihir. Mengisi perut mereka hingga mati kegemukan, tidak menikah, dan kulitnya bopeng-bopeng karena kutil."

Gadis-gadis itu begitu terkejut. Kyungsoo berusaha tampak sama hebohnya. Tepat saat itulah, _marshmallow_ jatuh dari sakunya, diikuti permen loli biru, sebongkah kue jahe, dan dua batang _fudge_. Dua puluh tarikan napas terdengar serentak.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk sarapan, juga tidak makan semalaman!" Kyungsoo bersikeras.

Tidak ada yang bersimpati, termasuk Baekhyun yang kelihatan menyesal sudah rela berbaik-baik padanya. Kyungsoo mencungkil-cungkil lambang angsanya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kau harus mencuci piring setelah makan malam selama seminggu, Do Kyungsoo," tutur profesornya. "Peringatan berguna akan satu hal yang dimiliki putri dan tidak dimiliki para penjahat."

Kyungsoo melonjak. Jawabannya!

" _Diet_ yang tepat," bentak Profesor Ahn.

Sementara sang profesor berturban itu membuka Rahasia Kecantikan Arab, Kyungsoo merosot di sofanya. Baru satu kelas saja masalahnya sudah berlipat ganda. Dia benar-benar menyadari teka-teki Sang Guru harus segera dipecahkan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau meracuni makanannya?" sergah Amber.

"Dia tak pernah makan," jawab Victoria, berjalan malas bersamanya di koridor Gedung Malice.

"Bagaimana kalau lipstik beracun?"

"Mereka akan mengurung kita di Ruang Jahanam selama berminggu-minggu!" cerocos Luna, berjalan susah payah agar tidak ketinggalan.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya atau sebesar apa resikonya," desis Amber. "Aku ingin ular itu _lenyap_."

Dia menjeblakkan pintu Kamar 66 dan menjumpai Soojung terisak di tempat tidurnya.

"Si ular menangis," kata Victoria.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luna bertanya, tiba-tiba kasihan pada gadis yang harus dibunuhnya.

Sambil menangis, Soojung mencurahkan semua yang terjadi di menara Sang Guru.

"... Tapi aku tidak tahu jawaban teka-tekinya dan Kai mengira aku penyihir karena aku terus-terusan memenangkan tantangan dan tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa alasan aku terus menang adalah karena aku memang jago dalam _segala hal_!"

Amber sudah siap mencekiknya saat itu juga, namun rautnya berubah.

"Teka-teki ini. Kalau kau menjawabnya lalu kau pulang?"

Soojung mengangguk.

"Dan kami tidak usah melihatmu lagi?" tanya Victoria.

Soojung mengangguk lagi.

"Kami akan memecahkannya," sahut teman-teman sekamarnya.

"Sungguh?" Soojung mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Kau sadar sebesar apa keinginanmu untuk pulang kan?" tanya Amber.

"Keinginan kami lebih besar lagi," sahut Victoria.

"Yah, paling tidak kalian percaya padaku," Soojung cemberut, mengusap air matanya.

"Bersalah hingga terbukti tak bersalah. Begitulah cara Never," ujar Amber.

"Tapi kalau kita ceritakan ini pada anak-anak Ever, mereka pasti mengira kau sinting sekali." kata Victoria.

"Seperit apa Sang Guru?" tanya Luna.

"Dia tua. Amat sangat tua."

"Dan kau benar-benar _melihat_ Storian?"

"Pena aneh itu? Pena itu terus-terusan menulis tentang kami."

" _Apa_?" tanya ketiga gadis itu serentak.

"Tapi kau kan masih di sekolah!" tukas Amber.

"Kejadian di _sekolah_ macam apa yang layak dijadikan dongeng?" ujar Victoria.

"Aku yakin pasti hanya kekeliruan. Aku hanya perlu memecahkan teka-teki itu, mengatakan jawabannya pada Sang Guru, dan puf, aku akan menghilang dari tempat terkutuk ini. Sederhana." Ujar Soojung yakin. Dia melihat ketiga gadis itu bertukar tatapan. "Iya kan?"

"Ada dua teka-teki di sini," kata Victoria sambil menatap Amber.

Amber menoleh pada Soojung. "Teka-teki Sang Guru dan kenapa dia ingin kau memecahkannya."

.

.

.

Ada satu kata yang bagi Kyungsoo lebih mengerikan daripada "pesta", yaitu "dansa".

"Setiap gadis Baik harus berdansa di Pesta," tutur Pollux sambil memantul-mantul di atas kaki bagalnya di Ruang Serbaguna Valor.

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan napas. Ruangan itu berbau busuk samak kulit dan _cologne_ serta sofa-sofa cokelat wangi mawar, karpet kepala beruang, buku-buku bersampul kulit berisi tentang berburu dan berkuda, dan plakat kepala rusa _moose_ memamerkan tanduk yang bukan kepalang besarnya. Kyungsoo merindukan Sekolah Kejahatan serta bau busuk pekuburannya.

Pollux memimpin gadis-gadis itu berdansa untuk Pesta Dansa Salju Ever. Tak satupun di antaranya dapat Kyungsoo ikuti karena dia terus-menerus terjatuh. Setelah tersandung kaki-kaki gadis lain, hampir menusukkan dirinya ke tanduk rusa, dan hampir mendaratkan bokongnya di perapian, Pollux menyalak soal 'pahami garis besarnya'. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah sekelompok peri yang memainkan biola willow. "Mainkan volta!"

Mereka pun memainkannya secepat kilat. Kyungsoo terlempar dari pasangan satu ke pasangan lain, dari pinggang ke pinggang, berputar lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi hingga semuanya kabur. Kakinya tidak bisa diam.

Tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di lantai.

"Ada waktu-waktu yang pantas untuk pingsan dan sekarang tidak termasuk!" bentak Pollux.

"Aku tersandung dan aku tidak pingsan." ujar Kyungsoo membela diri.

Ketika gadis-gadis berjalan beriringan ke tepi Teluk Separuh Jalan untuk pelajaran Komunikasi Hewan, Profesor Dovey sudah menunggu di sana. "Putri Sunny sakit."

Semua murid melemparkan pandangan kesal ke arah Kyungsoo karena bencana Ikan Harapannya sudah pasti jadi penyebabnya. Berhubung tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya dalam waktu sesingkat ini, Profesor Dovey memberi mereka jam kosong. "Murid-murid peringkat separuh teratas boleh menggunakan Ruang Rias. Yang separuh terbawah harus memanfaatkan waktu untuk merenungkan prestasi rata-rata mereka!"

Sementara Seulgi dan ketujuh kaki tangannya melenggang ke Ruang Rias untuk manikur, gadis-gadis peringkat separuh terbawah bergegas mengintip Seni Anggar karena semua murid laki-laki bertarung tanpa kemeja. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat pergi ke Galeri Kebaikan, berharap bisa menemukan inspirasi untuk jawaban teka-teki.

Ketika matanya tertuju ke seberang patung-patung, lemari-lemari kaca, dan awetan-awetan berbagai makhluk yang diterangi obor-obor api merah muda, Kyungsoo teringat dekrit Sang Guru bahwa seorang putri dan seorang penyihir tidak akan bisa berteman. Tapi _kenapa_? Pasti ada yang menghalangi mereka. Pasti hal misterius inilah yang bisa dimiliki seorang putri dan tidak bisa dimiliki seorang penjahat. Dia berpikir keras mencari jawaban hingga lehernya berkeringat. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo merasa dirinya ditarik ke sudut, tempat lukisan-lukisan kabur tentang Pembaca-pembaca Jangho. Kyungsoo teringat Profesor Dovey berbicara dengan wanita berahang sempit itu. Mereka menyebut seniman itu "Profesor Sader". Sader yang sama dengan profesor yang mengajarkan Sejarah Kepahlawanan? Bukankah itu pelajaran selanjutnya?

Kyungsoo bergerak menyusuri lukisan-lukisan itu. Sambil berjalan perlahan, disadarinya pemandangan dari satu lukisan ke lukisan lainnya berkembang: lebih banyak toko yang ada di alun-alun, gereja berubah warna dari putih ke merah–sampai akhirnya desa itu kelihatan seperti ditinggalkan. Bertambah bingung, Kyungsoo terus melangkah sampai pada sebuah lukisan yang menghentikannya.

Sementara anak-anak membaca buku dongeng di alun-alun, sinar matahari menyorot seorang anak perempuan mengenakan hanbok kuning-hijau dan rambut yang disanggul. Kyungsoo mendekat ke lukisan anak perempuan itu. _Kwon Boa_? Pasti dia. Anak itu diculik delapan tahun sebelumnya. Di seberangnya, sinar matahari menyorot ke arah anak laki-laki kurus berbaju hitam yang tengah memukuli anak kucing dengan tongkat. _Lee Hyukjae_. Kyungsoo ingat anak itu pernah mencoba mencungkil mata Reaper sebelum ibunya mengusir Hyukjae dengan sapu. Dia juga diculik pada tahun itu.

Dia segera beralih ke lukisan berikutnya, sejumlah anak berbaris mengantre di depan Toko Buku Hwang, tapi matahari hanya menerangi dua anak laki-laki: si gendut Shindong, sedang menggigit anak perempuan di depannya, dan Changmin yang pendiam dan tampan. Kedua anak laki-laki itu diculi empat tahun sebelumnya.

Dengan berkeringat, Kyungsoo perlahan melihat lukisan berikutnya. Ketika anak-anak membaca buku di atas bukit hijau zamrud, dua orang anak duduk di bawah, disorot sinar matahari di tepi danau. Seornag gadis berpakaian hitam menjentikkan korek api ke air. Seorang gadis berpakaian _pink_ mengemas kantung-kantung timun.

Tercekat, Kyungsoo bergegas kembali melintasi deretan lukisan. Pada setiap lukisan, sinar menyorot dua orang anak: satu anak cerah cemerlang dan rupawan, yang lain aneh dan suram. Kyungsoo mundur dari sudut dan memanjat bokong awetan sapi supaya bisa melihat semua lukisan itu sekaligus, lukisan-lukisan yang menunjukkan tiga hal tentang Profesor Sader padanya–

Profesor Sader bisa berpindah-pindah antara dunia nyata dan dunia dongeng. Dia tahu mengapa anak-anak dibawa pergi dari Jangho. Dan dia bisa menolong mereka untuk pulang.

Ketika peri-peri berdenting tanda waktu jam pelajaran berikutnya, Kyungsoo bergegas menuju Teater Dongeng dan menyempil di sebelah Baekhyun, sementara Kai dan anak-anak buahnya memantulkan bola ke burung phoenix yang terukir di bagian depan panggung batu.

"Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyapaku," keluh Baekhyun. "Mungkin dia kira aku berkutil karena bicara denganm–"

"Di mana Sader?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Profesor_ Sader," sahut sebuah suara.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat seorang guru tampan berambut perak tersenyum samar padanya sambil menaiki panggung mengenakan setelan hijau daunnya. Laki-laki yang tersenyum padanya saat di ruang lobi dan di Jembatan.

 _Profesor Sinting_.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Pasti profesor itu mau menolongnya kalau beliau memang begitu suka padanya.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, saya mengajar empat sesi di sini dan di Kejahatan, dan sayangnya tidak bisa berada di dua tempat sekaligus. Karena itu, saya akan mengajar kedua sekolah secara bergantian," tuturnya sambil berpegangan pada mimbar. "Pada minggu-minggu saat saya tidak ada di sini, seorang alumni akan datang untuk mengisahkan kembali petualangan mereka di Hutan Tak Bertepi. Mereka akan bertanggung jawab atas tantangan mingguan, jadi tolong berikan rasa penghargaan yang sama seperti yang kalian berikan pada saya. Terakhir, berhubung saya bertanggung jawab atas jam kerja dan murid yang luar biasa banyak, saya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian di dalam maupun di luar kelas."

Kyungsoo terbatuk. Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban darinya kalau dia tak menerima pertanyaan?

"Kalau kalian _memang_ memiliki pertanyaan," ujar Sader, mata cokelat terangnya tak berkedip, "kalian pasti akan mendapatkan jawabannya di buku pelajaran kalian, _Sejarah Hutan untuk Siswa_ , atau di buku-buku karyaku yang lainnya, tersedia di Perpustakaan Kebajikan. Sekarang absen. Seulgi?"

"Ya."

"Sekali lagi, Seulgi."

"Di sini," ujar Seulgi.

"Terima kasih, Seulgi. Baekhyun!"

"Hadir!"

"Lagi, Baekhyun."

"Saya di sini, Profesor Sader!"

"Bagus sekali, Reena!"

"Ya."

"Ulangi?"

Kyungsoo mengerang. Kapan selesai kalau begini caranya.

"Kai!"

"Di sini."

"Lebih keras, Kai."

"Ya ampun, apa dia tuli?" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, bodoh," sahut Baekhyun. "Dia buta."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Jangan kony–"

Mata kaca. Menjodohkan nama dengan suara. Caranya berpegangan pada mimbar.

Kyungsoo gelagapan sendiri. Dia berbisik pada Baekhyun, "T-tapi lukisan-lukisannya–dia pernah melihat Jangho! Dia pernah melihat kami!"

Lalu mata Profesor Sader bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, seolah mengingatkan dirinya belum pernah melihat apapun.

.

.

.

"Coba kuulangi lagi," kata Soojung. "Tadinya ada dua Sang Guru dan mereka bersaudara."

"Kembar," ujar Amber,

"Satu Baik, satu Jahat," sahut Victoria.

Soojung berjalan di samping serangkaian mural pada dinding marmer mengelupas yang dibangun di Aula Kejahatan. Berselimut jamur sehijau zamrud dan karat biru, diterangi api-api hijau laut, aula itu terlihat seperti sudah menghabiskan seumur hidupnya di bawah laut.

Dia berhenti di depan salah satunya, yang melukiskan dua orang pemuda di dalam ruangan kastel menjaga sebuah pena yang dimantrai seperti yang pernah dilihatnya di menara Sang Guru. Seorang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan seorang lagi putih. Dari retaka mozaik itu, Soojung bisa melihat wajah kembar mereka yang identik, rambut putih pucat, dan mata biru yang kelam. Wajah saudara berjubah putih itu hangat dan lembut, sementara yang berjubah hitam dingin dan keras. Meski begitu, ada yang terasa akrab dari wajah kedua bersaudara itu.

"Dan dua bersaudara ini menguasai kedua sekolah serta melindungi pena ajaib itu," lanjut Soojung.

" _Storian_ ," ralat Amber.

"Dan kemenangan Kebaikan dan Kejahatan seimbang?"

"Kira-kira begitu," jawab Victoria sambil memasukkan siput untuk makan tikus-tikus di kantungnya.

"Ibuku dulu bilang jika Kebaikan terus-terusan menang, Kejahatan akan mencari siasat-siasat baru, memaksa Kebaikan untuk meningkatkan pertahanan dan membalas kekalahan."

"Keseimbangan alam," sahut Luna sambil mengunyah buku pelajaran yang diubahnya jadi cokelat.

Soojung bergeser ke mural berikutnya, saudara Jahat yang tadinya memimpin bersama saudaranya dengan damai kini melancarkan serangan-serangan mantra. "Tapi yang Jahat mengira dia bisa mengendalikan Storian dan membuat Kejahatan tak terkalahkan. Jadi, dia mengumpulkan pasukan untuk menghancurkan saudaranya dan memulai perang."

" _Perang Besar_ ," sahut Amber. "Saat semua orang berpihak pada saudara Baik atau saudara Jahat."

"Dan di akhir pertempuran, seseorang menang," kata Soojung sambil mengamati mural terakhir–lautan Ever dan Never membungkuk hormat di depan Sang Guru bertopeng yang memakai jubah perak, Storian yang berkilauan melayang di atas tangannya. "Tapi tidak ada yang tahu dia siapa."

"Cepat tanggap," Victoria menyeringai.

"Tapi setelah itu, pasti orang-orang tahu apakah dia saudara Baik atau Jahat kan?" tanya Soojung.

"Semua orang menganggapnya misteri. Tapi setelah Perang Besar, Kejahatan belum pernah memenangkan satu kisahpun." Jawab Amber.

"Tapi bukankah pena itu hanya menulis apa yang terjadi di Hutan?" tanya Soojung, menelusuri simbol-simbol pada besi Storian. "Bukannya _kita_ yang mengendalikan cerita?"

"Dan hanya kebetulan, suatu hari semua penjahat _mati_?" Amber menggeram. " _Pena_ itu memaksakan takdir kita. _Pena_ itu membunuh semua penjahat. _Pena_ itu dikendalikan oleh Kebaikan."

"Storian, bukan pena," kata Luna sambil mengunyah.

Amber menabok buku yang sedang dikunyah Luna.

"Tapi kalau memang berniat mati pada setiap kesempatan, kenapa buang-buang waktu mendidik para penjahat? Kenapa harus ada Sekolah Kejahatan segala?" tanya Soojung, lagi.

"Coba tanyakan itu pada Sang Guru," sahut Luna seraya mencari-cari buku yang lebih besar di dalam tasnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi, kalian para penjahat tidak bisa menang lagi," Soojung menguap. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Storian sudah memulai ceritamu," Amber mengernyit.

"Lalu?"

"Dan berdasarkan sekolah tempatmu berada sekarang, menurut Storian kau ini penjahat dalam dongeng itu."

"Dan aku harus memikirkan pendapat sebuah _pena_?" tanya Soojung sambil menggosok kukunya pada pecahan marmer.

"Kutarik kembali komentar 'cepat tanggap' tadi," timpal Victoria.

"Kalau kau penjahatnya, kaulah yang _mati_ , dasar bodoh!" bentak Amber.

Kuku Soojung patah. "Tapi Sang Guru bilang aku bisa pulang!"

"Jangan-jangan itu jebakan dari teka-tekinya."

"Dia itu _Baik_ , kau sendiri yang bilang!"

"Dan kau ada di _Kejahatan_. Dia tidak berpihak padamu," kata Amber.

Soojung menatapnya. Victoria dan Luna menampakkan ekspresi ngeri yang sama.

"Aku akan mati di sini?" pekik Soojung, matanya merebak. "Pasti ada yang bisa kulakukan!"

"Pecahkan teka-teki itu, satu-satunya cara supaya kau tahu apa rencana Sang Guru. Kalau kau memenangkan tantangan sekali lagi, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku jawabannya!" teriak Soojung.

"Apa yang tidak pernah dimiliki penjahat tapi selalu membuat putri bertahan?" Amber berpikir sambil menggaruk tatonya.

"Binatang, mungkin?" tanya Luna.

"Penjahat bisa saja punya kaki tangan binatang. Bagaimana kalau kehormatan?" tanya Victoria.

"Penjahat punya kehormatan dan keberanian dalam versina sendiri, juga apapun yang dikira Kebaikan diciptakan oleh mereka," ujar Amber.

"Aku tahu!"

Mereka semua menoleh pada Soojung.

"Pesta ulang tahun!" serunya. "Siapa juga yang mau datang ke Pesta Penjahat?"

Victoria dan Amber menatap tajam.

"Gara-gara dia tidak mau makan. Otak kan butuh makanan," sahut Luna.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti anak paling pintar!" bentak Soojung.

Luna balas melotot. "Ingat saja, penjahat paling keji mengalami _kematian_ paling keji."

Soojung menoleh pada Amber dengan gugup. "Apa Lady Kwon mau memberi jawabannya padaku?"

"Kalau menurut dia Kejahatan bisa menang."

"Kau harus cerdik," kata Victoria.

"Dan lihai," tambah Amber.

"Kecerdikan? Kelihaian? Itu _keahlianku_ , Darlings," kata Soojung lega. "Teka-teki ini bisa dibilang sudah terpecahkan."

"Atau tidak, karena kita sudah terlambat 15 menit," kata Luna.

Memang benar, yang lebih dingin dari kelas beku Lady Kwon hanyalah tatapan yang diberikannya pada keempat anak itu ketika mereka menyelinap dari pintu ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Saya sebenarnya mau menghukum kalian, tapi mereka sudah kerepotan mengurus murid-murid dari kelasku sebelumnya."

Teriakan anak laki-laki menggema dari bawah kaki mereka. Seisi kelas gemetar memikirkan apa yang terjadi di Ruang Jahanam.

"Coba kita lihat apakah pada pendatang baru ini bisa menebus kesalahan mereka," kata Lady Kwon, hak sepatunya berbunyi ceklak-ceklik mengerikan.

"Sedang apa sekarang?" bisik Soojung pada Hort.

"Dia memberi ujian tentang Mimpi Nemesis. Kalau kau bisa menjawab dengan benar, kau akan dapat ini." balas Hort berbisik, sambil memamerkan tempelan kutil besar di pipinya.

Soojung menganga. "Itu _hadiah_?"

"Amber, bisakah kau menyebutkan nama penjahat yang menghancurkan Nemesis-nya dengan Kutukan Mimpi Buruk?"

"Kyungri si Pemakan Peri. Kyungri si Penyihir menghantui mimpi-mimpi para peri dan meyakinkan mereka untuk memotong sayap mereka sendiri. Setelah tidak ada peri yang bisa terbang, Kyungri menangkap dan memakan mereka satu per satu."

Soojung percaya saja dengan jawaban Amber. Tapi dia belum pernah mendengar tentang Kyungri si Pemakan Peri, jadi Amber pasti salah.

"Betul! Kyungri si Pemakan Peri, salah satu dongeng terkenal sepanjang masa!" ujar Lady Kwon dan menempelkan kutil raksasa di tangan Amber.

Terkenal? Soojung mengerutkan hidung. Terkenal dari mana?

"Victoria, siapa nama penjahat yang membunuh Nemesis-nya menggunakan penyamaran?"

"Rex si Beruang Rabies. Menyamar dengan menggunakan kulit beruang karena Putri Anatole suka sekali dengan beruang. Saat si putri mau mengelusnya, Rex menggorok lehernya."

"Panutan hebat untuk kita semua, Rex si Beruang Rabies!" kata Lady Kwon, lalu menanamkan kutil di leher Victoria. "Andai dia masih hidup, dia pasti sudah menghapus seringai di setiap wajah serakah anak-anak ayam Clarissa."

Soojung menggigit bibirnya. Apa mereka mengarang semua ini?

"Luna. Siapa nama penjahat yang membunuh Nemesis-nya dengan cara berubah wujud?"

"Ratu Es! Mengubah putri jadi es dan menaruhnya di bawah sinar matahari."

"Dongeng yang paling kusuka!" Lady Kwon bergemuruh. "Dongeng yang akan hidup selamanya di hati–"

Soojung mendengus.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Lady Kwon.

"Tidak pernah dengar semua itu," kata Soojung.

Amber dan Victoria merosot di kursi mereka.

"Tidak pernah _dengar_ semua itu?" ejek Lady Kwon. "Itu semua merupakan kemenangan-kemenangan besar Kejahatan! Kejayaan yang menginspirasi calon-calon penjahat! _Empat Gadis Dalam Sumur, Dua Belas Putri yang Tenggelam, Ursula sang Ursuper, Penyihir_ –"

"Yang itu semua juga tidak pernah dengar," Soojung mendesah sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. "Di tempat asal saya, tak ada orang yang pernah membaca dongeng yang dimenangkan oleh Kejahatan. Semua ingin Kebaikan emnang karena Kebaikan punya penampilan lebih bagus, pakaian lebih bagus, dan lebih banyak teman."

Lady Kwon kelu.

Soojung menoleh pada teman-teman sekelasnya. "Maaf kalau tidak ada yang suka pada kalian dan kalian terpaksa sekolah tanpa tujuan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya."

Amber menutup wajahnya dengan jubah.

Luna berbisik di telinga Soojung, "Teka-tekinya."

"Oh, iya," kata Soojung, langsung bersikap resmi. "Selagi saya dapat giliran bicara, ada teka-teki yang penting sekali untuk dipecahkan. Jadi, bantuan apapun akan sangat saya hargai. Apa yang tidak pernah dimiliki penjahat tapi selalu membuat seorang putri bertahan hidup? Ada ide? Silakan keluarkan saja. _Merci, darlings_."

"Saya punya ide," kata Lady Kwon.

"Sudah kuduga," Soojung tersenyum. "Apa? Apa yang kumiliki tapi tidak kalian miliki?"

Lady Kwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Soojung. " _Tidak ada_. Dan itulah yang kami dengar darimu selanjutnya."

Soojung ingin meminta sesuatu, tapi kata-kata tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya disegel.

"Lebih baik," komentar Lady Kwon, lalu menghadiahkan sebuah kutil di antara kedua matanya.

Soojung membuka mulutnya keras-keras, Lady Kwon berdiri tenang dan merapikan gaun ungunya, mengabaikan murid-murid yang ketakutan di sekelilingnya.

Sambil mendengus-dengus, Soojung membuka paksa mulutnya dengan bolpoin, jepit rambut, dan tetesan air yang membeku. Menghembuskan napas, meraung, berteriak, semua dicobanya, tetapi hasilnya tak ada suara.

Amber melotot dari tempat duduknya.

"Bisa dibilang sudah terpecahkan, heh?"

.

.

.

 **Double update!**

 **Go read the next chapter, thank you.**


	14. Doom Room

**13**

 **RUANG JAHANAM**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa acara makan siang mereka digabung, karena Ever berkumpul dengan Ever, Never berkumpul dengan Never, dan kedua kelompok itu sama-sama saling mengabaikan.

Makan siang bertempat di Tanah Lapang, lahan piknik yang akrab di luar pagar Hutan Biru. Untuk bisa sampai ke Tanah Lapang, murid-murid harus berjalan menempuh terowongan pohon berkelok-kelok yang semakin lama semakin sempit, sampai mereka harus memasuki batang pohon berlubang satu per satu dan keluar di padang rumput sehijau zamrud.

Segera setelah Kyungsoo memasuki terowongan Kebaikan, dia mengikuti antrean anak-anak Ever menerima keranjang-keranjang piknik dari peri-peri air bertudung merah, sementara anak-anak dari terowongan Kejahatan mengambil ember-ember berkarat dari serigala yang memakai setelan merah.

Kyungsoo menemukan sepetak rerumputan yang teduh dan mengambil makanan dari dalam keranjang kayu ek yang ternyata berisi beberapa potong roti lapis ikan _trout_ asap, selada _rampion_ , _strawberry souffle_ , dan sebotol soda lemon. Dia melupakan pikiran-pikiran tentang teka-teki ketika memasukkan roti lapisnya ke mulutnya yang hampir meneteskan air liur–Soojung menyambarnya.

"Kau pasti tak menyangka apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini," keluh Soojung seraya melahap utuh roti lapis itu. "Ini punyamu," dia meletakkan ember berisi bubur di sebelah kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sudah _menanyakannya_ ," Soojung meracau sambil mengunyah. "Ternyata Never perlu belajar tentang kekalahan. Omong-omong ini enak sekali."

Kyungsoo masih menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Soojung. "Ada darah di gigiku? Karena rasanya aku–"

Dari atas bahu Kyungsoo, Soojung melihat Kai dan teman-temannya sedang menunjuk-nunjuk dan mengejek.

"Oh, tidak," erang Soojung. "Bagaimana ini?"

Kyungsoo terus saja menatapnya.

"Kalau kau mau makan, ambil saja _souffle_ nya." Soojung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kenapa _imp_ aneh itu melambai-lambai padamu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun di seberang Tanah Lapang, melambai dan memamerkan rambut merah barunya. Warnanya sama persis dengan rambut Chanyeol. Di sebelahnya ada Luhan, si gadis bersurai cokelat muda berparas manis, tersenyum kecil padanya sembari menggigit roti lapisnya.

"Mm, kau kenal dia?" tanya Soojung, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menghampiri Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang.

"Dia temanku," jawab Kyungsoo sambil melambai pada Baekhyun agar menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Kau punya _teman_?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Soojung.

"Kenapa sih kau terus melihatku seperti itu?!" teriak Soojung.

"Kau tidak habis makan permen, kan?"

"Hah?" Soojung bingung, tiba-tiba sadar–dia meraba-raba wajahnya, lalu mencabut kutil Lady Kwon. Dia melempar kutilnya dengan ekspresi jijik. "Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi!" jeritnya, lalu tawa dan sorakan Kai beserta anak-anak buahnya meledak.

Hort memungut kutil yang dibuang Soojung lalu berlari sambil membawanya pergi.

Soojung memandang Kyungsoo yang tersenyum.

"Tidak lucu!" raung Soojung.

Namun Kyungsoo malah tertawa, begitu juga Soojung.

"Menurutmu mau dia apakan itu?" ejek Kyungsoo.

Soojung berhenti tertawa. "Kita harus pulang. _Sekarang._ "

Kyungsoo menceritakan pada Soojung tentang segala rasa frustasinya dalam memecahkan teka-teki itu, termasuk jalan buntunya dengan Profesor Sader. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya-tanya tentang lukisannya, Sader pergi untuk mengajar anak-anak Kejahatan, meninggalkan tiga babi raksasa yang berceramah tentang pentingnya membentengi sebuah rumah.

"Dia satu-satunya harapan kita," kata Kyungsoo.

"Cepatlah. Sisa hidupku tinggal hitungan hari," ucap Soojung dengan muram. Dia pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi dengan teman-teman sekamarnya, termasuk ramalan mereka tentang kematiannya.

"Kau akan mati? Tidak masuk akal. Kita kan berteman, jadi tidak mungkin kau penjahat dalam dongeng kita."

"Itulah sebabnya Sang Guru bilang kita _tidak boleh_ berteman. Ada yang akan mengganggu persahabatan kita. Sesuatu yang menjawab teka-teki itu," ujar Soojung.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa mengganggu persahabatan kita?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih kebingungan. "Mungkin itu ada hubungannya. Menurutmu, itukah sebabnya Kebaikan selalu menang?"

"Kejahatan _dulu_ sering menang, menurut Lady Kwon. Tapi sekarang Kebaikan memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan mereka semua."

"Tapi Sang Guru melarang kita kembali ke menaranya. Jadi, jawaban teka-teki itu bukan kata-kata atau pemikiran–"

"Kita harus _melakukan_ sesuatu!" simpul Soojung.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai menemukan titik terang. Pertama, itu sesuatu yang bisa mengadu kita berdua. Kedua, itu sesuatu yang selalu bisa mengalahkan Kejahatan. Dan yang ketiga, itu sesuatu yang secara fisik bisa kita lakukan..."

Kedua gadis itu saling berhadapan.

"Aku tahu," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga," kata Soojung.

"Jelas banget."

" _Banget_."

"Jawabannya–"

"Ya, jawabannya–"

"Tidak tahu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga," desah Soojung.

Di seberang lapangan, para murid laki-laki Ever pelan-pelan menerobos ke wilayah murid-murid perempuan Ever. Para gadis itu menunggu para anak laki-laki memetik bunga, tetapi Seulgi menerima jatah paling banyak. Sementara Seulgi menanggapi anak-anak laki-laki itu dengan genit, Kai duduk gelisah di atas sebuah tunggul pohon. Akhirnya dia berdiri, mendesak teman-temannya supaya minggir, dan mengajak Seulgi berjalan-jalan.

"Seharusnya dia mengajakku," rintih Soojung saat melihat mereka pergi.

"Soojung, kita punya peluang untuk menyelamatkan desa kita dari kutukan berusia 12 tahun, menyelamatkan anak-anak dari siksaan dan ketidaklulusan, selamat dari para serigala, gargoyle, dan mengakhiri kisah yang bisa _membunuhmu_. Tapi kau malah memikirkan soal cowok?"

"Aku ingin akhir yang bahagia, Kyungie."

"Pulang ke rumah _hidup-hidup_ adalah akhir bahagia kita, Soojung."

Soojung mengangguk tapi tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada Kai.

* * *

"Selamat datang di Kebajikan," sambut Profesor Dovey pada anak-anak yang berkumpul di Ruang Serbaguna Purity. "Sekarang kita sudah ketinggalan pelajaran, jadi kita lewatkan saja senda gurau yang biasanya. Biar kumulai dengan mengatakan bahwa semakin lama, aku melihat menurunnya rasa menghargai secara mengkhawatirkan di kelas ini."

"Karena waktunya setelah makan siang," Kai berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Dan kenapa kau bicara padaku?"

"Serius deh, mantra jahat apa yang kau rapalkan padaku supaya memilih goblinmu?"

Kyungsoo tidak menoleh.

"Kau melakukan _sesuatu_. Katakan."

"Tak bisa mengungkap rahasia-rahasia penyihir," kata Kyungsoo, terus menatap ke depan.

"Sudah kuduga!" Kai melihat Profesor Dovey memelototinya lalu melemparkan senyum arogan padanya. Profesor Dovey memutar bola matanya. Kai mendekat ke Kyungsoo lagi. "Katakan saja, lalu teman-temanku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Apa termasuk kau juga?"

"Katakan saja apa yang kau lakukan."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Aku pakai Mantra Kkaebsong, jampi-jampi kuat dari Kesatuan Penyihir Jangho dari Reapercat. Mereka itu persekutuan kecil di pinggiran Sungai Soohyun, bukan sekedar ahli mantra tapi juga–"

"Apa yang sudah kau _lakukan_."

"Yah," kata Kyungsoo sambil menoleh padanya, "Mantra Kkaebsong mencari jalan ke dalam otakmu seperti sekawanan lintah. Berenang melewati setiap celah, memamahbiak, berlipatganda, bernanah menunggu waktu yang tepat. Begitu sudah menyangkut di setiap sudut dan celah... ssst! Mereka menghisap semua kecerdasanmu dan kau jadi setolol keledai."

Kai memerah.

"Satu lagi, sifatnya permanen." Ujar Kyungsoo tajam, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan.

Sementara Kai bergumam soal hukuman gantung, rajam, dan cara-cara lain yang digunakan ayahnya untuk menghukum para penyihir wanita, Kyungsoo menyimak Profesor Dovey yang sedang menjelaskan pentingnya Kebajikan.

"Setiap kali kalian melakukan Kebajikan dengan niat tulus, jiwa kalian akan bertambah murni. Tapi akhir-akhir ini murid-murid Kebaikanku melakukannya seperti tugas berat, lebih suka mengembangkan ego, arogansi, dan lingkar pinggang mereka! Percayalah, kemenangan-kemenangan kita bisa berakhir kapan saja."

"Tidak kalau Sang Guru mengendalikan Storian," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, Sang Guru sama sekali tidak punya peran dalam jalannya cerita," kata Profesor Dovey tak sabar. "Dia _tidak bisa_ mengendalikan Storian."

"Menurutku sepertinya dia jago menyihir," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Maaf?"

"Dia bisa membelah diri menjadi beberapa bayangan. Dia bisa menghilangkan ruangan. Dia bisa membuat semua itu seolah-olah mimpi, jadi sudah pasti dia bisa mengendalikan sebuah pena–"

"Dan _bagaimana_ kau bisa tahu semua ini?" desah Profesor Dovey.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai tertawa mengejek.

"Karena dia menunjukkannya padaku," jawab Kyungsoo lantang tanpa sarat keraguan.

Ejekan dari raut Kai lenyap. Profesor Dovey kelihatan seperti teko yang hampir mendidih. Murid-murid memandang Kyungsoo–termasuk Baekhyun yang melongo ke menatapnya–dan Profesor Dovey secara bergantian.

Guru mereka tersenyum kaku. "Oh, Kyungsoo, kau punya imajinasi yang bagus sekali. Pasti bisa membantumu saat kau sedang menunggu seseorang untuk menyelamatkanmu dari naga yang kelaparan. Nah, tiga kunci Kebajikan adalah kreativitas, kemungkinan, dan spontanitas–"

Kyungsoo membuka mulut, tapi Profesor Dovey membuatnya diam dengan tatapan tajam. Menyadari posisinya lemah, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan perkamen dan mencatat seperti yang lain.

* * *

Sebelum pelajaran Pertahanan Dalam Dongeng, murid-murid di kedua sekolah dipanggil untuk berkumpul di Tanah Lapang.

Segera setelah Kyungsoo muncul dari terowongan, Baekhyun menyambarnya–"Chanyeol mengubah warna rambutnya!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang bersandar pada pohon. Rambutnya sekarang pirang dan itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada seseorang.

"Dia bilang dia melakukannya demi Seulgi." Baekhyun merengek, rambut merahnya sedikit acak-acakan.

Kyungsoo menelusuri tatapan mata Chanyeol ke arah Seulgi yang mengoceh pada Kai. Kai kelihatan sama sekali tidak antusias dan meniup poni pirangnya yang jatuh menutup ma–

Kyungsoo terbatuk. Dia menoleh kembali pada Chanyeol yang tengah meniup poni pirangnya. Lalu ke Kai, yang dua kancing baju teratasnya terbuka dan dasi berlambang K emas terikat longgar. Lalu ke Chanyeol yang membuka dua kancing baju teratasnya dan melonggarkan dasinya yang berlambang C.

"Bagaimana kalau rambutku pirang seperti Seulgi? Apa Chanyeol akan suka padaku?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap sepatunya.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Kau harus cepat-cepat cari kecengan baru."

"PERHATIAN."

Dia mendongak dan ternyata seluruh staf pengajar berjajar di antara kedua terowongan, termasuk Castor dan Pollux yang kepalanya kembali bersatu di tubuh anjingnya.

Profesor Dovey maju. "Ada sedikit–"

"CEPAT KEMARI, DASAR SAPI PEMALAS!" Castor menyalak.

Anak-anak Never terakhir bergegas keluar dari terowongan, Soojung terhuyung paling belakang. Dia melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Kyungsoo di seberang Tanah Lapang. Kyungsoo balas mengangkat bahu.

Profesor Dovey membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan–

"DIPERSILAKAN, CLARISSA DOVEY, DEKAN SEKOLAH KEBAIKAN DAN GURU BESAR KEBAJIKAN," tutur Castor.

"Terima kasih, Castor," ujar Profesor Dovey–

"KALAU ADA INTERUPSI ATAU KENAKALAN AKAN SEGERA DIHUKUM–"

"TERIMA KASIH, CASTOR!" pekik Profesor Dovey.

Castor menatap kakinya.

Profesor Dovey berdeham. "Anak-anak, kami memanggil kalian ke sini karena ada rumor-rumor tidak menyenangkan–"

" _Kebohongan_ , lebih tepatnya," tukas Lady Kwon. Kyungsoo mengenalinya sebagai guru yang merobek-robek lukisan Sader di Galeri Kebaikan.

"Jadi, mari kita perjelas saja," lanjut Profesor Dovey. "Pertama, Kejahatan tidak dikutuk. Kejahatan masih memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Kebaikan."

"Asalkan Kejahatan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka!" geram Profesor Moon.

Anak-anak Never berdesas-desus, seolah tidak memercayainya sedikitpun.

"Kedua, Sang Guru tidak berpihak pada siapapun," ujar Profesor Dovey.

"Bagaimana Profesor bisa tahu?" teriak Jiyong.

"Kenapa kami harus memercayai Anda?" Amber berteriak, disusul teriakan para Never–

"Karena kami memiliki _bukti_." Profesor Sader maju.

Anak-anak Never langsung terdiam. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. _Bukti?_ Bukti apa?

Lalu dilihatnya wajah Lady Kwon tampak paling masam dibanding yang lain, meneguhkan bahwa bukti itu memang benar-benar ada. Apakah bukti itu adalah jawaban teka-tekinya?

"Yang terakhir dan sama pentingnya," lanjut Profesor Dovey. "Tanggung jawab utama Sang Guru adalah untuk melindungi Storian. Karena itu dia tetap tinggal di menaranya yang dibentengi dengan kokoh. Maka, terlepas dari dongeng yang mungkin sudah kalian dengar, kupastikan pada kalian bahwa: tidak ada murid yang pernah dan _akan_ bertemu dengan Sang Guru."

Semua mata anak-anak Ever tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah, jadi _ini_ pendongengnya?" ejek Lady Kwon.

"Itu bukan dongeng!" bentak Kyungsoo. Dia melihat Soojung menggeleng-geleng seolah mengatakan perlawanan ini adalah ide buruk.

Lady Kwon tersenyum kecil. "Akan kuberikan satu kali kesempatan lagi padamu untuk menebus kesalahan. _Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Sang Guru_?"

Kyungsoo mendongak pada guru Kejahatan itu, mata ungunya menonjol seperti batu pualam. Lalu pada Profesor Sader yang tersenyum penuh tanya padanya. Lalu ke arah Soojung di seberang Tanah Lapang, memeragakan kutil ditempelkan ke wajah dan mulut dibungkam.

"Ya."

"Kau _berbohong_ pada guru!" sergah Lady Kwon.

"Itu tidak bohong!" teriak sebuah suara.

Semua menoleh pada Soojung.

"Kami berdua ada di sana, di dalam menaranya."

"Dan taruhan, kalian pasti melihat Storian juga?" ejek Seulgi.

"Kami memang bertemu Storian!" balas Soojung.

"Dan apa Storian juga _memulai_ dongeng kalian?"

"Ya! Storian memulai dongeng kami."

"Hormat kepada Ratu-ratu Kebodohan!" seru Seulgi, disambut teriakan-teriakan.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti Ratu Agung-nya."

Seulgi menoleh pada Kyungsoo, tangannya bertolak pinggang.

"Uh. Si 'Kekeliruan'," erang Seulgi. "Kebaikan belum pernah sesalah ini."

"Kau bicara soal Kebaikan sementara sikapmu seperti itu," ujar Kyungsoo tenang.

Seulgi melotot hingga senyum Kai pun merekah.

"Jangan bicara pada Seulgi seperti itu!" seru sebuah suara.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menjumpai Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Seulgi-ssi, kau yakin tidak mau Kai saja? Dia pasti senang sekali kalau bisa menikahi dirinya sendiri."

Kai berhenti tersenyum. Dia tercengang memandangi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Seulgi. Kesabarannya habis dan meninju mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik pedang latihannya yang tumpul, Kai menyentakkan pedangnya lalu mereka pun terlibat dalam duel pedang di muka umum.

Namun Chanyeol sudah mempelajari cara Kai memainkan pedangnya saat Seni Anggar, jadi mereka menggunakan tikaman, elakan, bahkan teriakan yang sama persis, sampai tidak ada yang tahu lagi mana yang Kai dan mana yang Chanyeol.

Bukannya menengahi, Profesor Jung yang mengajar Seni Anggar malah memutar-mutar kumis panjangnya.

Anak-anak Never lebih cepat tanggap.

"SERAAANG!" Jiyong meraung.

Anak-anak Never bergegas menyerang Ever, menggilas serigala-serigala yang tercengang, dan terjun menghantam dua petarung pedang tadi. Para murid laki-laki Ever menyerang sambil bersorak, menciptakan taman percekcokan hingga mencipratkan lumpur pada gadis-gadis Ever. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat gadis-gadis itu berlutut karena lumpur, sampai ketika Seulgi yang berlepotan lumpur menunjuknya.

"Dia yang mulai!"

Para gadis Ever berteriakan mengejar Kyungsoo yang berlari lebih cepat dan memanjat pohon. Di dekat pohon itu, Kai berhasil menyembulkan kepalanya di bawah tumpukan anak laki-laki dan melihat Soojung berlari ke arahnya.

"Tolong!" teriak Kai.

Soojung yang berlari hendak menolong Kyungsoo malah menginjak kaki Kai. Lalu dia melihat Hort dari sudut matanya.

"Kau! Kembalikan kutilku!"

Hort kabur ke dalam kerumunan yang ribut dan Soojung mengejarnya sampai dia cukup dekat untuk memungut dahan di atas tanah. Kemudian dia melemparkannya ke kepala Hort–Hort menghindar dan dahan itu mengenai wajah Lady Kwon.

Murid-murid terpaku dan hening seketika.

Lady Kwon menyentuh pipinya yang dingin dan terluka. Menatap darah di tangannya, dia semakin tenang mengerikan.

Kuku merah panjangnya terangkat dan menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Kurung dia di menara!"

Sekawanan peri menyambar Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya di depan Kai yang menyeringai menuju terowongan Ever.

"Jangan, ini salahku!" jerit Soojung.

"Dan yang ini," Lady Kwon menusukkan kukunya yang bernoda darah pada Soojung, "ke Ruang Jahanam."

Sebelum Soojung sempat berteriak, sebuah tapak tangan membungkam mulutnya dan menariknya melewati teman-teman sekolahnya yang ketakutan ke dalam pepohonan yang gelap.

* * *

Soojung tidak mungkin selamat dari siksaan! Soojung tidak akan bisa selamat dari Kejahatan yang sesungguhnya!

Saat para peri menerbangkannya ke atas, air mata kepanikan merebak di mata Kyungsoo dan dilihatnya guru-guru berduyun memasuki ruang lobi.

"Profesor Sader!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil berpegangan pada birai tangga. "Anda harus percaya pada kami! Storian telah mengira Soojung adalah penjahat! Storian akan membunuhnya!"

Sader dan dua puluh guru lainnya mendongar dengan gusar.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa melihat desa kami? Bagaimana kami bisa pulang? Apa yang dimiliki seorang putri tapi tidak dimiliki penjahat?" Kyungsoo berteriak selagi para peri menariknya paksa.

Sader tersenyum. "Pertanyaan. Selalu tiga sekaligus."

Guru-guru terkekeh dan membubarkan diri. (" _Melihat_ Storian?" Profesor Jung geli. "Dia itu yang suka makan permen," Profesor Ahn menambahkan.)

"Tidak, Anda harus menyelamatkannya!" Kyungsoo memohon. Para peri menyeretnya ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya.

Dengan gusar, Kyungsoo memanjat kanopi tempat tidurnya, melewati lukisan-lukisan para pahlawan yang sedang berciuman, lalu menerjang ke langit-langit yang rusak–tapi ternyata sudah diperbaiki. Ada yang menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Darah di pipinya serasa surut. Sader satu-satunya harapan dan dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Sekarang sahabatnya berada di ruang bawah tanah itu, semua gara-gara pena ajaib mengira seorang putri adalah seorang penyihir.

Lalu sesuatu berkelebat di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang dikatakan Sader di kelas.

 _Kalau kalian punya pertanyaan..._

Kyungsoo terperanjat, lalu mengeluarkan semua isi keranjang bukunya.

.

.

.

Seekor serigala abu-abu, tenang dan efisien, menarik Soojung menggunakan rantai panjang yang dikaitkan pada gelang besi di lehernya. Menyusuri tembok-tembok lorong pembuangan air yang lembap, Soojung tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari ikatan besinya: sekali salah langkah, dia pasti terpeleset ke jalur sempit ke dalam lumpur yang bergemuruh. Di seberang sungai hitam busuk itu, Soojung melihat dua serigala menyeret Vex yang mengerang dari arah yang ditujunya. Mata Vex bertemu dengan matanya, matanya sembap dan merah, penuh kebencian. Apapun yang terjadi padanya di Ruang Jahanam menjadikannya lebih jahat dari sebelumnya.

 _Kyungsoo,_ kata Soojung pada dirinya sendiri. _Kyungsoo akan membawa kami pulang._ Dia menahan air mata. _Tetaplah hidup demi Kyungsoo._

Ketika dia sampai di tengah-tengah selokan yang lumpurnya berubah menjadi air danau yang jernih, Soojung merasa tembok-tembook batunya yang kokoh berubah menjadi jeruji berkarat. Serigala itu menendang pintu hingga membuka lalu mendorongnya masuk.

Soojung mengangkat kepalanya di dalam ruang bawah tanah yang gelap, diterangi sebuah obor. Ke manapun dia mengarahkan pandangan, dilihatnya alat-alat hukuman: roda peremuk tulang, papan siksa, pasung, tali gantungan, pengait, kursi ikat, tongkat, cambuk, dan pisau-pisau yang semuanya mengerikan. Jantungnya berhenti. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Dua mata merah berkilau dari sudut.

Perlahan, seekor serigala hitam besar muncul dari kegelapan, dua kali lebih besar dari serigala lainnya. Namun yang ini memiliki tubuh manusia dengan dada berambut lebat, lengan berotot, betis menonjol, dan kaki yang kokoh. Beast menyentuh gulungan perkamen dan membacanya sambil menggeram berat.

"Kau, Soojung dari Hutan Luar, dengan ini dipanggil ke Ruang Jahanam atas kesalahan-kesalahan berikut: Konspirasi Pernyataan Kebohongan, Mengacaukan Pertemuan, Percobaan Pembunuhan seorang–"

" _Pembunuhan_?!" Soojung terkesiap.

"Menghasut Pemberontakan, Menerobos Perbatasan Dalam Pertemuan, Perusakan di Lokasi Sekolah, Mengganggu Teman Sekolah, dan Kejahatan Terhadap Kemanusiaan."

"Aku mengaku tak bersalah atas semua tuduhan," bentak Soojung. "Terutama yang terakhir."

Beast mengangkat wajah Soojung dengan cakar-cakarnya. " _Bersalah sampai terbukti tak bersalah_!"

"Lepaskan!" jerit Soojung.

Serigala itu menghirup leher Soojung. "Kau memang gadis cantik, ya?"

"Kau bisa meninggalkan _bekas luka_!"

Tak disangka, Beast justru melepaskannya. "Biasanya perlu pemukulan untuk menemukan titik kelemahan."

Soojung menatap Beast dengan bingung. Serigala itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan menyeringai. Sambil menjerit, Soojung berlari ke pintu–Beast menghantamnya ke tembok dan memborgol tangannya pada kaitan di atas kepala.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Beast berjalan menyusuri tembok, mengincar hukuman yang tepat.

"Kumohon, apapun yang telah kulakukan, aku minta maaf!" Soojung melengking.

"Penjahat tidak mendapat pelajaran dari permintaan maaf," ujar Beast. Sejenak dia mempertimbangkan gada, lalu berjalan lagi. "Penjahat belajar dari rasa sakit."

"Kumohon!"

"Rasa sakit membuatmu lebih kuat," kata Beast. Dia mengelus ujung tombak berkarat, lalu menggantungnya kembali.

" _Tolong_!" jerit Soojung.

"Rasa sakit membuatmu dewasa."

Beast mengangkat sebuah kapak. Wajah Soojung memucat seputih hantu.

Si serigala menghampirinya, gagang kapak pada cakar gemuknya.

"Rasa sakit membuatmu Jahat."

Beast menggenggam rambut Soojung.

"Jangan!" Soojung tercekat.

Beast mengangkat kapak.

" _Kumohon_!"

Bilah itu memotong rambutnya.

Soojung menatap helai-helai panjang rambut indahnya di lantai hitam ruang bawah tanah, mulutnya ternganga, membeku tanpa suara. Perlahan, dia mengangkat wajah ngerinya hingga bertemu dengan wajah hitam besar milik Beast. Kemudian bibir serta tubuhnya yang menggantung di rantai gemetar, air matanya menetes. Dibenamkannya kepalanya dan terisak ke dadanya. Soojung menangis hingga hidungnya tersumbat dan tak bisa bernapas, ludah berlumuran di tunik hitamnya, pergelangan tangannya berdarah karena bergesekan dengan borgol.

Terdengar kunci pintu dibuka. Soojung mengangkat mata merah bengkaknya dan melihat Beast tengah melepaskannya dari pengait di tembok.

"Keluar," geramnya, lalu menggantung kembali kapak itu.

Saat Beast berbalik, Soojung sudah pergi.

Beast melangkah malas keluar ruangan dan berlutut di tengah-tengah pertemuan lumpur dan air jernih. Dicelupkannya rantai berdarah itu, arus dari kedua arah beradu, membilasnya hingga bersih. Saat dia menggosok noda darah yang tersisa, matanya menangkap bayangan di lumpur.

Tidak, itu bukan bayangannya.

Beast berbalik.

Soojung mendorongnya ke selokan.

Beast meronta di antara air dan lendir, menggeram dan menggapai-gapai tembok. Arusnya terlalu kuat. Soojung mengawasinya mendeguk napas terakhirnya dan tenggelam bagai batu.

Menurut peraturan, _Baik memaafkan._

Namun peraturan itu pasti salah, karena dia belum bisa memaafkan.

Belum sama sekali.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	15. The Crypt Keeper's Solution

**14**

 **SOLUSI DARI PENJAGA KUBUR**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination while reading this story_.

Sampulnya sutra perak, bergambar Storian berkilau diapit angsa hitam dan putih.

* * *

 **Sejarah Hutan untuk Siswa**

 _August A. Sader_

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka halaman pertamanya.

" _Buku ini merefleksi sudut pandang penulis semata. Hanya interpretasi Profesor Sader sendiri mengenai sejarah, dan staf pengajar tidak sependapat._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Clarissa Dovey & Lady Kwon, Dekan-dekan Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan._"

Kyungsoo merasa mendapat dukungan karena staf pengajar tidak setuju dengan isi buku yang ada di tangannya. Dia berharap jawaban untuk teka-tekinya ada di halaman-halaman buku itu. Perbedaan antara seorang putri dan seorang penyihir, bukti Kebaikan dan Kejahatan seimbang, apa jawabannya sama?

Dia mulai membalik halamannya, tetapi tidak ada tulisan. Pada halamannya bertebaran bintik-bintik kecil dalam warna-warna pelangi, seukuran kepala jarum. Kyungsoo membalik halamannya. Titik-titik lagi. Dia membalik-balik setumpuk halaman dengan cepat dan sama sekali tidak ada tulisan. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam buku itu karena frustasi. Suara Sader menggelegar:

" _Bab 14: Perang Besar._ "

Kyungsoo melonjak. Di depan matanya, pemandangan tiga dimensi tembus pandang melebur di atas halaman buku–diorama hidup, warna-warna pudar seperti lukisan Sader di galeri. Kyungsoo meringkuk untuk menonton penampakan tanpa suara yang menampilkan tiga laki-laki tua berwajah keriput, jenggot panjang sampai ke lantai, berdiri bergandengan di menara Sang Guru. Saat ketiga orang tua itu membuka tangan mereka, tampak Storian berkilauan melayang keluar dari tangan mereka dan terletak di atas meja batu putih yang dikenalnya. Suara tanpa wujud Sader kembali bicara:

" _Sekarang ingatlah dari Bab Satu, Storian ditempatkan di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan oleh Tiga Peramal dari Hutan Tak Bertepi, yang percaya hanya di sekolah itulah Storian bisa dilindungi dari kehancuran._ "

Kyungsoo melongo tak percaya. Sader yang tidak bisa melihat tidak mungkin bisa menuliskan sejarah. Namun dia bisa _melihatnya_ dan menginginkan yang sama untuk murid-muridnya. Setiap kali Kyungsoo membalik halaman dan menyentuh titik-titik itu, sejarah nyata kembali hidup disuarakan oleh Sader. Sebagian besar Bab 14 mengulang apa yang diceritakan Soojung saat makan siang: bahwa sekolah ini dulu dipimpin oleh dua penyihir bersaudara, satu Baik, satu Jahat, yang rasa cintanya pada satu sama lain mengalahkan kesetiaan mereka pada kedua pihak. Seiring berjalannya waktu, saudara Jahat menyadari godaan menyingkirkan rasa cinta itu, sampai dia melihat satu-satunya penghalang antara dirinya dan kekuatan tak terhingga dari pena itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menelusuri titik-titik, mengawasi adegan-adegan melelahkan tentang pertempuran, persekutuan, dan pengkhianatan dalam Perang Besar untuk bisa melihat akhir kisahnya. Jari-jarinya berhenti saat dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berjubah perak dan bertopeng bangkit di antara api pertempuran besar-besaran itu, Storian di tangannya:

" _Dari pertempuran terakhir antara saudara Jahat dan saudara Baik, seorang pemenang yang tak berpihak pada siapapun muncul. Dalam Gencatan Senjata Besar, Sang Guru yang menang bersumpah untuk berdiri di atas Kebaikan dan Kejahatan serta melindungi keseimbangan selama dia masih bisa bertahan hidup. Tentu saja kedua pihak tidak percaya pada sang pemenang. Tapi mereka memang tidak perlu memercayainya._ "

Sebuah adegan menampilkan saudara yang sekarat, terbakar hangus setelah susah payah menghunuskan tangannya ke langit, memancarkan letusan cahaya perak.

" _Saudara yang sekarat menggunakan percikan mantra terakhirnya untuk melawan saudara kembarnya: cara untuk membuktikan Kebaikan dan Kejahatan masih setara. Selama bukti itu masih menyatu, maka Storian belum berubah dan Hutan berada dalam keseimbangan yang sempurna. Dan mengenai bukti itu..._ "

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa melonjak.

" _Masih ada di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan hingga hari ini._ "

Adegan itu menggelap.

Dia buru-buru membalikkan halamannya, menyentuh titik-titik itu. Suara Sader menggelegar:

" _Bab 15: Wabah Kecoak di Seluruh Hutan._ "

Kyungsoo melempar buku itu ke dinding, meninggalkan bekas retak di wajah pasangan yang terlukis di sana. Dia menghela napas dan membenamkan wajahnya di tempat tidur.

 _Kumohon. Tolong kami._

Lalu dalam keheningan antara doa dan tangis, ada yang muncul. Bukan pemikiran, tetapi gerakan hati.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya.

Jawaban teka-teki itu balik menatapnya.

.

.

.

 _Cuma potong rambut,_ kata Soojung pada dirinya sendiri seraya menjejaki semak _cornflower_. _Tidak akan ada yang tahu._ Dia menyelinap di antara pohon-pohon _periwinkle_ ke Tanah Lapang Barat, menghampiri kelompoknya dari belakang.

Cari saja Kyungsoo dan–

Sekelompok anak itu menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya. Tidak ada yang tertawa. Luna tidak tertawa. Kai pun tidak. Bahkan Seulgi pun tidak. Mereka ternganga dengan wajah ngeri sampai Soojung tak sanggup bernapas.

"Maaf, mataku kelilipan–" dia membungkuk di balik semak mawar biru dan menahan rasa malu.

"Setidaknya sekarang kau kelihatan seperti anak Never," kata Kai, menyembul di balik semak. "Jadi, tidak akan ada yang keliru seperti aku."

Soojung merah padam.

"Yah, inilah jadinya kalau kau berteman dengan penyihir." Kai menatap wajah Soojung dan memberikan penilaian. "Tidak _seburuk_ itu kok. Tidak seburuk temanmu, paling tidak."

"Maaf, mataku kelilipan–" Soojung berlari pergi lalu menyambar Luna seperti mengambil rakit hidup. "Di mana Kyungsoo?"

Tapi Luna masih menatap rambutnya. Soojung berdeham.

"Oh, mm, dia masih dikurung di kamarnya. Sayang sekali dia harus melewatkan Kebun Bunga saat pelajaran Yuba," jawab Luna. Matanya kembali menelusuri rambut Soojung. "Rambutmu... bagus."

"Tolonglah," ucap Soojung pelan.

"Tadinya kau sangat _cantik_."

"Nanti juga tumbuh lagi," kata Soojung, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Jangan khawatir," Luna menyedot ingus. "Suatu saat nanti, orang yang cukup Jahat akan membunuh monster itu."

Soojung mematung.

"Semua naik!" seru Yuba.

Soojung menoleh dan melihat Kai membuka bagian atas labu biru seperti membuka teko lalu menghilang di dalamnya.

Soojung menyipit. "Apa-apaan–"

Sesuatu menjawil pinggulnya dan Soojung pun melihat ke bawah. Yuba menyodorkan Tiket Kebun Bunga padanya lalu membuka penutup labu, menyibak seekor ulat bulu yang bertengger di sana.

"Jangan meludah, bersin, bernyanyi, menyedot ingus, berayun, menyumpah, menampar, tidur, atau kencing di Kebun Bunga," ujar Yuba dengan suara paling menjengkelkan. "Pelanggaran akan berakibat terlepasnya pakaianmu. Semua naik!"

Soojung menoleh cepat-cepat pada Yuba. "Tunggu! Aku harus mencari teman–"

Sebuah sulur mencuat dan menariknya ke dalam.

Terlalu ngeri untuk berteriak, Soojung terjun ke dalam warna merah muda, kuning, dan biru yang mengagumkan sementara semakin banyak sulur mengibas dan mengikat tubuhnya erat-erat seperti sabuk pengaman. Dia mendengar desisan lalu berbalik dan dilihatnya sebuah tanaman hijau pemakan serangga hendak melahapnya.

Dia menjerit sebelum sulur-sulur menyentaknya menjauh dari mulut tanaman itu ke dalam pipa berkabut panas serta mengaburkan pandangan dan mengaitkan tubunya pada sesuatu yang membiarkannya bergerak-gerak sementara kaki dan tangannya menggantung bebas dari tali pengaman tanaman _ivy_. Kemudian kabut menghilang dan Soojung menyaksikan sesuatu yang paling ajaib yang pernah dilihatnya.

Sistem transportasi bawah tanah, sebesar satu desa, seluruhnya terbuat dari tanaman-tanaman bercahaya. Para penumpang bergantungan pada sabuk-sabuk sulur yang menempel pada batang-batang pohon warna-warni yang tertutup bunga-bunga sewarna dengan batangnya. Batang-batang dengan kode warna ini mengayun bersamaan di jalur-jalur raksasa yang ruwet. Sebagian batang pohon bergerak pararel, sebagian tegak lurus, sebagian lain menancap ke arah-arah berlainan, tetapi semuanya membawa para penumpang ke tujan mereka di Hutan Tak Bertepi.

Soojung terbelalak melihat kurcaci-kurcaci yang cemberut, berpegangan untuk mencopot tali-tali pengikat dari batang pohon wangi berlabel JALUR ROSALINDA. Di arah yang berlawanan, JALUR ARBOREA hijau berkilau bergerak bersama penunggang-penunggang yang turun dari sulur-sulur _shamrock_. Ternganga, Soojung mengamati JALUR HIBISCUS di bawah dan melihat kelompok lainnya berayun turun dari batang biru terang. Namun hanya anak-anak Never yang diikat ke tali pengaman.

"Kebun Bunga hanya untuk anak-anak Ever," ujar Luna. "Mereka terpaksa mengizinkan kita masuk karena kita serombongan dengan sekolah. Tapi mereka tetap tidak percaya pada kita."

Soojung tidak peduli. Kalau bisa, dia ingin naik ke Kebun Bunga selama hidupnya. Selain gerakan kuat dan menenangkan serta aroma wanginya, terdengar orkestra kadal di setiap jalur: kadal-kadal JALUR TANGERINE memainkan petikan gitar banjo dengan riang, yang berada di JALUR VIOLET memainkan sitar-sitar menggoda, dan yang berada di jalur Soojung memainkan lagu-lagu bertempo cepat dengan pikolo, disertai katak-katak biru yang bernyanyi riang. Seandainya para penunggang kelaparan, tersedia makanan kecil di masing-masing jalur, dengan burung-burung biru berterbangan di sepanjang JALUR HIBISCUS, menawarkan _muffin_ jagung biru, dan _blueberry punch_.

Kali ini Soojung mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Otot-otot rileks, dia sudah lupa pada serigala buas. Sulur-sulur menariknya ke atas, ke dalam pusaran angin dan cahaya biru. Tubuhnya merasakan angin, lalu udara, lalu tanah, dan tangannya terulur ke langit, Soojung tumbuh di tanah seperti bunga bakung.

Dan mendapati dirinya di kuburan.

Batu-batu nisan sewarna langit gelap bertebaran di bukit tandus. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang menggigil muncul dari sebuah lubang tanah di sebelahnya.

"Ddiimana kkitaa?" dia tergagap sambil gigi-giginya bergemertak.

"Kebun–K-kebaikan d-dan Kejahatan," Luna menggigil, menggigit cokelat kadal.

"Mmenurutku tttidak sepertii kkebuun," balas Soojung sambil terus bergemeretak.

Rasa hangat teras di kulitnya saat Yuba memercikkan api-api kecil di sekitar kelompok itu dengan tongkat ajaibnya. Soojung dan teman-teman sekelasnya menghela napas lega.

"Beberapa minggu lagi kalian akan dilepas untuk berlatih mantra," celoteh jembalang itu dengan bersemangat. "Tapi mantra bukanlah pengganti kemamouan mempertahankan diri. _Meerworm_ tinggal di sekitar kuburan dan bisa membantu kalian untuk bertahan hidup saat makanan sulit ditemukan. Hari ini kalian harus menemukan dan memakannya!"

Soojung memegangi perutnya.

"Mulailah! Satu tim berdua!" ujar si jembalang. "Tim manapun yang makan paling banyak _meerworm_ akan memenangkan tantangan!" matanya mengedip ke arah Soojung. "Siapa tahu kambing hitam bisa menebus kesalahannya."

"Kambing hitam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa _teman ceweknya_ ," gumam Kai.

Soojung menatap iri ketika Kai dipasangkan dengan Seulgi.

"Ayolah," kata Luna sambil menarik Soojung. "Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Tiba-tiba merasa termotivasi, Soojung mulai menelusuri tanah bersama Luna.

" _Meerworm_ itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti cacing," jawab Luna.

Soojung sedang memikirkan jawaban ketus untuk Luna ketika dia melihat sosok di kejauhan, membayang di puncak bukit. Raksasa bagur dengan jenggot hitam panjang, rambut gimbal tebal, dan kulit biru kelam. Dia hanya memakai kain cawat cokelat seraya menggali sebaris lubang kubur.

"Si Penjaga Kuburan. Dia melakukan semuanya sendirian, itulah kenapa banyak tumpukan pekerjaan." Jelas Luna.

Soojung mengikuti arah mata Luna ke barisan mayat dan peti sepanjang dua kilometer di belakang si Penjaga Kuburan, menanti dimakamkan. Seketika, Soojung bisa melihat perbedaan antara peti-peti batu hitam para Never dan peti-peti kaca berbingkai emas pada Ever. Namun ada juga mayat yang tak diberi peti, hanya tergeletak tak terawat di lereng bukit dan dikelilingi burung-burung bangkai.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membantunya?" tanya Soojung seraya menahan mual.

"Karena tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu sistem kerja Penjaga Kuburan," jawab Hort pelan. "Ayahku menunggu dua tahun." Suaranya tertahan. "Dibunuh oleh Peter Pan. Dia berhak mendapatkan makam yang layak."

Sekarang seluruh kelompok mengawasi si Penjaga Kuburan menggali liang kubur, menarik sebuah buku besar dari rambut lebatnya, dan memeriksa salah satu halamannya. Kemudian raksasa itu mengambil sebuah peti emas berisi pangeran tampan, mengangkat dan menaruh petinya ke dalam liang kosong tadi. Dia beralih ke barisan mayat yang mengantre, mengangkat peti kristal berisi putri cantik, dan meletakkannya di samping peti pangeran itu di dalam kuburan yang sama.

"Eric dan Solar, mati kelaparan saat berbulan madu. Kematian yang bisa dihindari kalau mereka memperhatikan saat pelajaran," cetus Yuba.

Sambil menggerutu, murid-murid kembali berburu _meerworm_ , tetapi Soojung terus memperhatikan si Penjaga Kuburan yang memeriksa bukunya lagi sebelum mengangkat ogre tanpa peti dan mencemplungkannya ke lubang berikutnya. Membaca buku lagi, lalu meletakkan batu nisan gemerlapan seorang ratu di samping batu nisan yang serasi di makan seorang raja.

Mata Soojung menelusuri sekitar kuburan dan melihat pola yang sama di setiap bukit dan lembah. Orang-orang Ever dimakamkan bersama dan diberi batu nisan kembar–anak laki-laki dan perempuan, suami dan istri, pangeran dan putri, bersama dalam hidup dan mati. Orang-orang Never dimakamkan sendirian.

Ever After, surga kebersamaan.

Nevermore, surga kesendirian.

Soojung membeku. Dia tahu jawaban untuk teka-teki Sang Guru.

"Mungkin kita sebaiknya mencari di Bukit Kematian," desah Yuba. "Ayo, anak-anak–"

"Carikan alasan untukku," bisik Soojung pada Luna.

Luna berputar. "Kau mau ke–tunggu! Kita kan–"

Namun Soojung sudah berlari tergesa di antara batu-batu nisan di kejauhan menuju pintu masuk Kebun Bunga.

"Satu tim." Bahu Luna merosot, dia menunduk pasrah lalu berjalan sambil mencari _meerworm_ di tanah.

Sejenak kemudian, di Hutan Biru, lima burung _stymph_ berpaling dari kambing jantan mereka dan melihat Soojung mengacungkan sebutir telur.

"Kita coba lagi, ya?"

.

.

.

 _Jawabannya sudah ada di sana sejak dulu,_ pikir Kyungsoo sambil memandangi dinding. Senjata yang membuat Kebaikan tak terkalahkan melawan Kejahatan. Satu hal yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki penjahat tetapi selalu dibutuhkan seorang putri untuk bertahan. Tugas yang bisa mengantarnya dan Soojung kembali ke rumah.

 _Kalau Soojung masih hidup_.

Kyungsoo merasakan kembali gelombang ketakutan yang membuatnya tak berdaya. Dia tidak boleh hanya duduk-duduk di sini sementara Soojung disiksa.

Suara teriakan melengking dari luar. Dia berputar dan melihat Soojung dilemparkan masuk melalui jendela dari punggung _stymph_.

" _Cinta_ ," Soojung terengah.

"Kau masih hidup! Rambutmu–" Kyungsoo terperanjat.

"Cintalah yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki penjahat tapi selalu dibutuhkan seorang putri untuk bertahan hidup."

"Tapi apa yang mereka–apa kau–"

"Benar tidak?"

Kyungsoo merasa Soojung tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Ruang Jahanam.

"Hampir." Soojung menunjuk lukisan di dinding yang menggambarkan para pahlawan laki-laki dan perempuan, dengan bibir saling menempel sambil berpelukan.

" _Ciuman cinta sejati_."

"Jika cinta sejatimu menciummu, maka kau tidak bisa jadi penjahat," kata Kyungsoo.

"Dan kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan cinta, maka kau tidak bisa jadi seorang putri," ujar Soojung.

"Lalu kita bisa pulang," Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Bagianku sudah beres. Bagianmu tidak semudah itu."

"Oh, ya ampun. Aku bisa membuat cowok-cowok jorok Never jatuh cinta padaku. Beri saja waktu lima menit–"

"Hanya satu, Soojung," kata Kyungsoo, suaranya pecah. "Untuk setiap orang Ever, hanya ada satu cinta sejati."

Mata Soojung bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kai."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil merasa mual. Jalan pulang melewati seseorang yang bisa mengacaukan segalanya.

"Kai harus... menciumku?" tanya Soojung, menerawang.

"Dan dia tidak boleh dibohongi, dipaksa, atau diakali untuk melakukan itu. Harus dari niatnya sendiri."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia kira aku ini penjahat! Dia membenciku! Kyungie, dia putra seorang raja. Dia tampan, sempurna, dan lihat aku–"

Soojung menggenggam rambutnya yang dipangkas dan jubah longgarnya. "Aku–aku–"

"Tetap seorang putri."

Soojung menatapnya. "Dan satu-satunya cara supaya kita bisa pulang," kata Kyungsoo, memaksakan senyuman. "Maka kita harus berusaha agar ciuman ini benar-benar terjadi."

"Kita?" tanya Soojung, menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kita," jawab Kyungsoo serak.

Soojung memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kita akan pulang, Kyungie."

Namun dalam pelukan itu, Kyungsoo merasakan setidaknya dua hal yang aneh. Pertama, sesuatu yang mengatakan padanya bahwa Ruang Jahanam telah merenggut lebih dari sekedar rambut sahabatnya. Kedua, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menimbulkan secercah perasaan asing di dalam dadanya. Namun Kyungsoo menepis itu semua, membungkam keraguannya, dan balas memeluk Soojung.

"Satu ciuman dan semuanya akan berakhir," bisiknya.

Sementara mereka berpelukan di satu menara, di menara lainnya Sang Guru mengawasi Storian menyelesaikan lukisan luar biasa yang menggambarkan dua gadis saling berpelukan. Pena itu menambahkan tulisan indah di bawahnya, sebagai penutup bab itu.

" _Namun setiap ciuman ada harganya._ "

.

.

.

 **Triple update!**

 **Go read the next chapter, thank you.**

.

 **Q:** Kemarin sempat salah update atau gimana ya?

 **A:** Coba diteliti lagi yaa : ) mungkin ada yang terlewat?

.

 **Q:** Jadi, jawaban teka-tekinya apa?

 **A:** Sudah terjawab di chapter ini, yash.


	16. Choose Your Coffin

**15**

 **PILIH PETIMU**

.

.

.

Setiap kali sedang stres, Kai pasti berolahraga. Jadi, jika dia berkeringat pada pukul enam pagi di Ruang Rias, melempar palu, menganggkat beban, dan berenang hingga sekian putaran, berarti banyak yang sedang dipikirkannya. Bisa dimaklumi. Undangan-undangan Pesta Dansa Salju sudah mulai diselipkan di bawah pintu-pintu kamar pada malam hari.

Sambil memanjat tali yang terbuat dari kepangan rambut pirang menyerupai rambut Rapunzel, Kai mengutuk fakta bahwa dia harus menghabiskan Natal di sebuah Pesta Dansa. Kenapa semua yang berhubungan dengan Ever selalu seputar dansa formal yang menyiksa? Masalah utama dalam pesta-pesta dansa adalah selalu saja lelaki yang harus bekerja keras. Para gadis bisa saja bergenit-genit dan mengatur rencana serta membuat semua permohonan yang mereka mau, tetapi pada akhirnya lelakilah yang harus membuat keputusan dan berharap si gadis berkata ya. Kai bukan khawatir tidak ada gadis yang berkata ya. Dia khawatir tidak akan ada gadis yang ingin diajaknya sama sekali.

Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia benar-benar menyukai seorang gadis. Belum lagi selalu ada yang membuntutinya ke mana-mana, mengaku-ngaku pacarnya. Dia bersumpah untuk melupakan para gadis, tapi kemudian melihat seorang gadis yang banyak mendapat perhatian, lalu dia bergerak untuk membuktikan dirinya bisa mendapatkan gadis itu, berhasil, lantas mendapati bahwa gadis itu seorang pemburu pangeran tolol yang sejak lama memang mengincarnya. Kutukan Seulgi. Ah, bukan, ada nama yang lebih bagus lagi. Kutukan Guinevere.

Kai baru berumur 9 tahun saat ibunya, Guinevere, kabur bersama ksatria Lancelot, meninggalkannya dan ayahnya sendirian. Dia mendengar bisik-bisik setelah itu. " _Dia menemukan cinta_." Namun bagaimana dengan saat-saat ibunya berkata " _Aku mencintaimu_ " pada ayahnya? Setiap kali ibunya mengucapkan itu pada ayahnya? Apakah itu cinta sungguhan? Malam demi malam, Kai memperhatikan ayahnya terjatuh lebih jauh lagi ke dalam patah hati dan kemabukan. Kematian mengikutinya setahun kemudian. Bersamaan dengan napas terakhirnya, Raja Arthur menggenggam erat tangan putranya.

"Rakyat akan memerlukan seorang ratu, Kai. Jangan melakukan kesalahan yang kubuat. Carilah gadis yang _Baik sejati_."

Kai memanjat lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi lagi di kepangan emas, urat-urat nadi pada ototnya menonjol.

 _Jangan melakukan kesalahan yang kubuat_.

Tangannya terpeleset dan dia jatuh dari tali tambang, membentur matras empuk. Dengan pipi merah, dia memandang marah ke arah rambut gantung yang mengejek.

Semua gadis yang ada di sini merupakan kesalahan. Guinevere-Guinevere yang menyalahartikan cinta dengan ciuman.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari membuat bintik-bintik di bantal Kyungsoo. Dia berbalik dan melihat Soojung duduk membungkuk di bekas tempat tidur Reena.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kalau serigala menangkapmu, pasti Ruang Jahanam menunggumu lagi! Seharusnya kau ada di asramamu, menulis puisi misterius untuk Kai–"

"Kau tidak bilang ada Pesta Dansa."

Soojung mengangkat undangan berbentuk kepingan salju berkerlap-kerlip, nama Kyungsoo ditulis dengan mutiara-mutiara.

"Oh, siapa peduli dengan pesta dansa tolol?" Kyungsoo mengerang. "Kita sudah lama pergi nanti. Sekarang pastikan puisi itu membahas soal dirinya sebagai manusia. Kehormatannya, keberaniannya, keteg–"

Sekarang Soojung menghirup undangan itu.

"Soojung, dengarkan aku! Semakin dekat dengan pesta dansa, semakin gencar Kai mencari pasangan. Semakin gencar Kai mencari pasangan, semakin besar kemungkinan dia jatuh cinta pada gadis lain! Semakin dia jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, semakin kecil kemungkinan kita untuk pulang! Mengerti?"

"Tapi aku ingin jadi pasangannya."

"KAU TIDAK DIUNDANG!"

Soojung mengerutkan bibir.

"Soojung, Kai harus menciummu sekarang! Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan bisa pulang."

"Yang benar saja, memangnya mereka memeriksa undangan di pesta dansa?"

Kyungsoo merampas undangan itu. "Bodohnya aku. Aku kira kau mau tetap hidup."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melewatkan pesta dansa!"

Kyungsoo mendorongnya ke pintu. "Lewat Terowongan Pohon–"

"Aula marmer, gaun-gaun gemerlapan, berdansa waltz di bawah bintang-bintang..."

"Kalau ada serigala yang memergokimu, bilang saja kau tersesat–"

"Pesta dansa, Kyungie! Pesta dansa sungguhan!"

Kyungsoo mengusirnya. Soojung cemberut.

"Teman-teman sekamarmu pasti membantuku. Mereka itu teman-teman _sejati_."

Soojung membanting pintu di depan wajah Kyungsoo yang terkejut sekali. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Amber mengentakkan kakinya, nyaris membunuh tikus Victoria.

"MINTA TOLLONG! KAU MINTA AKU MEMBANTU ANAK NEVER MENCIUM ANAK EVER! LEBIH BAIK KUTANCAPKAN KEPALAKU DI PANTAT–"

"Soojung, tidak ada penjahat yang pernah menemukan _cinta_ ," kata Victoria, berharap akal sehat bisa menyelamatkannya. "Bahkan mencarinya saja berarti mengkhianati jiwamu."

"Kalian mau aku pulang?" tukas Soojung sambil mencabuti daun-daun terowongan. "Kalau begitu, kutuk Kai supaya dia mengajakku ke pesta dansa."

"PESTA DANSA!" Amber melengking. "BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU SOAL PESTA DANSA?"

"Penjahat ke pesta dansa?" tanya Luna.

"Aku akan _pergi_ ke pesta dansa itu," gerutu Soojung.

"Memperkenalkan, _Penyihir dari Hutan Luar_!" Amber terkekeh sampai menangis.

Pada saat makan siang, dia tidak tertawa lagi.

Pertama, Soojung terlambat ke kelas 20 menit setelah berusaha mencari solusi untuk rambutnya yang kusut. Dia menyembunyikannya dengan topi baret, pita, dan sisir sebelum akhirnya memilih rangkaian bunga _daisy_.

"Tidak menyeramkan," dia mendesah sebelum melangkah ke kelas Uglifikasi dan melihat rambut murid-murid berubah menjadi abu-abu karena ramuan sayap kelelawar. Angka "1" tiba-tiba meletus di atas kepalanya.

"Menyeramkan!" Profesor Moon mengerling ke arah rambutnya sambil berseri-seri.

Soojung terisak sambil meninggalkan kelas, kemudian melihat Albemarle, si burung pelatuk kutu buku berkacamata, sedang mematuk namanya yang berada di paling atas pada papan peringkat Kejahatan.

"Satu mantra cinta saja, Amber," Soojung membujuk dengan nada manis. "Lalu aku akan pergi selamanya."

Amber pergi dengan langkah kesal, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ciuman antara Never dan Ever tidak boleh didukung, tak peduli betapa darurat keadaannya.

Di awal pelajaran Kutukan, Lady Kwon berjalan menyapu lantai ruang es, rahangnya lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Mustahil menemukan penyiksa yang bagus di zaman sekarang," gerutunya.

"Apa sih yang dibicarakannya?" bisiknya pada Luna.

"Beast menghilang!" Luna balas berbisik.

Di belakangnya, Soojung terlihat mual.

Menguji Mimpi Nemesis pada seisi kelas, Lady Kwon mendidih dan mencela setiap jawaban yang salah.

"Tapi aku kira Mimpi Nemesis berarti seseorang itu akan menjadi Pemimpin Penjahat," ujar Amber.

"Bukan, dungu! Hanya jika kau mendapat tanda-tandanya! Mimpi Nemesis tak ada artinya tanpa tanda-tanda," tukas Lady Kwon marah. "Luna, apa yang dirasakan seseorang di mulutnya selama Mimpi Nemesis yang pertama?"

"Yang dimakannya sebelum tidur?"

" _Darah,_ dasar bodoh!" Lady Kwon menggoreskan kukunya di sepanjang dinding es. "Oh, harus bagaimana caranya supaya aku menyaksikan seorang penjahat sejati di sekolah ini. Penjahat sejati yang bisa membuat Baik tersedu-sedu–"

Lady Kwon menjeda. Dia melirik Soojung dengan tajam. Soojung menyangka akan mendapat siksaan terburuk, tapi ternyata Lady Kwon memberinya kutil dan mengelus rambut compang-campingnya sambil lewat.

"Kenapa dia bersikap _baik_ padamu?" Amber mendesis di belakangnya.

Soojung punya pertanyaan yang sama, tapi dia berbalik sambil tersenyum. "Karena akulah calon Kapten Kelas, selama aku masih _tinggal_ di sini."

Amber kelihatan seperti mau mematahkan leher Soojung.

"Mantra cinta hanyalah sampah kejahatan. Tidak ada yang _berhasil_."

"Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan yang bisa berhasil," kata Soojung enteng.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Jung Soojung. Ini bisa berakhir _buruk_."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau ada bunga-bunga _petunia_ di setiap ruangan?" Soojung bergumam keras-keras, memastikan Amber bisa mendengarnya. "Sepertinya itu akan jadi proposal pertamaku sebagai Kapten Kelas."

Malam itu, Amber menulis surat pada keluarganya untuk meminta mantra cinta.

.

.

.

"Ini mewabah," Kyungsoo mengeluh saat para gadis Ever berkelompok di Tanah Lapang sambil memamerkan undangan mereka. Setiap kepingan emas memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Di dekat situ, Kai menembakkan kelereng dan tidak memedulikan mereka semua.

"Setiap tantangan berhubungan dengan kecantikan pesta dansa, etiket pesta dansa, cara masuk saat pesta dansa, sejarah pesta dansa–"

Soojung tidak mendengarkan. Dengan ember berisi kaki babi di tangannya, dia memandang para gadis Ever dengan tatapan mendamba.

"Tidak," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mengajakku?"

"Soojung, dia harus menciummu secepatnya! Bukan mengajakmu ke pesta dansa!"

"Oh, Kyungie, bukankah kau sudah tahu dongeng-dongengnya? Kalau dia mengajakku ke pesta dansa, _lalu_ dia akan menciumku! Seperti Cinderella di tengah malam! Ciuman selalu terjadi pada saat pesta dansa! Lalu pada saat itu, rambutku sudah tumbuh lagi dan sepatuku sudah bisa kuperbaiki dan–oh, tidak, gaunnya! Bisa tidak kaucuri beberapa gaun satin dari salah satu gadis itu? gaun sutra krep juga, ya. Dan _tile_! Lebih bagus yang _pink_ , tapi aku bisa mencelupnya. Atau mungkin _sifon_? Jauh lebih bisa diatur."

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap, kelu.

"Kau benar, aku harus bertanya pada Kai dulu," kata Soojung sambil melonjak berdiri. "Jangan cemberut, _darling_. Pasti segampang makan kue. Lihat saja nanti, Putri Soojung di Pesta Dansa!"

"Apa-apaan–KAU AKAN MENGACAUKAN SEMUANY–"

Namun Soojung sudah melenggang ke wilayah Ever, mengempaskan dirinya di samping Kai, dan mengulurkan embernya.

"Halo, Ganteng. Mau cicipi kakiku?"

Kelereng Kai salah sasaran dan mengenai mata Sehun. Semua orang di Tanah Lapang terdiam.

Kai menoleh padanya, "Pacarmu memanggilmu."

Soojung mengikuti arah mata Kai ke Kyungsoo yang memberi isyarat supaya dia pergi dari situ.

"Dia cuma kesal," desah Soojung. "Kau benar, Kai. Dia dan aku terlalu dekat. Itulah sebabnya aku pergi di tengah-tengah pelajaran kemarin. Untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku sekarang harus berteman dengan yang Baik."

"Luna bilang kau pergi karena kau sakit."

Soojung terbatuk. "Oh, yah, aku memang sedikit demam–"

"Dia bilang diare."

"Diar–" Soojung menelan ludah, bola matanya menghindari tatapan Kai. "Tahu sendiri kan si Luna. Karena dia, tahu kan..."

Kai mengangkat alisnya. "Karena dia?"

"Gendut."

"Oh, begitu." Kai menata kelereng-kelerengnya. "Lucu, ya? Dia masuk ke liang-liang kuburan kosong supaya bisa makan cukup banyak _meerworm_ untuk kalian berdua, hanya supaya kau tidak gugur. Katanya kau sahabat terbaiknya."

"Dia bilang begitu?" Soojung melihat Luna yang melambai-lambai padanya. "Menyedihkan sekali." Dia menoleh ke Kai yang bersiap-siap untuk melempar. "Apa kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu, Kai? Di Hutan Biru. Yang terjadi setelah itu tidak ada pengaruhnya, baik saat kau meninjuku atau menyebutku anak Never atau kau terjerembap di kotoran binatang. Yang penting apa yang kaurasakan saat _pandangan pertama_. Kau ingin aku menyelamatkanku, dan sekarang di sinilah aku."

Soojung melipat tangannya. "Kapan pun kau siap."

Kai mendongak padanya. "Apa?"

"Mengajakku ke pesta dansa," jawab Soojung sembari menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

Raut sang pangeran tidak berubah.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi cewek kan harus menyusun _rencana_ ," desak Soojung.

Seulgi menyerobot. "Tidak ada tempat untuk anak Never."

"Apa? Tempatnya masih luas," Soojung mulai kesal.

Namun Reena menyikutnya, juga keenam gadis lainnya, dan Soojung terdorong keluar dari lingkaran itu. Dia menatap Kai, menunggu pemuda itu membelanya.

"Bisa minggir tidak?" tanya Kai sambil membidik kelereng. "Kau menghalangi sasaranku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek saat Soojung menghampirinya.

"Segampang makan kue, hm?"

Soojung menabrakkan bokongnya pada tanah di samping Kyungsoo. "Pasti karena rambutku!" belanya.

"Bukan rambutmu! Kau harus membuatnya _suka_ padamu dulu. Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan pernah bisa pulang!"

"Seharusnya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Begitulah yang ada di dongeng-dongeng! Lagipula dia tidak bilang _tidak_ ," ujar Soojung penuh harap.

Kyungsoo meneguk jus apelnya hingga habis. "Ayo, sekarang pelajaran Yuba." ujarnya sembari berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Soojung.

Soojung menyambutnya dan berdiri. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pagar Hutan Biru.

* * *

Mereka tiba bersama di Kelompok Hutan dan mendapati delapan peti kaca yang terbaring di atas rumput biru kehijauan.

"Setiap minggu, kita mengulang tantangan untuk membedakan Baik dan Jahat, karena ini kemampuan paling penting yang kalian perlukan di Hutan," cetus Yuba. "Hari ini kita menguji murid-murid Ever. Mengingat ketertarikan kalian pada pemakaman kemarin, kupikir ada bagusnya jika kalian merasakannya sendiri."

Setelah itu, Yuba menyuruh gadis-gadis Ever dan Never masuk ke peti-peti yang terbuka. Dengan ayunan tongkatnya, dia mengubah kedelapan gadis itu menjadi putri berambut hitam dengan pinggul besar, bahu gemuk, dan bibir monyong.

"Aku gembrot," Soojung terkesiap.

"Dengar, ini kesempatanmu," ujar Kyungsoo, mengingat-ingat kata Putri Sunny. "Kalau Kai adalah harapan terbesarmu, dia akan tertarik ke arahmu. Dia akan tahu kalau kau adalah _cinta sejati_ nya!"

"Tapi Seulgi juga pasti mengharapkan dia!"

"Kau harus membuat permohonan lebih kuat lagi! Fokus pada apa yang kau suka darinya, fokus pada apa yang bisa membuat dia jadi _milikmu_!"

Yuba membanting tutup peti kedua gadis itu lalu mengacak kedelapan petinya. "Sekarang amati gadis-gadis dengan cermat dan carilah tanda-tanda Kebaikan," katanya pada murid lak-laki Ever. "Setelah kalian yakin sudah menemukan gadis Ever, cium tangannya supaya wujud aslinya terungkap!"

Murid-murid laki-laki Ever menghampiri peti-peti itu dengan waspada.

"Kami juga ingin main."

Yuba menoleh pada Hort dan murid-murid laki-laki Never, wajah mereka penuh harap.

"Mm, kurasa itu bisa menjadi motivasi murid-murid perempuan untuk bersikap baik." Kata jembalang itu.

Di dalam peti, delapan putri gemuk menjadi tegang ketika murid-murid laki-laki Baik dan Jahat mengerumuni mereka. Hort menyelinap ke semak-semak _mint_ biru, melangkahi sigung yang sedang mengudap, dan memetik beberapa daun. Dia melihat Taehyung menatapnya.

"Apa? Aku suka tampil segar," kata Hort sambil mengunyah _mint_.

"Cepatlah dan tentukan pilihan kalian!" bentak Yuba.

Di dalam petinya, Kyungsoo berharap Kai melihat jauh ke dalam hati Soojung dan melihat siapa Soojung sebenarnya.

"Waktu habis!" ujar Yuba.

Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan yang membuat sebagian tubuhnya merinding dan menoleh ke arah Soojung, sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya, bibirnya menempel ke bibir Hort.

Hort melepaskannya, "Oh, di _tangan_. Ups." Dimasukkannya lagi daun _mint_ ke mulutnya. "Kita ulangi lagi?"

"Dasar kera!" Soojung menendangnya dan Hort menubruk semak _mint,_ menindih sigung yang sedang mengudap tadi, yang kemudian mengangkat ekornya dan menyembur matanya. Hort berlari membabi buta, membentur peti-peti–"Aku buta! Aku butaa!" –sampai akhirnya tercemplung ke dalam peti Soojung yang kemudian membanting menutup, mengurung tubuh bau sigungnya bersama Soojung. Terperanjat, Soojung mendobrak-dobrak kaca, tetapi tak ada pengaruhnya.

"Peraturan nomor 5. Never tidak suka buang-buang waktu demi cinta," omel Yuba. "Hukuman yang pantas. Ayo, anak-anak, coba kita lihat apakah kalian sudah memilih."

Kyungsoo mendengar petinya terbuka. Dia menoleh dan melihat Kai mengangkat tangan gemuknya ke bibir lembut nan tebal itu. Terpana, Kyungsoo menyodok dada Kai dengan lututnya. Kai terjengkang, kepalanya menghantam tutup peti, lalu terperosok ke tanah. Cowok-cowok Ever mengerumuninya, dan para putri jadi-jadian itu melompat keluar dari peti untuk menolong, sementara Yuba menyulap sebuah balok es untuk mengompress kepala sang pangeran.

Dalam keadaan hiruk pikuk, Kyungsoo menyelinap keluar dari petinya dan masuk ke peti sebelahnya.

Kai berdiri terhuyung, tanpa keinginan sedikitpun untuk melepaskan putrinya.

Yuba meringis. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau duduk–"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikannya."

Sambil menghela napas, Yuba mengangguk ke arah para putri jadi-jadian yang kembali masuk ke peti masing-masing dan memejamkan mata.

Kai ingat peti pilihannya yang ketiga dari kanan. Diangkatnya kaca berhias batu permata di atas gadis itu dan mencium tangannya dengan penuh percaya diri. Putri itu berubah menjadi Seulgi, tersenyum angkuh–Kai melepaskan tangannya seolah tangan Seulgi begitu panas. Di peti sebelahnya, Kyungsoo mendesah lega.

Para serigala melolong di kejauhan. Ketika seisi kelas mengikuti Yuba kembali ke sekolah, Kyungsoo tetap menunggui Soojung.

"Ayo, Kyungsoo," panggil Yuba. "Ini pelajaran bagi Soojung."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Soojung terkurung bersama Hort, menutup hidungnya sambil berteriak dan menendang-nendang kaca. Mungkin jembalang itu benar. Besok sahabatnya akan siap mendengarkannya.

"Dia pasti bisa bertahan," gumam Kyungsoo, mengikuti yang lain. "Cuma Hort."

Namun masalahnya bukan Hort, melainkan Soojung yang melihat Kyungsoo pindah ke peti lain.

.

.

.

 **Go read the next chapter, thank you!**

Sorry for typo(s), hoho.


	17. Cupid Goes Rogue

**16**

 **CUPID BANDEL**

.

.

.

Sambil melindungi dirinya dari gerimis hujan, Kyungsoo menghampiri Amber di barisan makan siang Never.

"Di mana Soojung?"

"Tak mau keluar dari kamar dan bolos semua pelajaran," jawab Amber saat serigala mencemplungkan daging misterius ke dalam embernya. "Ternyata berbagi peti dengan Hort bisa merenggut semangat hidupnya."

Setelah Kyungsoo berhasil sampai di Jembatan Separuh Jalan yang tergenang air, bayangannya sudah menunggu, lebih suram dan kurus kering daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku harus menemui Soojung," kata Kyungsoo, menghindari kontak mata dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah dua kali _dia_ melihatmu seperti itu."

"Hah? Dia siapa?"

"Kai."

"Yah, karena Soojung tidak mau mendengarkanku."

"Yah, kalau begitu mungkin Soojung _bukan_ cinta sejati Kai."

"Pasti _dia_ cinta sejatinya," Kyungsoo bersikeras, lalu tiba-tiba khawatir. "Tidak mungkin orang lain. Itulah cara kami bisa pulang. Memangnya siapa lagi? Seulgi? Irene? Reena? Luhan? Rosé? Baekhyu–"

" _Kau_."

Kyungsoo mendongak. Pantulannya tersenyum seram. Mata Kyungsoo beralih ke sepatu tebalnya yang basah. "Itu hal _terbodoh_ yang pernah kudengar. Pertama, cinta adalah sesuatu yang dibauat-buat agar bisa menyibukkan para gadis. Kedua, aku _benci_ Kai. Ketiga, dia pikir aku ini penyihir jahat, dan mengingat perbuatanku akhir-akhir ini, rasanya memang benar. Sekarang biarkan aku lewat."

Pantulannya tidak tersenyum lagi. "Menurutmu kita ini penyihir?"

Kyungsoo memelototi dirinya sendiri. "Kita sedang berusaha membuat teman kita mendapatkan cinta sejatinya supaya kita bisa pulang."

Pantulannya seketika berubah lebih jelek. " _Jelas-jelas jahat_ ," katanya, lalu menghilang.

Pintu Kamar 66 tidak dikunci. Kyungsoo menjumpai Soojung meringkuk di bawah selimutnya yang hangus dan compang-camping.

"Aku melihatnya!" desis Soojung. "Aku melihat _dia_ memilihmu! Aku sibuk mengkhawatirkan soal Seulgi, padahal _kau_ lah si tukang adu domba, pengkhianat, menusuk dari belakang!"

"Dengar ya, aku tidak tahu kenapa Kai terus-terusan memilihku!"

Tatapan Soojung tajam menusuknya.

"Aku ingin dia memilihmu, bodoh! Aku ingin kita pulang!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Soojung mengamati wajahnya agak lama. Sambil menghela napas, dia berbalik ke jendela.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya. Aku bisa mencium baunya dimana-mana. Bau sigung itu masih belum hilang sepenuhnya." Sambil bergidik, Soojung berbalik. "Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kaubilang, Kyungie. Aku fokus pada semua hal yang kucintai dari Kai–kulitnya, matanya, tulang pipinya, bibirnya–"

"Soojung, itu penampilannya! Kai tidak akan merasa ada hubungan denganmu kalau kau hanya menyukainya karena dia tampan. Apa bedanya dirimu dengan para gadis lainnya?"

Soojung cemberut. "Aku tidak mau memikirkan takhta dan kekayaannya. Itu sangat dangkal."

"Pikirkan tentang siapa dirinya! Kepribadiannya dan kebaikan-kebaikannya!"

"Maaf ya, aku tahu cara membuat cowok mencintaiku," Soojung mendengus, lalu mengusir Kyungsoo. "Berhenti saja _mengacaukan_ semuanya dan biarkan aku melakukan ini dengan caraku sendiri."

.

.

.

Ternyata cara Soojung adalah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri sebanyak mungkin.

Pada saat makan siang keesokan harinya, dia berjalan menyamping ke arah Kai di barisan Ever, tetapi teman-teman Kai mengerumuninya, mengunyah daun _mint_ biru. Lalu dia mencoba mendekati pangerannya saat pelajaran Pertahanan Dalam Dongeng, tetapi Seulgi terus menempel padanya seperti lem, mengambil setiap kesempatan untuk mengingatkan sang pangeran bahwa dia telah memilih peti _nya_.

"Kai, bisa aku bicara denganmu?" akhirnya Soojung bertanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Memangnya dia mau bicara dengan _mu_?" tukas Seulgi sambil mendelik.

"Kami _berteman_ , dasar cerewet!"

"Berteman?" Kai naik darah. "Aku sudah lihat kelakuanmu pada teman-temanmu. Memanfaatkan mereka, mengkhianati mereka, menyebut mereka gembrot, dan menyebut mereka pembohong. Terima kasih tawarannya. Aku tidak mau."

"Menyerang, mengkhianati, berbohong. Sepertinya salah satu murid Never kita menerapkan peraturan-peraturannya!" Yuba berseri-seri.

Saking sedihnya, Soojung sampai makan sepotong cokelat milik Luna.

"Nanti kita pasti bisa menemukan mantra cinta untukmu, entah bagaimana caranya," kata Luna.

" _Thanks_ , Luna. Omong-omong ini _enak_ sekali–"

"Kotoran tikus menghasilkan _fudge_ paling enak."

Soojung ternganga.

"Omong-omong, siapa yang kaubilang gembrot?"

.

.

.

Semua bertambah buruk. Selama tantangan Pelatihan Kaki Tangan dan Komunikasi Hewan seminggu lamanya, murid-murid dari kedua sekolah wajib membawa-bawa makhluk tangan kanan mereka ke mana-mana. Awalnya kedua sekolah kacau balau, _troll-troll_ melempari anak-anak Never keluar jendela, serbuan _satyr-satyr_ pencuri keranjang makan siang, bayi-bayi naga membakar meja, dan hewan-hewan memandikan Aula Kebaikan dengan segunung kotoran.

"Itu tradisi. Sebuah usaha dalam kebersamaan sekolah," kata Profesor Dovey pada anak-anak Ever, jepit jemuran terpasang di hidungnya. "Meskipun tak terarah dan tidak terorganisir dengan baik."

Castor membentak anak-anak Never yang hilir mudik di Menara Lonceng, terkepung kaki tangan mereka sendiri. "SETELAH KALIAN BISA MENGELUARKAN KEPALA KALIAN DARI BOKONG KALIAN, BARU KALIAN SADAR SIAPA YANG MENJADI MAJIKAN!"

Dan memang, setelah 3 hari, Amber berhasil mengajari bayi _ogre_ nya untuk buang air pada tempatnya dan menembaki anak-anak Ever dengan peluru kertas saat makan siang, anjing _wolfhound_ Kai melangkah sombong di belakangnya ke manapun dia pergi, ular sanca Victoria berteman dengan tikus-tikusnya, dan kelinci putih berbulu lembut milik Seulgi begitu terinspirasi cinta sampai dia menamainya Kaily. (Kai menendangnya setiap kali dia melihatnya.)

Bahkan Kyungsoo pun berhasil melatih burung unta gagahnya untuk mencuri permen tanpa ketahuan guru-guru. Akan tetapi, Soojung mendapatkan _cupid_ gemuk bernama Grimm dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, hidung pesek, sayap merah jambu, dan mata yang bisa berubah-ubah warna sesuai suasana hatinya. Soojung tahu namanya Grimm karena cupid itu menuliskannya di seluruh Kamar 66 menggunakan lipstik favorit Soojung pada hari pertama. Pada hari kedua, Grimm melihat Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya, kemudian matanya berubah warna dari hijau menjadi merah. Lalu pada hari ketiga, saat Yuba mengajarkan "Kegunaan Sumur", dia mulai menembakkan anak panah ke arah Kyungsoo yang melompat ke belakang semak biru tepat pada waktunya.

"SURUH DIA DIAM!" teriak Kai sambil menangkis anak-anak panahnya ke dalam sumur dengan pedang latihannya.

"Grimm! Kyungsoo _temanku_!" jerit Soojung.

Dengan rasa bersalah, Grimm menyingkirkan anak-anak panahnya.

Pada hari keempat, Grimm menghabiskan sepanjang waktu di setiap kelas Soojung menggertakkan gigi sambil mencakar-cakar dinding di sudut.

Lady Kwon menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Tahu tidak, kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya..." Dia memandang Soojung, lalu menyingkirkan pikiran itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Beri saja susu, dia pasti lebih bisa diatur."

Susu berhasil pada hari kelima. Pada hari keenam, Grimm mulai memanahi Kyungsoo lagi. Soojung mencoba segala cara untuk menenangkannya: meninabobokannya, memberinya _fudge_ terbaik Luna, bahkan membiarkannya tidur di tempat tidurnya sementara dia sendiri tidur di lantai, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Grimm.

"Saya harus bagaimana?" tanya Soojung pada Lady Kwon sambil menangis seusai pelajaran.

"Ada bebarapa kaki tangan yang bandel," Lady Kwon mendesah. "Itulah risiko kejahatan. Tapi itu biasanya disebabkan..."

"Disebabkan apa?"

"Oh, dia akan tenang. Biasanya begitu."

Namun pada hari ketujuh, Grimm mulai _terbang_ mengejar Kyungsoo saat makan siang, menghindari cengkeraman para murid dan serigala, sampai akhirnya berhasil ditaklukan oleh demon milik Amber.

Kyungsoo memelototi Soojung dari belakang pohon.

"Mungkin kau mengingatkannya pada seseorang?" rengek Soojung.

Namun demon Amber pun tidak mampu lama mengendalikan Grimm dan keesokan harinya, anak-anak panahnya disulut api. Setelah salah satunya menyerempet telinga, Kyungsoo akhirnya muak. Mengingat pelajaran terakhir Yuba, dipancingnya cupid bandel itu ke dalam Hutan Biru saat makan siang, lalu bersembunyi di kedalaman sumur batu.

Saat Grimm mencoba-coba terjun ke dalam lubang gelap itu untuk mencarinya, Kyungsoo memetungnya dngan sepatu hitam tebalnya hingga pingsan.

"Kupikir dia mau membunuhmu," Soojung meringis setelah mereka mengurung Grimm di dalam sumur batu besar.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," kata Kyungsoo. "Dengar, Pesta Dansa sudah kurang dari dua bulan lagi dan urusan dengan Kai semakin buruk. Kita harus mencoba cara la–"

"Dia pangeran _ku_ ," Soojung menegang. "Dan aku akan mengurusnya sendiri."

Kyungsoo tidak buang-buang waktu untuk berdebat. Setelah Soojung siap, dia pasti mau mendengarkan.

.

.

.

Setelah kedua sekolah pergi bersama Castor dan Putri Sunny untuk membebaskan kaki tangan-kaki tangan mereka ke Hutan Biru, Soojung menyelinap ke Perpustakaan Keji. Terletak di puncak Menara Vice, Perpustakaan Keji tampak seperti perpustakaan normal, hanya saja setelah banjir, kebakaran, dan tornado menyapunya. Rak-rak besinya berkarat bengkok tak keruan, ribuan buku jatuh berserakan ke lantai. Dinding-dindingnya kehijauan karena lumut, karpet cokelatnya lembap dan lengket, ruangan itupun berbau campuran asap dan susu basi.

Di belakang sebuah meja di sudut, ada seekor katak serupa agar-agar, mengisap cerutu sambil menyetempel buku satu per satu sebelum melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Topik yang dicari?" si katak bersendawa.

"Mantra Cinta," jawab Soojung, menahan napas.

Si katak mengangguk ke arah rak lembap di sudut. Tinggal tiga buku yang ada di sana:

 _Mengapa Cinta Merupakan Kutukan_ oleh Baron Dracul

 _Panduan Never untuk Mengakhiri Cinta Sejati_ oleh Glinda Gooch

 _Mantra dan Ramuan Cinta Manjur_ oleh Kim Hyoyeon

Soojung mengambil buku ketiga dan membukanya cepat-cepat. Jemarinya menelusuri daftar mantra hingga dia menemukan "Mantra 53: Jampi-jampi Cinta Sejati".

Disobeknya halaman itu dan kabur sebelum pingsan gara-gara bau busuknya.

Victoria, Luna, dan Amber meringkuk sambil membacanya saat makan siang. "Setelah seorang pemuda berada dalam pengaruh mantra, dia akan langsung jatuh cinta padamu dan melakukan apapun yang kau minta," Victoria membaca. "Terutama untuk ramalan pernikahan dan ajakan ke pesta dansa."

"Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya mencampur resep ramuannya ke dalam peluru dan menembakkannya ke jantung cinta sejatimu!" Soojung membaca dengan semangat.

"Tidak akan berhasil," sergah Amber.

"Kau cuma marah gara-gara aku yang menemukannya."

Amber menyambar setumpuk surat dari tasnya. "'Dear Amber, aku tidak pernah tahu ada mantra cinta apapun yang bisa berhasil'–'Dear Amber, mantra-mantra cinta terkenal mudah dihindari'–'Dear Amber, mantra-mantra cinta itu berbahaya. Kalau kau pakai mantra yang jelek, kau bisa mematahkan tubuh seseorang secara permanen'–"

"Ini 'manjur'!" kata Luna.

"Kata siapa? Kim Hyoyeon?"

"Menurutku layak dicoba kalau itu berarti kita tidak perlu membicarakan pesta dansa dan ciuman lagi," kata Victoria, mata merahnya mempelajari resep itu. "Tapi jantung, batu magnet, tulang kucing... ini semua bahan-bahan standar. Kita perlu setetes _aroma_ Kai."

"Bagaimana cara kita mendapatkannya? Sekalipun anak Never bisa dekat-dekat anak Ever, kita dijaga serigala. Harus ada anak Ever yang melakukannya," ujar Luna.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba duduk, seperti seonggok warna _pink_. "Aku ketinggalan berita apa?"

Soojung baru mengucapkan lima kata.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh ada mantra. Tidak boleh jampi-jampi. Tidak boleh akal-akalan. Harus cinta sejati!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi lihat!" Soojung mengangkat halaman dan lukisan seorang pangeran dan putri berciuman di pesta dansa. Tulisan di bawahnya: "HANYA PENGGANTI CINTA SEJATI YANG ASLI!"

Kyungsoo meremas halaman itu dan membuangnya ke ember Soojung. "Aku tidak mau dengar soal ini lagi."

Soojung menghabiskan sisa waktu makan siang dengan menusuk-nusuk setangkup keju jamurannya. Dua hari kemudian, Amber merasakan sodokan di bokongnya pada tengah malam. Dia berbalik dan melihat Soojung berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, menghirup dasi berinisial _K_ emas.

"Wanginya seperti surga. Pasti cukup."

Sejenak Amber kelihatan bingung. Kemudian pipinya membengkak, siap meledak.

"Bagaimana kalau Paduan Suara Penjahat?" tanya Soojung. "Kurasa itu bisa jadi proposal keduaku sebagai Kapten Kelas."

Amber terjaga semalaman meramu bahan-bahannya. Menggunakan alat masak tembikar tua milik ibunya, dia mencampur semua bahan menjadi ramuan _pink_ berbuih, menyulingnya menjadi gas yang berkilauan, lalu menuangkan gas itu ke dalam peluru berbentuk hati di atas perapian.

"Berharap saja dia tidak akan mati," geram Amber seraya menyerahkannya pada Soojung.

Soojung melatih bidikannya selama dua hari sebelum akhirnya tahu dirinya telah siap. Dia menunggu sampai Pertahanan Dalam Dongeng, saat Yuba dan kelompok Hutan memanjat pohon untuk mempelajari "Flora Hutan". Saat Kai sampai di batang _hornbeam_ biru, Soojung melihat kesempatan dan menarik peluru itu dengan ketapel.

"Kau _milikku_ ," bisiknya dengan yakin.

Hati _pink_ itu terlepas dari ketapel dan melambung tepat ke angsa perak di dada Kai, yang hanya berubah menjadi merah tua, memantul seperti karet, dan kembali menghantam Soojung yang kemudian menjerit.

Seluruh anggota kelompok berbalik terkejut.

Jubah hitam Soojung terciprat huruf G besar sewarna darah. "Untuk Gugur karena mengabaikan peraturan." Yuba melotot dari pohon. "Kau tidak boleh pakai mantra lagi sebelum dibebaskan."

Seulgi memungut peluru hati kosong yang hancur dari tanah. "Mantra cinta? Kau mau merapalkan mantra cinta pada Kai?"

Teriakan seisi kelas meledak. Soojung yang gelagapan segera menoleh pada Kai yang tak mungkin bisa kelihatan lebih marah lagi. Di sebelahnya, raut Kyungsoo berekspresi sama. Soojung menutupi wajahnya dan kabur, isakan tangis menggema ke seluruh hutan.

"Setiap tahun, seorang berandal mencoba sesuatu. Tapi bahkan berandal paling menyedihkan pun tahu bahwa tidak ada _jalan pintas_ untuk cinta," tutur Yuba. "Kita mulai dengan mantra yang tepat minggu depan, percayalah. Tapi untuk sekarang, kembali ke tanaman pakis! Bagaimana kita bisa tahu kalau tanaman pakis itu sebenarnya adalah seorang Never yang menyamar–"

Kyungsoo tidak mengikuti kelompoknya ke Kebun Pakis. Seraya bersandar lemas di pohon ek, dipandanginya benda berbentuk hati di tanah, hancur seperti mimpinya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Amber kembali dari makan malam dan menemukan Soojung telentang di tempat tidurnya, air matanya tergenang.

Soojung meliriknya. "Tidak bisa lepas, aku sudah coba semua cara."

Amber menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya ke lantai. "Kami sedang berlatih bakat di ruang serbaguna. Bergabunglah kalau mau." Dia membuka pintu dan berhenti sejenak. "Aku sudah _memperingatkanmu_."

Soojung melonjak saat pintu dibanting.

Semalaman Soojung tidak bisa tidur, ketakutan membayangkan harus memakai _G_ keesokan harinya saat makan siang. Akhirnya dia berhasil tertidur dan terbangun saat matahari sudah berada di atas dan semua teman sekamarnya sudah pergi sarapan.

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi tempat tidur Soojung, mencabuti daun-daun kering dari gaun tunik hitamnya. "Kali ini ada serigala yang melihatku, tapi aku bisa menyelinap di terowongan."

Hening dan canggung.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

"Soojung, aku ada di pihakmu. Kita harus bekerja sama kalau memang mau pergi dari sini hidup-hidup."

"Mantra itu satu-satunya harapan kita," ujar Soojung pelan.

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah! Kita harus pulang."

Soojung menatap Kyungsoo, matanya merebak. "Apa yang _terjadi_ padaku, Kyungie?"

"Kau ingin pergi ke pesta dansa tanpa mendapatkan pangeranmu. Kau ingin ciumanmu tanpa usaha. Dengar, aku harus mencuci piring setelah makan malam selama seminggu. Jadi, aku membaca sambil mengerjakannya." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku dari balik seragamnya– _Mendapatkan Pangeranmu_ oleh Emma Ahn–dan mulai membuka halaman yang ujungnya dilipat.

"Kata buku ini, mendapatkan cinta sejati adalah tantangan tertinggi bagi setiap putri. Dalam setiap dongeng, tampak seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi selalu ada sesuatu yang berbeda di balik itu."

"Tapi aku sudah–"

"Diam dan dengarkan. Ada tiga hal yang harus dilakukan seorang putri untuk memenangkan pangeran dongengnya. Pertama, kau harus 'memamerkan kelebihanmu'. Kedua, kau harus 'bicara melalui tindakanmu'. Dan ketiga, kau harus 'mempertunjukkan pelamar-pelamar yang bersaing'. Kalau kau lakukan ketiga hal itu dengan baik–"

Soojung mengangkat tangan.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memamerkan apa-apa kalau pakai karung kentang ini, tidak bisa bertindak kalau iblis perempuan itu menghalangiku, dan tidak punya saingan kecuali–Hort. Lihat aku, Kyungie! Ada huruf G di dadaku, rambutku kelihatan lepek dan tak terawat, ada kantung di bawah mataku, bibirku kering, dan kemarin aku menemukan komedo di hidungku!"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau mengubah itu semua?" tukas Kyungsoo.

Soojung menunduk. Huruf G jelek itu berbayang di tangannya. "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyungie. Aku akan dengar."

"Tunjukkan padanya siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya," kata Kyungsoo, melembut. Dia menatap mata hijau sahabatnya dalam-dalam. Sejenak, rasa asing yang sama kembali membelai sesuatu di dalam dadanya sehingga tatapan Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar. Namun dia langsung meneguhkan tatapannya, dan rasa itu pun menguap perlahan.

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya. "Tunjukkan Soojung yang sebenarnya."

Soojung melihat keyakinan menyala-nyala pada senyum Kyungsoo. Lalu dia menoleh ke cermin, tersenyum penuh rencana–senyum yang serasi dengan cupid kecil menyeramkan yang terjebak dalam kegelapan, menunggu dengan sabar untuk dibebaskan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yak, Amber terpengaruh juga kalo uda dipanas-panasin soal 'Kapten Kelas' sama Soojung (u.u) Btw jadi Amber pasti kesel banget yaw, uda rela begadang demi bantuin bikin ramuan ternyata ga berhasil, wkwk.

RnR? : )


	18. The Empress's New Clothes

**17**

 **BAJU BARU SANG RATU**

.

.

.

Berita tentang mantra cinta Soojung yang gagal tersebar ke seluruh kedua sekolah dan pada tengah pagi, semua anak Never menunggu dengan napas tertahan untuk melihat huruf _G_ merah itu. Namun Soojung membolos semua pelajaran pagi, jelas dia terlalu malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya.

"Mestinya kalian dengar sendiri Kai _mengatainya_ apa saja," ujar Seulgi pada para gadis Ever saat makan siang.

Duduk di tumpukan daun, Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian dan melihat Kai serta para murid laki-laki Ever bermain rugbi, angsa-angsa perak berkilauan di sweter rajut biru mereka. Di seberang Tanah Lapang, anak-anak Never ada yang duduk berkelompok, kebanyakan duduk sendiri-sendiri. Amber mendongak dari _Mantra Penyiksaan_ lalu membaca tatapan Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahu, seakan keberadaan Soojung adalah hal terakhir yang dipedulikannya.

"Si Soojung itu sepertinya lupa diri," Seulgi merepet keras-keras. "Kita harus kasihan pada orang yang begitu menyedihka–"

Matanya membelalak dan Kyungsoo melihat penyebabnya.

Soojung melenggang ke Tanah Lapang, karung sampah hitam dipermak menjadi gaun model korset tanpa tali, _G_ merah tua berkilauan dengan hiasan kelap-kelip serupa _glitter_. Dia memotong rambut pirangnya lebih pendek lagi dan menatanya sampai licin membentuk model bob mengilap. Wajahnya putih medok seperti geisha, kelopak matanya _pink_ , bibirnya merah menyala, dan sepatu kacanya tidak hanya diperbaiki tapi juga diberi hak lebih tinggi, dipadankan dengan rok yang luar biasa pendek, memamerkan kaki mulusnya yang jenjang.

Dari kegelapan, dia melangkah menembus sinar matahari dan cahaya mengilap kulitnya yang bertabur kerlap-kerlip, menyiramkan cahaya indah ke tubuhnya. Soojung berjalan dengan sok saat melewati Amber yang menjatuhkan bukunya, melewati para murid laki-laki Ever yang ternganga seraya menjatuhkan bola mereka, dan melenggang tepat ke arah Hort.

"Ayo makan siang," katanya, menggiringnya pergi bagai tawanan.

Di seberang lahan, pedang Kai terjatuh dari sarungnya. Dilihatnya Seulgi melotot lalu dimasukkannya kembali pedang itu.

Selama Pertahanan Dalam Dongeng, Soojung tak memedulikan ceramah Yuba tentang "Meninggalkan Jejak yang Berguna". Dia menghabiskan seluruh jam pelajaran untuk berduaan dengan Hort dan mengisi ember Never-nya dengan akar-akar dan tanam-tanaman dari Hutan Biru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Kyungsoo.

"Percaya tidak, Kyungie _darling_? Di sini ada akar lobak merah, kulit pohon _willow_ , _lemonwood,_ dan semua yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat ramuan-ramuan dan krim-krimku yang dulu. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya!"

"Ini bukan 'Soojung sebenarnya' yang ada dalam pikiranku."

"Maaf? Aku hanya mengikuti aturan-aturan _mu_. _Memamerkan_ kelebihanku yang banyak sekali. Bicara melalui _tindakan_ , apa aku mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Kai? Tidak. Belum. Dan jangan lupa, _mempertunjukkan_ pelamar-pelamar yang bersaing. Tahu tidak seberapa besar pengorbananku untuk bertahan makan siang dengan Hort yang bau itu? Aku membuat hidungku mati rasa dengan kayu putih! Tapi pada akhirnya, kau benar."

"Soojung, kau salah menger–aku _benar_?"

"Kau mengingatkanku apa yang sebenarnya penting." Kepala Soojung mengangguk ke arah Kai dan anak-anak laki-lak Ever yang bermain mata di seberang semak belukar biru. "Tidak peduli apakah kau seorang Never, Ever, atau puber. Pada akhirnya, yang paling cantiklah yang menang." Dia memulas bibirnya dengan lipstik lalu mencepakkan bibirnya. "Lihat saja, nanti dia pasti mengajakku ke pesta sebelum akhir minggu dan aku akan mendapatkan ciumannya. Jadi jangan bersikap negatif lagi, _darling_ , aku jadi sakit kepala. Nah, mana si Hort tak berharga itu? Sudah kubilang dia harus terus dekat denganku!" Soojung melesat pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kelu.

Di Sekolah Kejahatan, anak-anak Never bersungut-sungut sepanjang makan malam karena mereka harus belajar semalaman. Dengan dimulainya rapalan mantra, kini ujian-ujian dari para guru tidak terlalu fokus pada bahan dan lebih kepada hafalan-hafalan yang membosankan. Untuk besok saja mereka harus menghafal 80 rencana pembunuhan untuk tantangan pertama dari Lady Kwon, perintah-perintah Raksasa untuk Kaki Tangan, dan Peta Kebun Bunga untuk ujian geografi Sader.

"Bagaimana dia bisa memeriksanya? Melihat saja tidak bisa!" omel Amber.

Saat jam malam, Amber, Luna, dan Victoria berjalan malas kembali dari ruang serbaguna dengan buku-buku menumpuk tinggi dan menjumpai kamar mereka telah diubah menjadi laboratorium. Ramuan-ramuan dengan lusinan warna-warna cemerlang bergolak di atas api, botol-botol krim, sabun, dan bahan-bahan pewarna memenuhi rak-rak; dedaunan, tumbuhan, bunga-bunga kering berserakan di lantai. Di tengah-tengah itu semua, duduklah Soojung yang tertimbun kerlap-kerlip, pita, dan kain, sedang menguji ramuan-ramuan barunya pada bagian-bagian kulit.

"Ya Tuhan, dia _memang_ penyihir," Victoria terkesiap.

Soojung mengangkat buku _Resep untuk Penampilan Menarik_. "Aku mencurinya dari anak Ever waktu makan siang."

"Bukannya kau harus belajar untuk tantangan-tantangan?" tanya Luna.

"Kecantikan itu pekerjaan purnawaktu," desah Soojung seraya membaluri tubuhnya dengan krim kental berwarna kebiruan. "Soojung sudah kembali, _darlings_ , dan dia baru mulai. _Cinta_ adalah tantanganku sekarang."

.

.

.

Memang benar, meskipun Soojung menempati peringkat nyaris paling bawah untuk ketiga tantangan keesokan harinya, dia menempati 'perhatian' di peringkat pertama dengan tiba saat makan siang mengenakan seragam hitamnya yang dipermak menjadi gaun model toga berkilauan dengan belahan belakang dan diberi aksen ikat pinggang dari anggrek-anggrek biru. Hak sepatunya satu inci lebih tinggi, wajahnya berwarna tembaga mengilat, riasan matanya keunguan pucat menantang, bibirnya merah tua menggoda, dan huruf _G_ berkilauan di bagian depan gaunnya sekarang dilengkapi kerlap-kerlip bertuliskan: "... untuk G _emilang_."

"Itu _tidak_ mungkin diizinkan," keluh Seulgi melihat para murid lelaki yang meneteskan air liur.

Namun dia _memang_ memakai seragamnya, desak Soojung pada guru-guru, sementara serigala-serigala yang biasanya menyeramkan jadi kelihatan terkagum-kagum, sama seperti para murid laki-laki. Luna bersumpah melihat salah satu serigala bahkan mengedipkan matanya pada Soojung saat mengisi ember makan siangnya.

"Dia membuat penghinaan terhadap Kejahatan!" keluh Amber, mata hitamnya mengecam Soojung di seberang Tanah Lapang. "Mestinya mereka mengurungnya di Ruang Jahanam lagi, untuk selamanya kalau perlu."

"Beast masih hilang," Victoria menguap. "Apapun yang membuat Beast ketakutan pasti parah sekali."

Keesokan harinya, Soojung gagal pada semua tantangan lagi dan tetap saja berhasil terhindar dari ketidaklulusan. Meskipun sudah jelas dialah yang terburuk, selalu angka "19" yang muncul dan bukannya "20".

Saat bersama Kelompok Hutan, Soojung kembali mengabaikan ceramah Yuba tentang "Pertahanan Terhadap Orang-orangan Sawah" dan sibuk mencorat-coret buku catatannya, sementara Kyungsoo memelototi pakaian _baby doll_ hitamnya, permen loli _pink_ , dan kerlap-kerlip bertuliskan "G untuk G _embira_."

"Sebutkan kata lain yang dimulai huruf G," bisik Soojung.

"Aku sedang berusaha menyimak dan mestinya kau juga, mengingat kita akan ada di sini sampai _gila_."

"G untuk 'Gila'. Hmm, terlalu berat. Kalau 'Genit' bagaimana? Atau 'Gaya'?"

"Atau 'Gagal'! Dia bahkan belum mengajakmu bicara."

"G untuk 'Getir', karena kau tidak percaya padaku." Ketus Soojung.

Kyungsoo menggerutu sendirian sampai kelas usai.

Namun Soojung hampir membuat Kyungsoo percaya saat dia tiba keesokan harina memakai baju _halter_ hitam yang memperlihatkan perutnya yang ber _abs_ , rok mini ketat, tatanan rambut runcing-runcing ala _pixie_ , dan hak sepatu yang dicelup warna _pink_ terang. Saat makan siang, murid-murid lelaki Ever melongo ke arahnya sambil celemotan menggigit daging sapi. Meskipun Soojung bisa melihat Kai diam-diam melirik kakinya, menggertakkan giginya setiap kali Soojung lewat, dan berkeringat saat Soojung terlalu dekat dengannya, dia tetap tidak mengajak Soojung bicara.

"Ini tidak cukup," tegur Kyungsoo setelah pelajaran Yuba. "Kau harus punya kelebihan yang lebih baik."

"Kurasa kelebihanku sudah sangat memadai."

"Kelebihan yang mendalam, dasar idiot! Sesuatu yang dari _dalam_! Seperti rasa kasih atau kemurahan hati atau kebaikan hati."

Soojung mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kadang idemu luar biasa, Kyungie. Dia harus melihat betapa sungguh Baik aku ini."

Kyungsoo mengajukan ide supaya Soojung diam-diam menyelipkan pantun cinta berisi rima-rima yang cerdas untuk Kai atau memberinya kado rahasia yang mengungkapkan kedalaman dalam perhatian, strategi-strategi yang telah terbukti kebenarannya untuk _Memenangkan Pangeranmu_.

Soojung menyimak, mengangguk-angguk, maka ketia Kyungsoo tiba saat makan siang keesokan harinya, dia mengira akan membaca corat-coret sajak atau memeriksa kado buatan tangan. Tapi dia justru mendapati 20 cewek Never berkerumun di sudut Tanah Lapang.

"Ada apa itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Amber dan Victoria, keduanya sedang belajar di tempat teduh.

"Katanya itu idemu," Amber menyeringai, matanya tetap tertuju pada buku.

"Ide buruk," timpal Victoria. "Saking buruknya kami tidak mau bicara denganmu."

Kebingungan, Kyungsoo berpaling ke kerumunan. Suara yang familier terdengar nyaring dari tengah-tengahnya.

"Bagus sekali, _darlings._ Tapi kurangi krimnya!"

Dada Kyungsoo sesak. Dia menerobos kerumunan anak-anak Never sampai terhuyung ke tengah-tengah dan nyaris pingsan karena kaget.

Soojung duduk di tunggul pohon, plang papan kayu yang dicat menggantung pada batang pohon di atasnya:

* * *

 **Makan Siang Bersama Soojung**

" **Memadukan Kecantikan dan Amal"**

 **Topik hari ini:**

 **Akar Bit Penghilang Noda di Wajah**

* * *

Di sekelilingnya, murid-murid perempuan Never memencet-mencet krim akar bit merah ke jerawat dan kutil mereka.

"Nah, ingat, Teman-teman. Hanya karena kalian jelek bukan berarti kalian tidak bisa tampil lumayan," Soojung berceramah.

"Aku mau ajak teman-temanku sekamarku besok," bisik Chaerin pada Jennie.

Kyungsoo melongo, terperangah. Lalu dilihatnya seorang anak yang menyelinap pergi. "Luna?"

Luna berbalik malu-malu,tangan dan wajahnya berlumuran krim merah. "Oh, halo! Aku cuma, tahulah, kupikir sebaiknya lihat-lihat–itu, em, tahu kan, kalau–" Dia menatap kakinya. "Jangan bilang-bilang Amber."

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu apa hubungan _semua_ ini dengan memenangkan cinta Kai. Namun ketika dia berusaha mendesak Soojung, tiga murid perempuan Never menyerobot ke depan untuk menanyakan cara memilih bit terbaik pada Soojung.

Di Kelompok Hutan, Kyungsoo juga tidak punya kesempatan karena Yuba memisahkan Ever dan Never.

"Kalian harus terbiasa saling menganggap satu sama lain sebagai musuh! Uji Dongeng yang pertama sudah tiga minggu lagi." ujar jembalang itu. "Nah, untuk Uji Dongeng, kalian akan memerlukan beberapa mantra dasar. Tentu saja tidak ada cara mutlak untuk menaklukan sihir. Beberapa mantra memerlukan pengelihatan, jampi-jampi, jentikan tangan, entakan kaki, tongkat ajaib, kode-kode angka, atau bahkan rekan. Namun ada satu peraturan awam untuk _semua_ mantra."

Dari sakunya, dia mengeluarkan kunci perak mengilat. Benda kecil itu berbentuk seperti angsa.

"Ever, tolong angkat tangan kanan."

Anak-anak Ever yang terheran-heran saling pandang, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan mereka.

"Mm, kau duluan."

Kyungsoo cemberut saat Yuba menyambar tangannya, lalu jari telunjuknya. "Tunggu–"

Secara ajaib, Yuba memasukkan kunci angsa tadi ke ujung jari Kyungsoo. Kulit gadis itu berubah transparan dan angsa itu menembus jaringan otot, pembuluh darah, darah, lalu menempel pada tulangnya. Yuba memutar tangan Kyungsoo hingga satu lingkaran penuh tanpa rasa sakit. Ujung jarinya menyala jingga terang sebentar, lalu padam saat si jembalang menarik kuncinya. Terpana, Kyungsoo menatap jarinya ketika Yuba membuka jari anak-anak Ever yang lain, lalu anak-anak Never, termasuk Soojung yang hampir tidak mendongak sama sekali dari corat-coret di bukunya.

" _Sihir mengikuti perasaan_. Itulah satu-satunya peraturan kita," kata si jembalang setelah selesai. "Saat ajri kalian menyala, artinya kalian sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak emosi dan tujuan untuk merapalkan mantra. Kalian hanya bisa melakukan sihir saat kalian memiliki kebutuhan dan keinginan mendalam!"

Murid-murid memperhatikan jari mereka sambil menyipit, meraba, berusaha membuatnya menyala sebisa mungkin, dan sejenak kemudian ujung-ujung jari mereka mulai berkelap-kelip. Setiap orang memiliki warna unik masing-masing.

"Tapi sinar jari hanyalah alat latihan!" Yuba memperingatkan. "Di Hutan, kalian akan terlihat dungu kalau menyala setiap kali merapalkan mantra. Kami akan mengunci sinar kalian kembali setelah kalian bisa mengendalikannya."

Jembalang itu berpaling pada kelompok.

"Di tahun pertama, kalian hanya akan mempelajari tiga macam mantra: Pengendalian Air, Manipulasi Cahaya, dan Mogrifikasi, baik tumbuhan maupun hewan. Hari ini kita akan mulai dengan yang terakhir," cerocosnya riang. "Sebuah contoh mantra pengelihatan yang sederhana, tapi sangat efektif untuk membebaskan diri dari musuh. Nah, mengingat pakaian kalian tidak akan pas saat bermogrifikasi, akan lebih mudah jika kalian tidak memakai apa-apa."

Murid-murid berhenti mengoceh.

"Tapi kurasa kita tetap pakai baju saja," ujar Yuba cepat. "Siapa yang mau duluan?"

Semua mengangkat tangan kecuali dua anak. Kyungsoo, yang sedang berdoa lebih khusyuk dari sebelumnya agar apapun yang sedang ditulis Soojung sekarang adalah hal atau ide yang bisa membawa mereka pulang secepat mungkin. Dan Soojung, yang terlalu sibuk menulis ceramah berikutnya "Mandi Bukan Sekadar Kata Lima Huruf" hingga tak peduli pada semua itu.

.

.

.

Pada hari ketiga di tunggul pohonnya, Soojung dan 30 murid perempuan Never yang bersih menghadiri "Katakan Tidak pada Norak".

"Profesor Moon bilang seorang Never harus jelek. Jelek di sini maksudnya keunikan, kekuatan, dan kebebasan! Jadi, bagaimana bisa kita merasa unik, kuat, dan bebas dengan _ini_?" Soojung berkoar dengan suara lantangnya sambil melambaikan jubah hitam lusuh seperti bendera musuh. Sorakan terdengar begitu keras sampai ke seberang Tanah Lapang, pena Seulgi meleset dan merusak sketsa gaun pesta dansanya.

"Si Soojung yang sakit jiwa itu," tukas Seulgi.

"Dia masih mencari kencan pesta dansa, ya?" gumam Kai, membidik tapal kuda berikutnya.

"Lebih buruk. Sekarang dia berusaha meyakinkan anak-anak Never bahwa mereka bukan pecundang."

Bidikan Kai meleset karena kaget.

Kyungsoo tidak berusaha menemui Soojung setelah makan siang, juga keesokan harinya saat terjadi pembakaran sepatu mendadak selepas ceramah sahabatnya tentang "Tanggalkan Sepatu Tebalmu!" dan serigala-serigala berlarian menggiring murid-murid kembali ke menara dengan cambuk. Dan jelas tidak juga keesokan harinya lagi, saat semua murid perempuan Never hadir untuk mendengar obrolan Soojung tentang "Kebugaran untuk Si Canggung", kecuali Amber yang mengepungnya setelah Kyungsoo.

"Ide ini semakin lama semakin busuk. Saking busukna, kami tidak mau jadi temanmu lagi." ujar Victoria sinis.

"Cowok, pesta dansa, ciuman, semua itu masalahmu sendiri sekarang. Selama tidak akan mengacaukan rencanaku menjadi Kapten, kalian mau jungkir balik pun aku tak peduli. Paham?" gertak Amber.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo bersembunyi di Terowongan Pohon, menunggu suara hak sepatu menginjak dedaunan kering, dan menyerbu Soojung sambil melompat.

"Hari ini apa? Krim Pencerah Wajah? Pemutih Gigi? Olahraga Perut?!"

"Kalau kau mau bicara denagnku, mengantrelah seperti yang lain!" teriak Soojung.

Kyungsoo mendecih dan menggeleng heran. "Memangnya kau mau _mati_ di sini?!"

"Kaubilang tunjukkan padanya sesuatu yang _mendalam_. Bukankah ini belas kasihan? Bukankah ini kebaikan hati dan kebijaksanaan? Aku menolong mereka yang tak mampu menolong dirinya sendiri!"

"Maaf ya, Jung Soojung, tapi tujuan kita sekarang adalah Kai! Bagaimana ini bisa mencapai apapun?"

"Pencapaian. Kata yang sulit dimengerti. Tapi aku menganggap _itu_ sebuah pencapaian, lalu menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah mata Soojung keluar terowongan. Kerumunan di depan tunggul pohonya sepanjang seratus anak Never. Namun, satu anak yang menunggu di belakang tidak kelihatan seperti yang lain.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya.

Anak laki-laki berambut keemasan memakai sweter rugbi warna biru.

Kyungsoo terkejut sejenak lalu menatap Soojung yang mengukir senyum kepuasan.

"Kau harus datang juga," ujar Soojung sambil melenggang keluar terowongan. "Pembahasan hari ini tentang rambut rusak, kering, dan berminyak."

Di depan tunggul, Chaerin memelototi Kai. "Kenapa si Pangeran Cantik ada di sini?"

"Yeah, kembali ke wilayahmu, cowok Ever!" Jennie membidik diam-diam, mengetapelnya dengan jamur pohon.

Murid-murid perempuan Never lainnya mulai mengejeknya dan Kai mundur dengan gugup. Dia tidak terbiasa menjadi tidak populer. Tapi saat semua menyorakinya untuk pergi–

"Kita menerima siapa saja," tegur Soojung sambil berlalu ke tunggulnya.

Kai datang setiap hari pada minggu itu. Pada teman-temannya, dia mengaku hanya ingin melihat baju yang dipakai Soojung, tapi sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Dari hari ke hari, Kai mengamati Soojung mengajari anak-anak Jahat yang penampilannya tidak keruan untuk berdiri tegap, menjaga kontak mata, dan berbicara dengan jelas.

Dia melihat murid-murid lelaki Never yang tadinya mengintip penuh curiga di pinggiran sekarang meminta saran pada Soojung tentang tidur yang lebih baik, menyamarkan bau badan, dan mengatur tabiat marah mereka. Awalnya para serigala menguap saat pertemuan-pertemuan itu berlangsung, tapi Kai menangkap mereka kini ikut menyimak ceramah Soojung.

Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak Never mulai memperdebatkan resep dari Soojung saat makan malam dan saat minum teh berambas di ruang serbaguna. Mereka mulai duduk bersama saat makan siang dan saling membela di kelas. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 200 tahun, Kejahatan memiliki _harapan_. Semua karena seorang gadis.

Dia akhir minggu, Kai duduk di barisan paling depan.

"Berhasil! Aku tak percaya, kau memang hebat, Soojung-ah!" kata Kyungsoo meluap-luap sambil menemani Soojung melintasi Terowongan Pohon. "Dia mungkin mau menyatakan cinta padamu! Dia mungkin akan menciummu minggu ini! Kita akan pulang! Lalu, apa topik untuk besok?"

"' _Memakan Omonganmu Sendiri_ '," jawab Soojung sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terpaku di tempat seraya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung.

Saat makan siang keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo berdiri di antrean makan untuk menerima sekeranjang _artichoke_ dan sushi, membayangkan penyambutan kepahlawanan untuk dirinya dan Soojung saat kembali pulang. Jangho akan mendirikan patung mereka di alun-alun, menjamu mereka saat khotbah, membuat pertunjukan tentang hidup mereka, dan mengajarkan anak-anak sekolah tentang dua gadis yang menyelamatkan mereka dari kutukan. Ibunya akan memiliki ribuan pasien baru, ikan _trout_ segar untuk Reaper setiap hari, dan potret dirinya akan ada di surat kabar desa dan siapapun yang pernah mengejeknya akan berbalik memuji-mujinya.

"Benar-benar lelucon."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke Seulgi, yang sedang mengawasi anak-anak Never mengerumuni Soojung yang berbalut gaun sari hitam transparan dan sepatu bot bulu dengan hak lancip untuk pertemuannya tentang "Cara Menjadi yang Terbaik Dalam Segala Hal (Seperti aku!)".

"Memangnya dia yang terbaik?" dengus Seulgi.

"Menurutku, dia anak Never _terbaik_ yang pernah kulihat," kata sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Seulgi berbalik dan menghadap Kai. "Oh, begitu ya? Dan menurutku, ini semua _dongeng_ besar."

Kai mengikuti arah matanya ke papan peringkat, menyala-nyala di bawah sinar matahari lembut di pagar Hutan Biru.

Di papan Never, nama Soojung menggantung di paling bawah, dipatuk burung-burung robin hingga berlubang. Peringkat 120 dari 120.

"Lebih tepatnya ' _Baju Baru Sang Ratu_ '," cetus Seulgi sambil berlalu.

Kai tidak menemui Soojung hari itu. Tersebar berita bahwa Kai kecewa melihat anak-anak Never menggantungkan harapan mereka pada 'gadis terparah di sekolah'.

Pada hari berikutnya, Soojung muncul di tunggul yang terlantar. Papan kayunya sudah dirusak.

* * *

 **Makan Siang Bersama Soojung**

" **Memadukan Kecantikan dan Kebodohan"**

 **Topik hari ini:**

 **Akar Bit Penghilang Noda di Wajah**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang perhatikan pelajaran!" teriak Kyungsoo saat menunggu serigala membuka pagar setelah pelajaran Yuba sambil diguyur hujan.

Soojung mendesah seraya memutar bola matanya. "Antara menjahit pakaian baru, meramu riasan beru, dan menyiapkan topik bahasan baru, aku tidak sempat memikirkan pelajaran! Aku harus memikirkan para _penggemarku_!"

"Penggemarmu yang sekarang sudah tidak ada sama sekali!" bentak Kyungsoo. Dia bisa melihat Amber mengejeknya dari kerumunan Kelompok 6. "Tiga peringkat terbawah, kau akan gugur! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan selama ini."

"Mereka tidak _membiarkan_ aku gugur, tak peduli betapa parahnya aku! Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku berhenti belajar?!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, berusaha memahami ini semua, tetapi tak bisa fokus karena ujung jarinya panas sekali. Sejak Yuba membuka kuncinya, ujung jarinya menyala tiap kali dia marah, seakan menuntut untuk merapalkan mantra.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mendapat peringkat-peringkat tinggi sebelumnya?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup, menyembunyikan tangannya di saku rok.

"Itu sebelum mereka memaksa kita untuk membaca. Maksudku, memangnya aku kelihatan peduli cara meracuni sisir, cara mencabut mata katak, atau cara mengatakan 'Bolehkah aku menyebrangi jembatanmu?' dalam bahasa _troll_? Aku berusaha memperbaiki para penjahat ini dan kau mau aku menghafal resep Sup Mi Anak-anak? Kyungsoo, apa kau tahu untuk merebus anak kecil dibutuhkan sebuah perkamen untuk membungkus mereka terlebih dulu? Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan matang sepenuhnya dan bisa terbangun di pancimu. Kau mau aku _belajar_ tentang itu? Cara melukai dan membunuh? Cara untuk menjadi _penyihir_?"

"Dengar, kau harus mendapatkan kembali respek–"

"Dengan sengaja menjadi Jahat? Tidak mau. Tidak akan, Kyungsoo."

"Kalau begitu, kita habis sudah," tukas Kyungsoo.

Soojung menarik napas marah dan berpaling. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. "Apa-apaan–"

Dia terbelalak melihat papan peringkat Ever yang tertempel di pagar.

* * *

Kyungsoo dari Hutan Luar: 96

Reena dari Gunung Pasir Pasha: 88

Seulgi dari Ansan: 84

Kai dari Camelot: 75

Luhan dari Lembah Fajar: 74

* * *

"T-tapi–kau kan–"

"Aku mengerjakan PR-ku!" bentak Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak mau _belajar_ tentang cara memanggil merpati, latihan pingsan, atau menjahit saputangan, tapi aku melakukan apapun agar kita bisa pulang!"

Soojung tidak mendengarkan. Seringai mengembang di wajahnya dan Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tidak mau. Pertama, kita pasti ketahuan guru."

"Kau pasti suka PR Kutukan-ku, tentang cara mengakali pangeran–dan kau _benci_ cowok!"

"Kedua, teman-teman sekamarmu pasti akan curiga–"

"Dan kau pasti suka PR Uglifikasi-ku! Kami sedang belajar tentang cara menakut-nakuti anak kecil–dan kau _benci_ anak kecil!"

"Kalau Kai tahu, bisa habis–"

"Dan lihat jarimu! Menyala saat kau kesal. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Cuma kebetulan!"

"Lihat, sekarang lebih terang lagi! Kau memang terlahir untuk menjadi jaha–"

Kyungsoo mengentakkan kaki. "KITA TIDAK AKAN CURANG!"

Soojung terdiam. Serigala-serigala membuka pintu pagar Hutan Biru dan murid-murid bergegas menuju terowongan.

Soojung dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tak beranjak.

"Kata teman-temanku aku Jahat 100%," ujar Soojung pelan. "Tapi kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu _caranya_ menjadi Jahat. 1% pun tidak. Jadi, tolong jangan minta aku melawan _jiwaku_ , Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa–pokoknya tidak bisa." Dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Saat Soojung bergabung dengan kawanannya, hujan deras membilas kilau di rambut juga kerlap-kerlipdi kulitnya sampai Kyungsoo tak bisa membedakannya dari penjahat yang lain. Rasa bersalah membanjirinya, membakar jarinya yang berpendar. Dia belum mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Soojung, bahwa dia punya niat untuk membantu sahabatnya mengerjakan PR Kejahatannya, tetapi disingkirkannya. Bukan karena takut ketahuan. Dia takut kalau-kalau menyukainya, 100% penuh.

* * *

Malam itu, Soojung bermimpi buruk. Kai mencium goblin, Kyungsoo merangkak keluar dari sumur memakai sayap _cupid_ , demon Amber mengejarnya ke parit, bahkan Beast bangkit dari lumpur cokelat tua pekat, tangannya yang berdarah menggapai-gapai, dan Soojung berlari menyelamatkan diri ke Ruang Jahanam. Ternyata pengganti Beast sudah menunggu. Kini tubuh serigala hitam besar berbalik menghadapnya. Dilihatnya wajah sang ayah tengah menyeringai lebar.

Soojung melonjak terbangun.

Teman-teman sekamarnya tidur nyenyak. Dia menghela napas, berbaring di bantal, dan kembali terlonjak.

Ada kecoak di hidungnya.

Dia baru mau berteriak ketika–

"Ini aku!" desis si kecoak.

Soojung memejamkan matanya. _Bangun, bangun, bangun_.

Soojung membuka matanya dan kecoak itu masih ada.

"A-apa makanan yang kusuka lebih dari ramyeon?" tanya Soojung cepat.

Si kecoak mendengus. "Samyang. Ada pertanyaan bodoh lainnya?"

Soojung memungut serangga itu dari hidung mancungnya. Kecoak itu punya mata menonjol dan pipi cekung yang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa–"

"Mogrifikasi. Sudah dua minggu kita mempelajarinya. Turun dan temui aku di ruang serbaguna."

Kyungsoo si kecoak melotot ke belakang seraya berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Bawa juga buku-bukumu."

.

.

.

 **Double update!**

 **Go read the next chapter, xiexie.**

 **Sorry for typo(s).**


	19. The Roach and the Fox

**18**

 **KECOAK DAN RUBAH**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya nyala jariku berwarna hijau, cokelat, atau yang lainnya? Aku tidak mau kalau tidak serasi dengan sepatu kacaku." Soojung menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk kaki. Semua yang ada di Ruang Serbaguna Malice terbuat dari lantai berkarpet goni, perabot, tirai–seperti gudang yang lembap dan bau apak.

"Fokus saja pada emosi!" bentak si kecoak di pundaknya. "Misalnya kemarahan, cobalah."

Soojung memejamkan mata. "Sudah menyala?"

"Belum. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Makanan di sini."

"Kemarahan yang nyata, babo! Sihir datangnya dari perasaan yang _nyata_!"

Soojung berusaha hingga wajahnya berkerut.

"Tidak terlihat apa-apa. Lebih mendalam!"

Wajah Soojung berubah suram dan ujung jarinya berkelap-kelip _pink_ terang.

"Nah, begitu! Sudah menyala!" Kyungsoo melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Betapa menyebalkannya suaramu," jawab Soojung setelah membuka mata. "Apa sebaiknya aku memikirkanmu setiap kali mencoba?"

Minggu berikutnya, Ruang Serbaguna Malice berubah menjadi sekolah malam kecoak. Mantra Mogrif hanya bertahan selama tiga jam, jadi Kyungsoo menggojlok Soojung seperti budak, memaksanya untuk memperkuat pendar jarinya, membuat kabur dan banjir di ruangan itu, membedakan Dedalu Terlelap dan Dedalu Tersedu, dan mempelajari kosa kata serta pengucapan bahasa Raksasa. Peringkat Soojung meningkat pesat, tapi pada hari keempat, malam-malam panjang itu menampakkan akibatnya.

"Kulitku kelihatan _abu-abu_ ," ujar Soojung parau.

"Dan peringkatmu masih ke-68, jadi perhatikan baik-baik!" bentak kecoak di atas bukunya, lambang angsa berkilauan di abdomennya. "Wabah Seisi Hutan berawal saat Rumpelstilskin mengentakkan kakinya keras-keras ke tanah hingga retak–"

"Kenapa kau jadi berubah pikiran? Untuk membantuku?"

"Dan dari tanah, jutaan serangga beracun merayap keluar lalu menyerang Hutan, menyebarkan penyakit pada sejumlah besar Never dan Ever," Kyungsoo terus melisankan apa yang telah dia ingat, tak memedulikan sahabatnya. "Mereka bahkan terpaksa menutup sekolah ini karena serangga-serangga itu sangat mudah menulari–"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini semua?"

"Karena sewaktu kau sibuk berkaca dan bersolek, aku membaca _Racun dan Wabah_!"

Soojung mendesah. "Kau–ah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah mereka menutup seko–"

"Jadi benar setiap malam kau menyelinap _ke sini_?"

Soojung berbalik dan melihat Amber yang berdiri di pintu mengenakan piama hitam, diapit Victoria dan Luna yang terlihat kebingungan.

"PR," Soojung mengangkat bukunya seraya menguap. "Butuh penerangan."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan PR?" tanya Amber.

"Kupikir kecantikan itu 'pekerjaan purnawaktu'," ejek Victoria, menirukannya.

"Ah, sekamar dengan kalian sungguh menginspirasi," Soojung memaksakan senyumnya. "Membuatku ingin menjadi penjahat sehebat mungkin."

Amber mengawasinya lumayan lama. Lalu sambil mengerang, dia berbalik dan memimpin yang lain keluar.

Soojung menghela napas tertahan, sementara Kyungsoo terempas dari sofa.

"Pasti ada sesuatu," mereka mendengar Amber berkata ketus.

"Atau dia memang berusaha untuk berubah!" seru Luna yang berjalan gontai di belakang Amber. "Dia bahkan tak sadar ada kecoak di bukunya."

* * *

Pada hari keenam sekolah, Soojung naik ke peringkat 55. Namun semakin lama, Soojung semakin terlihat seperti _zombie_ : kulit putih pucat, mata berkaca-kaca, dan lebam. Bukannya memakai baju rok atau topi baru yang _stylish_ , sekarang dia kesana-kemari dengan rambut kotor dan baju kusut, meninggalkan ceceran catatan pelajaran di seluruh koridor menara layaknya remah kue.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur," gumam Kai saat pelajaran Yuba tentang "Hidangan Serangga".

"Terlalu sibuk berusaha untuk tidak jadi 'cewek terparah di sekolah'," jawab Soojung sambil mencatat.

"Serangga biasanya sering dijumpai saat _meerworm_ tidak ada," kata Yuba sambil memegangi kecoak hidup.

"Kau tak bisa mengharapkan siapapun mau mendengarkanmu kalau peringkatmu lebih rendah dari Hort," bisik Kai.

"Kalau aku sudah di peringkat satu, kau pasti _memohon maaf_ padaku."

Kai mendengus. "Kalau kau dapat peringkat satu, aku mau saja memenuhi apapun yang kau mau."

Tangan Soojung sejenak berhenti mencatat. Dia menoleh pada Kai, ada binar di matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Pegang omonganmu, pangeranku. Akan kutagih nanti."

"Kalau kau masih bisa bangun."

"Pertama-tama, ambil bagian yang tidak bisa dimakan," kata Yuba, lalu mematahkan kepala si kecoak.

Kyungsoo bergidik dan bersembunyi ke balik semak pinus sepanjang pelajaran itu. Malamnya, dia nyaris melompat hingga terlepas dari toraksnya ketika Soojung menceritakan kejadian di pelajaran Yuba tadi.

"Cowok-cowok Ever selalu menepati janji mereka!" Kyungsoo melompat-lompat dengan kaki kecoaknya. "Tercantum di Kitab Kekesatriaan Pangeran. Sekarang kau hanya perlu mencapai peringkat satu dan kau tinggal meminta ciu–Soojung?"

Soojung menjawab dengan dengkuran.

Pada hari kesepuluh Kuliah Kecoak, Soojung hanya mencapai peringkat 40 dan lingkar matanya sangat hitam, begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya sampai dia kelihatan seperti rakun. Keesokannya, dia melorot kembali ke 65 karena tidur saat ujian Lady Kwon tentang Mimpi Nemesis, tertidur selama Kaki Tangan, dan kehabisan suara saat Bakat Istimewa sehingga mendapat peringkat yang lebih rendah lagi.

"Bakatmu ada kemajuan," Profesor Shim berkata pada Victoria yang berhasil membuat tikus-tikusnya lima inci lebih besar. Lalu dia berpaling pada Soojung. "Padahal kukira _kau_ lah harapan Penyihir Agung."

Di akhir minggu, Soojung kembali menjadi penjahat terparah di sekolah.

.

.

.

"Saya sakit," kata Kyungsoo sambil menutupi batuknya (yang dibuat-buat) dengan tangan.

Profesor Dovey tidak mendongak dari mejanya yang berserakan perkamen. "Teh jahe dan dua iris jeruk. Minum setiap dua jam sekali."

"Saya sudah mencobanya," sahut Kyungsoo, mengeraskan suara batuknya.

"Sekarang ini bukan waktunya untuk melewatkan pelajaran, Kyungsoo. Pesta Dansa sudah kurang dari satu bulan lagi dan aku ingin murid peringkat empatku siap untuk malam terpenting dalam kehidupan masa mudanya. Apa ada cowok Ever yang kau sukai?"

Kyungsoo melancarkan serangan batuk hebat. Profesor Dovey mendongak, waswas.

"Rasanya seperti... _wabah_ ," napas Kyungsoo (dibuat) berdengih.

Profesor Dovey pucat pasi.

* * *

Dikarantina di kamarnya, Kyungsoo si Kecoak sekarang menemani Soojung ke setiap kelas. Dengan menyelip di belakang telinga sahabatnya, dia membisikkan tanda pertama dari Mimpi Nemesis (jawabannya: merasakan darah), mengarahkan negosiasi Raksasa Beku saat pelajaran Kaki Tangan, dan memberi tahu Soojung orang-orangan sawah mana yang Baik dan Jahat saat tantangan dalam pelajaran Yuba.

Di hari kedua, dia membantu Soojung mencopot giginya saat Uglifikasi, menjodohkan monster-monster saat ujian Sader, dan menentukan pohon kacang mana yang beracun, bisa dimakan, dan mana yang samaran Luna. Tentu saja ada saat-saat genting. Dia hampir terinjak sepatu hitam tebal milik Amber, nyaris tak selamat dari kelelawar yang berterbangan, dan hampir kembali ke wujud manusianya saat Bakat Istimewa sebelum akhirnya Soojung meminta izin ke toilet.

Pada hari ketiga, Kyungsoo hampir tak menengok PR Kebaikannya dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya mempelajari mantra-mantra Kejahatan. Sementar teman-teman sekelasnya berjuang supaya jari-jari mereka bisa berpendar, jarinya terus menyala selama dia memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya marah: sekolah, cermin, dan anak laki-laki. Kemudian tinggal mengikuti resep mantra yang tertera di buku milik Soojung, Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudahnya menyihir. Walau masih hal-hal sederhana, tidak lebih dari bermain-main dengan air dan cuaca, tapi tetap saja– _sihir sungguhan_!

Semestinya dia terperangah saking takjubnya mengingat betapa luar biasa dan mustahilnya sihir itu, tapi semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Saat yang lain tidak bisa mendatangkan sihir hujan, Kyungsoo mendatangkan awan guntur di kamarnya dan menyiram mural-mural menjijikkan di dindingnya dengan hujan badai dan petir hingga terhapus.

Saat pergantian pelajaran, dia mencuri waktu ke kamar mandi untuk mempraktikkan beberapa _Mantra Penyiksa_ ; Jampi-jampi Pemadam Cahaya untuk menggelapkan langit seketika dan Kutukan Gelombang Laut untuk mendatangkan ombak raksasa. Waktu berlalu cepat saat dia belajar Kejahatan. Kyungsoo hampir tidak merasakan beban dan tidak pernah merasa bosan dalam mengikuti setiap pelajarannya.

Sementara menunggu Pollux memberikan PR Kebaikan pada suatu malam, Kyungsoo bersiul sambil mencorat-coret bukunya.

"Boleh kutahu apa _itu_?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke Pollux di ambang pintu, kepalanya menempel pada tubuh kelinci, menatap sebuah gambar.

"Oh, mm, aku di hari pernikahanku. Tapi sepertinya ini gambar terburuk di dunia," diremasnya kertas itu, lalu berdeham pelan. "Ada PR?"

Setelah mengomeli Kyungsoo karena peringkatnya di Kebaikan menurun, menjelaskan tiga kali untuk setiap tugas, dan memakinya karena tidak menutup mulut saat batuk, Pollux akhirnya pergi dengan atraksi lompat lalu terjatuh, kepala anjing dan tubuh kelincinya bergelindingan kemana-mana.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Lalu matanya menangkap coretan-coretan kusut bergambar dirinya terbang menembus api dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang tadi digambarnya.

 _Nevermore._ Surga Kejahatan.

Keningnya berkerut. Menurut Kyungsoo, itu bukan sesuatu yang _baik_.

.

.

.

Di akhir minggu, Kyungsoo menuntun Soojung mencapai serangkaian kemenangan luar biasa pada semua pelakaran, termasuk persiapan Uji Dongeng dari Yuba. Pada duel satu lawan satu untuk persiapan Uji Dongeng yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat, Soojung mengalahkan semua orang di kelompoknya dengan merapalkan mantra-mantra yang boleh digunakan; entah itu memantrai Zitao dengan serangan petir, membekukan bibir Seulgi sebelum dia sempat meminta tolong pada hewan, atau mencairkan pedang latihan Kai.

"Ada yang rajin mengerjakan PR nih," kata Kai, tersenyum bangga pada Soojung. Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di bawah kerah jubah hitam Soojung tersenyum bangga.

"Ini pasti hanya kebetulan," ketus Amber pada Victoria ketika mereka menggigit lidah sapi gosong saat makan siang. "Tapi bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?"

"Cara kuno yang manjur, kerja keras," sahut Soojung sambil melintas dengan riasan berkerlap-kerlip, rambut merah delima, dan kimono hitam, berkilauan dengan tulisan ber _glitter_ "G untuk G _igih_ ".

Amber dan Victoria tersedak.

Pada akhir minggu ketiga, Soojung menempati peringkat 5 dan Pertemuan Makan Siang-nya dilanjutkan berhubung banyaknya permintaan karena kepopulerannya. Begitu pula gaya pakaian jubah hitamnya, lebih berani dan mewah daripada sebelumnya. Kini tubuh rampingnya dalam balutan gaun bulu-bulu hitam yang bergelombang, korset jaring-jaring, cadar kerlap-kerlip, dan sepatu bot berhak tinggi.

"Dia pasti _curang_ ," bisik Seulgi pada siapapun yang mau mendengarkan. "Kira-kira ada ibu peri bandel atau dia pakai mantra pengulang waktu, eoh?"

Namun Soojung punya waktu untuk merancang berbagai macam baju dari satin dan sepatu-sepatu yang pas untuk penampilan baru. Dia punya waktu untuk mengalahkan Amber dalam tantangan "Memperburuk Ruangan Pesta", menulis laporan "Serigala vs Serigala Jadi-jadian", dan mempersiapkan topik untuk 'Makan Siang Bersama Soojung' tentang "Kesuksesan yang Keji", "Jelek adalah Cantik yang Baru", juga "Membentuk Tubuh Demi Dosa". Dia punya waktu untuk semua itu dan tetap berhasil mengalahkan Victoria ke peringkat dua.

Kali ini Seulgi tak bisa menghalangi Kai untuk jatuh cinta pada Soojung. Kai tahu itu akan jadi sebuah kesalahan dan ya, dia berusaha untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

 _Dia seorang Never! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia cantik? Atau pintar? Atau kreatif, baik hati, murah hati, dan_ –

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _Ever tidak boleh menyukai Never apapun yang terjadi, apapun alasannya. Kau cuma kebingungan._

Dia merasa lega saat Yuba mengadakan tantangan "Baik atau Jahat" lagi. Kali ini jembalang itu mengubah semua anak-anak perempuan menjadi labu biru dan menyembunyikan mereka di lahan luas di dalam hutan.

 _Temukan saja seorang Ever dan lupakan segalanya tentang dia_ , Kai memarahi diri sendiri dalam benaknya.

"Yang ini Baik!" seru Hort girang dan menjentikkan kulit labu biru itu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Anak-anak lain juga tidak bisa membedakan labu-labu itu dan mulai memperdebatkan baik-jeleknya setiap labu.

"Ini bukan tugas kelompok!" raung Yuba.

Dengan berpegangan pada sulur biru Soojung, Kyungsoo si Kecoak memperhatikan saat cowok-cowok itu bubar. Kai berjalan ke arah barat menuju Semak Biru Pirus dan berhenti. Perlahan dia menoleh dan berbelok ke labu Soojung.

"Dia datang," kata Kyungsoo.

"Darimana kau tahu?" bisik Soojung.

"Karena begitulah caranya melihatku waktu itu."

Kai berjalan ke sebuah labu. "Yang ini. Yang ini Ever."

Yuba mengerutkan dahi. "Lihat lebih dekat lagi–"

Kai tidak menghiraukannya. Dia menggenggam kulit birunya dan labu itupun berubah menjadi Soojung dalam letupan debu kerlap-kerlip. Angka "16" hijau berlendir meletus di atas kepala sang pangeran dan "1" berwarna hitam-merah di atas Soojung.

"Hanya Jahat terbaik yang bisa menyamar menjadi Baik," puji Yuba dan dengan ayunan tongkatnya, dia menghapus huruf _G_ dari jubah Soojung untuk selamanya.

"Dan kau, Putra Arthur, kusarankan kau mempelajari peraturan-peraturanmu. Berharap saja kau tidak membuat kesalahan fatal di kemudian hari."

Kai berusaha kelihatan malu. Namun di dalam pikirannya, dia kembali kagum pada sosok Soojung yang benar-benar menunjukkan usaha dalam meraih peringkat tertinggi.

"Kami tidak bisa menemukan satupun!" seru sebuah suara.

Yuba berbalik dan melihat semua murid laki-laki dengan peringkat-peringkat rendah meletus di atas kepala mereka. Dia mendesah dan tersaruk-saruk ke lahan labu, menusuk-nusuk labu biru untuk melihat apakah ada yang menjerit.

Setelah si jembalang pergi, Kai membiarkan dirinya tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan pada seorang guru bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan peraturan-peraturan? Karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia menemukan seorang gadis yang memiliki semua yang dia inginkan. Seorang gadis yang tidak membuat _kesalahan_.

"Putra Arthur, bukankah kau berutang sesuatu padaku?"

Kai menoleh dan melihat Soojung tersenyum dengan cara yang sama. Dia mengikuti arah mata Soojung ke papan nilai Never di atas Hutan, tempat Albemarle mematukkan namanya di paling atas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Soojung menemukan surat di ember makan siangnya.

 _Serigala tidak suka rubah. Sungai Biru tengah malam. K_

"Apa artinya ini?" bisiknya pada kecoak di balik kerah tunik hitamnya.

"Artinya malam ini kita akan pulang!" Kyungsoo meluap-luap, antenanya menyentak-nyentak begitu cepat sampai Soojung menjatuhkannya karena geli.

Kecoak itu berlari memakai kain goni berjamur di lantai Ruang Serbaguna Malice, mengawasi jam sat berdetak menuju tengah malam. Akhirnya dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan Soojung masuk mengenakan gaun hitam ketat menggoda, dilengkapi sarung tangan hitam panjang, rambut yang dibuat sedikit bergelombang, kalung mutiara indah, dan kacamata hitam. Kulit punggung Kyungsoo si kecoak hampir copot.

"Pertama, kau telat. Kedua, kubilang jangan berdandan–"

"Kacamata keren ini bisa melindungi matamu dari matahari. Tahu tidak, cewek-cewek Ever menyelipkan barang-barang seperti mutiara ini, perhiasan, dan _make up_ untuk menambah setelan pakaianku. Awalnya kukira itu hanyalah Kebajikan mereka, lalu aku sadar kalau mereka hanya senang melihat barang-barangnya dipakai olehku, seorang yang lebih glamor dan berkarisma daripada mereka. Hanya saja barang-barangnya murahan, aku jadi gatal-gatal."

Antena Kyungsoo melengkung. "Sudah hampir tengah malam dan aku tidak bertanya soal itu. Cepat kunci pintunya!"

Soojung berjingkat menuju pintu dan mengaitkan gerendelnya. Didengarnya suara dentaman dan dia berputar melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah, tubuh pucatnya terbungkus karung goni. Soojung melihatnya dari kaki hingga kepala.

"Aku lebih suka kau jadi kecoak."

"Pasti ada cara untuk mendapatkan baju setelah kembali ke wujud semula," gerutu Kyungsoo seraya membungkus tubuhnya lebih rapat lagi. Lalu ilihatnya Soojung memain-mainkan surat Kai. "Sekarang dengarkan, jangan lakukan kebodohan apapun saat kau bertemu dengannya malam ini. Pokoknya tugasmu hanya mendapatkan ciumannya dan–"

"Pangeranku datang untukku," Soojung menghirup surat itu dan menerawang. "Sekarang dia milikku selamanya. Semua karena kau, Kyungsoo." Soojung memandangnya penuh kepuasan dan menangkap ekspresi anehnya.

"Apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau tadi bilang 'selamanya'."

Soojung berkedip. "Maksudku malam ini. Dia milikku malam ini, tentu saja."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kita akan jadi pahlawan saat kembali ke Jangho, Soojung," ucap Kyungsoo lembut. "Kau akan terkenal dan kaya, lalu boleh memilih namja tampan manapun yang kau mau. Kau akan bisa membaca tentang Kai di buku dongeng selama hidupmu. Kau akan memiliki kenangan bahwa dia pernah menjadi _milikmu_."

Soojung mengangguk sambil tersenyum pedih.

"Dan aku akan kembali ke rumahku di pekuburan," gumam Kyungsoo seraya menatap lantai yang kotor.

"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan cinta, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kau dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Sang Guru, Soojung. Seorang penjahat tidak akan pernah menemukan cinta."

"Dia juga bilang kita tidak bisa berteman."

Kyungsoo menangkap mata Soojung yang cerah dan cantik. Lalu dia melihat jam dan melonjak. "Lepaskan pakaianmu sekarang!"

"Lepaskan apa?"

"Cepat! Nanti dia terlanjur pergi!"

"Tapi baju ini menempel pada tubuh–"

"SEKARANG!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah pakaian Soojung.

"Kau harus melakukannya dengan keyakinan."

"Aku telanjang di belakang sofa jelek. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan keyakinan, apalagi membuat jariku berpendar dan berubah menjadi binatang. Memangnya tidak bisa memilih binatang lain yang lebih menarik?"

"Rubah adalah pilihan pangeranmu dan kau harus percaya padanya! Waktumu hanya lima menit sebelum kehilangan ciuman itu. Bayangkan saja tubuh seekor rubah!"

"Bagaimana kalau burung cinta?"

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kacamata hitam Soojung dan menginjaknya dengan sepatu tebalnya, lalu melemparnya ke belakang sofa.

"Kau mau mutiaramu bernasib sama?"

DUK.

"Apa berhasil?" tanya sebuah suara.

"Aku tidak melihatmu," kata Kyungsoo seraya berputar-putar mencari sosok sahabatnya dalam wujud lain.

"Aku di sini."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan terkesiap. "Tapi–tapi kau–"

"Aku banget," Soojung menghela napas lega. Seekor rubah cantik nan anggun berwarna _pink_ dengan bulu berkilauan, mata hijau memikat, bibir merah mengilap, dan ekor magenta bergoyang-goyang. Digenggamnya kalung mutiara di lehernya dan mengagumi penampilan dirinya sendiri di pantulan kaca yang pecah. "Akankah dia menciumku?"

Kyungsoo terpana dan takjub.

Soojung meliriknya lewat cermin. "Kau membuatku gugup."

"Para serigala tidak akan mengganggumu," Kyungsoo mengoceh sambil membuka pintu. "Mereka kira rubah membawa penyakit, ditambah lagi mereka buta warna. Pokoknya terus saja rendahkan dadamu supaya mereka tidak lihat lambang angsa–"

"Kyungie."

"Apa? Kau harus cepat sebelum dia per–"

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo berputar.

Perlahan Soojung mengalungkan ekornya di tangan Kyungsoo. "Kita satu tim," ujarnya.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena terharu.

* * *

Soojung si rubah melangkah cepat ke Hutan Biru, melewati pepohonan dedalu berkilauan dengan peri-peri yang tidur dan serigala penjaga yang menjauhinya seolah dia adalah ular. Disusurinya pakis-pakis safir dan pepohonan ek berkelok-kelok di Semak Biru Pirus sebelum menyelinap ke atas jembatan untuk melihat ke sungai yang diterangi sinar bulan.

"Aku tida melihatnya," bisik Soojung sepelan mungkin pada kecoak yang menyempil di antara bulu-bulu _pink_ di lehernya.

"Menurut suratnya, dia akan datang ke sini!"

"Siapa tahu ini akal-akalan Amber dan Vic–"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Dua mata biru bercahaya dalam gelap di seberang jembatan.

Soojung mematung.

"Katakan sesuatu!" desis Kyungsoo.

Soojung kelu.

"Aku bicara pada diriku sendiri kalau sedang gugup," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Aku bicara pada diriku sendiri kalau sedang gugup," Soojung cepat-cepat menirukan.

Rubah biru laut melangkah dari gelap, angsa berkilat-kilat di dadanya yang membusung.

"Aku kira hanya putri yang bisa gugup, bukan penjahat terhebat di sekolah."

Soojung ternganga melihat rubah itu. Berotot kencang dan senyum simpul seperti Kai.

"Hanya Baik terhebat yang bisa menyamar menjadi Jahat," Kyungsoo campur tangan. "Terutama dalam memperjuangkan cinta."

"Hanya Baik terhebat yang bisa menyamar menjadi Jahat, terutama dalam memperjuangkan cinta." Ujar Soojung dengan lugas.

"Jadi, memang benar selama ini hanya kekeliruan?" tanya Kai seraya mengelilinginya pelan-pelan.

Soojung mencari-cari jawaban.

"Aku harus memerankan keduanya supaya bisa bertahan," Kyungsoo datang menyelamatkan.

"Aku harus memerankan keduanya supaya bisa bertahan," tiru Soojung.

Didengarnya langkah Kai berhenti. "Nah, menurut buku Kekesatriaan Pangeran, janjiku harus kupenuhi." Bulu-bulu birunya menyapu bulu-bulu _pink_ Soojung. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Jantung Soojung serasa menyangkut di kerongkongannya.

"Kau bisa lihat siapa aku sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa lihat siapa aku sekarang?" Soojung menahan napas.

Kai terdiam.

Dia mengangkat dagu Soojung dengan sebelah kaki depannya yang hangat. "Kau tahu kan ini bisa membawa sekolah kita menuju kehancuran dan malapetaka?"

Soojung memandang matanya, terhipnotis.

"Aku tahu," bisik si kecoak.

"Aku tahu," kata si rubah.

"Kau tahu benar tidak akan ada yang menerimamu sebagai putriku?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu kalau kau akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau Baik?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu," jawab Soojung.

Kai mendekat sampai dada mereka bersentuhan. Mata birunya menatap Soojung dalam.

"Dan kau tahu aku akan menciummu sekarang?"

Kedua gadis itu serentak menarik napas.

Sementara air sungai kebiruan memantulkan cahaya ke wajah rubah biru dan _pink_ itu, Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia mimpi buruk ini di dalam hatinya. Dihiraukannya jantung yang bertalu lebih cepat dan rasa asing yang kembali menyergap ruang di dadanya. Beberapa detik lagi, semuanya akan berakhir. Beberapa detik lagi, dia dan sahabatnya akan pulang ke Jangho. Itulah akhir bahagia mereka. Ya, seharusnya begitu. Soojung juga menutup matanya dan merasakan napas Kai yang hangat dan aroma menyenangkan menguar saat bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirnya–

"Sebaiknya kita tunda," sergah Soojung sambil menjauh.

Mata serangga Kyungsoo terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Boleh, tentu. Jelaslah," Kai tergagap. "Aku, em, antar kau ke terowonganmu."

Ketika mereka berjalan kembali dalam hening, ekor _pink_ Soojung melingkar di ekor rubah biru itu. kai menatapnya dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo menyaksikan itu semua, wajahnya memerah terbakar kecewa. Dan saat sang pangeran akhirnya menghilang ke terowongannya, dia melompat ke hidung Soojung.

"Apa-apaan?!"

Soojung tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tidak menciumnya?!"

Soojung membisu.

Kyungsoo menancapkan capitnya ke hidung rubah Soojung. "Kau harus mengejarnya sekarang! Lari, Soojung! Itu kesempatan kita untuk pulang–"

Soojung menepis Kyungsoo dari wajahnya dan menghilang ke terowongan gelap.

Sambil menggeliat-geliat di atas dedaunan kering, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti.

Tidak ada ciuman karena _memang_ tidak akan pernah ada ciuman di antara Kai maupun Soojung.

Terlepas dari berakibat malapetaka, Soojung _memang_ tidak berniat memulangkan mereka.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sorry for late update! Minggu ini saya benar-benar sibuk dengan tugas, pr, dan ulangan harian, begitu pula dengan minggu depan. Jadi, update selanjutnya ada kemungkinan late update karena 'pernak-pernik' sekolah. Saya akan berusaha mengetik di setiap waktu luang. Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah mengikuti alurnya sejauh ini : ) Sekali lagi, maaf.

Ps: Update selanjutnya bakal lebih seru lagi karena... Uji Dongeng, dimana mata Kai 'terbuka' untuk kenyataan sesungguhnya(?).


	20. I Have a Prince

**19**

 **AKU PUNYA PANGERAN**

.

.

.

Para staf pengajar Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan sudah pernah melihat banyak hal selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka pernah melihat murid-murid yang menyedihkan di tahun pertama yang akhirnya lebih kaya daripada raja. Mereka pernah menyaksikan kapten-kapten kelas yang pamornya pudar pada tahun ketiga dan berakhir menjadi merpati atau tawon. Mereka sudah pernah melihat kejailan, protes, pengeroyokan, ciuman, sumpah, dan lagu-lagu cinta yang terjadi dengan spontan. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melihat murid Ever dan Never bergandengan tangan di antrean makan siang.

"Kau yakin kita tidak akan dapat masalah?" tanya Soojung, menangkap para guru memelototi mereka dari balkon kedua menara.

"Kalau kau cukup baik untukku, maka kau cukup baik untuk mendapatkan keranjang," kata Kai sambil menariknya maju.

"Kurasa mereka harusnya mulai terbiasa," Soojung mendesah. "Aku tak mau ada masalah saat Pesta Dansa."

Genggaman tangan Kai mengeras dan wajah Soojung merona hebat.

"Mm, aku hanya beranggapan seperti itu setelah tadi malam..."

"Cowok-cowok Ever bersumpah tidak akan mengajak gadis ke pesta sebelum Sirkus Bakat," ujar Kai sambil menarik-narik kerah lehernya. "Kata Profesor Jung, sudah tradisi untuk menunggu sampai Penobatan Sirkus, malam sebelum Pesta Dansa."

"Malam sebelumnya!" Soojung tercekat. "Bagaimana kita bisa menyesuaikan warna dan–"

"Itulah sebabnya kita membuat _sumpah_ itu." Kai mengambil keranjang anyamannya yang berisi beberapa potong roti lapis daging kambing, _couscous_ bumbu kuning, krim _almond_ , dan sebotol jus jerukdari seorang peri air berambut hijau. "Satu lagi untuk nona ini."

Peri air itu tak menghiraukan Soojung dan memberikan keranjang pada anak Ever berikutnya. Kai menangkap pegangan keranjang itu.

"Kubilang satu lagi untuk nona ini."

Si peri air menggenggam keranjang lebih erat.

"Ah-haha, lagipula daging kambing susah dicerna–" Soojung salah tingkah.

Namun pangerannya terus memegangi keranjang itu sampai si peri air menyerahkan keranjang itu sambil mendengus kasar. Kai tersenyum simpul dan memberikannya pada Soojung. "Seperti katamu tadi, mereka harus terbiasa."

Mata Soojung membelalak. "Kau mau mengajakku?"

"Kau cantik sekali kalau sedang menginginkan sesuatu."

Soojung menyentuh jemari Kai. "Berjanjilah padaku kau kan mengajakku ke Pesta Dansa."

Kai memandangi tangan lembut dan jemari lentik Soojung, kemudian menatap matanya.

"Baiklah," Kai menghela napas. "Aku _janji_. Tapi kalau kau bilang-bilang pada yang lain, aku akan menaruh ular di tanggul tempat pertemuanmu itu."

Sambil melengking bahagia, Soojung mengempaskan diri ke pelukannya. Akhirnya dia bisa merancang gaunnya.

Dengan begitu, Ever #1 dan Never #1, musuh abadi luar-dalam di buku-buku dongeng, duduk bergandengan tangan di bawah pohon ek yang menjulang.

Tiba-tiba Kai sadar semua anak Ever menatapnya dengan marah, terpana menyaksikan ketidaksetiaannya. Soojung melihat anak-anak Never yang diceramahinya beberapa minggu lalu tentang "Harga Diri Penjahat" kini melotot ke arahnya dan meliriknya dengan sinis, merasa terkhianati.

Dengan tegang, Soojung dan Kai menggigit roti lapis mereka bersamaan.

"Apa si penyihir masih menular?" tanya Kai, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ini hari pertama dia kembali masuk ke kelas setelah beberapa hari dikurung."

Soojung memandang sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo yang bersandar ke pohon di seberang, tengah menatapnya tajam-tajam.

"Umm, kami sudah tidak banyak mengobrol."

"Dia itu lintah, ya? Dikiranya dia otak dari kecantikanmu. Dia tidak tahu saja kau sebenarnya punya segalanya."

Soojung menelan paksa gumpalan roti lapisnya. "Begitulah."

"Aku tidak akan _memilih_ penyihir itu lagi di saat tantangan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena setelah aku menemukan putriku, aku tidak memerlukan gadis lain dan tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," ujar sang pangeran seraya menatap mata hijau Soojung.

Tiba-tiba Soojung merasa sedih. "Bahkan jika berarti harus menunggu seumur hidup untuk sebuah ciuman?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Kai sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Soojung tertawa pelan dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Kai, tepat waktu untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Suatu hari nanti dia akan menjelaskan semuanya, saat cinta mereka sudah cukup _kuat_ untuk mengalahkan apapun.

Di balkon kedua sekolah, para guru mengawasi sepasang kekasih itu bermanja-manja di bawah sinar matahari yang teduh. Para guru Kebaikan dan Kejahatan saling pandang dengan tatapan suram dan kembali ke ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Duduk di tempat teduh yang sejuk di bawah pohon, Kyungsoo juga tidak ingin terburu-buru bertindak. Layaknya para guru, dia tahu romantisme ini akan hancur–cepat atau lambat. Ada yang _menghalangi_ mereka. Sesuatu yang terlupakan oleh Soojung.

Sesuatu bernama Uji Dongeng.

.

.

.

"Memenangkan Uji Dongeng merupakan sebuah kehormatan besar di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan," cetus Pollux, kepalanya sudah kembali berdampingan dengan kepala Castor di atas tubuh anjing mereka yang cukup besar. Dengan 15 ketua Kelompok Hutan di belakang mereka, Pollux menatap murid-murid di bawahnya, yang dikumpulkan selepas sarapan di Teater Dongeng.

"Setahun sekali, kami mengirim murid-murid Ever dan Never terbaik ke Hutan Biru untuk melihat siapa yang bisa bertahan sampai fajar. Untuk bisa menang, seorang murid harus bisa selamat dari jebakan-jebakan maut dari Sang Guru _sekaligus_ serangan-serangan dari lawan. Murid Ever atau Never terakhir yang bertahan sampai fajar dinyatakan menang dan diberi tambahan lima peringkat pertama sebagai hadiah." Pollux menarik napas seraya mengangkat hidungnya dengan sombong. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Kebaikan sudah memenangkan Uji Dongeng selama dua ratus–"

Murid-murid Kebaikan bersorak-sorai, "EVER HEBAT! EVER HEBAT! EVER–"

"ANAK-ANAK BODOH DAN AROGAN!" suara Castor menggelegar dan murid-murid Ever pun diam.

"Nah, seminggu dari sekarang, setiap Kelompok Hutan akan mengirimkan murid Ever dan Never terbaiknya untuk ikut Uji Dongeng," Pollux kembali menari napas. "Tapi sebelum kita umumkan para pesertanya, mari kita bahas ulang peraturan-peraturannya."

"Kudengar Seulgi menempati peringkat peringkat pertama untuk Kebajikan kemarin," bisik Sehun pada Kai. "Cewek Never itu sudah benar-benar meluluhkanmu, ya?"

"Kemarin kau mencoba menyembuhkan sayap merpati dengan kekuatanku!" balas Kai kesal, lalu rautnya melunak. "Apa semua anak cowok benar-benar benci padaku?"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa? Kau tahu sendiri kalau tidak seharusnya berurusan dengan anak Never," ujar Sehun, mata biru tuanya menatap Kai tajam sarat peringatan. "Bahkan kalau _memang_ dia cewek tercantik, terpintar, dan paling berbakat di sekolah."

Keraguan sempat menyeruak di dalam hati Kai, namun dia menggeleng. "Aku bisa buktikan dia Baik! Akan kubuktikan saat Uji Dongeng."

"Begitukah? Seulgi atau Kyungsoo mungkin akan menggantikan tempatmu di kelompok," kata Sehun, lalu mendengus.

Dada Kai terasa sesak. Dia menangkap Soojung yang tersenyum berseri-seri di bangku Kejahatan. Masa depan mereka tergantung bagaimana dia bisa melaui Uji Dongeng. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega mengecewakan _putrinya_?

"Berdasarkan peraturannya, pemenang Uji Dongeng bisa lebih dari satu orang. Meskipun demikian, mereka yang bertahan sampai fajar harus _berbagi_ peringkat-peringkat pertama tadi. Karena itu, mengeliminasi pesaing kalian adalah demi keuntungan kalian sendiri. Sudah sewajarnya Sang Guru lebih menyukai pemenang tunggal dan akan memberikan penghalang sebanyak mungkin untuk itu.

"Selama sisa minggu ini, semua kelas akan diselenggarakan lebih intensif demi menyiapkan 15 Ever dan 15 Never terbaik untuk malam mereka di Hutan Biru. Tantangan-tantangan kelas terbatas _hanya_ untuk satu peserta di tiap kelompok. Mereka yang lebih rendah peringkatnya minggu ini akan memasuki Hutan Uji lebih dulu, sementara peringkat tertinggi akan masuk terakhir. Tentu saja ini keuntungan luar biasa. Semakin sedikit waktu yang kalian habiskan di Uji Dongeng, semakin banyak kesempatan kalian untuk keluar dalam keadaan hidup."

Murid-murid berhenti bicara.

Pollux sadar apa yang baru dikatakannya lalu tertawa dipaksakan. "Itu hanya _perumpamaan_. Tidak ada murid yang _mati_ saat Uji Dongeng karena–"

Castor terbatuk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan–"

"Kompetisi ini _aman_ sepenuhnya," sahut Pollux cepat, lalu tersenyum pada murid-murid. "Masing-masing dari kalian akan mendapatkan bendera untuk menyerah. Kalau nyawa kalian dalam keadaan terancam, jatuhkan benderanya ke tanah lalu kalian akan diselamatkan tanpa dilukai dari Hutan Biru. Kalian akan belajar lebih banyak lagi mengenai peraturan-peraturan ini di kelas-kelas. Sekarang kupersilakan ketua-ketua Kelompok Hutan untuk mengumumkan para peserta Uji Dongeng tahun ini."

Peri air lili mungil berpakaian sulur-sulur hijau melangkah maju. "Dari Kelompok 9, Reena akan mewakili Kebaikan dan Vex mewakili Kejahatan."

Reena membungkuk hormat atas sorak sorai Ever sementara anak-anak Never menggerutu karena Vex si telinga lancip itu beruntung mendapat kelompok yang lemah.

Seorang ogre mengumumkan Luhan dan Victoria dari Kelompok 7, diikuti ketua-ketua lainnya yang menyebutkan Chanyeol dan Heize dari kelompok 6, Baekhyun dan Chaerin dari Kelompok 4, Sehun dan Amber dari kelompok 8... Soojung tak mendengarkan pasangan-pasangan selanjutnya. Dia memandang ke arah Kai selama pengumuman itu, membayangkan kehidupannya sebagai seorang ratu. (Apa di Camelot ada cukup banyak ruang pakaian? Cermin? Timun?).

Kemudian Yuba melangkah ke depan. Soojung melemparkan tatapannya pada Kai dan Seulgi secara bergantian. Mereka sama-sama menantikan ucapan jembalang itu.

"Dari Kelompok 3, Kai akan mewakili Kebaikan," kata Yuba.

Soojung menghela napas lega.

"Dan Soojung akan mewakili Kejahatan."

Soojung memijit-mijit telinganya. Pasti dia salah dengar. Kemudian dilihatnya wajah-wajah sinis.

"Ha! Itulah masalahnya kalau pacaran dengan _penjahat_ ," ujar Sehun mengejek. "Cinta dan ciuman, sampai akhirnya kau terpaksa membunuhnya."

Kai tak menghiraukannya dan berkonsentrasi pada rencananya untuk membuktikan bahwa Soojung Baik. Beruntung ayahnya sudah meninggal, pikirnya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya pasti bisa membuat jantung ayahnya berhenti berdetak.

Saat Ever pergi lewat pintu barat dan Never lewat pintu timur menuju jalur kembali ke Kejahatan, Soojung tetap duduk dalam keadaan terkejut di bangku hangusnya. Sosok bayangan bergerak mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya minta kau jauh-jauh dari rencanaku, Soojung-ah," Napas Amber terasa dingin di tengkuknya. "Dan sekarang kau, penjahat nomor satu, membuat kta semua kelihatan konyol. Yah, kau lupa kisah penjahat tidak berakhir bahagia. Jadi, biar kuingatkan kau bagaimana _akhirnya_. Pertama kau, lalu pangeranmu. _Mati_."

Bibir yang dingin menyentuh telinganya. "Dan itu bukan perumpamaan."

Soojung berbalik cepat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia melonjak berdiri, bertubrukan dengan Kai, berteriak, lalu jauth ke dalam pelukannya. "D-dia akan membunuh kita, kau lalu aku atau aku lalu kau–aku tidak ingat urutannya. Kai, kau seorang Ever dan aku seorang Never, kita akan saling melawan–"

"Atau kita berjuang _bersama_."

Soojung mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kita... bersama?"

"Semua akan tahu kau Baik kalau aku melindungimu," ujar Kai penuh keyakinan. "Hanya putri _sejati_ yang berhak mendapatkan perlindungan seorang pangeran."

"Kalau begitu kau akan jadi sasaran mereka semua!"

"Tidak jika kita menang. Mereka akan terpaksa menjadikanmu seorang Ever"

Soojung menggeleng dan memeluknya erat. "Kau memang pangeranku, sungguh."

"Sekarang menangkan setiap tantanganmu supaya kita bisa masuk ke Uji Dongeng bersamaan. Kau tak boleh ada di sana tanpa aku."

Soojung serasa kehabisan darah. "T-tapi–"

"Tapi apa? Kau Never paling hebat."

"Y-ya, aku tahu, hanya saja–"

Kai mengangkat dagunya, memaksanya menatap mata biru kristalnya. "Peringkat pertama dalam setiap tantangan. Janji?"

Soojung mengangguk lemah.

"Kita satu tim," ujar Kai lembut, ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Soojung, lalu pergi lewat pintu barat.

Soojung melangkah berat ke pintu timur lalu berhenti. Dia menoleh perlahan.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku merah muda, menunduk sendiran.

"Sudah kubilang tempatku memang di sini, Kyungie," Soojung mendesah lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Salahmu sendiri karena tak mau percaya padaku."

Kyungsoo diam saja.

"Mungkin Sang Guru akan mengizinkanmu pulang sendirian," kata Soojung.

Kyungsoo tetap bergeming.

"Kau harus cari teman baru, Kyungsoo, karena sekarang aku sudah _punya_ seorang pangeran."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, keduanya saling menatap.

Soojung menyunggingkan senyum kepuasannya. "Aku punya seorang _pangeran_." Lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu timur, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tertegun memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Segera setelah pintu timur terbanting menutup, bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan menuruni pipi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Saat Uglifikasi, Profesor Moon meminta 15 peserta Never untuk melakukan penyamaran yang bisa membuat seorang Ever 'ketakutan pada pandangan pertama'. Ramuan Amber membuat tubuhnya ditumbuhi duri secara tiba-tiba. Victoria mengubah kulitnya menjadi begitu tipis sehingga urat-urat darahnya terlihat jelas. Sementara Soojung menghaluskan kecebong lagi untuk membuat ruam saraf di kulitnya, tetapi entah bagaimana dia membuatnya memunculkan tanduk berulir dam ekor kuda kerlap-kerlip.

Pada pelajaran Kaki Tangan, peserta Never harus menjinakkan Raksasa Api yang bertubuh besar setinggi 2 meter berkulit jingga terang dan rambut api. Soojung berusaha membaca pikirannya, tetapi raksasa itu berpikir dalam bahasa Raksasa. Beruntung dia ingat beberapa kata yang diajarkan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **RAKSASA API:** Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh membunuhmu?

 **SOOJUNG:** Karena aku ini seorang putri.

 **RAKSASA API:** Putri tidak berada di Kejahatan, raksasa paling bodoh pun tahu itu.

 **SOOJUNG:** Aku akan segera jadi Baik!

* * *

Castor menengahi sebelum raksasa itu memakan Soojung.

Kemudian Lady Kwon meminta Peserta Never untuk menyebutkan 'mantra yang hanya bisa dihapus oleh orang yang merapalkannya'.

"Jawabannya?"

Dengan gemetar, anak-anak Never mengangkat papan es yang telah dipahat:

AMBER: Membatu.

VICTORIA: Membatu.

CHAERIN: Membatu.

SOOJUNG: Mantra Istimewa.

"Andai saja cinta adalah jawaban atas _segalanya_ ," kata Lady Kwon seraya memberikan Soojung peringkat "15" dari 15.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kai sambil menariknya di antrean Ever.

"Cuma lamban di awal–"

"Soojung, kau tak bisa berada di Hutan tanpa aku!"

Dia mengikuti arah matanya ke anak-anak Ever yang memandang marah. Saat Uji Dongeng tiba, mereka semua pasti akan balas dendam.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kaulakukan _sebelumnya_ ," Kai memohon.

Soojung menggemertakkan giginya saat kembali ke kamarnya. Kalau Kyungsoo bisa baik-baik saja di Kebaikan, maka begitupun dirinya di sini! Ya, dia akan merebus mata katak, mempelajari bahasa Raksasa, dan memasak anak kecil kalau perlu! Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya meraih Kebahagiaan Abadi! Dia membusungkan dada, berlari memasuki kamarnya, lalu mematung.

Tempat tidurnya lenyap. Cermin kesayangannya sudah pecah. Di langit-langit kamar, baju-bajunya diikat dan dimutilasi. Di tempat tidurnya, Victoria mendongak dari buku _Membunuh Gadis-gadis Cantik_. Amber mendongak dari _Membunuh Gadis-gadis yang Lebih Cantik Lagi_.

Soojung berlari cepat ke kantor di paling atas. "Teman-teman sekamarku ingin membunuhku!"

Lady Kwon tersenyum pada Soojung dari mejanya. "Nah, itu baru semangat."

Pintu tertutup secara ajaib di depan wajah Soojung.

Soojung meringkuk di koridor gelap. Minggu lalu, dia menjadi gadis paling populer di sekolah. Sekarang kembali ke kamarnya sendiri pun tidak bisa?

Dia menepis air matanya. Itu tidak masalah, bukan? Sebentar lagi dia akan berganti sekolah dan semua ini akan jadi masa lalunya. Dia sudah mendapat anak laki-laki Ever yang diinginkannya. Dia sudah mendapatkan pangerannya! Dua penyihir bodoh tidak sebanding dengan cinta sejati!

Suara menggema dari atas. Dia membungkuk ke bagian gelap.

"Kata Amber, siapapun yang membunuh Soojung saat Uji Dongeng akan menjadi Kapten Kaki Tangannya tahun depan! Tapi harus terlihat seperti kecelakaan, kalau tidak kta akan dikeluarkan." Kata Chaerin dengan riang sambil menuruni tangga.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengalahkan Victoria dulu! Kita bunuh saja dia sebelum Uji Dongeng," sahut Heize.

"Amber bilang saat Uji Dongeng _berlangsung_. Apa kau sudah dengar rencana mereka untuk membunuhnya? Mereka akan mencari _telur-telur_ sisa itu di danau Kebaikan. Kalau mereka mendapatkannya, Soojung pasti tak akan lolos."

Soojung mengernyit. _Telur-telur apa?_

"Aku tak percaya kita mendengarkan ceramah-ceramah pengkhianat itu," desis Jennie. "Tahu-tahu dia bisa membuat kita memakai _pink_ dan mencium anak-anak Ever."

"Dia mempermalukan kita semua dan dia akan membayarnya," kata Chaerin sambil menyipitkan mata. "Kita berempat belas dan dia seorang diri. Peluang tidak berpihak padanya."

Gelak tawa mereka bergemuruh ke seluruh tangga lembap itu. Soojung bergeming dari kegelapan. Bukan hanya teman-teman sekamarnya. Seluruh murid sekolah ingin dia mati. Tidak ada tempat aman lagi sekarang, kecuali...

Di ujung kegelapan itu, koridor apek, pintu Kamar 34 terbuka setelah tiga kali ketukan. Sepasang mata cokelat tua mengintip keluar.

"Halo, Ganteng," rayu Soojung.

"Kau pecinta pangeran, kau pengkhianat, kau–"

Soojung menjepit hidungnya, melenggang melewati Hort dengan cepat, dan mengunci pemilik kamar itu di luar kamar barunya.

Hort menggedor-gedor dan berteriak di luar selama 20 menit sebelum akhirnya Soojung membuka pintu dan membiarkannya masuk.

"Kau boleh membantuku belajar sampai jam malam," kata Soojung sambil menyemprot kamar dengan _lavandula_. "Tapi tidak boleh tidur di sini."

"Hei, ini kamarku!" Hort menggerutu, mengempaskan diri di lantai dalam piama hitam bertabur katak hijau kecil-kecil yang cemberut.

"Yah, aku sudah di sini, kan? Lalu cowok dan cewek tidak boleh sekamar, jadi ini tidak bisa jadi kamarmu." Ujar Soojung santai, berbaring di tempat tidur Hort.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Kudengar Ruang Serbaguna Malice cukup nyaman."

Mengabaikan rengekan Hort, Soojung merebahkan kepalanya di bantal dan memegangi lilin di atas catatan-catatan pelajaran milik Hort. Dia harus memenangkan semua tantangan besok. Satu-satunya harapan untuk selamat dalam Uji Dongeng adalah masuk bersama Kai dan bersembunyi di balik perlindungannya sepanjang Uji berlangsung.

"Untuk mempermalukan musuh, ubah dia jadi ayam: _Banta pareo dirosti_?" Soojung menyipit. "Ini benar?"

"Soojung, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau in bukan seorang penjahat?" Hort menguap, meringkuk di lantai hangus di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku berkaca. Hort, tulisanmu jelek sekali."

"Saat aku berkaca, aku terlihat seperti penjahat."

"Itu berarti kau memang penjahat."

"Kata ayah, penjahat tidak bisa mencintai karena itu tidak alami dan menjijikkan."

Soojung membaca tulisan cakar ayam. " _Untuk membekukan seorang Ever di es, buat jiwamu dingin..._ "

"Jadi, aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintai," kata Hort.

" _Lebih dingin dari yang bisa kau pikirkan. Lalu ucapkan kata-kata ini..._ "

"Tapi kalau aku bisa mencintai, aku pasti sudah mencintaimu."

Soojung menoleh. Hort mendengkur pelan di lantai, kodok-kodok di piama terusannya menyala.

"Hort, kau tidak boleh tidur di sini," katanya.

Hort meringkuk lebih erat. Soojung membuka selimutnya, menghampiri Hort–

"Rasakan itu, Pan," racaunya pelan.

Soojung mengamati Hort yang meringkuk, gemetar, dan berkeringat. Dia menyelimuti Hort, lalu berjalan kembali ke sumber lilin dan berusaha belajar, tapi suara napas Hort meninabobokannya, dan tahu-tahu hari sudah pagi.

* * *

Hari kedua berlangsung seperti hari pertama, Soojung menerima tiga peringkat terakhir, yang ketiga saat pelajaran Kaki Tangan ketika dia tidak bisa menyalakan jari tepat pada waktunya untuk melucuti senjata _troll_ berbau busuk.

Dia bisa melihat urat-urat di leher Kai membengkak saat dia menariknya di sepanjang antrean makan siang, sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Apa aku harus kalah dengan sengaja atau kau memang mau memasuki Uji Dongeng tiga jam lebih awal?"

"Aku sedang berusaha sebisaku–"

"Soojung yang kukenal tidak berusaha. Dia selalu menang."

Mereka makan dalam hening.

"Di mana ibu perinya sekarang?" Soojung mendengar Seulgi berkaok.

Di seberang Tanah Lapang, Kyungsoo mengerjakan PR bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan sambil membelakanginya.

Hari berikutnya, para peserta menghabiskan dua jam pelajaran untuk mengepas seragam Uji Dongeng: tunik biru tua dari jala besi mengilat dan jubah bertudung serasi dengan brokat merah di pinggirnya. Dengan 30 murid berjubah sama, akan mustahil membedakan mana yang Ever dan mana yang Never (kalaupun ada yang bisa melihat jubah biru di dalam Hutan Biru). Soal pakaian, Soojung biasanya memperhatikan penuh. Namun hari ini, kepalana terbenam dalam catatan-catatan Hort. Berikutnya adalah kelas Lady Kwon dan dia perlu berada di peringkat pertama.

"Seornang penjahat membunuh untuk satu tujuan: menghancurkan Nemesis-nya yang bertambah kuat saat kau bertambah lemah. Hanya ketika Nemesis-mu _mati_ , baru kau akan merasa puas," kata guru berkulit kencang itu, berkletak-kletuk di sepanjang lorong es. "Hanya Never terbaik yang akan mendapatkan Mimpi Nemesis, lalu sebagian besar dari kalian akan menjalani seumur hidup kalian tanpa mengambil nyawa siapapun. Anggaplah kalian beruntung. Membunuh memerlukan Kejahatan paling _murni_. Tidak ada di antara kalian yang cukup murni untuk membunuh."

Soojung mendengar gerutu yang ditujukan padanya.

"Tapi karena Uji Dongeng merupakan latihan yang _tidak berbahaya_ ," –Lady Kwon tersenyum padanya–"bagaimana kalau mempersiapkannya dengan tantangan favoritku..."

Dia mendatangkan seorang putri jadi-jadian berambut cokelat keriting, pipi merona, berlesung pipit, dan senyum yang manis.

"Latihan _membunuh_. Siapapun yang bisa membunuh dengan cara paling kejam akan menang."

"Akhirnya sesuatu yang berguna," kata Amber sambil menatap Soojung.

Meskipun ruangan itu lebih dingin daripada biasanya, Soojung berkeringat hingga berkilat-kilat.

Sementara sang putri terkunci di balik pintu dan orang-orang asing yang curiga, Peserta Uji harus bisa membunuhnya dengan kreatif. Jennie memperburuk diri menjadi penjaja keliling dan menghadiahkan lipstik beracun untuk putri itu.

Setelah Lady Kwon menyihir putri yang baru, Victoria mengetuk pintunya dan meninggalkan buket tanaman pemakan daging di depan pintu. Amber menyusut menjadi tupai yang lucu dan menawarkan korbannya balon berkerlap-kerlip.

"Wah, terima kasih!" sang putri berseri-seri saat balon itu menariknya ke atas, terus ke atas, dan ke atas lagi hingga menyentuh tetesan es setajam pisau di langit-langit.

Soojung menutup matanya hampir selama semua itu berlangsung.

"Siapa berikutnya?" tanya Lady Kwon seraya mengunci putri yang baru di balik pintu. "Oh, ya. _Kau_." Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku-kuku panjangnya di meja Soojung yang merasa mual. _Membunuh_? Bahkan jika putri itu jadi-jadian, dia tak akan sanggup membu–

Wajah sekarat Beast berkelebat dan Soojung memucat. Tidak, dia tidak Jahat. Itu berbeda! Putri manapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama!

"Gugur lagi, sepertinya," ejek Lady Kwon.

Saat menatap matanya, Soojung memikirkan keyakinan Kai yang mulai pudar padanya. Dia memikirkan 14 penjahat yang akan membunuhnya. Dia memikirkan akhir bahagianya yang menjauh–

 _Soojung yang kukenal tidak berusaha_.

Soojung bangkit, berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, lalu menggedornya.

 _Bekukan jiwamu._

Pintu terbuka dan jari pendar Soojung meredup.

Wajahnya sendiri balik menatapnya, hanya saja dengan rambut pirang panjang seperti yang dimilikinya sebelum kejadian di Ruang Jahanam. Dan untuk memenangkan tantangan ini, dia harus membunuh _dirinya sendiri_.

Soojung melihat Lady Kwon tersenyum mengejek di sudut.

"Bisa kubantu?" tanya Putri Soojung.

Soojung menggertakkan giginya dan merasa jarinya terbakar lagi.

"Kau sepertinya asing," kata sang putri, merona.

 _Lebih dingin dari yang bisa kau pikirkan._

Soojung membidik jarinya yang menyala terang pada sang putri.

"Kata ibu aku tidak boleh bicara pada orang asing," kata sang putri dengan cemas.

 _Ucapkan mantranya._

Ujung jari Soojung berkedip-kedip, perasaannya begitu marah, namun lidahnya kelu.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Ibuku memanggilku."

 _Bunuh dia sekarang!_

"Selamat tinggal," kata sang putri, menutup pintu–

" _BANTA PAREO DIROSTI_!"

Puf! Sang putri berubah jadi seekor ayam. Soojung menyambarnya ke dalam pelukannya, melempar kursi, memecahkan jendela es, dan melemparkan unggas itu ke langit.

"Terbang, Soojung! Kau bebas!"

Ayam itu berusaha terbang, lalu disadarinya dia tidak bisa terbang dan terjatuh ke dalam mautnya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa kasihan pada binatang," tukas Lady Kwon.

Lagi-lagi angka "15" menyembur ke wajah Soojung.

* * *

Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang Soojung sukai di Sekolah Kejahatan adalah banyaknya tempat gelap untuk menangis. Dia menyempil di balik sebuah lengkungan runtuh dan terisak. Bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Kai nanti?

"Kami menuntut Anda mengeluarkan Soojung dari Uji Dongeng." Soojung mengenal suara kasar Profesor Moon. Dia merayap keluar dari pintu lengkung lalu mengintip dari lubang kunci ke dalam kelas berbau busuknya.

Kursi-kursi berkarat yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh para penjahat kini ditempati para staf pengajar dari kedua sekolah. Profesor Dovey memimpin di mimbar tengkorak naga di depan kelas.

"Anak-anak Never berencana membunuhnya, Clarissa," lanjut Profesor Moon yang botak dan berjerawat.

"Tapi tempat itu sudah diberi tindakan pengamanan agar tidak ada murid yang meninggal."

"Mari berharap saja Hutan Biru akan lebih aman dari empat tahun yang lalu," sentak Profesor Moon.

"Kurasa kita semua telah setuju bahwa kematian Changmin adalah sebuah _kecelakaan_!" balas Profesor Dovey sengit.

Ruangan itu kemudian hening menyeramkan.

Di koridor, Soojung bisa mendengar napas pendeknya sendiri. Changmin dari Jangho, diculik bersama Shindong. Shindong gugur. Changmin meninggal. Jantungnya berdebar-debar seolah ingin mendobrak tulang-tulang rusuknya.

 _Kembali pulang adalah akhir bahagia kita_.

Kyungsoo memang benar selama ini.

"Ada sebab lain mengapa Soojung harus dikeluarkan dari Uji Dongeng," ujar Castor dengan tenang. "Para peri mengatakan dia dan anak Ever itu berencana untuk bertindak sebagai satu tim."

"Satu tim?" Profesor Dovey ternganga. "Anak Ever dan Never?"

"Maka bayangkan jika mereka menang! Bayangkan kalau berita ini tersebar keluar Hutan!" lengking Profesor Shim.

"Jadi, antara dia meninggal atau menghancurkan sekolah ini," Profesor Moon mengomel lalu meludah ke lantai.

"Clarissa, ini sebuah keputusan yang mudah," ujar Lady Kwon.

"Tapi tidak ada acuan untuk mengeluarkan seorang murid yang memenuhi syarat dari Uji Dongeng!" protes Profesor Dovey.

"Memenuhi syarat? Dia gagal dalam semua tantangan minggu ini! Anak laki-laki itu yakin kalau dia Baik!" tukas Profesor Moon.

"Mungkin dia hanya merasakan tekanan dari Uji Dongeng," timpal Putri Sunny sambil memberi makan burung puyuh di pundaknya.

"Dia menipu kita semua hingga mengira dia harapan besar bagi Kejahatan. Harusnya dia sudah gugur sebelum Uji Dongeng!" ujar Profesor Shim.

"Lalu mengapa _tidak_?" tanya Profesor Ahn.

"Setiap kali kita berusaha menggugurkannya, ada murid lain yang menempati peringkat paling akhir," jawab Profesor Moon. "Ada yang mencegahnya agar tidak gugur!"

Guru-guru Kejahatan bergumam menyuarakan rasa setuju.

"Masuk akal sekali," ujar Profesor Dovey dari atas mimbar. "Sosok usil misterius yang tidak pernah _terlihat_ oleh siapapun, terbang menembus menara kalian dan mengacaukan peringkat kalian."

"Kau menggambarkan Sang Guru dengan cukup baik, Clarissa," ujar Lady Kwon.

"Jangan konyol, Lady Kwon. Untuk apa Sang Guru campur tangan dalam peringkat murid?"

"Karena tidak ada yang lebih disukainya selain menyaksikan murid 'terbaik' Kejahatan menang di balik perisai Kebaikan," desis Lady Kwon, mata ungunya berkilat-kilat. "Gadis itu membuatku sendiri berpikir bahwa dia memiliki harapan. Tapi jika Soojung menang bersama pangerannya yang menyedihkan itu, aku tidak akan diam saja, Clarissa. Dengar baik-baik. Bila kau biarkan Soojung bertanding dalam Uji Dongeng, maka kau mempertaruhkan lebih dari sekedar nyawanya. Kau mempertaruhkan _perang_."

Ruangan itu kembali hening membisu.

Profesor Dovey berdeham. "Baiklah, mungkin dia bisa bertanding tahun depan–"

Soojung merosot lega.

"Kau menyerah pada Kejahatan?" pekik Profesor Ahn.

"Hanya demi menyelamatkan gadis itu–" ucap Dovey lemah.

"Tapi anak Ever itu akan tetap mencintainya!" Profesor Jung mengingatkan.

"Satu minggu di Ruang Jahanam bisa membereskannya," ujar Lady Kwon.

"Beast masih belum ketemu," timpal Profesor Shim.

"Lalu cari yang baru!" bentak Lady Kwon.

"Bagaimana kalau ambil suara?" kicau Putri Sunny.

"Ambil suara hanya untuk banci!" raung Castor, dan para guru pun gempar. Burung puyuh Putri Sunny menggencarkan kotorannya pada guru-guru Kejahatan, Castor berusaha memakan burung itu, dan Pollux berhasil membuat kepalanya terlepas lagi, kemudian seseorang bersiul lantang dengan tegas. Semua menoleh pada seorang pria yang berdiri disudut ruangan hangus itu.

"Sekolah ini memiliki satu misi dan hanya satu misi saja," ujar Profesor Sader. "Untuk melindungi keseimbangan antara Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Kalau keikutsertaan Soojung dalam Uji Dongeng mengganggu keseimbangan ini, maka dia harus didiskualifikasi. Untungnya, bukti keseimbangan ini berada di hadapan kalian."

Tatapan semua orang beralih. Soojung berusaha melihat apa yang mereka lihat, lalu disadarinya mereka semua melihat ke arah yang berbeda-beda.

"Apa kita setuju bahwa keseimbangan itu masih _utuh_?" tanya Profesor Sader.

Tidak ada yang membantah.

"Maka Soojung akan bertanding dalam Uji Dongeng dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperdebatkan."

Soojung menahan pekikannya.

"Selalu bijak sekali, Sader," ujar Lady Kwon sambil beranjak. "Untungnya, kegagalan-kegagalan gadis itu sudah memastikan dia akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dalam Uji Dongeng tanpa perlindungan pemuda itu. Mari berharap dia _mati_ secara mengenaskan sehingga tidak ada lagi yang berani mengulang kesalahannya. Baru setelah itu, kisahnya mendapat akhir yang _layak_. Mungkin cocok untuk kau lukis di galerimu." Dia berlalu keluar ruangan dan guru-guru Kejahatan mengikutinya.

Ketika staf pengajar Kebaikan saling berbisik berdua-dua dan berbaris keluar, Profesor Dovey dan Profesor Sader muncul terakhir. Mereka berjalan dalam hening, gaun hijau kekuningan berkerah tinggi Dovey bergesekan dengan setelan hijau daun Sader.

"Bagaimana kalau dia meninggal, Sader?" tanya Dovey.

"Bagaimana kalau dia _hidup_?" tanya Sader.

Clarissa berhenti. "Kau masih percaya itu benar?"

"Ya. Seperti halnya aku percaya Storian sudah memulai dongengnya."

"Tapi itu mustahil, itu gila, itu–" raut Clarissa memerah karena ngeri. "Karena inikah kau campur tangan?"

"Sebaliknya, aku _belum_ campur tangan," jawab Sader. "Tugas kita adalah membiarkan dongeng itu berjalan–"

"Tidak! Apa yang sudah kau–" Profesor Dovey segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Karena inilah kau mengirim gadis itu untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya? Karena kau percaya pada _ramalan_ palsumu?"

"Yang dipertaruhkan di sini lebih besar daripada nyawa seorang gadis, Clarissa."

"Tapi dia hanya anak-anak! Anak tak berdosa!" Profesor Dovey terkesiap, air mata kemarahan mengalir menuruni sebelah pipinya. "Darahnya ada di tanganmu!"

Saat Profesor Dovey berlalu, isakan menggema ke bawah tangga, sementara mata hazel Profesor Sader diselimuti keraguan. Dia tak bisa melihat Soojung meringkuk di sebelahnya, berusaha berhenti gemetar.

.

.

.

Di antara timbunan dedaunan kering di Tanah Lapang, Baekhyun melilitkan syalnya lebih erat lagi sambil menjilat jagung bakarnya.

"Lalu kutanya ke semua cewek apakah ada yang bilang _ya_ pada Chanyeol dan mereka semua bilang tidak. Jadi dia pasti mengajakku! Dia bisa pergi sendiri, tapi kalau anak cowok pergi ke pesta dansa sendirian, dia hanya dapat setengah peringkat. Chanyeol suka sekali ke Ruang Rias, jadi dia pasti akan mengajakku. Yah, dia bisa saja mengajakmu, tapi kau pernah membuatnya kesal waktu itu, jadi menurutku dia tidak suka padamu. Ah, jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati. Itu hanya ekspektasiku saja, hehe."

Kyungsoo mengunyah jagungnya untuk menyamarkan suara Baekhyun. Di seberang Tanah Lapang, dilihatnya Soojung dan Kai berdebat sengit di mulut terowongan pohon. Sepertinya Soojung sedang berusaha meminta maaf dan memeluknya, tetapi Kai malah mendorongnya.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Tunggu. Jadi, kalau cewek tidak diajak ke pesta, dia gugur dan menerima hukuman lebih buruk daripada kematian. Tapi kalau cowok datang ke pesta sendirian, dia hanya dapat setengah peringkat sebagai hukuman? Itu tidak adil."

"Begitulah kenyataannya," ujar Baekhyun, menggigit bibir bagian dalam bawahnya."Cowok bisa memilih pergi sendirian kalau mau. Tapi kalau cewek pergi sendirian... sama saja mati."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Itu konyol sekali–"

Ada yang terjatuh ke keranjangnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan bersirobok dengan mata Soojung sementara Kai menyeretnya ke antrean Ever.

Saat Baekhyun terus mengoceh, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan bunga mawar _pink_ mengilap dari keranjangnya, lalu disadarinya mawar itu terbuat dari perkamen. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dibukanya bunga itu.

Surat itu hanya terdiri dari tiga kata.

 _Aku butuh kau._

.

.

.

 **Triple Update!**

 **Go read the next chapter, thank you.**


	21. Secrets and Lies

**20**

 **RAHASIA DAN KEBOHONGAN**

.

.

.

Kecoak itu menyelinap di bawah pintu Kamar 66 dan hampir saja melompat dari kulitnya. Dia melongo melihat pecahan kaca yang berserakan disalah satu sudut ruangan, baju-baju robek yang digantung, tiga orang penyihir yang sedang tidur–lalu melarikan diri sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

Namun ternyata ada satu penyihir yang melihatnya, juga angsa di perutnya.

Antenanya mengibas-ngibas ke kiri dan kanan, Kyungsoo menelusuri bau parfum Soojung menuruni tangga bengkok dan koridor lembap (hampir 'diserang' kecoak jantan yang berpapasan dengannya), sampai dia menemukan sumber baunya di ruang serbaguna.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya di dalam ruangan itu adalah Hort yang bertelanjang dada, mukanya merah tegang, dan urat-urat di lehernya sedikit menonjol. Sambil menggeram, dia memelototi dadanya dan dua helai rambut baru mencuat keluar.

"Yeah! Bakat siapa yang bisa mengalahkan itu?"

Di sofa sebelahnya, Soojung membenamkan hidungnya lebih dalam lagi di balik _Rapalan Mantra untuk Idiot_.

Dia mendenger suara serangga berklik-klik dua kali lalu buru-buru mendongak. Hort membusungkan dadanya dan berkedip. Soojung berpaling dengan ngeri. Dilihatnya tulisan lipstik cakar ayam di lantai di belakang sofa.

"KAMAR MANDI. BAWA BAJU."

Soojung benci sekali kamar mandi Kejahatan, tapi paling tidak itu tempat yang aman untuk bertemu. Anak-anak Never sepertinya fobia dengan toilet dan mengabaikannya. (Dia tidak tahu di mana mereka semua melegakan diri, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya sekarang.) Pintu berderit saat dia menyelinap ke dalam ruang besi remang-remang itu. Dua obor berkelip-kelip di dinding berkarat, memperpanjang bayangan bilik-bilik pemisah. Ketika dia pelan-pelan menghampiri bilik terakhir, sepenggal kulit pucat mengintip dari celah besi.

"Baju?"

Soojung menyelipkannya di dinding bilik.

Pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo melangkah keluar memakai piama katak milik Hort, tangannya menyilang.

"Aku tidak punya yang lain lagi!" rengek Soojung. "Teman-teman sekamarku merobek dan menggantung semua bajuku."

"Tidak ada lagi yang suka padamu," bentak Kyungsoo, menyembunyikan jarinya yang menyala. "Aku penasaran kenapa."

"Dengar, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja, tidak saat aku telah mendapatkan pangeranku."

" _Kau_?Kau mendapatkan pangeranmu?"

"Yah, kebanyakan aku yang–"

"Tadinya kau bilang kau mau pulang. Tadinya kau bilang kita ini satu tim! Itulah sebabnya aku menolongmu, Jung Soojung!"

"Kita memang satu tim, Kyungsoo! Semua putri membutuhkan _tangan kanan_."

"Tangan kanan?!" teriak Kyungsoo, menggeleng tak percaya. Dia sudah merelakan waktu dan tenaganya untuk membantu Soojung, tapi ini balasan yang dia terima? Hatinya berdenyut sakit, tengkuknya memanas karena emosi, pendar di jarinya menyala semakin terang."Mari kita lihat saja bagaimana lakon putri kita berhasil melakukan semuanya sendirian."

Kyungsoo beranjak pergi, tetapi Soojung menyambar lengannya dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah mencoba menciumnya, tapi sekarang dia meragukanku!"

"Lepas–"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Kyungie."

"Tidak mau," Kyungsoo berontak dan menyikutnya. "Kau pembohong, penipu, pengecut."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Soojung, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Awas. Air mata buaya berarti keriput buaya," ejek Kyungsoo dari ambang pintu.

"Kumohon. Aku mau melakukan apa saja," isak Soojung.

Kyungsoo berputar. "Bersumpahlah kau akan menciumnya pada kesempatan pertama yang kau dapat. Bersumpahlah atas _hidupmu_."

"Aku bersumpah!" jerit Soojung. "Aku ingin pulang, aku tidak mau dibunuh mereka!"

Kyungsoo berkedip. "Hah?"

Lengkap dengan ekspresi suara dan gerakan tubuh, Soojung mengulang kejadian pertemuan para guru dengan histeris, tantangan-tantangan yang gagal, dan pertengkarannya dengan Kai.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai di akhir cerita, Soojung," kata Kyungsoo pelan, pucat pasi. "Selalu ada yang mati di akhir cerita dongeng!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" dengking Soojung.

"Menangkan Uji Dongeng lalu cium Kai saat itu juga."

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa bertahan! Aku akan sendirian tanpa perlindungan Kai selama tiga jam."

"Kau tidak akan sendirian," ujar Kyungsoo galak.

"Benarkah?"

"Akan ada kecoak peri baik hati di bawah kerah jubahmu, menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya. Tapi kali ini, kalau kau tidak mencium pangeranmu saat kuperintah, aku akan mengutukmu dengan segala mantra Kejahatan yang sudah kupelajari hingga kau menciumnya."

Soojung menghela napas lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. "Oh, Kyungie, aku teman yang payah. Tapi aku punya waktu seumur hidupku untuk memperbaikinya."

Terdengar langkah kaki di koridor.

"Pergi! Aku harus bermogrif lagi," bisik Kyungsoo.

Soojung memeluknya sekali lagi dan berseri-seri karena lega, kemudian menyelinap keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke ruang serbaguna. Semenit kemudian, seekor kecoak menyusul dan melesat ke tangga.

Keduanya tak melihat tato merah yang menyala dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Sesuai tradisi, tidak ada pelajaran sehari menjelang Uji Dongeng. Sebagai gantinya, 15 peserta Ever dan 15 peserta Never diberi waktu untuk menjelajah Hutan Biru. Sementara murid-murid yang tidak terpilih berlatih untuk Sirkus Bakat, Soojung membuntuti Kai melintasi pagar, sadar betul ada kebekuan di antara mereka.

Meskipun kebanyakan Tanah Lapang sudah jadi mangsa musim gugur yang mematikan, Hutan Biru tetap berkilauan, lebat seperti biasanya di tengah hari yang cerah. Sepanjang minggu, murid-mrid berusaha memancing para guru untuk membocorkan rintangan macam apa saja yang akan mereka hadapi, tetapi para guru mengakutidak tahu-menahu. Sang Guru merancang Uji Dongeng secara rahasia, para guru hanya diberi wewenang untuk mengamankan perbatasan-perbatasannya. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa _menonton_ kontes itu, karena Sang Guru merapalkan mantra penyelubung di seluruh Hutan Biru sepanjang malam.

"Sang Guru melarang kami campur tangan," gumam Profesor Dovey di kelasnya, jelas kelihatan gundah. "Beliau lebih senang kalau Uji Dongeng menyimulasi bahaya dari Hutan di luar akal sehat dan tanggung jawab."

Namun saat para peserta berkumpul di Hutan Biru, tidak ada yang percaya bahwa sehari dari sekarang taman indah ini akan berubah menjadi tempat tantangan yang sadis. Anak-anak Ever dan Never bergerombol melintasi tanaman-tanaman pakis berkilauan di Kebun Pakis, tupai-tupai yang sedang mengudap di Lembah Pinus, dan ikan-ikan _trout_ yang berlompatan di Sungai Biru, sebelum akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa mereka adalah musuh dan kemudian memisahkan diri.

Kai berlalu sambil menyerempet Soojung. "Ikuti aku."

"Aku pergi sendiri saja," kata Soojung pelan. "Aku belum layak mendapat perlindunganmu."

Kai menoleh. "Kata Seulgi kau mendapat peringkat satu karena curang. Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau gagal di semua tantangan percobaan Uji Dongeng?"

Air mata berlinang di mata Soojung. "Aku ingin membuktikan aku bisa selamat tanpamu, supaya kau bangga padaku."

Kai menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau gagal dengan _sengaja_?"

Soojung mengangguk.

"Apa kau gila?!" Kai meledak. "Anak-anak Never itu–mereka akan membunuhmu!"

"Kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu untuk membuktikan aku Baik," Soojung terisak. "Aku juga rela berjuang demi dirimu."

Sejenak Kai kelihatan seperti mau menghajarnya. Kemudian warna merah di pipinya memudar lalu ditariknya lengan Soojung. "Saat aku masuk dari pintu itu, berjanjilah kau akan menunggu di sana."

"Aku janji. Demi kau, aku janji."

Kai menatap matanya. Soojung memonyongkan bibirnya yang mengilap sempurna–

"Kau benar, kau harus menjelajah sendiri," kata pangerannya sambil menjauh. "Kau harus merasa percaya diri di sini tanpa aku. Terutama setelah kalah dalam begitu banyak tantangan."

"T-tapi–"

"Menjauhlah dari anak-anak Never, ya?"

Dia meremas tangan Soojung lalu berlari menyusul cowok-cowok Ever di lahan labu. Suara tajam Sehun menggema. "Tetap saja penjahat, Kawan. Tidak akan ada perlakuan khusus dari kami ..."

Soojung tidak mendengar jawaban Kai. Dia berdiri sendirian di lembah yang sunyi, di bawah pohon _mistletoe_ biru.

"Kita masih ada di sini," gerutunya.

"Kalau saja kau menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat itu sesuai dengan caraku mengucapkannya!" bentak si kecoak di balik kerah tunik hitamnya.

"Tiga jam sendirian tidak terlalu buruk," Soojung mendesah. "Maksudku, Never belum boleh menggunakan mantra-mantra terlarang. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanya membuat badai atau berubah jadi kungkang. Memangnya mereka bisa melakukan apa padaku?"

Sesuatu menyerempet rambut pirangnya. Soojung berbalik dan melihat goresan di batang pohon ek, di sebelah pohon _mistletoe_ tempatnya berdiri. Si Vex yang bandel duduk di cabang pohon seberang sambil memegang tongkat tajam menyerupai tombak.

"Cuma penasaran seberapa tinggi tubuhmu," ujar Vex yang kemudian menyeringai.

Chaerin datang tersaruk-saruk dari balik pohon ek lainnya dan membubuhi tanda. "Yeah, dia pasti muat."

Soojung ternganga memandang mereka.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Cuma penasaran," kata Vex.

"Aku akan mati!" lengking Soojung sambil berlari keluar dari Hutan Biru.

"Tidak selama aku ada di sana," ujar Kyungsoo, kaki depannya melengkung. "Aku mengalahkan mereka semua di kelas-kelasmu, dan ya, akan mengalahkan mereka lagi besok. Fokus saja mendapatkan cium–" Ada yang menyerempet antenanya.

"Apa-apaan–"

Kyungsoo melihat bangkai kecoak di rerumputan kering. Empat ekor lagi mendarat dan menyangkut di rambut pirang Soojung.

Perlahan, Soojung dan Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat menara-menara Kejahatan diselimuti kabut merah muda, bangkai-bangkai serangga bertaburan dair balkon-balkon ke Tanah Lapang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Soojung.

"Pembasmian," jawab sebuah suara.

Soojung menoleh dan melihat Amber yang bersandar di bawah salah satu pohon.

"Ternyata serangga-serangga berkeliaran di sekolah pada malam hari. Para guru tak mau ambil resiko terjadinya wabah lagi, setelah temanmu _sakit_."

Amber memungut seekor serangga yang menggelepar di bahunya.

"Lagipula, peringatan bagus untuk apapun yang coba-coba pergi ke tempat yang tidak semestinya, iya kan?"

Dijilatnya serangga itu, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya bak orang kelaparan, lalu melenggang kembali ke Hutan Biru, dedaunan kering berkersik di bawah kakinya.

Soojung terkesiap. "Menurutmu dia tahu kalau kau kecoak?"

"Tentu saja, dasar idiot!"

Suara anak-anak Never mendekat dari dalam Hutan.

"Pergi! Kita tidak boleh bertemu lagi," desis Kyungsoo, merayap turun di kaki jenjang Soojung.

"Tunggu! Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa selamat di Uji–"

Namun Kyungsoo sudah menghilang ke terowongan Kebaikan, meninggalkan Soojung untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Berhubung para peri memulai inspeksi jam malam dari lantai satu, Kyungsoo punya cukup waktu untuk menyelinap ke Jembatan Layang dan menyebrang ke Menara Valor. Sama seperti guru-guru lainnya, kamar tidur Sader terhubung dengan ruang kerjanya. Terobos masuk saja, Kyungsoo tidak peduli kalau orang aneh itu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia akan mengikatnya di tempat tidur, kalau perlu.

Kyungsoo tahu itu rencana buruk, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tidak akan bisa menyelinap ke Uji Dongeng dan Soojung tidak akan bisa bertahan sendirian selama tiga jam tanpa Kai. Sader-lah harapan terakhir mereka untuk bisa pulang.

Tangga mengantarkan Kyungsoo langsung ke ruang kerjanya, pintu tersendiri di Menara Valor lantai enam. Ada bintik-bintik biru yang berjajar pada marmernya. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur merabanya.

" _Murid tidak diizinkan berada di lantai ini,_ " suara Sader menggelegar. " _Segera kembali ke kamarmu._ "

Kyungsoo menyambar gagang pintu dan mengarahkan jarinya yang berpendar jingga pada gemboknya.

Pintu itu berderit terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Sader tidak ada di dalam, tapi belum lama pergi. Seprai tempat tidurnya agak kusut, teh di mejanya masih hangat. Kyungsoo mengendap-endap di ruang kerjanya; rak, kursi, dan lantainya dipadati buku. Mejanya terkubur tiga kaki di bawahya, tapi ada beberapa buku yang terbuka di tumpukan paling atas, barisan titik-titik aneka warna ditandai dengan bintang-bintang kecil tajam berwarna perak di pinggirannya. Dia meraba salah satu baris yang ditandai itu dan adegan kabur tiba-tiba muncul dari buku dengan suara tajam seorang wanita:

" _Roh tidak akan pernah bisa beristirahat sampai tujuannya tercapai. Karena itu,mereka harus memanfaatkan tubuh seorang ahli ramal_."

Kyungsoo menyaksikan sesosok hantu kurus kering menabrak masuk ke tubuh orang tua berjanggut, lalu kabut berpusar masuk kembali ke halaman. Dirabanya berisan bertanda bintang di lembar berikutnya:

" _Dalam tubuh peramal, roh hanya bisa bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum roh dan tubuh peramal itu hancur_."

Di hadapannya, muncul dua tubuh melayang-layang, lalu hancur menjadi debu. Kyungsoo meraba barisan bertanda bintang selanjutnya.

" _Hanya peramal terkuat yang bisa menerima roh_ _di dalam tubuh mereka. Sebagian besar peramal wafat sebelum roh sempat menguasai tubuh_ –"

Kyungsoo meringis, kemudian jantungnya serasa berhenti.

 _Ramalan,_ kata para guru.

Mungkin Sader bisa melihat _masa depan_? Mungkinkah dia bisa melihat akhir kisahnya dengan Soojung? Apakah pulang ke Jangho merupakan akhir bahagia mereka?

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Profesor Dovey melotot di ambang pintu.

"Alarm Sader, kukira ada kecoak yang tertangkap sensornya, ternyata murid–kau melanggar peraturan! Dua minggu membersihkan toilet untuk keluar kamar setelah jam malam!" omelnya.

Kyungsoo terbirit melewati tangga. Kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang, Profesor Dovey menyapu tangannya pada buku-buku Sader sambil mengerutkan kening. Dia menangkap Kyungsoo mengamatinya lalu membanting pintu secara ajaib.

* * *

Malam itu, kedua gadis bermimpi tentang rumah.

Soojung bermimpi sedang melarikan diri dari Amber dan menembus kabut merah muda ke dalam Hutan. Dia berusaha meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo, tapi seekor kecoak malah merayap keluar dari mulutnya. Akhirnya dia menemukan sumur batu dan berenang ke dasar, lalu mendapati dirinya di Jangho. Dia merasakan tangan-tangan kuat, lalu ayahnya menggendong Soojung ke ruah mereka yang berbau daging dan susu. Dia perlu ke toilet, tapi ayahnya membawa Soojung ke dapur. Di sana seekor babi tergantung pada cantelan mengilap dan seorang wanita mengetuk-ngetukkan kukunya di meja makan.

 _Tuk, tuk, tuk._

"Ibu?" pekik Soojung.

Sebelum wanita itu sempat berbalik, ayahnya mengecup keningnya, membuka _oven_ , lalu melemparkan Soojung ke dalamnya.

Soojung melonjak terbangun begitu kencang sampai kepalanya menghantam dinding dan pingsan.

Kyungsoo bermimpi Jangho dalam kebakaran. Jejak baju-baju hitam terbakar mengantarnya ke Bukit Kuburan dan saat dia sampai di puncak, yang ditemukannya hanya lautan kuburan tanpa rumah. Dia mendengar suara-suara dari dalam sebuah kuburan lalu mulai menggali. Suara itu lebih jelas dan semakin jelas, sampai dia terbangun dan mendengar suara itu di koridor, tepat di kamar sebelah.

"Kau bilang penting!" bentak Kai.

"Kata anak-anak Never, dia dibantu Kyungsoo," ujar Seulgi.

"Soojung tidak berteman dengan Kyungsoo! Kita semua tahu Kyungsoo itu penyihir–"

"Mereka berdua penyihir! Kyungsoo berubah jadi kecoak supaya bisa memberinya jawaban!"

"Seekor _kecoak_? Kau bukan hanya picik dan cemburu, tapi juga gila!"

"Mereka berdua penjahat, Kai. Mereka memanfaatkanmu!"

"Kau sendiri yang mendengarkan omongan anak-anak Never! Soojung kalah dalam semua tantangan itu karena dia ingin menjagaku! Kalau itu penjahat, lalu _kau_ ini apa?"

Angin mengibarkan tirainya. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar kelanjutannya lagi, tapi tak lama kemudian pintu dibanting dan Kai pergi. Kyungsoo mencoba kembali tidur, tapi hanya bisa menatap bunga perkamen merah muda di nakas marmernya.

Kyungsoo mendengking, diberondong ide.

* * *

Semua kamar di koridor Menara Kebaikan kelihatan gelap kecuali kamar-kamar para peserta Uji Dongeng. Sedari kemarin mereka masih terus berlatih sampai subuh. Dengan baju mandi renda _peach_ nya, Kyungsoo berjinjit tanpa alas kaki menaiki tangga kaca _pink,_ matanya terpaku ke atas, was-was jika ada peri atau guru.

Lima lantai di bawahnya, Kai memandang ke atas dan melihatnya dari celah tangga, bertanya-tanya apakah yang dikatakan Seulgi memang benar adanya.

Setelah menanggalkan sepatu botnya, Kai membuntuti Kyungsoo melalui Jembatan Layang ke lantai empat Menara Honor yang seluruhnya adalah Perpustakaan Keluhuran. Perpustakan itu berlantai dua dan dirawat dengan apik oleh seekor kura-kura berkulit keras yang sekarang tengah terlelap di atas katalog buku besar dengan pena bulu di tangan kanannya.

Kedua telapak kaki Kai yang beralas kaus kaki putih mengendap-endap, mengintip ke dalam dan melihat Kyungsoo menghilang ke balik koliseum buku-buku. Dia berjingkat-jingkat lalu bersembunyi di sebelah rak terdekat dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. Keadaan perpustakaan yang gelap dan hanya ada sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui ventilasi begitu menguntungkan bagi keduanya. Segera setelah Kyungsoo menemukan buku yang dibutuhkannya, dia menyelinap keluar melewati si reptil dan sang pangeran, yang tidak berhasil melihat buku apa yang dibawanya. Suara langkahnya menghilang di Jembatan Layang biru laut.

Kai menggertakkan giginya. Rencana apa yang dimiliki penyihir itu? Apakah Soojung terlibat dan berencana mengkhianatinya? Apakah kedua penjahat itu masih _berteman_? Sang pangeran segera beranjak, jantungnya berdebar–lalu terdengar suara goresan aneh.

Saat menoleh, dilihatnya pena bulu itu secara ajaib menyelesaikan tulisan di katalog si kura-kura, lalut terjatuh kembali ke tangan si reptil yang mendengkur. Sambil menyipitkan mata, dia mendekat dan mengintip katalog itu.

 **Flower Power: Jampi-jampi Tanaman Demi Dunia yang Lebih Bahagia**

 **(Kyungsoo, Purity I)**

Kai mendengus, mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena telah meragukan putrinya, lalu pergi mengambil sepatu botnya.

.

.

.

Peraturan-peraturan dalam Uji Dongeng singkat dan akurat. Saat matahari terbenam, dua peserta pertama memasuki Hutan Biru. Setiap 15 menit, dua peserta lain akan masuk sesuai dengan urutan peringkat tantangan percobaan Uji Dongeng mereka, sampai pasangan terakhir masuk dengan jarak lebih dari tiga jam setelah pasangan pertama masuk.

Setelah berada di dalam, murid-murid Never boleh menyerang Ever dengan bakat mereka dan mantra apa saja yang telah dipelajari di kelas, sementara Ever boleh mempertahankan diri mereka dengan senjata dan mantra penangkal yang diizinkan. Sihiran-sihiran Sang Guru akan memburu kedua pihak. Tidak ada peraturan lain lagi. Para peserta itu sendiri yang wajib mengenali ancaman maut dan menjatuhkan saputangan yang sudah dimantrai; pada saat saputangan itu menyentuh tanah, dia akan dikeluarkan dari Uji Dongeng dengan aman.

Saat cahaya matahari terbit pertama kali terlihat, para serigala akan melolong, menyerukan berakhirnya Uji Dongeng dan siapapun yang kembali melalui pagar dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Belum pernah ada lebih dari satu orang pemenang. Seringnya, tidak ada sama sekali.

Musim dingin datang pada saat yang menjengkelkan, mengembuskan angin es ke Tanah Lapang tepat saat para peserta bersiap di depan gerbang masuk Hutan Biru. Cowok-cowok Ever membawa perisai berbentuk layangan biru yang sewarna dengan jubah biru tua mereka serta sebuah senjata; kebanyakan memilih busur dan panah (yang oleh Profesor Jung dibuat tumpul sehingga menyebabkan pingsan, bukan terluka), tetapi Kai dan Sehun memilih pedang latihan yang berat. Di dekat mereka, cewek-cewek Ever diam-diam berlatih memanggil hewan dan berusaha terlihat begitu tak berdaya supaya cowok-cowok mau menyembunyikan mereka di balik sayap perlindungan mereka.

Di seberang padang rumput, para peserta Never duduk dan bersandar ke pohon mengenakan jubah biru tua mereka sambil kembali menghafal mantra-mantra dan kutukan. Anak-anak Ever yang tidak terpilih sudah siap untuk berpesta piama dengan bantal, selimut, keranjang berisi _mousselines_ bayam, puding _elderflower_ , krim sup ayam, dan berbotol-botol sirup ceri. Sementara itu, anak-anak Never yang tidak terpilih bergerombol di mulut terowongan mereka memakai sandal dan topi tidur, siap-siap melarikan diri saat tim mereka menampakkan tanda-tanda memalukan.

Sementara para serigala dan peri membagikan saputangan-saputangan sutra yang sudah dimantrai–putih untuk Ever dan merah untuk Never–Castor dan Pollux mengurutkan antrean peserta. Karena prestasi mereka paling buruk selama tantangan percobaan, Soojung dan Baekhyun akan masuk tepat saat matahari terbenam. Heize dan Chanyeol akan masuk 15 menit setelah itu, lalu Sehun dan Vex, diikuti Reena dan Chaerin, dan pasangan-pasangan lainnya akan terus masuk secara berurutan sampai Amber dan Kai masuk pada giliran terakhir.

Di baris paling belakang, sang pangeran menerima saputangan putih dari peri.

"Tidak akan memerlukan ini," gumamnya, lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam sepatu botnya.

Di baris terdepan, Soojung menggenggam saputangan merahnya, siap untuk menjatuhkannya pada saat dia masuk.

Andai saja dia lebih memperhatikan saat pengepasan jubah. Tunik biru tuanya terkulai di bagian dada, jubahnya terseret di tanah, dan tudungnya menggantung panjang hingga menutupi wajahnya seolah dia tak berkepala.

Bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan tentang pakaian! Mata hijaunya mengawasi kerumunan dengan gusar. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Kami mendengar rumor bahwa murid-murid yang tidak layak ikut mungkin akan coba-coba _menyelinap_ ke dalam Hutan Biru," kata Pollux di samping Castor, bayangan berkepala dua yang mengesankan dalam cahaya senja yang semakin redup. "Tahun ini kami menambah tindakan pencegahan."

Awalnya Soojung mengira dia membicarakan serigala-serigala yang berjaga di setiap senti pagar. Kemudian Castor menyalakan obor dan dilihatnya pagar-pagar itu tidak lagi terbuat dari emas, melainkan laba-laba raksasa berwarna hitam dan merah, berselang-seling secara ajaib dan siap menyerang.

Jantungnya mencelus. Sekarang bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menyelinap masuk?

"Kalau ada yang curang, mereka layak mati."

Soojung menoleh.

"Aku tidak heran kalau para penjahat itu melakukannya," kata Kai, pipinya merah keemasan karena kedinginan. Dia meraih tangan Soojung yang masih menggenggam erat saputangannya. "Tidak boleh, Soojung. Kau tidak boleh menjatuhkannya."

Soojung memandang mata biru Kai, menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang begitu kental.

"Saat kita sudah bekerja sama, mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mengeluarkan salah satu dari kita–Ever, Never, juga Sang Guru. Kita akan saling _melindungi_. Aku butuh perlindunganmu," tutur sang pangeran.

Soojung mengangguk pasrah.

"Tidak ada yang mau kau katakan?"

"Ciuman keberuntungan?" ucapnya tertahan.

"Di hadapan seluruh isi sekolah?" Kai tersenyum. "Boleh juga."

Wajah Soojung berubah cerah dan memonyongkan bibirnya dengan lega. "Yang lama, untuk jaga-jaga saja."

"Oh, pasti akan kuberi yang lama," Kai menyeringai. "Setelah kita menang, tepat sebelum aku membopongmu ke kastel Kebaikan."

Soojung ternganga. "T-tapi kalau kita tidak–"

Dengan lembut, Kai menarik sutra merah dari jemari Soojung yang sedikit gemetar.

"Kita ini Baik, Soojung," katanya sambil menjejalkan saputangan merah itu ke dalam kantung jubah biru tuanya. "Dan Kebaikan _selalu_ menang."

Di mata birunya yang jernih, Soojung melihat pantulan Amber dari belakangnya, tudungnya diturunkan seperti Malaikat Maut.

Dalam sekejap, para serigala mendorongnya di ke ujung yang berseberangan di Pintu Utara. Laba-laba berbulu mendesis di depan mukanya dan Soojung pun tak sanggup bernapas. Panik, tatapannya beralih ke menara Sang Guru yang berkuasa di atas Hutan. Dalam secercah sinar matahari yang terakhir, dia bisa melihat siluet Sang Guru mengawasinya dari jendela.

Soojung melirik resah ke segala arah, berharap Kyungsoo akan menyelamatkannya sekarang juga, tetapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah langit yang semakin gelap di atas Hutan. Dari menara Sang Guru, turun percikan-percikan perak yang meletup dan menyelubungi Hutan bak kabut tebal yang mengancam.

Di sebelahnya, jari-jari lentik Baekhyun meremat erat jubah biru tuanya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat, udara musim dingin di sekelilingnya malah terasa hangat. Mata cokelatnya menatap ngeri pada kawanan laba-laba di depan. Pikirannya terus meluncurkan sugesti-sugesti menenangkan, lalu dia kembali mengingat-ingat strategi rancangannya sendiri. Kalau tidak bisa menang, setidaknya dia harus bertahan selama mungkin agar tidak menjadi murid pertama yang menjatuhkan saputangannya. _Tidak, aku tidak selemah itu. Ayo, Baekhyun, buat dirimu sendiri bangga!_

"Pasangan pertama, siap!" Castor menggelegar.

"J-jangan–tunggu!–"

Tapak-tapak kaki serigala mencengkeram Soojung dari belakang dan melemparkannya ke kawanan laba-laba. Capit-capit berbulu menggerayangi kulitnya selagi dia menjerit. Berklik-klik seolah memberi izin, lalu secara ajaib mereka memberi celah masuk, meninggalkannya sendirian di ambang Hutan yang diterangi obor. Seekor serigala melolong. Kawanan laba-laba langsung menyegel pagar di belakangnya.

Uji Dongeng telah dimulai.

.

.

.

 **Increase your imagination, then go read the next chapter!**


	22. Trial by Tale

**21**

 **UJI DONGENG**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Don't read this in a hurry._

 _Use your extra imagination and read each of these sentences carefully._

Dengan ketakutan, Soojung berbelok menyusul Baekhyun. Mereka harus terus bersama-sama. Namun Baekhyun bergegas ke timur menuju Kebun Bluberi, sambil sesekali mengintip ke belakang untuk memastikan Soojung tidak membuntutinya.

Soojung cepat-cepat mengambil jalur ke barat menuju Sungai Biru. Setidaknya di sana dia bisa bersembunyi di bawah jembatan. Dia menyangka Hutan akan gelap gulita, maka saat sarapan dia menyuruh Hort mengajarinya mantra luminasi. Namun malam ini pepohonan memijarkan cahaya biru dingin, menyapu Hutan dengan cahaya arktika. Meskipun kesannya menakutkan, Soojung menghela napas lega. Obor pasti akan menjadikannya sasaran lunak.

Sambil menyebrang ke Kebun Pakis, Soojung merasakan daun-daun pakis biru terang itu menyentuh lehernya. Tubuhnya mulai relaks. Dia membayangkan berbagai macam serangan yang mungkin dipakai peserta lain untuk memburunya. Namun Hutan kini lebih tenang daripada yang pernah dilihatnya. Tidak ada burung hantu yang berkukuk menyeramkan. Hanya ada dirinya di padang rumput, jubah biru tua kebesarannya menyapu rumput-rumput seperti memainkan harpa.

Sambil menerobos pakis-pakis setinggi kepala, dia beralih memikirkan Kyungsoo. Apakah ada guru yang memergokinya menyusun rencana? Apakah Amber mencegatnya?

Soojung merasa keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya.

 _Ataukah Kyungsoo takut menolongnya?_

Karena bila dia menang bersama Kai, tidak ada yang menolaknya untuk pindah sekolah. Dia bisa memimpin Kebaikan sebagai Kapten mereka yang dermawan. Dia bisa memiliki pangerannya hingga Kebahagiaan Abadi menjemput dan dia akan hidup sebagai ratu. Soojung menggertakkan giginya. Andai saja dia tidak bersumpah untuk pulang. Andai saja dia bisa memenangkan Uji Dongeng ini seorang diri, maka dia tidak perlu menepati janjinya!

Teriakan menggema dan Soojung pun berhenti sejenak. Percikan putih memancar ke langit. Baekhyun sudah menyerah. Ini bahkan belum sampai 15 menit setelah mereka masuk.

Kaki Soojung lemas. Berapa lama penyerang Baekhyun bisa menemukannya? Kalau secepat itu, dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi!

Soojung memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku jubah, mencari-cari saputangan merah–

 _KRAK!_

Sesuatu terjatuh dari atas dan mendarat di kakinya. Dia menatap gulungan perkamen itu, diikat sepotong kain yang ternyata katak hijau berlendir.

Soojung mendongak dan melihat merpati putih jauh tinggi di atas pepohonan. Merpati itu berusaha terbang turun.

 _KRAK!_

Pembatas api meletus di angkasa hanya karena burung itu mendekati salah satu pohon. Soojung buru-buru membuka gumpalan perkamen hangus itu.

* * *

 _Pergilah ke kebun tulip!_

 _Setelah jarimu menyala, taruh kelopak tulip di bawah lidahmu dan katakan_ _ **FLORADORA FLEURIANA**_ _. Kau akan berubah jadi tulip._

 _Aku akan menunjukkan jalan. Cepat._

 _\- Kyungsoo -_

* * *

Soojung menghela napas lega. Tulip! Tidak akan ada yang menemukannya. Oh, bisa-bisanya dia meragukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang manis dan setia! Sembari merasa bersalah, Soojung mengikuti merpati itu dan sesekali melirik ke atas.

Untuk mencapai Kebun Tulip melalui jalur, dia harus melewati Semak Biru Pirus, kemudian Kebun Labu, dan akhirnya Rumpun Dedalu Terlelap. Seraya mengikuti Kyungsoo keluar dari pakis-pakis menuju Semak yang lebat itu, daun-daun pendar menerangi jalur dengan cahaya biru musim dingin. Soojung bisa melihat goresan yang dibuat Vex di atas kepalanya waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba angin menyapu dan dedaunan berkerlap-kerlip di atas jalur. Soojung tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo dari puncak pepohonan. Dia mendengar erangan tertahan–manusia? Hewan? –tapi tidak berhenti untuk mencari tahu. Dia harus sampai di Kebun Tulip sebelum peserta lain dapat menemukannya.

Teriakan Baekhyun bergemuruh di kepalanya, dia berlari menyusuri jalur. Jubah panjangnya tersangkut. Soojung terjatuh di atas semak-semak, menghindar dari cabang-cabang tajam, terjerembap ke tentakel-tentakel dedaunan biru, hingga sekilas melihat labu-labu dan merpati yang tak sabar di atas dua pohon yang berpendar biru dingin.

Soojung mengerahkan tenaganya untuk berdiri lalu melepas sangkutan jubahnya. Ketika hendak melanjutkan perjalanan, ada orang yang menghalanginya. Anak perempuan berjubah dan bertudung merah.

"Permisi," panggil Soojung. "Aku harus lewat."

Anak tak dikenal bertudung merah itu mendongak. Bukan anak kecil sama sekali. Dia mempunyai mata biru berkabut, terdapat bercak-bercak kecokelatan pipi keriputnya, dan rambut kelabu yang keriting.

Soojung mengerutkan dahi. Dia benci nenek-nenek.

"Kubilang aku harus lewat."

Perempuan itu bergeming.

Soojung bergegas menghampirinya. "Apa kau tuli?"

Perempuan tua itu menjatuhkan jubah merahnya dan menyibak tubuh elangnya yang bengkak dan kotor. Soojung mundur karena ngeri mendengar kaoknya yang memekakkan telinga, lalu berbalik dan menjumpai dua wanita burung lainnya bergerak mendekat.

 _Harpi_.

Kyungsoo sudah pernah mengajarinya–perayu? Makhluk buta pejalan kaki?

Lalu dilihatnya cakar-cakar bongkol setajam pisau mereka, mengetuk-ngetuk tanah.

 _Pemakan anak-anak_.

Sambil berteriak seram, mereka menerkam dan Soojung pun menghindar ke bawah sebuah sayap selagi monster-monster yang menjerit-jerit itu mengincarnya, wajah-wajah buruk mereka penuh kemarahan. Cepat-cepat dia sembuni di balik semak-semak, tetapi bahkan di setiap sudut semak pun diterangi warna biru. Harpi-harpi itu menyambar tudungnya dan Soojung mengaduk-aduk sakunya, menyentuh saputangan merah–jubah panjangnya membelit kedua kakinya dan Soojung dibanting hingga terjerembap ke tumpukan jerami. Cakar-cakar menusuk punggungnya, merangkul pinggangnya, dan dia menjerit histeris saat tubuhnya diangkat dari tanah. Soojung berusaha memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku yang terhimpit cakar. Harpi-harpi itu membuka mulut mereka di depan wajahnya.

Semak-semak mendadak gelap.

Harpi-harpi itu merintih dan berteriak. Cakar-cakar melepaskannya dan Soojung terjatuh ke tanah. Dalam kegelapan, dia bergegas melewati ranting-ranting yang mencuat sampai tangannya menemukan batang pohon dan dia bersembunyi di belakangnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara goresan cakar-cakar yang membabi buta di tanah, erangan marah bertambah dekat. Tanpa memedulikan keadaan yang gelap, Soojung bergegas melarikan diri dan berteriak ketika tersandung batu. Monster-monster itu mendengarnya dan melesat cepat ke arahnya.

Semak-semak kembali terang.

Harpi-haripi itu mengangkat paruh mereka dan melihat Kyungsoo si Merpati melayang tinggi, ujung sayap kanannya menyala jingga.

Kyungsoo melambaikan sayapnya dan semak itu kembali gelap. Dia melambai lagi dan semak-semak menjadi terang.

Gelap lalu terang, terus seperti itu sampai Harpi-harpi itu paham dan dua di antaranya terbang ke arah Kyungsoo yang mencuit ketakutan di atas sana.

"Terbang!" teriak Soojung sambil meringis kesakitan, tetapi Kyungsoo menggelepar dan meronta seakan lupa cara terbang. Monster-monster kembar mengejar merpati tak berdaya itu sambil mengeritkan gigi, terbang lebih tinggi, lebih cepat, sampai cakar-cakar mereka menggapainya.

Api menyala di seberang perbatasan diikuti bunyi _krak_ menyeramkan dan mereka pun jatuh, bulu-bulu dan daging gosong tergeletak tepat di depan satu Harpi yang tersisa.

Harpi terakhir melongo melihat tubuh-tubuh mereka yang berasap. Dia mendongak perlahan, melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan melambaikan sayapnya yang berpendar. Semak-semak kembali terang. Monster itu berbalik.

Soojung menghantamkan batu ke kepala si monster.

Dalam keheningan Hutan, sambil terengah dan berdarah, Soojung sendirian di bawah sana, kakinya gemetar di balik jubahnya.

Soojung memandangi langit. "Aku mau tukar tempat!"

Namun merpati itu sudah setengah jalan mencapai Kebun Labu. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Soojung kecuali mengikutinya dengan nelangsa, tangannya memegang erat saputangan di dalam saku.

Di seberang kebun yang sunyi, labu-labu memancarkan ribuan corak biru. Soojung melangkah ke jalan setapak yang mengular melalui bulatan-bulatan berpendar itu, sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu semua _hanya_ labu biru, dan Sang Guru tidak bisa membuat labu jadi menakutkan. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak ketinggalan jejak Kyungsoo.

Ada siluet gelap di jalan itu. Soojung menoleh ke kiri, matanya menyipit curiga. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada labu-labu berpendar biru di sana. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun dua orang menghadangnya di depan.

"Halo?" sapa Soojung.

Mereka bergeming.

Soojung mendekat sementara jantungnya bergemuruh. Ada lebih dari dua. Setidaknya sepuluh.

"Kalian mau apa?" teriaknya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dia mendekat lagi. Tinggi mereka tujuh kaki, berbadan kurus dan panjang, wajah mereka seperti tengkorak dan tengan bengkok mereka terbuat dari...

Jerami.

 _Orang-orangan sawah_.

Soojung menghela napas.

Mereka berbaris di kedua sisi jalan, ada lusinan terpasang di palang kayu, menjaga lahan dengan tangan terentang. Dari belakang, cahaya labu-labu itu menerangi tubuh mereka, memperlihatkan baju cokelat rombeng, kepala botak dari kain goni, dan topi penyihir hitam. Saat dia berjalan pelan di tengah-tengah mereka, Soojung melihat wajah-wajah buruk mereka–lubang mata tercabut dari kain goni, hidung babi tajam, dan jahitan senyuman mesum. Dengan ketakutan, dia cepat-cepat melangkah, tatapannya tertuju ke jalan setapak.

" _Tolong aku..._ "

Soojung mematung. Suara itu berasal dari orang-orangan sawah di samping kanannya. Suara yang dikenalnya.

 _Tidak mungkin_ , pikir Soojung. Dia terus melangkah dan berusaha mengabaikannya.

" _Tolong aku, Soojung..._ "

Kini tidak salah lagi.

Soojung memaksakan diri untuk terus melangkah. _Eommaku sudah meninggal_ , batinnya.

" _Aku di dalam..._ " suara serak itu ada di belakangnya, lemah kesakitan.

Mata Soojung merebak, bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat. _Dia sudah meninggal_.

" _Aku terjebak..._ "

Soojung berbalik.

Orang-orangan sawah itu bukan lagi orang-orangan sawah.

Seorang pria yang dikenalnya balas menatapnya dari palang kayu. Di bawah topi hitamnya tampak mata kelabu tanpa pupil. Dua pengait daging di ujung kedua tangannya.

Soojung memucat. "Appa...?"

Ayahnya mengertakkan lehernya dan pelan-pelan membebaskan dirinya dari palang kayu.

Soojung mundur, tepat ke orang-orangan sawah lainnya. Yang itu juga ayahnya, bergerak-gerak untuk melepaskan diri dari palang-palang kayu. Soojung berputar dan semua orang-orangan sawah itu adalah ayahnya, turun dari pancang mereka dan berjalan pincang ke arahnya, pengait daging mengilaukan cahaya biru yang beku.

"Appa, ini aku–"

Mereka terus berdatangan. Soojung mundur dan menubruk sebuah palang kayu.

"Ini aku, Soojung, putri appa satu-satunya–"

Jauh di depannya, merpati menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Soojung gemetar ketakutan, menjerit, sementara orang-orangan sawah yang ada di sana perlahan mengerumuninya. Kyungsoo mendengking.

Soojung tersandung sebuah labu kecil dan jatuh. Dia berbalik dan terus-menerus melihat wajah ayahnya, tanpa ampun.

"Appa, kumohon!"

Orang-orangan sawah mengangkat pengait daging mereka. Jantung Soojung serasa berhenti. Dia menahan napas terakhirnya dan memejamkan matanya dari besi yang menghujam–

Air.

Air dingin dan jernih.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan menyaksikan badai hujan terhembus angin. Jalur itu sepi. Hanya ada orang-orangan sawah di palang-palang kayu, berjatuhan di bawah hujan. Melayang tinggi dalam badai, Kyungsoo mengayunkan sayapnya yang menyala dan hujan pun berhenti.

Soojung ambruk ke jalan yang tergenang air, rambut pirang dan jubah birunya basah kuyup. "K-kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa bertahan di sin–"

Lolongan terdengar dari kejauhan. Mata Soojung terbuka lebar.

Pasangan berikutnya memasuki Hutan.

Was-was, merpati itu mencuit padanya dan terbang menuju Rumpun Dedalu.

Soojung beranjak, mengikutinya sambil menggigil dan gemetar. Dia menyadari jantungnya masih bisa berdetak meskipun ketakutan setengah mati.

Jalur sempit menuju Dedalu Terlelap menurun di kaki bukit, jadi Soojung bisa melihat Kebun Tulip berpendar biru samar di bawah sana. Tinggal memaksakan diri sekali lagi maka dia akan aman berada di antara bunga-bunga itu.

Sejenak dia mempertanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengarahkannya ke pohon atau rerumputan di dekat pagar–kemudian teringat bahwa Yuba pernah mengajari mereka untuk membedakan pohon-pohon dan rerumputan yang dimantrai akan habis terinjak setelah malam berlalu. Tidak, Kyungsoo sudah memilih dengan baik. Satu di antara ribuan tulip, dia akan selamat hingga fajar.

Sementara Soojung mengendap di bawah pepohonan dedalu, matanya mengawasi sekeliling, mencari ancaman berikutnya. Namun pepohonan safir itu berdiri mengawalnya di sepanjang jalur, cabang-cabang panjangnya yang bergelantungan gemerlapan seperti _chandelier_. Soojung terus melintas, dedaunan berguguran di atasnya bagai manik-manik terlepas dari gelang dalam irama pelan nan indah.

 _Ada sesuatu di sini. Jangan tertipu._

Serigala-serigala melolong lagi di pagar dan perutnya serasa diremas-remas.

Setidaknya empat peserta lainnya sudah memasuki Hutan sekarang: Heize, Chanyeol, Vex, Sehun... lalu siapa? Mengapa dia tidak menghafalkan urutannya! Dia harus cepat-cepat mencapai Kebun Tulip sebelum mereka menemukannya!

Soojung segera berlari kencang sampai sulit bernapas, mengejar merpati di depan sana. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa semakin cepat dia berlari, semakin cepat pula dedaunan dedalu yang kerlap-kerlip itu berguguran, menghujaninya bagai cahaya komet-komet mencurigakan.

Lama-lama kepalanya terasa berat, lalu kakinya lemas...

 _Tidak..._

Diserang oleh daun-daun, Soojung melambat dan jatuh lumpuh.

 _Dedalu Terlelap..._

Kyungsoo yang terbang di atasnya melihat ke bawah dan bercuit.

Dengan kelopak mata sayu, Soojung bersusah payah bergerak ke depan. Dia harus terus maju, hidungnya sudah bisa mencium wangi tulip.

 _Beberapa langkah lagi..._

Dia ambruk, bunga-bunga itu tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi.

Kyungsoo mengayunkan sayap pendarnya dan mencetuskan ledakan petir, namun Soojung tak bergerak. Kyungsoo mencoba mantra hujan, hujan es, salju, tetapi tak ada respons. Gusar, dia berkicau menyanyikan lagu favorit Soojung, himne menyebalkan tentang pangeran-pangeran dan pernikahan.

Mata Soojung membuka sedikit.

Kegirangan, merpati itu terus bernyanyi, semakin lama semakin sumbang.

Kyungsoo tercekat.

Tudung-tudung biru.

Dua di Semak Biru Pirus, dua di Kebun Labu, dua lagi di dekat pagar. Dia tak bisa memastikan siapa saja mereka, tetapi mereka semua dia mematung, memperhatikan sumber suara yang baru mereka dengar dengan saksama.

Mereka mulai berlari ke Kebun Tulip.

Kyungsoo melihat Soojung yang berlumuran lumpur dan salju, lalu ke arah tudung-tudung biru yang berdatangan untuk membunuhnya.

Di bawah, Soojung mengedukkan kuku-kukunya ke tanah dan bergerak beberapa senti ke depan.

Merasakan usaha Soojung untuk kabur, dedalu-dedalu berguguran lebih cepat, melumpuhkan seluruh otot-ototnya dengan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Kyungsoo mengepak-ngepak putus asa, paruh merpatinya bergerak-gerak ke arah Soojung dan para pemburunya.

Sambil terengah dan mengerang, Soojung mencakar-cakar di akhir lahan dedalu. Tanah berlumpur berubah menjadi tanah subur tempat tulip-tulip itu tumbuh. Dengan gembira, Soojung ambruk di sela bunga-bunga tulip biru dan menghirup aromanya, kembali segar seketika. Dicabutnya satu kelopak dari salah satu tulip terdekat, menjejalkannya ke bawah lidah, lalu menyambar catatan Kyungsoo di sakunya, jarinya menyala _pink_.

"FLORADORA FLEUR–"

Soojung mematung.

Di seberang barat Kebun Tulip, Heize dan Vex tersenyum ke arahnya, dua ekor ikan putih meronta dalam genggaman mereka.

Soojung mendengus. "Itukah cara kalian membunuhku? Dengan _ikan_?"

"Ikan Harapan," ralat Vex.

Ikan itu berubah jadi hitam di tangan mereka.

"Dan kami memohon untuk menjadi Kapten Kaki Tangan," Heize tersenyum mengejek.

Mereka melemparkan ikan-ikan itu ke atas. Seketika ikan-ikan itu menggembung sebesar tubuh Soojung dan menukik ke arahnya seraya menggertakkan gigi-gigi piranhanya.

Soojung lumpuh dan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan jarinya terbakar dan pendar _pink_ itu menyala semakin terang–

 _PUF!_

Rubah _pink_ nya berlari menghindari ikan-ikan bengkak yang menggelepar di tanah seperti bola memantul-mantul.

 _Lebih cepat lagi! Perlu sesuatu yang lebih cepat!_ Jarinya menyala, siap menolong. _Cheetah! Singa! Harimau!_

 _PUF!_

Kini dia seekor babi hutan _pink_ yang lamban, tersaruk-saruk dan terkentut-kentut. Soojung memekik ketakutan, dua ikan yang memantul-mantul itu meluncur dari pohon dan melompat ke persembunyiannya. Soojung mengulurkan kuku babinya yang menyala, berkonsentrasi lebih keras lagi.

 _PUF!_

Soojung menjadi seekor rusa _pink_ , melesat dengan kecepatan penuh dan mendengar ikan-ikan itu saling bertubrukan. Dia berjalan timpang ke area lahan yang luas, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Lolongan serigala yang samar terdengar dari pagar mengirimkan rasa ngeri ke bulu-bulunya. Musuh-musuh yang mengincarnya bertambah banyak. Mata hijaunya mencari-cari Kyungsoo di langit yang gelap. Hanya ada bintang-bintang yang berkedip padanya.

Soojung hendak bergegas, dia harus mencari tempat persembunyian lain yang sama amannya–atau bahkan lebih aman dari Kebun Tulip. Namun di seberang sana, Sehun dan Chanyeol berdiri di bawah sinar bulan. Dengan wajah dingin, Sehun mengeluarkan pedangnya sementara Chanyeol menarik anak panah dari busurnya.

Soojung berbalik 180 derajat, hendak melarikan diri.

Reena mengadangnya. Putri Arab itu bersiul dan dua anjing serigala berbulu emas pun mengendap-endap keluar dari balik pohon di seberang timur Soojung, memamerkan gigi-gigi tajam yang mengilat. Di belakang Reena, Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang sudah mengunci bidikan juga siap untuk memanah Soojung.

Soojung menoleh ke arah barat dan melihat Chaerin mengendap keluar dari semak-semak, jarinya menyala kuning terang. Dengan kaki gemetar, rusa _pink_ Soojung berdiri terkepung, menunggu merpati putih datang menyelamatkannya.

"Sekarang!" teriak Chanyeol.

Anak laki-laki itu melepaskan anak panah mereka, Chaerin membidikkan jari pendarnya, dua anjing melompat saat Soojung mengulurkan kaki _pink_ bagian depannya yang gemetar. Dia memejamkan mata.

Anak-anak panah dan kutukan melambung di atas kepala ular deriknya yang bersisik. Soojung mendesis lega, merayap ke perlindungan pepohonan, hingga sebuah bayangan menaunginya.

Anjing serigala Reena menerkam dan menggigitnya.

Soojung marah dan merasakan ujung ekornya berpendar _pink_ lebih terang.

Bokong gajah menindih dua kepala anjing itu seketika. Soojung berlari keluar dari lahan itu, menderung ketakutan. Anak-anak panah dari murid laki-laki Ever menghantam bokong merah mudanya yang besar dan dia pun roboh kesakitan di atas rumput.

Soojung menoleh ke arah para pembunuh bertudung dan dua ikan yang mengerkah, menggelepar ke arahya. Saat terkepung tak berdaya, diangkatnya belalai yang menyala dan _PUF!_

Kutukan, anak-anak panah, pedang, dan ikan-ikan menyerempet bulu-bulu saat Soojung si burung cinta _pink_ mengepak ke angkasa.

Mencuit menang, dia terbang tinggi dan lebih tinggi lagi, jauh dari jangkauan anak panah, kemudian dilihatnya percikan api di perbatasan. Soojung terkejut dan mundur, kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang menjerat sayapnya. Cambukan air menariknya ke sosok bertudung di Sungai Biru.

Soojung menjerit minta tolong, tetapi cambukan yang menjeratnya bertambah banyak, menariknya lewat cabang-cabang pohon ke arah penangkapnya di sungai yang melancarkan air itu dengan jarinya yang menyala hijau. Perlahan air itu mengantarkan Soojung si burung cinta ke tanganna yang pucat saat sosok itu membuka tudungnya.

"Kau bisa jadi penyihir hebat, Soojung," kata Victoria sambil mengelus paruhnya. "Bahkan lebih hebat daripadaku."

Mata burung itu memohon ampunan.

Jari-jari Victoria meremas kerongkongannya yang kecil. Burung itu sesak dan meronta, tetapi Victoria meremasnya lebih kuat lagi. Tiga detik kemudian mata Soojung meredup, dia sadar hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah bintang berapi yang jatuh secara mengesankan dari langit, tepat ke arah penyihir yang baru akan mematahkan lehernya–

Dalam sekejap, merpati yang terbakar itu menculik Soojung dari tangan Victoria, dan terbang ke langit yang dingin membeku.

Saat anak-anak panah membelah puncak pepohonan, Kyungsoo mengulurkan ujung jari pendarnya dan anak-anak panah itu berubah menjadi bunga-bunga _daisy_ yang dihembuskan oleh angin. Soojung berpegangan pada kaki Kyungsoo yang terus terbang sebisa mungkin sambil menahan rasa sakit dari luka bakarnya. Lalu dia menukik ke arah lembah pinus yang lebih gelap dari area lainnya dan kedua burung itu terempas ke tanah, jatuh berguling-guling.

Sambil merintih, Kyungsoo berusaha menyalakan sayap hangusnya. Sayapnya berkedip cepat, seketika dirinya dan Soojung kembali menjadi manusia yang dilumpuhkan rasa sakit. Sekilas Soojung melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang melepuh karena terbakar sewaktu menerobos perbatasan demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Sebelum sempat bertanya, mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar dan dia memutar ujung jarinya yang menyala jingga ke sekeliling mereka.

" _Floradora pinscoria_!"

Mereka berdua berubah menjadi semak pinus biru yang ramping.

Victoria berlari ke lembah mengikuti Chaerin. Mereka menelusuri lahan sepi itu seraya menajamkan pengelihatan dan pendengaran.

"Sudah kubilang mereka mendarat di labu-labu," kata Chaerin.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan jalannya," ujar Victoria.

"Lalu siapa yang dapat jatah membunuhnya?" tanya Chaerin sambil menoleh.

Victoria menyihirnya dengan sambaran petir. Dilucutinya saputangan merah dari saku Chaerin dan dilemparnya ke tanah. Percikan merah meletus di angkasa dan Chaerin pun menghilang.

"Aku," jawab Victoria.

Dengan mata merah menyipit, sekali lagi Victoria mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan saksama.

"Jae, aku lihat dia di sana," ujar Taeyong tak jauh dari situ.

Victoria tersenyum licik dan berjalan mengendap ke arahnya.

Di lembah yang sunyi nan gelap, dua semak pinus yang bersebelahan gemetar.

Malam baru dimulai.

.

.

.

Di luar pagar laba-laba, anak-anak Ever dan Never yang tak terpilih menunggu nama Soojung menghilang dari papan nilai seperti Baekhyun dan Chaerin. Sementara waktu berlalu, nama-nama yang menghilang semakin banyak–Mark, Jennie, Chanyeol, Suzy, Vex, Reena, Sehun, Heize, Taeyong, Victoria, Jaehyun–namun nama Soojng tetap membandel.

Apakah Soojung sudah bergabung dengan Kai? Apa arti dari kemenangan mereka nanti? Seorang pangeran dan penyihir... _bersatu_?

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kebaikan dan Kejahatan saling melempar pandangan ke seberang Tanah Lapang. Awalnya merasa terancam, kemudian penasaran, lalu penuh harap, dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah saling menghampiri serta berbagi selimut. Anak-anak Kejahatan mengira mereka sudah berhasil merusak anak-anak Kebaikan sementara anak-anak Kebaikan mengira mereka sudah membawa pencerahan pada anak-anak Kejahatan, tetapi itu tidak penting.

Karena kedua pihak tak lama lagi akan bersatu, menyorakkan revolusi Pangeran-Penyihir.

* * *

Di lembah pinus yang dingin, dua semak menanti.

Mereka menanti dalam kedinginan dan keheningan malam hingga terkantuk-kantuk, lalu terguncang setiap kali mendengar teriakan. Mereka menanti seraya mendengarkan berbagai macam suara teman-teman sekolah mereka melawan musuh dan mengkhianati temannya sendiri. Mereka menanti dengan ngeri saat _troll-troll_ berliur melangkah di hadapan mereka sambil mengacungkan kapak-kapak berlumuran darah. Mereka menanti selama percikan merah dan putih terlukis di angkasa, sampai tinggal tiga peserta yang bertahan.

Kemudian Hutan Biru menjadi senyap dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Rasa lapar menusuk perut mereka. Dingin membuat daun-daun mereka diselimuti es tipis. Kantuk terus menyerang kesadaran mereka. Kedua tanaman itu tetap tertanam diam sampai warna kebiruan tersirat di langit. Soojung menahan napas, memohon matahari untuk menyeruak lebih cepat–

Kai terpincang-pincang ke lembah.

Dia sudah tidak memakai jubah, tanpa pedang, dan hanya membawa perisai yang sudah bengkok parah. Seragam birunya robek-robek, angsa perak menempel di dadanya yang penuh bilur dan darah. Kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping pohon pinus terdekat, meringis kesakitan dan lega.

" _Corpadora volvera_ ," bisik Kyungsoo. "Itu mantra penangkalnya. Hampiri dia!"

"Nanti kalau matahari sudah terbit," Soojung balas berbisik.

"Dia harus tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja!"

"Dia akan tahu beberapa menit lagi."

Kai terduduk seketika. "Siapa di sana?"

Matanya bergerak ke arah semak-semak Kyungsoo dan Soojung. Seseorang keluar dari bayangan semak-semak mereka.

Kai bersandar ke pohon dan diam-diam mengeratkan pegangannya pada perisai.

"Mana penyihirmu?" desis Amber, jubahnya bersih dan sama sekali tak terluka.

"Aman," jawab Kai kasar.

"Ah, aku mengerti," ejek Amber. "Bukan teman satu _tim_ yang berguna."

Sang pangeran menegang. "Dia tahu aku juga selamat. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan bertahan di sini dan berjuang demi aku."

"Kedengarannya kau begitu yakin," tutur Amber, mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat.

"Itulah yang membuat kami Baik, Amber. Kami saling percaya, saling melindungi, dan saling mencintai. Kau punya apa?"

Amber tersenyum licik. " _Umpan_."

Diulurkannya ujung jari yang berpendar merah terang dan tato demon pun terkelupas dari lehernya, berlumuran darah.

Kai tersentak mundur saat demon itu menyerap darah, lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi hingga hampir menyeruak. Sambil mendesiskan mantra, mata Amber berubah menjadi kelabu, dan kulitnya seputih saputangan milik Kai. Dia merosot jatuh ke tanah sambil mengerang kesakitan dan melolong dahsyat seolah jiwanya terbelah. Kemudian bagian-bagian demon itu terlepas satu persatu: kepala, dua tangan, dan dua kaki. Lima bagian tubuh yang terpotong-potong, masing-masing hidup.

Kai pucat seputih salju.

Lima bagian tubuh demon itu memburunya. Bukan bola-bola api yang menyerangnya, melainkan pisau-pisau belati. Kai menangkis kepala dan kaki mereka dengan perisainya, tapi satu tangan berhasil menghunuskan pisau ke pahanya. Sambil berteriak, dipukulnya tangan itu, ditariknya pisau yang menancap, dan merayap ke atas satu-satunya pohon terdekat tadi.

Semak Kyungsoo menoleh ke Soojung. "Tolong dia!"

Soojung mendesis, "Dan berakhir menjadi mayat?!"

"Dia membutuhkanmu!"

"Dia butuh aku tetap aman!"

Satu kaki demon melemparkan pisau ke kepala sang pangeran. Kai merunduk lalu melompat ke dahan yang lebih tinggi tepat waktu. Empat bagian tubuh demon lainnya terus memburunya dengan gencar, pisau-pisau belati terangkat.

Dalam kondisi terjebak, sekilas dia melihat Amber yang berlutut lemah di bawah pohon, mengarahkan potongan-potongan demon itu dengan jarinya yang menyala semakin terang. Mata Kai membelalak, menangkap sesuatu di antara dedaunan.

Sutra merah di dalam sepatu botnya.

Potongan-potongan demon terus meluncurkan pisau-pisau ke bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Tepat saat pisau-pisau itu hampir menancap di bahunya, Kai melompat dari pohon dan mendarat dengan pergelangan tangannya yang kemudian berbunyi _krak_ mengenaskan.

Amber melihatnya mengais-ngais ke arahnya. Dia memutar jari-jarinya dengan lebih ganas, mendatangkan kembali bagian-bagian tubuh demon dengan pisau-pisau baru.

Kai mengunci Amber dengan tatapannya seraya merayap di tanah. Ketakutannya telah sirna, digantikan kobaran semangat untuk mengalahkan musuhnya.

Sambil tersenyum mengejek, Amber mengangkat jarinya tinggi-tinggi dan bagian-bagian tubuh demon itu menyatu hingga utuh. Kali ini sang pangeran tak akan luput, pikirnya. Amber meraung dan pisau-pisau itu berisap menukik–Kai menerjang sepatu bot Amber.

Mulut si penyihir ternganga ngeri saat sang pangeran menancapkan saputangan merahnya di tanah. Pisau-pisau berdenting dan jatuh ke tanah, bagian-bagian tubuh demon itu terpisah lagi sebelum lenyap. Sedetik kemudian Amber pun ikut lenyap, matanya terbeliak tak pecaya.

Kai roboh telentang. Sambil mengatur napas, matanya menyipit ke arah langit merah jambu. Matahari sebentar lagi terbit. Kemudian dia merasakan pahanya berdenyut ngilu. Kai meringkuk sambil menekan luka tusuk itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Tiga detik kemudian kepalanya bertumpu pada lengannya, badannya telungkup.

Setelah beberapa kali menggeram pelan, Kai mendongak.

"Soojung," ujarnya parau.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "SOOJUNG!"

Daun-daun Kyungsoo merunduk lega. Dia bersyukur melihat Kai yang berhasil mengalahkan Amber beserta demonnya yang tak kenal ampun. Namun hatinya serasa dibelenggu oleh sesuatu yang tidak diketahui siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa bersahabat dengan perasaan itu, kemudian menepisnya cepat-cepat. Lalu dia melirik pinus Soojung yang tengah merapikan daun-daunnya.

"Apa-apaan–ke sana, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak pakai baju, Kyungie."

"Paling tidak panggil dia supaya dia tahu–" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdiam.

Di tanah, satu tangan demon belum menghilang sepenuhnya. Bagian tubuh itu masih mampu bergerak dengan cepat, menyelinap di rerumputan, dan memungut sebuah pisau dari tanah.

"S-soojung, pergi–"

"Sebentar lagi matahari terbit–"

" _Soojung, pergi_!"

Semak pinus Soojung berputar dan melihat pisau terangkat di atas bahu Kai. Dia terkesiap dan menutup matanya–

Pisau menerjang. Kai terlambat melihatnya menikam jantungnya. Namun sebuah perisai tiba-tiba menghantam tangan itu. Sambil menggelepar di tanah, demon itu menyusut dan menghilang.

Dalam keadaan linglung, Kai mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan perisai.

"Soal pakaiannya masih bermasalah," gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai melupakan denyut di pahanya dan berdiri seketika. "Tapi–kau bahkan tidak–apa yang kau..."

Dia melihat semak gemetar di belakang Kyungsoo. Kai membidik jarinya yang menyala keemasan.

" _Corpadora volvera_!"

Soojung terjerembap lalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik semak.

"Kyungie, aku butuh baju! Kai, bisa kau berbalik dulu?"

Kai menggeleng tak percaya. "Di perpustakaan itu–kalian memang _curang_!"

"Kai, kami terpaksa. Kyungie, tolong!"

Kyungsoo mengarahkan jari pendar hangusnya ke arah Soojung untuk menyelimutinya dengan tanaman rambat, tapi Kai menepis tangannya.

"Kau bilang mau berjuang bersamaku!" teriaknya marah, matanya terkunci ke arah Soojung di balik semak. "Kau bilang mau menjagaku!"

"Aku tahu kau pasti baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo, tolong–"

"Pembohong!" seru Kai, suaranya pecah. "Semua yang kau bilang itu bohong! Kau memanfaatkanku!"

"Itu tidak benar, Kai! Tidak ada putri yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri! Bahkan demi cinta yang paling sejati–"

Kai menatap marah, wajahnya merah padam. "Lalu kenapa _dia_ mau?"

Soojung mengikuti arah mata sang pangeran ke Kyungsoo yang penuh luka bakar.

Kyungsoo melihat mata Soojung yang terbelalak, seolah merasakan pisau menikam punggungnya. Namun tepat saat Kyungsoo hendak membela diri, matahari menyinari lembah dan memandikan tubuhnya dengan cahaya keemasan.

Serigala-serigala melolong di pagar. Suara murid-murid dan langkah kaki bergemuruh di Hutan.

"Mereka berhasil!"

"Mereka menang!"

"Kai dan Soojung menang!"

Tubuh-tubuh menerobos ke lembah. Panik, Kyungsoo menyalakan jarinya dan merpatinya terbang tepat saat murid-murid tampak membanjiri–

"Ever dan Never!" seru seseorang.

"Pangeran dan penyihir!" seru yang lain.

"Bersoraklah untuk Kai dan Sooj–"

Hutan tiba-tiba senyap.

Dari balik pohon, Kyungsoo menyaksikan murid-murid Ever dan Never yang tak terpilih menyerbu, lalu para peserta yang gugur telah bersih dan sembuh secara ajaib ikut menyusul. Mereka semua terpaku melihat keadaan di hadapan mereka.

Soojung gemetar ketakutan di balik semak. Kai memandang marah padanya, matanya membara.

Mereka pun sadar tidak akan pernah ada kedamaian.

Ever dan Never memisahkan diri, musuh abadi.

Kedua pihak itu tidak mendengar tawa sosok gelap dari menara perak, seolah berkuasa atas mereka semua.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yah, akhirnya saya bisa update minggu ini.

Kai bandel sih, jadi kena batunya kan. *eh

Setelah ini kira-kira hubungan KaiSoo jadi semakin renggang atau sebaliknya? Mari ditebak, readers-nim XD

ps: Jangan berharap banyak pada ending, karena ending pada buku pertama, kedua, dan ketiga akan berbeda. Silakan nikmati alur ceritanya, tidak perlu sibuk menebak. Cerita ini punya aspek romance dan friendship yang kuat, jadi saya tidak bertanggung jawab apabila endingnya tidak sesuai ekspektasi dan mungkin (akan) mengecewakan kalian.


	23. Nemesis Dreams

**22**

 **MIMPI NEMESIS**

.

.

.

"Kau lihat piamaku tidak? Yang ada kodoknya," rengek Hort di depan pintu kamar Soojung.

Di atas ranjang berseprai rombengnya, Soojung menatap jendela yang ditutupnya dengan selimut hitam.

"Ayahku yang membuatkannya untukku," Hort terisak. "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memakainya."

Namun Soojung hanya menatap jendela hitam itu, seolah ada sesuatu di dalam kegelapan yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya.

Hort membawakan bubuk gandum, telur rebus, dan sayuran kecokelatan dari Aula Makan, tetapi Soojung tidak membukakan pintu. Selama berhari-hari Soojung hanya terbaring kaku bagai mayat,menunggu kedatangan pangerannya. Tak lama kemudian, matanya meredup. Dia tak lagi kenal hari. Tidak tahu pagi atau malam. Tidak tahu apakah dia tertidur atau terjaga.

Di antara kabut suram ini, mimpi pertama itu datang.

Goresan-goresan hitam dan putih, lalu dia merasakan darah. Dia memandangi hujan badai merah yang dahsyat. Dia berusaha bergerak melarikan diri, tetapi tubuhnya diikat ke meja batu putih dengan duri-duri lembayung, di tubuhnya terlihat tato tulisan aneh yang pernah dilihatnya entah di mana.

Tiga perempuan tua muncul di sampingnya, melantunkan sesuatu dan menelusuri tulisan di kulitnya dengan jari-jari bengkok mereka. Semakin lama lantunan mereka bertambah cepat sampai sebuah pisau baja yang panjang dan langsing bagai jarum rajut muncul di atas tubuhnya.

Dia berusaha membebaskan diri, namun terlambat. Pisau itu jatuh dengan penuh dendam, rasa sakit memenuhi perutnya, dan sesuatu terlahir dari dalam tubuhnya. Benih putih murni, lalu gumpalan pucat, bertambah besar, lebih besar, sampai dia melihatnya. _Sebuah wajah_ , wajah yang terlampau buram untuk dilihat.

"Bunuh aku sekarang," ujar sebuah suara.

Soojung terlonjak bangun.

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, terbungkus seprai kotor milik Hort.

"Maksudku, kau masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan ciuman itu kan?"

Soojung tidak menoleh.

"Ayolah. Sudah dua hari kau terbaring di sini tanpa melakukan apapun selain bernafas, tidur, dan mengedipkan mata." Kyungsoo berdiri, diterangi sobekan kecil dari jendela.

"Hari Yuba akan membahas 'Kenali Kotoran Binatangmu'. Pasti seru karena para yeoja Ever tidak akan suka dengan baunya!" Kyungsoo tertawa setelahnya.

Lalu suasana kembali hening menegangkan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas seraya kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi, Soojung-ah? Tidak mungkin kubiarkan dia _mati_."

"Ada yang salah," kata Soojung, seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau dan aku... ada yang salah."

Kyungsoo bergeser mendekat. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukm–"

" _Tidak_ ," potong Soojung begitu ketus hingga Kyungsoo melonjak mundur.

"Aku hanya ingin kita pulang sebelum dongeng bodoh itu mencapai akhir ceritanya!"

"Kita tidak akan pulang. Kau sudah tahu sendiri."

"Kau kira aku mau begini?" tanya Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin tahu keadaanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Kenapa kau ada di _sini_ ," kata Soojung, menatap jendela. "Di sekolahku, dalam dongengku."

"Karena aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari kutukan itu, Soojung!"

"Lalu kenapa kau terus-terusan mencampuri urusanku dan pangeranku?!"

Kyungsoo memandang marah. "Kukira kita ini satu tim–"

"Menurutku, karena jauh di dalam dirimu, kau tidak ingin aku menemukan cinta, Kyungsoo."

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak–"

"Menurutku, kau menginginkan aku untuk dirimu sendiri. Sekarang aku sadar, betapa egoisnya dirimu."

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terasa kaku. "Itu–" dia menelan ludah. "Itu _bodoh_."

"Sang Guru memang benar," kata Soojung, masih tak menoleh padanya. "Seorang putri tidak bisa berteman dengan seorang penyihir."

"Tapi kita _memang_ berteman," Kyungsoo tergagap. "Kau satu-satunya teman yang pernah kumiliki!"

"Kau tahu _kenapa_ seorang putri tidak bisa berteman dengan penyihir, Kyungsoo?" Perlahan Soojung menoleh padanya. "Karena seorang penyihir tidak pernah memiliki dongengnya sendiri. Seorang penyihir harus _merusak_ dongeng agar bisa bahagia."

Hati Kyungsoo serasa dihantam batu besar, membuatnya kembali merasa sakit hati. Bagaimana bisa Soojung berkata seperti itu padanya? Sebegitu marahkah dia padanya karena Uji Dongeng?

Kyungsoo menahan tangis. "T-tapi aku bukan penyihir–"

"KALAU BEGITU, _CARI SAJA KEHIDUPANMU SENDIRI_!" teriak Soojung.

Diawasinya merpati yang terbang menerobos robekan selimut hitam di jendela, lalu meringkuk ke balik selimutnya sampai terang menghilang.

Malam itu, Soojung mendapat mimpi keduanya.

Dia berlari melintasi hutan, belum pernah merasa selapar ini–sampai ditemuinya seekor rusa berwajah manusia, wajah yang sama pucat dan kaburnya seperti yang sekilas dilihatnya pada malam sebelumnya. Dia mendekat untuk melihat siapa pemilik wajah itu, tapi wajah rusa itu sekarang berupa cermin dan dia bisa melihat pantulan di sana.

Bukan dirinya, melainkan pantulan Beast.

Soojung terbangun dengan keringat sedingin es, darah membakar di dalam pembuluh-pembuluhnya.

Di luar Kamar 34, Hort meringkuk dengan hanya memakai celana dalam, membaca _Berkah Kesendirian_ diterangi lilin.

Pintu berderit membuka di belakangnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan semua orang tentangku?"

Hort mematung seolah mendengar suara hantu. Dia menoleh pelan-pelan dan terbelalak.

"Aku ingin tahu," desak Soojung.

Dia mengikuti Hort ke koridor gelap, tulang-tulang sendinya berkeriut. Dia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali berdiri.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa. Di mana kau?"

"Di sini."

Obor dinyalakan, cahaya api menyapu Hort. Soojung berdiri sempoyongan.

Setiap senti tembok hitam di belakangnya ditutupi poster, spanduk, grafiti–

SELAMAT, KAPTEN! PEMENANG UJI DONGENG! PEMBACA SANG PENYELAMAT! –

Dilengkapi kartun-kartun sadis yang menggambarkan anak-anak Ever terbunuh secara mengenaskan. Di bawah dinding, buket-buket tanaman karnivor berserakan di lantai, disertai pesan-pesan tulisan tangan di sela-sela bunga-bunga bergigi tajam:

 _ **Andai aku punya taktik seperti itu! (Zitao)**_

 _ **Kau adalah Pencuri Hati terhebat! (Jennie)**_

 _ **Kai layak mendapatkannya! (Temanmu, Chaerin)**_

Soojung kelihatan linglung. "Aku tidak mengerti–"

"Kai bilang kau memanfaatkannya untuk memenangkan Uji Dongeng," jelas Hort. "Lady Kwon menamakannya 'Jebakan Soojung', katanya kau mengakalinya! Para guru bilang kau Kapten Kejahatan terbaik yang pernah ada. Lihat!"

Soojung mengikuti arah mata Hort ke barisan kotak hijau belut di tengah-tengah buket-buket tanaman, diikat dengan pita-pita merah.

Dia membuka kotak pertama dan menemukan kartu perkamen:

 **SEMOGA KAU INGAT CARA MENGGUNAKANNYA.**

 **Profesor Moon.**

Di bawahnya terdapat jubah kulit ular hitam.

Di dalam kotak-kotak selanjutnya, Castor menghadiahinya bangkai burung puyuh, Lady Kwon meninggalkan pahatan es bunga, dan Sader menyertakan jubah Uji-nya dan menanyakan apakah dia mau berbaik hati untuk menyumbangkannya ke Galeri Kejahatan.

"Taktik yang sangat jenius," sanjung Hort sambil mencoba-coba jubah kulit ular Soojung. "Menyamar jadi tanaman, menunggu sampai hanya tersisa Amber dan Kai, lalu menyerang dan mendepak Amber sementara Kai terluka. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menghabisi Kai sekalian? Semua orang menanyakannya, tapi Kai tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Kubilang itu karena matahari sudah terbit."

Hort menangkap ekspresi Soojung dan senyumnya pudar.

"Aku benar, kan? Itu memang taktikmu, kan?"

Mata Soojung berkaca-kaca, kepalanya menggeleng lemah.

Namun ada lagi yang menempel pada tembok di hadapannya.

Setangkai mawar hitam, pesannya ditancapkan pada duri-durinya, tinta menetes-netes.

Tangan Soojung terulur perlahan dan mengambilnya.

* * *

 **Penipu. Pembohong. Ular.**

 **Kau ada di tempat yang pantas dan layak untukmu.**

 **Hidup sang penyihir.**

* * *

"Itu dari siapa? Apa isinya?"

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Soojung menghirup duri-duri hitam memedihkan yang bercampur dengan aroma yang sangat dikenalnya.

Jadi, ini balasan untuk Cinta.

Diremasnya mawar berduri itu, tulisan Kai bertetesan darah.

* * *

"Ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Di Kamar 66, Victoria mengaduk kaldu kuning keruh dari ketelnya ke dalam mangkuk dan bertetesan di lantai. Seketika tikus-tikusnya berkerumun, sudah delapan inci lebih besar sekarang, saling menggigit dan mencakar untuk mendapatkan jilatan pertama.

"Bakatmu ada kemajuan," ujar Amber parau.

Victoria duduk di tepi tempat tidur Amber sambil memegangi mangkuk itu. "Beberapa teguk saja."

Amber hanya berhasil menyesap satu kali, lalu kembali terbaring. "Seharusnya aku tidak mencobanya," napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Dia terlalu andal. Dia penyihir yang dua kali lebih hebat daripadaku–"

"Ssst, istirahatlah."

"Tapi dia mencintainya," kata Luna, meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

"Dia _mengira_ dia mencintainya. Seperti kita yang juga pernah mengira seperti itu," sahut Amber.

Mata Luna membelalak.

"Tolong deh, Lun. Kau kira dia satu-satunya anak Never yang pernah iseng-iseng soal cinta?"

"Amber, cukup," desak Victoria.

"Tidak, biarkan dia tahu yang sebenarnya," kata Amber seraya bersusah payah mendudukkan dirinya. "Kita semua pernah merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang memalukan. Kita semua pernah merasakan kelemahan."

"Tapi perasaan-perasaan itu tidak boleh dibiarkan, tak peduli seberapa kuatnya." Kata Victoria.

"Itulah kenapa yang ini istimewa," ujar Amber masam. "Dia hampir meyakinkan kita bahwa mereka memang benar."

Kamar itu senyap sejenak.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Luna.

Amber mendesah. "Sama seperti kita."

Kali ini keheningan mereka dipecahkan oleh bunyi klak-klik berirama pelan mengancam dari kejauhan. Ketiga gadis itu pelan-pelan menoleh ke pintu saat bunyi klak-klik itu semakin dekat, sadis dan rapi seperti suara cambukan. Semakin keras, tajam, menusuk lantai di sepanjang koridor, dan menghilang tepat di depan kamar mereka.

Luna kentut dengan lega.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan ketiga gadis itu menjerit–Luna terjerembap ke lantai.

Obor-obor di koridor menyorot sekelebat cahaya, menampilkan siluet wajah.

Rambut berkilau, runcing dan licin, sehitam riasan di lekuk mata dan bibirnya. Kulit sepucat hantu, berkilau kontras dengan cat kuku hitam, jubah hitam, dan sepatu kulit hitam.

Soojung melangkah masuk, sepatu bot hitam tingginya menikam lantai.

Amber tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Selamat datang kembali."

Dari lantai, Luna mengintip mereka satu per satu dengan cemas. "Tapi dari mana kita bisa dapatkan tempat tidur baru?"

Ketiga pasang mata bertemu dengan matanya.

Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengemas cemilan-cemilannya. Tanpa hasil, Luna menggedor-gedor pintu besi di koridor gelap nan lembap, terusir sepi.

Ketiga penyihir telah membentuk persekutuan dan posisinya telah diganti.

.

.

.

Anak-anak Ever tidak mengadakan perayaan saat Kai menerima lencana Kapten. Bagaimana bisa Soojung membodohinya? "Kejahatan telah kembali! Kejahatan punya Ratu!" sorak anak-anak Never puas.

Namun anak-anak Ever ingat mereka memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki anak-anak Never. Sesuatu yang membuktikan mereka lebih unggul.

Pesta Dansa.

Dan sang Ratu tidak diundang.

Salju pertama menutup Tanah Lapang berupa gumpalan serbuk es, berdenting nyaring saat jatuh ke ember besi anak-anak Never.

Selagi mereka berusaha memegang keju jamuran mereka dengan tangan beku, dengan kesal mereka mengawasi para gadis Ever yang mondar-mandir, terlalu sibuk untuk mengkhawatirkan cuaca. Berhubung Pesta Dansa tinggal dua minggu lagi, mereka perlu membuat segala rencana sebaik mungkin karena cowok-cowok masih tidak mau melamar sebelum Sirkus Bakat.

Rosé, contohnya, berasumsi Sehun akan mengajaknya, jadi dia sudah mencelup gaun sekolah usang milik ibunya supaya serasi dengan warna mata Sehun. Namun kalau Sehun malah mengajak Luhan (dia memergokinya sedang mengagumi potret Putri Salju, jadi ada kemungkinan dia lebih suka gadis-gadis yang lebih pucat), lalu Jaehyun mungkin akan mengajaknya, dia bersedia menukar gaunnya dengan gaun putih Jisoo untuk mengimbangi warna kulitnya. Dan kalau Jaehyun tidak mengajaknya...

"Kata ibu, Kebaikan membuat orang merasa diinginkan bahkan jika kau tidak menginginkan mereka sama sekali," ujar Seulgi yang masih sibuk mempercantik gaun renda cokelatnya. Dengan tersingkirnya Soojung, Seulgi tahu Kailah pasangan kencannya. Bukan berarti Kai sudah mengonfirmasi.

Pangeran itu kini tidak menghiraukan siapapun sejak Uji Dongeng, sama murungnya dengan anak Never. Seraya mengawasi Kai yang sedang memanahi pohon tempat dia dan Soojung biasa duduk bersandar, Seulgi merasa suasana hati Kai menular padanya.

Semakin banyak lubang yang dibuat Kai di tengah-tengah pohon itu, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya merasa puas. Setelah mengolok-oloknya beberapa hari, teman-temannya berusaha keras untuk menghiburnya. Peduli apa kalau dia berbagi kemenangannya dengan seorang cewek Never? Peduli apa kalau selama ini gadis itu mempermainkannya? Kai tetap sudah memenangkan Uji Dongeng yang sadis serta bertahan paling lama dibandingkan mereka semua. Namun yang dirasakan Kai hanya malu karena sekarang dia tidak berbeda dengan ayahnya; diperbudak kesalahan hatinya.

Kai belum menceritakan kejadian tentang Kyungsoo pada siapapun. Dia sadar itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa terusik karena gadis itu salah tingkah setiap kali Kai berbicara di kelas, seolah menyangka dia akan mengungkapkannya kapan saja. Namun, kalau seminggu yang lalu dia senang sekali melihat Kyungsoo dihukum, sekarang dia merasa bingung. Kenapa Kyungsoo mengorbankan nyawa untuk menyelamatkannya? Apa selama ini dia memang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang gargoyle itu? Mungkinkah dia sebenarnya memang _Baik_?

Dia membayangkan Kyungsoo ke sana-kemari di koridor-koridor dengan mata bulatnya yang penuh curiga–

 _Seekor kecoak._ Begitu kata Seulgi.

Jadi, selama ini Kyungsoo mendampingi Soojung, membantu Soojung mencapai peringkat pertama? Dia pasti bersembunyi di balik jubah Soojung atau di rambutnya, membisikkan jawaban-jawaban dan merapalkan mantra-mantra. Tapi bagaimana dia membuatnya memilih Soojung pada saat tantangan labu?

Kai merasa mulas.

Satu goblin terpilih, putri yang petinya membuatnya terjungkal, kecoak yang tersembunyi di sebuah labu...

Selama ini dia tidak pernah memilih Soojung.

Dia selalu memilih Kyungsoo.

Kai berbalik dengan ngeri, mencari-carinya, tetapi di Tanah Lapang tidak terlihat sosok Kyungsoo di manapun. Dia harus jauh-jauh dari gadis itu. Dia harus menghentikan semua ini.

Sebongkah salju menampar pipinya. Sementara pandangannya dikaburkan air, Kai melihat bayangan-bayangan bergerak ke arahnya. Dengan cepat jemarinya menyeka mata, lalu busur panahnya pun terjatuh.

Soojung, Amber, dan Victoria melangkah serentak dengan rambut hitam, riasan hitam, dan tatapan sadis yang sama. Ketika mereka berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Kai, para murid perempuan Ever melarikan diri dan berkerumun ketakutan di belakang semak dekat terowongan, meninggalkan Kai bersama para murid lelaki Ever di belakangnya. Amber dan Victoria berhenti di belakang Soojung yang melangkah ke depan, menghadap pangerannya.

Dari langit, serpihan-serpihan bunga es jatuh di antara mereka.

"Kau kira aku pura-pura," ujar Soojung, mata hijaunya mengecam. "Kau kira aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Kai berusaha meredakan degup jantungnya. Namun entah bagaimana, Soojung terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Kau tidak bisa curang demi mendapatkan cinta, Soojung. Hatiku tidak pernah menginginkanmu," ujar Kai.

"Oh, aku sudah pernah melihat siapa yang dipilih hatimu," ejek Soojung, menirukan ekspresi melongo dan tatapan marah khas Kyungsoo.

Kai memerah. "Aku bisa jelaskan itu–"

"Coba kutebak. _Hatimu buta_."

"Tidak, hanya saja hatiku memilih siapapun kecuali _kau_."

Soojung tertawa. Dalam sekejap, dia menerjang dan Kai menghunuskan pedangnya, begitu pula semua murid laki-laki Ever di belakangnya.

Soojung tersenyum lemah. "Lihat apa yang terjadi, Kai. Kau takut pada cinta sejatim."

"Kembalilah ke wilayahmu!" bentak sang pangeran.

"Aku sudah menunggumu," kata Soojung, suaranya pecah. "Aku kira kau akan datang untukku."

"Untuk apa aku datang padamu?"

Soojung menatapnya. "Karena kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Dengan marah, Kai balas menatapnya. "Aku _tidak_ berjanji apapun padamu."

Soojung menatapnya, terpana. Lalu matanya merunduk. "Oh, begitu." Pandangan matanya terangkat pelan-pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan jadi apapun yang kau inginkan."

Soojung mengulurkan jari pendarnya dan pedang mereka berubah jadi ular. Ketika murid-murid lelaki Ever melarikan diri, Kai menendang makhluk yang membelit-belit itu. Dia mendongak dan melihat Soojung sedang menepis air matanya, lalu memakai tudungnya dan bergegas pergi.

Amber berlari mengejarnya–"Merasa baikan?"

"Aku sudah memberinya kesempatan," kata Soojung, berjalan lebih cepat.

"Sekarang sudah impas. Sudah selesai," Amber menenangkan.

"Tidak. Belum, sampai dia menepati janjinya."

"Janji? Janji ap–"

Soojung terlanjur berlari ke dalam terowongan. Saat berlari melewati cabang-cabang yang berliku, dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Dari balik air mata dan pepohonan, dia tak bisa melihat wajah itu dari balkon, hanya bayangan seputih susu yang kabur. Perutnya serasa ditekan–dia menemukan celah di antara dedaunan.

Namun wajah pucat itu sudah menghilang, seolah ilusi semata.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kebaikan terbangun dan menjumpai lemak babi licin di seluruh lantai. Pagi berikutnya, murid-murid Ever berteriak-teriak setelah memakai mantel yang sudah dicampur dengan bubuk gatal. Di pagi ketiga, guru-guru menemukan pigura berisi celana dalam menggantikan potret Beauty di Tugu Legenda, sisi Ever dan Never di Teater Dongeng ditukar, dan kelas-kelas permen dibanjiri lendir hijau berbau busuk.

Karena para peri tidak bisa menangkap basah para perusak itu, Kai dan murid-murid lelaki Ever melakukan jaga malam bergilir, berpatroli di koridor-koridor dari malam hingga subuh. Namun tetap saja berandal-berandal itu berhasil kabur. Di pengujung minggu, bandit-bandit itu mengisi kolam renang Ruang Rias dengan ikan-ikan pari, mengakali cermin-cermin supaya menakut-nakuti orang yang lewat, melepaskan burung-burung merpati yang diberi makan terlalu banyak di Aula Makan, dan memantrai toilet-toilet Kebaikan supaya meledak saat diduduki.

Dengan murka, Profesor Dovey mendesak agar Soojung diadili, tetapi Lady Kwon berkata sangat diragukan seorang murid bisa melumpuhkan seluruh sekolah tanpa bantuan.

Dan dia memang benar.

"Rasanya tidak seru lagi," gerutu Victoria seusai makan malam di Kamar 66. "Amber dan aku ingin berhenti."

"Kau sudah balas dendam. _Relakan_ dia."

"Aku kira kalian ini penjahat," kata Soojung dari tempat tidur, tatapan matanya melekat pada _Pergilah Mimpi Buruk_.

"Penjahat memiliki tujuan. Yang kita lakukan ini hanya kejahilan," sergah Amber.

"Malam ini kita akan menaruh cacar di celana anak-anak cowok. Cari mantra untuk itu," kata Soojung sambil membalik-balik halaman.

"Kau ini mau _apa_ , Soojung?" Amber memohon. "Apa yang kau perjuangkan?"

Soojung mendongak. "Kau mau membantu atau mau kulaporkan saja kita semua?"

Tak lama kemudian, Kai mengumpulkan 60 anak untuk jaga malam, tetapi Soojung menambah serangannya. Malam pertama, dia menyuruh Amber dan Victoria membuat ramuan untuk mengubah danau Kebaikan menjadi lumpur Kejahatan, mendesak ombak ajaib ke selokan-selokan. Ramuan itu menyebabkan tangan mereka merah melepuh, tetapi Soojung tak peduli dan menyuruh mereka kembali saat fajar untuk mencampur seprai anak-anak perempuan Ever dengan kutu.

Lama-lama mereka menyerang lebih sering. Menaruh lintah di minuman Ever saat makan malam, melepaskan belalang-belalang besat pada saat pelajaran Putri Sunny, memasukkan banteng yang mengamuk ke ruang Seni Anggar, mengutuk tangga-tangga Ever supaya berteriak kesakitan setiap kali diinjak. Hal itu membuat semua guru Kebaikan membatalkan kelas mereka dan anak-anak Ever hanya merasa aman jika mereka bergerombol ke sana-kemari.

Profesor Dovey menerobos kantor Lady Kwon. "Penyihir itu harus gugur!"

"Tidak mungkin anak Never bisa _masuk_ ke sekolahmu, apalagi menyerangnya siang dan malam. Setahu kami, itu perbuatan Ever bandel."

"Anak _Ever_! Murid-muridku telah memenangkan setiap kompetisi di sekolah ini selama dua ratus tahun!"

"Hingga sekarang," Lady Kwon tersenyum. "Dan aku tidak punya rencana untuk melepaskan murid _terbaik_ ku tanpa bukti."

Sementara Profesor Dovey mengirim surat-surat yang tak terbalas ke Sang Guru, Lady Kwon dengan saksama memperhatikan jarak antara Soojung dan teman-teman sekamarnya yang semakin jauh, kenyataan bahwa dia tidak lagi gemetar di kelasnya, dan tercabik-cabiknya nama Kai di dalam buku tulisnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Soojung?" tanya Lady Kwon, mengadang di pintu es seusai pelajaran.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Soojung kikuk. "Saya harus pergi–"

"Antara menjadi Kapten Kelas, penampilan baru, dan aktivitas malammu, sepertinya banyak sekali yang harus kau tanggung."

"Saya tidak tahu aktivitas apa yang Lady maksud," kata Soojung seraya berjalan menyamping keluar.

"Apa kau mengalami mimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

Soojung diam membeku.

"Mimpi aneh itu yang seperti apa?"

"Mimpi-mimpi kemarahan yang semakin hari semakin memburuk," tutur Lady Kwon di belakangnya. "Kau merasa seolah-olah ada sesuatu dilahirkan dari dalam jiwamu. Sebuah _wajah_ , mungkin."

Perut Soojung serasa ditekan. Mimpi-mimpir buruk itu sudah berlangsung dan selalu berakhir dengan wajah pucat yang kabur. Beberapa hari ini, goresan-goresan merah muncul di tepi wajah itu, seakan mempertegas bentuknya dengan darah. Namun dia belum bisa mengenalinya. Dia hanya tahu dirinya terbangun setiap hari dengan rasa marah yang bertambah besar dari sebelumnya.

Soojung berbalik. "Um, mimpi seperti itu artinya apa?"

"Bahwa kau adalah gadis yang istimewa, Soojung," Lady Kwon menenangkan. "Seseorang yang patut kami banggakan."

"Oh. Aku pernah bermimpi buruk, mungkin satu atau dua kali–"

"Mimpi Nemesis," sahut Lady Kwon, mata ungunya berkilat. "Kau mengalaminya."

Soojung menatapnya. "T-tapi–"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sampai ada tanda-tandanya, Nak."

" _Tanda-tanda_? Tanda-tanda apa? Dan apa yang terjadi kalau ada tanda-tanda?"

"Maka kau akhirnya akan melihat wajah Nemesis-mu. Orang yang bertambah kuat saat kau bertambah lemah," jelas Lady Kwon dengan tenang. "Orang yang harus kau hancurkan supaya bisa tetap hidup."

Soojung memucat. "T-tapi itu mustahil!"

"Begitukah? Menurutku sudah cukup jelas siapa Nemesis-mu."

"Apa? Tidak ada orang yang–"

Napasnya tercekat.

" _Kai_? Tapi saya mencintainya!"

Lady Kwon hanya tersenyum.

"Waktu itu saya hanya takut!" jerit Soojung. "Saya tidak bermaksud–saya tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya! Saya tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun! Saya bukan penjahat!"

"Begini, Soojung, yang penting bukan siapa diri kita." Lady Kwon mendekat hingga dia hanya perlu berbisik. "Tapi apa yang kita _lakukan_."

Mata ungunya berkedip di depan wajah Soojung. "Tapi kurasa belum ada tanda-tanda," Lady Kwon mendesah dan berlalu ke mejanya. "Tutup pintunya sekalian."

Soojung tak menghiraukan gurunya. Dia berlari cepat seolah berusaha menghindar dari kenyataan.

* * *

Malam itu, Soojung tidak menyerang anak-anak Ever.

 _Relakan dia_ , katanya pada dirinya sendiri, bantal menutup kepalanya. _Relakan Kai_.

Dia mengulangnya terus-menerus, sampai ingatan tentang perkataan Lady Kwon sedikit terhapus.

Sementara kata-kata itu meninabobokannya, dia merasakan dirinya yang dulu. Besok dia akan menjadi penyayang. Besok dia akan kembali jadi Baik.

Kemudian mimpi lainnya datang.

Dia berlari melintasi cermin-cermin yang menampilkan wajahnya yang tersenyum, rambut panjang keemasan, dan gaun _pink_ mengilap. Di cermin terakhir terdapat pintu membuka dan melalui pintu itu, Kai menantinya bagai raja yang megah dalam setelan birunya untuk Pesta Dansa di bawah puncak-puncak menara Camelot. Dia berlari dan terus berlari ke arahnya namun tak kunjung mendekat, hingga akar-akar ungu membengkak nan tajam mulai mengular ke arah cinta sejatinya. Dengan gusar, dia memaksakan diri untuk sampai di pintu terakhir demi menyelamatkan pangerannya. Sepatu kacanya terlepas dan dia melompat ke dalam pelukannya–sang pangeran meleleh dalam bayangan merah kabur lalu melempar Soojung ke duri-duri.

Soojung terbangun marah dan lupa akan segala hal tentang merelakan.

"Ini tengah malam! Kau bilang sudah selesai!" omel Victoria sambil mengikutinya ke terowongan.

"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan melakukan ini tanpa tujuan," desis Amber.

"Aku punya _tujuan_ ," ujar Soojung tajam.

Keesokan harinya, saat anak-anak Ever tiba untuk makan siang, pohon-pohon di wilayah mereka sudah habis ditebang. Semua, kecuali pohon yang biasa digunakan Soojung dan Kai untuk berteduh. Batang pohon itu dipahat berulang-ulang dengan sebuah kata yang teramat jelas.

 _PEMBOHONG._

Tercengang, para peri berdenting sementara para serigala melolong, memanggil guru-guru dan segera membentuk batas antara dua bagian di Tanah Lapang. Kai berlari ke perbatasan yang dibuat oleh para serigala dan berhenti di antara dua serigala.

"Hentikan. _Sekarang_."

Semua orang mengikuti arah matanya ke Soojung yang duduk bersandar dengan tenang di pohon bersalju di area Never.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa?" Soojung tersenyum simpul. "Kau akan menangkapku?"

"Sekarang kau benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang penjahat," ejek Kai serius.

" _Watch your words, honey._ Apa kata mereka nanti kalau kita berdansa di Pesta Dansa?"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau sudah keterlaluan–"

"Padahal kukira kau ini seorang pangeran," kata Soojung sambil menghampirinya. "Karena kau berjanji mengajakku ke Pesta Dansa persis di bawah pohon itu. Dan seorang pangeran tidak pernah _mengingkari_ janjinya."

Tarikan napas terdengar di kedua sisi Tanah Lapang. Kai kelihatan seperti habis ditendang ulu hatinya.

Soojung memandangnya dari balik dua serigala di antara mereka. "Lagipula mengingkari janji adalah perbuatan _jahat_. Maka jika seorang pangeran mengingkari janjinya, dia tidak berbeda dari seorang _penjahat_."

Kai tak sanggup mengucapkan apa-apa, kedua pipinya merah padam.

"Tapi kau bukan penjahat dan begitupun aku," kata Soojung, matanya memancarkan rasa bersalah. "Jadi, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menepati janji dan kita bisa jadi diri kita sendiri lagi. Kai dan Soojung. Pangeran dan Putri."

Dengan senyum ragu, Soojung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kai di antara dua serigala.

"Kebaikan untuk Kebahagiaan Abadi."

Tanah Lapang sunyi senyap.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengajakmu ke Pesta Dansa," Kai mendecih. " _Tidak akan pernah_."

Soojung menarik tangannya.

"Yah, kalau begitu sekarang semua tahu siapa yang _bertanggung jawab_ atas serangan-serangan itu."

Kai merasakan tatapan-tatapan menyalahkan membakarnya. Dengan malu, Kai melangkah gontai menuju terowongan sementara Soojung mengawasinya, berkeringat dingin melawan keinginan untuk memanggilnya agar kembali.

"Jadi, ini cuma soal Pesta Dansa?" tanya sebuah suara.

Soojung berbalik dan menghadap Amber dan Victoria yang menatap marah.

"Ini soal apa yang _benar_ ," belanya.

"Kau sendirian!" bentak Amber, dan Victoria mengikutinya kembali ke terowongan.

Soojung berdiri terpaku dikelilingi para murid, guru, serigala, dan peri yang terpana, mendengarkan napasnya yang tersendat-sendat.

Perlahan Soojung mendongak.

Kai menatap tajam dari kastel kaca di atas. Diterpa sinar matahari yang redup, wajah pucatnya memancarkan kilatan marah.

Mata Soojung bersibobrok dengan matanya.

Dia pasti akan kembali mencintainya. Harus. Karena Soojung akan menghancurkannya jika dia berani mencintai orang lain.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Double update! Go read the next chapter, thank you._

Perihal _ending_ , bukankah sudah cukup jelas kalau sebelumnya sudah saya beritahu bahwa ending di buku pertama, kedua, dan ketiga akan berbeda?

Cerita ini tidak berhenti di satu buku saja, jadi endingnya juga tidak hanya satu macam. Tergantung kalian mau membaca lanjutannya atau tidak.

Saya tidak akan mengubah jalan cerita aslinya karena menurut saya semua sudah pada porsinya masing-masing. Tapi di buku ketiga, _mungkin_ akan saya pertimbangkan. Dan dari apa yang saya dapat dari browsing, ending di buku ketiga cukup membuat banyak readers terkesan–bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata.

Menurut akun penerbit, buku The School for Good and Evil #3: The Last Ever After akan rilis pada tanggal 29 Agustus 2016 di Gr*m*d** dengan tebal buku 700+ halaman. Silakan dibeli bagi kalian yang tertarik dengan trilogynya! : )


	24. Magic in the Mirror

**23**

 **KEAJAIBAN DALAM CERMIN**

.

.

.

Tertimbun di bawah bantal-bantal rendanya, yang didengar Kyungsoo hanyalah empat kata menyiksa yang menggema.

 _ **CARI SAJA KEHIDUPANMU SENDIRI**_

Kehidupan apa? Sebelum ada Soojung, yang diingatnya hanyalah kesuraman dan luka.

Sojung telah membuatnya merasa normal. Soojung membuatnya merasa diperlukan. Tanpa Soojung, dia hanya orang aneh, orang yang dijauhi, orang yang...

Perut Kyungsoo serasa merosot.

 _Seorang penyihir tidak pernah memiliki dongengnya sendiri._

Tanpa Soojung, dia seorang penyihir.

Selama enam hari, Kyungsoo mengurung diri di menara, mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan anak-anak Ever yang diteror oleh serangan-serangan baru. Semua aktivitas gabungan di sekolah dibatalkan sepenuhnya, termasuk makan siang dan Kelompok Hutan.

Apa semua ini kesalahannya? Bukankah para penyihir menyebabkan akhir dongeng dalam kehancuran? Saat teriakan-teriakan di luar bertambah riuh dan panik, rasa bersalahnya membelenggu semakin kencang.

Kemudian serangan itu berhenti.

Anak-anak Ever berjubel di ruang serbaguna, berharap cemas. Setelah melewati Sabtu dan Minggu, Kyungsoo yakin badai telah berlalu. Soojung akan datang untuk meminta maaf sebentar lagi. Seraya memandangi bulan yang merona, Kyungsoo memeluk bantalnya dan berdoa agar persahabatan mereka bisa bertahan.

Peri-peri berdenting di luar pintu dan Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat surat yang diselipkan di bawahnya. Sambil berdebar-debar, dia meluncur turun dari tempat tidur, menyambar surat itu dengan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat.

* * *

 _Murid-muridku,_

 _Mengingat akan berlangsungnya Pesta Dansa Salju enam hari lagi, tantangan-tantangan minggu ini dilaksanakan untuk melihat apakah kalian sudah siap. Di luar gangguan-gangguan yang terjadi belakangan ini, tidak akan ada pembatalan lain. Tradisi kitalah yang memisahkan Kebaikan dari Kejahatan. Bahkan dalam masa yang paling gelap sekalipun, sebuah Pesta Dansa mungkin menjadi kesempatan terbaik untuk menemukan akhir bahagia._

 _Profesor Dovey._

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerang dan menimbun dirinya di balik seprai-seprai _pink_.

Namun saat dia mulai akan terlelap, dia mendengar kata-kata. _Pesta Dansa... melamar... bahagia..._ Kata-kata itu tumpang tindih dalam kegelapan, menggema lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi, sampai tertanam dalam jiwanya bagai benih-benih ajaib.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengintip ke lorong Kamar 66, lambang-lambang angsa hitam kelima anak Never yang resah berkilat-kilat dalam kegelapan di belakangnya.

"Kalau serangan-serangan itu sudah berhenti, berarti mungkin dia sudah mati," kata Jennie.

"Mungkin penjahat tidak berbuat Kejahatan di hari Minggu," sahut Zitao.

"Atau mungkin Soojung sudah melupakan pangeran tolol itu!" sergah Taehyung.

"Cinta tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan dengan mudah," ratap Hort yang memakai baju monyet kotor. "Bahkan setelah mereka mencuri kamar dan piama kesayanganmu."

"Soojung mestinya tidak _membiarkan_ dirinya mencintai!" bentak Taehyung. "Pertama kali kubilang pada ayah bahwa aku menyukai seorang gadis, ayahku mengolesi tubuhku dengan madu dan mengurungku di gua beruang semalaman. Aku belum pernah menyukai perempuan lagi sejak itu."

"Pertama kali kubilang pada ibuku kalau aku naksir seseorang, dia menendangku dari rumah dan tak membiarkanku masuk selama seminggu. Sekarang aku tidak pernah memikirkan cowok lagi," ujar Heize.

"Pertama kalinya aku suka cowok, ayahku membunuhnya."

Anak-anak itu berhenti menatap Chaerin.

"Mungkin karena Soojung punya orangtua yang buruk," lanjutnya.

Sambil mengangguk setuju, anak-anak Never mengendap-endap ke Kamar 66, bersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Sambil menahan napas, masing-masing menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu.

Mereka tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Hitungan ketiga," mulut Taehyung mengucap tanpa suara. Mereka mundur, bersiap mendobrak. "Satu... dua..."

"Minum ini."

Suara Victoria terdengar dari dalam. Anak-anak Never mendesakkan telinga mereka ke pintu.

"Itu–m-menyiksaku–" Suara Soojung serak dan lemah.

Kemudian terdengar suara muntah.

"Dia demam tinggi, Amber."

"K-kata Lady Kwon–M-mimpi–Neme–"

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Soojung. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau harus segera pulih sebelum Sirkus Bakat," kata suara Amber.

"Apa aku–m-membaik sebelum–Pesta Dansa? Kai janji–"

"Pejamkan matamu."

"Mimpi–lagi," dengih Soojung.

"Sst, kami menemanimu di sini."

Kamar kembali sunyi. Taehyung dan anak-anak Never bergeming. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara-suara lebih dekat dengan pintu.

"Mimpi-mimpi tentang wajah, demam tinggi, obsesi... Lady Kwon memang benar! Kai emang _Nemesis-nya_!" bisik Victoria.

"Jadi, dia memang bertemu dengan Sang Guru. Dia berada dalam dongeng nyata!" Amber balas berbisik.

"Kalau begitu seluruh sekolah harus waspada, Amber. Dongeng nyata berarti _perang_!"

"Vic, kita harus menyatukan Kai dan Soojung sebelum tanda-tandanya muncul!"

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Bakatmu," bisik Amber. "Tapi kita tidak boleh memberi tahu siapapun! Kalau ini bocor, maka nyawa kita semua dipertaruh–" suaranya berhenti.

Taehyung berbalik pada yang lain–

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Amber melihat keluar, matanya menyipit curiga.

Namun koridor itu kosong.

.

.

.

Senin pagi, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan semangat tinggi untuk datang ke kelas.

Sambil mondar-mandir di kamar, dikenakannya seragam dan rok, lalu mencabut benang di rambut berminyaknya. Berapa hari dia bisa menunggu? Soojung tak mau meminta maaf? Soojung sudah tidak mau berteman lagi? Diremasnya bunga mawar perkamen dari Soojung dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

 _Aku bisa menjalani hidupku sendiri!_

Dia mencari-cari barang lain yang bisa dilempar, kemudian matanya menangkap perkamen kusut di dekat jari kakinya.

" _Pesta Dansa mungkin menjadi kesempatan terbaik kalian..._ "

Kyungsoo menyambarnya dan membaca surat Profesor Dovey lagi, matanya berbinar.

Itu dia! Pesta Dansa _memang_ kesempatannya!

Dia hanya memerlukan seorang cowok arogan yang mau mengajaknya, lalu Soojung akan menelan ludahnya sendiri!

Kyungsoo menjejalkan kaki kapalannya ke dalam sepatu tebal dan mengentakkan kaki keras-keras di tangga, membangunkan seluruh menara.

Masih ada lima hari lagi untuk mencari pasangan Pesta Dansa Salju Ever. Lima hari untuk membuktikan dirinya bukan penyihir.

Minggu Pesta Dansa berawal dengan aneh saat Profesor Ahn berlarian masuk setelah sepuluh menit terlambat. Dia mengenakan gaun bulu angsa putih dengan bagian bokong yang terangkat dan keliman pendek yang mencengangkan, dilengkapi stoking ungu, tali penahan kaus kaki gemerlap, dan mahkota yang mungkin saja sebenarnya _chandelier_ terbalik.

"Lihatlah keagungan Pesta Dansa sejati," dia bersolek, mengelus bulu ekornya. "Untung anak-anak lelaki tidak boleh mengajak _aku_ ke Pesta Dansa. Kalau tidak, banyak di antara kalian yang akan kehilangan pangeran!"

Dia menikmati tatapan murid-muridnya. "Menakjubkan, bukan? Aku diberi tahu Ratu Vaisilla ini jadi kegemparan di Putsi."

"Putsi? Di mana sih itu?" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Tempat tinggal angsa-angsa pemarah yang banyak sekali," jawab Seulgi.

"Karena para pelamar kalian telah memutuskan untuk melamar setelah Sirkus, aku peringatkan kalian untuk menjalani tantangan minggu ini dengan serius. Penampilan yang luar biasa bagus atau buruk bisa sangat mengubah pikiran seorang anak laki-laki," kata Profesor Ahn.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau Kai memang berjanji mengajak Soojung ke Pesta?" bisik Reena pada Seulgi. "Pangeran tidak bisa mengingkari janji tanpa terjadi _sesuatu_ yang buruk, kan?"

"Sebagian janji memang ditakdirkan untuk diingkari," jawab Seulgi ketus. "Tapi kalau ada yang coba-coba merusak malamku dengan Kai, aku pastikan mereka tidak akan _selamat_ malam itu."

Reena bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Tentu saja tidak _semua_ anak akan diajak ke Pesta Dansa Salju," Profesor Ahn mengingatkan. "Setiap tahun ada saja seorang gadis malang yang gugur karena anak-anak lelaki lebih rela menerima setengah peringkat ketimbang mengajaknya. Dan gadis yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan pasangan–yah, pasti dia seorang penyihir, bukan?"

Kyungsoo merasa semua mata memandangnya. _Gugur_ jika tidak ada yang mengajaknya? Ugh, sekarang mencari kencan merupakan soal hidup dan mati.

"Untuk tantangan hari ini, kalian harus mencoba melihat _siapa_ pasangan Pesta kalian nanti!" cetus sang profesor. "Setelah kalian melihat wajah seorang pemuda dengan jelas di kepala kalian, baru kalian bisa tahu siapa yang menginginkan kalian. Sekarang bergabunglah denagn teman di sebelah kalian dan bergantian melamar. Saat giliran kalian untuk menerima, pejamkan mata kalian dan lihat wajah siapa yang muncul."

Kyungsoo menghadap Rosé di seberang mejanya, yang kelihatan siap untuk muntah.

"Dear, em, Kyungsoo... MaukahkaujadiputrikudiPesta?" Rosé menghela napas, lalu mual-mual parah sampai Kyungsoo melonjak.

Oh, memangnya siapa yang mau dia bodohi? Kyungsoo memperhatikan tubuh kurusnya, kulit pucat, dan rambut berminyak. Anak laki-laki mana yang mau memilih untuk mengajaknya ke Pesta Dansa?

Sementara harapan dalam dirinya menguap, dipandangnya gadis-gadis itu, mata mereka tertutup dengan luapan kegembiraan, memimpikan wajah-wajah pangeran mereka.

"Jawabannya ya atau tidak," keluh Rosé.

Sambil mendesah, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan berusaha membayangkan wajah sang pangeran. Namun yang bisa didengarnya hanyalah suara-suara mengejek, seolah berusaha memupuskan semua harapannya.

" _Maaf, tidak ada yang mau mengajakmu._ "

" _Kami lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada pergi denganmu_."

Tawa keras terdengar di dalam benaknya. Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya.

 _Aku bukan penyihir._

Suara-suara itu melunak.

 _Aku bukan penyihir._

Suara-suara itu memudar dalam kegelapan, namun tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa diyakini.

 _Bukan! Aku bukan penyihir!_

Ada sesuatu.

Siluet wajah yang bersinar muncul dari kegelapan.

Siluet itu berlutut, mengambil tangan kanannya...

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo membuka mata. Profesor Ahn menatapnya, begitu pula seisi kelas.

"Um, kurasa ya."

"Tapi tadi kau... kau _tersenyum_! Senyum sungguhan!"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Benarkah?"

"Apa kau habis disihir?" gurunya histeris. "Apa ini salah satu serangan Never?"

"B-bukan–maksudku, itu tadi tidak sengaja–"

"Tapi, Nak, senyumanmu tadi cantik!"

Kyungsoo merasa akan melayang dari kursinya. Dia bukan penyihir! Dia bukan orang aneh! Dia merasa senyumnya kembali lagi, lebih lebar, dan lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Andai saja yang ini juga begitu," Profesor Ahn mendesah.

Senyum Kyungsoo runtuh menjadi cemberut yang biasanya.

Kehilangan semangat, dia menjalani dua tantangan berikutnya dengan buruk. Pollux menyebut sikapnya 'kenever-neveran' dan Sunny mendesah sambil berkata dia pernah melihat kungkang yang lebih memiliki pesona.

Sambil duduk murung sebelum Sejarah, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah Profesor Sader benar-benar bisa melihat masa depannya. Akankah dia mendapat pasangan untuk Pesta Dansa? Ataukah perkataan Soojung bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir memang benar? Akankah dia gugur dan mati sendirian di sini?

Masalahnya, tidak mungkin dia bisa bertanya pada Sader. Lagipula untuk mengangkat topik itu, dia harus mengaku sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa izin. Bukan cara terbaik untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari seorang guru.

Pada akhirnya itu tidak penting karena Sader tidak hadir. Dia memilih menghabiskan minggu itu untuk mengajar di Sekolah Kejahatan, mengatakan bahwa Sejarah tidak bisa bersaing dengan perhatian mereka pada Pesta Dansa.

Sebagai gantinya, dia menyerahkan materi "Budaya dan Tradisi Pesta Dansa" 12 Putri Penari bersaudara yang tak terawat dan memakai gaun-gaun berjamur. Sebelum mereka sempat mengungkap cara mereka mendampingi pangeran-pangeran itu, 12 wanita itu mulai cekcok saling meralat kisah mereka, kemudian saling berteriak.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mengalihkan perhatian dari mereka. Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan Profesor Ahn, dia tadi melihat wajah seseorang. Kabur, berkabut, tetapi nyata. Seseorang yang _ingin_ mengajaknya ke Pesta.

Rahangnya mengeras.

 _Aku bukan penyihir._

Perlahan, siluet itu muncul dari kegelapan, kali ini lebih dekat dan lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Dia berlutut di satu kaki, mengangkat wajahnya dalam terang...

Suara lengkingan membuatnya terlonjak bangun.

Di panggung, 12 putri kakak beradik saling teriak dan ribut seperti gorila.

"Astaga. Bagaimana mungkin yang seperti _itu_ jadi putri?" jerit Seulgi.

"Begitulah jadinya setelah kau menikah," kata Luhan. "Mamaku tidak pernah mencukur kakinya lagi."

"Gaun-gaun lama eommaku tidak ada yang muat lagi," ujar Rosé.

"Eommaku tidak pakai riasan lagi," kata Baekhyun.

Seulgi kelihatan mau pingsan.

"Yah, kalau istriku nanti coba-coba seperti itu, dia boleh tinggal bersama para penyihir," tukas Chanyeol sambil menggerogoti kaki ayam kalkun. "Di lukisan-lukisan Ever After itu, tidak ada seorang putri pun yang terlihat jelek."

Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk kaku di seberang tempat duduknya. "Oh, jangan tersinggung."

Saat makan siang, Kyungsoo sudah melupakan soal menemukan pasangan dan ingin kembali merendahkan dirinya di hadapan Soojung. Namun Amber, Victoria, dan sahabatnya tidak bisa ditemukan. Anehnya lagi, anak-anak Never tampak menunduk lesu di wilayah Tanah Lapang mereka.

Sementara itu, dia bisa mendengar murid-murid perempuan Ever cekikikan saat Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian tadi pada kelompok-kelompok yang berlainan. Kalimat 'jangan tersinggung' kini semakin terdengar menyinggung perasaan. Lebih buruk lagi, Kai terus menatapnya dengan aneh di sela-sela melempar tapal kuda (dan lebih aneh lagi saat Kyungsoo menumpahkan mangkuk sup bit ke pangkuannya).

Baekhyun mengempaskan diri di sampingnya. "Jangan sedih. Pasti cuma bohong."

"Soal dua cowok itu."

"Dua cowok apaan?"

"Itu lho, yang katanya dua cowok bersumpah rela pergi bersama daripada mengajakmu ke Pesta Dansa."

Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"E-eh, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud–kyaaa!" Baekhyun memekik, lalu kabur.

* * *

Di kelas Kebajikan, Profesor Dovey memberi mereka tes tertulis tentang bagaimana menjaga sikap saat menghadapi situasi sulit di Pesta Dansa. Misalnya:

1) Jika kau menghadiri Pesta Dansa bersama seseorang yang bukan pilihan pertamamu tetapi dia mengajakmu berdansa, kau akan:

A. Mengatakan padanya secara baik-baik seharusnya dia mengajakmu ke pesta jika ingin berdansa denganmu.

B. Berdansa dengannya, tapi hanya untuk dansa cepat.

C. Menyingkirkan pesanganmu demi pilihan pertamamu.

D. Menanyakan pada pasanganmu apakah dia tidak keberatan.

Kyungsoo menjawab D. Di bawahnya, dia menulis: " _Kecuali kalau tidak ada yang akan pernah mengajakmu ke Pesta Dansa, apalagi mengajak berdansa. Pertanyaan ini tidak berlaku._ "

2) Sewaktu datang ke Pesta Dansa, kau menyadari mulut temanmu berbau bawang putih dan ikan _trout_ yang busuk sekali. Namun, temanmu itu berpasangan dengan seseorang yang kau harapkan mengajak _mu_ ke pesta. Kau akan:

A. Langsung memberi tahu temanmu tentang bau busuknya.

B. Diam saja karena itu salahnya sendiri.

C. Diam saja karena kau ingin melihat mereka malu.

D. Menawarkan permen _licorie_ tanpa menyinggung soal bau napasnya.

Kyungsoo menjawab A. Dia menambahkan: " _Karena paling tidak, bau mulut hanya sesaat. Buruk rupa selamanya._ "

3) Seekor anak merpati dengan sayap patah menyasar ke Aula Kebaikan, jatuh ke lantai dansa pada saat dansa waltz terakhir, dan dalam keadaan terancam akan terinjak. Kau akan:

A. Berteriak dan menghentikan dansa.

B. Menyelesaikan dansa lalu kemduian merawat merpati itu.

C. Menendang merpati itu ke pinggir aula sambil berdansa supaya burung itu selamat, lalu merawatnya seusai dansa.

D. Meninggalkan dansa dan menyelamatkan merpati itu, bahkan jika itu berarti mempermalukan pasanganmu.

Kyungsoo menjawab D. Dia menulis: " _Pasanganku hanya khayalan. Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan._ "

Dia menjawab 27 pertanyaan selanjutnya dengan suasana hati yang sama.

Sambil duduk di mejanya yang terbuat dari manisan _plum_ , Profesor Dovey menilai tes itu dan menyelipkannya di bawah pemberat kertas labu berkilau, wajahnya semakin bertambah suram.

"Persis seperti yang kukhawatirkan," omelnya sambil melemparkan kembali hasil tes itu pada murid-murid. "Jawaban-jawaban kalian egois, tidak berbobot, dan kadang jelas bersifat penjahat! Tak heran si Soojung itu bisa menipu kalian semua!"

"Serangannya sudah berakhir, bukan?" gumam Kai.

"Belum berkat kau!" Profesor Dovey menyodorkan hasil tes berlumuran tinta merah kepadanya. "Seorang cewek Never memenangkan Uji Dongeng, mengotori sekolah kita, dan tidak ada satupun anak Ever yang bisa menangkapnya?"

Dilemparkannya hasil-hasil tes itu ke seluruh barisan.

"Haruskah kuingatkan kalian bahwa Sirkus Bakat tinggal empat hari lagi? Dan bahwa siapapun yang memenangkannya berhak mendapat Teater Dongeng untuk sekolahnya? Apa kalian mau teater itu pindah ke Kejahatan? Apa kalian mau berjalan ke Kejahatan dengan rasa malu sepanjang sisa tahun?"

Tidak ada murid yang berani menatapnya.

"Untuk menjadi Baik, kau harus _membuktikan_ dirimu Baik, Ever. Membela, memaafkan, menolong, memberi, mencintai, itulah peraturan-peraturan kita. Tapi _pilihanmu_ sendiri mau menurutinya atau tidak."

Sementara sang profesor terus membagikan hasil tes, mencela setiap jawaban yang salah, Kyungsoo menepis hasil tes miliknya. Kemudian dilihatnya di sudut kertas itu:

 **100%**

 **HARAP MENGHADAP.**

Ketika para peri berdenting tanda berakhirnya pelajaran, Profesor Dovey mengusir semua anak Ever keluar, menutup pintu permen labu, dan menguncinya. Dia berbalik dan menjumpai Kyungsoo di atas mejanya, memakan manisan _plum_.

"Jadi kalau saya menuruti semua peraturannya, saya bukan penjahat?" tanya Kyungsoo, berdecap keras-keras.

Profesor Dovey memelototi lubang baru di mejanya.

"Hanya jiwa Baik sejati yang hidup dengan peraturan-peraturan itu, ya. Lalu bagaimana kalau muka saya Jahat?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, jangan konyol–"

"Bagaimana kalau _muka_ saya Jahat?"

Gurunya tersentak mendengar nada bicaranya.

"Saya jauh dari rumah, kehilangan satu-satunya sahabat saya, semua orang di sini membenci saya, dan yang saya inginkan hanyalah mencari cara untuk menemukan semacam akhir bahagia," ujar Kyungsoo, wajahnya merah padam. "Tapi Profesor bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada saya. Akhir kisah saya bukan soal Kebaikan apa yang saya lakukan atau apa yang ada di dalam diri saya. Semua soal _penampilan_ saya. Saya bahkan tidak akan pernah punya peluang untuk bisa merasakan Kebahagiaan Abadi."

Cukup lama, Profesor Dovey hanya memandang muridnya dari pintu. Kemudian dia mendekat, duduk di samping Kyungsoo, mencuil manisan _plum_ , lalu menggigitnya sampai muncrat.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Seulgi saat pertama kali kau melihatnya?"

"Entahlah. Dia cantik," Kyungsoo jijik, mengingat perkenalan mereka yang dipenuhi kentut.

"Dan sekarang?"

"Dia memuakkan."

"Apa kecantikannya jadi berkurang?"

"Tidak, tapi–"

"Jadi, dia cantik atau tidak?"

"Ya, hanya pada pandangan pertama–"

"Jadi, kecantikan itu hanya bertahan sesaat?"

"Tidak, kalau orang itu Baik–"

"Jadi, yang penting itu menjadi Baik? Kukira tadi kau bilang soal penampilan."

Kyungsoo ternganga.

"Kecantikan hanya bisa menutupi kebenaran untuk sementara waktu, Kyungsoo. Kau dan Seulgi memiliki lebih banyak persamaan dari yang kau kira."

Kyungsoo tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada sepatu tebalnya.

Profesor Dovey berdiri. "Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lihat saat kau bercermin?"

"Saya tidak pernah bercermin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena seorang _penyihir_ tidak memandangi wajahnya yang buruk rupa di cermin!"

"Kau takut pada cermin?"

"Tentu saja tidak," dengus Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu lihat yang ini."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat pintu di dekat gurunya yang sekarang telah menjadi cermin licin dan mengilap.

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. "Sulap yang lucu. Ada di materi pelajaran Anda, Profesor?"

"Lihatlah ke cermin, Kyungsoo."

"Ini konyol." Kyungsoo melompat dari meja dan bergegas melewatinya, menunduk untuk menghindari pantulannya. Tangannya meraih-raih, namun tak kunjung menemukan gagang pintu.

"Biarkan saya keluar!" Kyungsoo mencakar-cakar pintu sambil menutup mata setiap kali melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau baru boleh pergi setelah melihat ke cermin."

Kyungsoo berjuang keras membuat jarinya menyala. "Keluarkan saya!"

"Kalau begitu, lihat ke cermin."

"KELUARKAN SAYA ATAU TAHU SENDIRI AKIBATNYA!"

"Lihat sekali saja–"

Kyungsoo menendang-nendang sepatu tebalnya ke kaca itu. cermin itu retak dan bergetar, lalu Kyungsoo melindungi dirinya dari pecahan dan serpihan kaca. Saat suara pecahan berakhir, perlahan dia mengangkat kepala.

Cermin yang baru balas menatapnya.

"Hilangkan cerminnya," Kyungsoo memohon, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Coba saja, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya jelek!"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau cantik?"

" _Lihat_ saja saya," rengek Kyungsoo.

"Andaikata kau memang cantik."

"Tapi–"

"Andaikata kau seperti gadis-gadis di buku-buku dongeng."

"Saya tidak pernah membaca sampah itu," tukas Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mungkin berada di sini kalau tidak pernah membacanya."

Kyungsoo mematung.

"Kau membacanya sama seperti temanmu, Nak. Pertanyaannya, _mengapa_?"

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa dalam waktu lama.

" _Andai_ aku cantik?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya, Nak."

Kyungsoo mendongak, matanya berbinar.

"Aku pasti bahagia."

"Itu aneh," kata gurunya sambil menyapu mejanya. "Persis seperti yang dikatakan Ella dari Lembah Perawan kepadaku."

"Yah, salut untuk Ella dari Lembah Perawan." ujar Kyungsoo murung.

"Aku mengunjunginya ketika tahu keinginannya untuk pergi ke Pesta Dansa tidak terwujud. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah wajah baru dan sepasang sepatu yang cantik."

"Saya tidak tahu apa hubungannya ini dengan–" mata Kyungsoo terbeliak. "Ella... _Cinderella_?"

"Bahkan bukan karya terbaikku, tapi dongengnya terkenal sekali."

Kyungsoo terhuyung mundur. "T-tapi–itu berarti Profesor adalah–"

"Ibu peri yang paling banyak menerima permohonan di Hutan Tak Bertepi. Siap melayanimu, Nak."

Kepala Kyungsoo terasa ringan. Dia bersandar di cermin.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu saat kau menyelamatkan gargoyle itu, Kyungsoo. Kau punya bakat kuat. Cukup untuk mengalahkan Kejahatan manapun. Cukup Baik untuk menemukan akhir bahagiamu, bahkan jika kau kehilangan arah. Semua yang kau butuhkan ada di _dalam_ dirimu, Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang kau harus menampakkannya. Tapi jika yang menghalangim adalah kecantikan..." Profesor Dovey mendesah. "Yah, itu bisa dengan mudah diatasi, bukan?"

Sambil merogoh gaun hijaunya, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir kayu ceri tipis.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan buat permohonan."

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap untuk memastikan dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Dongeng tidak pernah mengabulkan permohonan gadis-gadis buruk rupa.

"Permohonan _apapun_?" tanya Kyungsoo, suaranya pecah.

"Apapun," ujar ibu perinya.

"Dan saya harus mengucapkannya keras-keras?"

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, Nak."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi saya belum pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun–"

"Kalau begitu sudah saatnya."

Dengan gemetar, Kyungsoo memandang tongkat sihir di tangan Profesor Dovey dan memejamkan matanya. Mungkinkah ini benar-benar terjadi?

"Aku ingin..."

Dia tak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

"Jadi... tahu kan–eh..."

"Sihir bereaksi kalau kau yakin, Nak."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yang terpikir olehnya hanya Soojung menatap tajam ke arahnya, seakan-akan dia seekor anjing.

 _CARI KEHIDUPANMU SENDIRI!_

Tiba-tiba hatinya panas dilanda kemarahan. Gigi bergemeretak, telapak tangannya mengepal, mengangkat kepalanya, dan berteriak dengan lantang, " _Aku ingin cantik!_ "

Tongkat sihir mengayun dan terdengar bunyi _krak_ memilukan.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

Profesor Dovey mengerutkan kening sambil memandangi tongkat sihirnya yang patah.

"Permohonanmu agak berambisi. Kita harus melakukannya dengan cara kuno."

Dia bersiul dan enam peri air berkulit _pink_ , berkaki tujuh, dan berambut pelangi turun melalui jendela dengan berbaris rapi.

Kyungsoo mundur hingga menabrak cermin di belakangnya.

"T-tunggu–nanti dulu–"

"Mereka akan sangat berhati-hati, sebisa mereka."

Kyungsoo berhasil menjerit satu kali sebelum peri-peri air itu mengepungnya seperti kerumunan lebah.

* * *

 _ **suggestion** : listen to EXO – She's Dreaming_

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap dalam kegelapan. Dia merasa pegal-pegal dan aneh, seperti tidur berhari-hari. Dengan muram, dia memperhatikan tubuhnya yang berpakaian lengkap merosot di sebuah kursi biru–

Dia berada di Ruang Rias dan peri-peri air itu sudah pergi.

Kyungsoo melompat dari kursi. Kolam mandi beraroma lemon segar berbusa dan meluap. Ratusan botol bekas lilin, krim, pewarna, dan masker-masker berbaris rapi di tempat rias Mawar Merah di hadapannya. Di bak cuci tangan terlihat pencukur, kikir kuku, pisau kecil, dan pinset. Potongan rambut menimbun di lantai.

Kyungsoo memungut sedikit.

Rambut pirang.

 _Cermin_.

Dia berbalik, tetapi meja-meja rias lainnya sudah tidak ada. Dengan gusar, dia memegangi rambut dan kulitnya. Semua terasa lebih halus dan lembut. Dia menyentuh bibirnya, hidungnya, dagunya. Semua terasa mulus.

" _Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah wajah baru._ "

Kyungsoo ambruk di kursinya.

 _Mereka berhasil._ Mereka melakukan hal yang mustahil! Dia sudah normal! Bukan, bukan hanya normal. Dia manis! Dia menarik! Dia _cantik_!

Akhirnya dia bisa bahagia!

Tidur terlelap dalam sarangnya di atas pintu, Albemarle mendengkur keras-keras saat pintu membuka.

"Selamat malam, Albemarle!"

Sebelah mata Albemarle yang berkacamata mengintip. "Selamat malam, Kyung–oh, ya ampun!"

Senyum Kyungsoo melebar lagi saat dia menaiki tangga ke lantai pertama. Dia harus ke cermin berpigura emas di dekat Aula Makan (dia sudah mengingat letak semua cermin di sekolah supaya bisa menghindar). Kyungsoo merasa melayang. Apa dia bahkan bisa _mengenali_ dirinya sendiri?

Dia mendengar suara-suara tarikan napas dan dilihatnya Reenda dan Rosé melongo ke arahnya dari celah tangga spiral.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah seraya melambaikan tangan. "Halo, Reena! Halo, Rosé!"

Kedua gadis itu terlalu terpana untuk bisa membalas lambaiannya. Sambil berjalan cepat ke ruang bawah tangga, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tersenyum lebih lebar.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang menilai potret-potret alumni gadis-gadis Ever sambil memanjat tugu besar di sana.

"Rapunzel paling tinggi dengan nilai 9," komentar Chanyeol yang bergelantungan pada sebuah batu bata seperti pendaki gunung. "Tapi si Namjoo ini 7 bulat."

"Sayang akhirnya dia jadi kuda," timpal Sehun.

"Tunggu sampai potret Kyungsoo dipajang di dinding. Dia akan jadi–"

"Apa? Akan jadi apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Dia ternganga lebar-lebar.

"Kucing?" Mata Kyungsoo membentuk bulan sabit. "Sepertinya aku sudah menggigit lidahmu."

"Uuuh," olok Sehun, dan Chanyeol menendangnya hingga jatuh dari pilar.

Sekarang senyum lebarnya terasa menyakinkan. Kyungsoo berjalan ke tangga Valor menuju Aula Makan. Dia melenggang melewati atap-atap lengkung biru menuju pintu emas, bersiap menghadap cermin di dalam, siap merasakan apa yang dirasakan Soojung seumur hidupnya. Namun tepat saat dia mencapainya, pintu terbuka tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Maaf–"

Kyungsoo mendengar suaranya sebelum melihatnya. Perlahan dia mendongak, jantungnya bergemuruh.

Kai menatapnya, kelihatan begitu kebingungan sampai dia mengira Kyungsoo sudah memantrainya dengan mantra penjahatnya.

Kai terbatuk, seolah berusaha mendapatkan kembali suaranya. "Emm. Hai."

"Makan malamnya apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang menurutnya pertanyaan paling konyol.

"Anak bebek," suara Kai tertahan. Lalu dia batuk-batuk lagi. "Maaf. Soalnya kau kelihatan... kau kelihatan sangat..."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa aneh. Dan itu membuatnya takut.

"Aku tahu–bukan seperti aku–" Kyungsoo asal menyahut dan bergegas masuk ke koridor. Dia gemetar ketakutan di bawah sebuah pigura foto.

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan?!_

Apa mereka juga mengganti jiwanya saat di Ruang Rias? Atau mereka malah mengganti hatinya? Mengapa telapak tangannya basah? Mengapa perutnya terasa tergelitik? Di mana cemooh untuk Kai yang selalu siap diucapkannya? Apa gerangan yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum pada seorang _anak laki-laki_?

Dia selalu benci anak laki-laki! Dia tidak mau tersenyum pada seorang anak laki-laki bahkan jika dipaksa hingga kesabarannya habi–

Kyungsoo sadar di mana dia berada.

Potret yang ada di atasnya itu bukan sebuah potret.

Dengan berkeringat ketakutan, dia berdiri menghadap cermin raksasa di koridor, siap untuk melihat sosok asing.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata karena terkejut, lalu membukanya kembali.

 _Tapi kolam mandi_ , _botol-botol, rambut pirang_ –

Dia merosot ke dinding, panik.

 _Permohonan itu, tongkat sihir_ –

Namun itu semua adalah bagian dari tipu ibu perinya. Karena para peri air itu sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Kyungsoo.

Dia melihat rambut hitamnya yang berminyak dan mata bulatnya, lalu jatuh di lantai.

 _Aku masih jelek. Aku masih penyihir!_

Tunggu.

Bagaimana dengan Albemarle? Bagaimana dengan Reena, Rosé, Chanyeol, dan... _Kai_? Mereka juga cermin, bukan? Cermin yang mengatakan dirinya tidak jelek lagi.

Perlahan Kyungsoo berdiri, mendekati pantulannya pelan-pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _Kecantikan hanya bisa menutupi kebenaran untuk sementara waktu, Kyungsoo._

Selama ini dia yakin dirinya memang seperti penampilannya, penyihir Jahat berhati busuk.

Namun di koridor tadi dia percaya ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Selama sesaat, dia melepaskan belenggu hatinya dam membiarkan kecerahan masuk.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menyentuh wajahnya di cermin, berseri-seri dari dalam.

Wajah yang tidak dikenali karena begitu bahagia.

 _Aku sudah cantik sejak dulu._

Memecahlah tangisnya yang mendalam dan membasuh jiwa, tanpa sekalipun berhenti tersenyum.

Dia tidak mendengar seseorang berteriak dari jauh, terbangun dari mimpinya yang sejauh ini paling buruk.

.

.

.

 _I'm not pretty, I'm not beautiful_

 _Why am I this ugly?_

 _What must I do to be able to smile brightly like you?_

 _I think I'm ugly and nobody wants to love me_

 _Just like her I wanna be pretty_

 **( 2NE1 – Ugly )**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Saya harap buku pertama bisa selesai sebelum UTS :')


	25. Hope in the Toilet

**24**

 **HARAPAN DI TOILET**

.

.

.

Murid-murid di Sekolah Kebaikan dan Kejahatan mengira sihir berarti mantra. Namun bagi Kyungsoo, ternyata ada sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari sebuah senyuman.

Ke manapun dia pergi, disaksikannya ekspresi takjub dan bisik-bisik keheranan, seakan-akan dia telah mempraktikkan ilmu sihir lebih dalam dari yang pernah dilihat para murid atau guru. Suatu hari, dalam perjalanan ke kelas pagi, Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya mulai menantikan pelajaran-pelajaran itu.

Perubahan-perubahan yang lain juga sama menggelikannya. Dia tidak merasa ingin muntah lagi bila mencium aroma seragamnya. Dia sudah tidak keberatan lagi mencuci muka, mencuci dan menyisir rambutnya lebih teratur. Dia begitu semangat berlatih menari untuk Pesta Dansa sampai melonjak saat para serigala melolong di akhir kelas. Dan jika dulu dia pernah mengolok-olok PR Kebaikannya, sekarang dia mau membaca halaman-halaman yang wajib dibaca dan terus membaca, terpesona oleh kisah-kisah para tokoh wanita yang memperdaya para penyihir, membalas kematian orangtua mereka, dan mengorbankan tubuh, kebebasan, bahkan hidup mereka demi cinta sejati.

Setelah menutup buku pelajarannya, Kyungsoo memandangi peri-peri yang menghias Hutan Biru dengan lentera-lentera kerlap-kerlip untuk Pesta Dansa. Kebaikan memang sungguh bisa menghasilkan keindahan.

Pesta Dansa tinggal dua hari lagi dan Sirkus Bakat akan diadakan esok malam. Pollux berkeliling ke kelas-kelas, kepalanya bergerak di atas tempurung kura-kura yang kurus kering untuk mengumumkan peraturan-peraturannya.

"Perhatian! Atas perintah Sang Guru Sekolah Pencerahan dan Pesona Kebaikan serta Sekolah Pendidikan Kejahata–"

"Langsung saja!" bentak Profesor Ahn.

Dengan muram, Pollux menjelaskan bahwa Sirkus Bakat adalah kompetisi bakat antara Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, peringkat 10 teratas anak Ever dan Never masing-masing akan naik ke panggung untuk memperlihatkan bakat mereka. Di akhir kontes, pemenang akan menerima Mahkota Sirkus dan Teater Dongeng secara ajaib akan menjadi hak sekolah yang ditempatinya.

"Tentu saja, Teater belum berpindah tangan selama berabad-abad," dengus Pollux.

"Lalu siapa jurinya?" tanya Seulgi.

"Sang Guru. Meski kau tidak akan melihatnya, tentu saja," Pollux menghela napas. "Sekarang mengenai perlengkapan, kusarankan kalian memakai pakaian yang sederhana, sopan, dan–"

Profesor Ahn menendang kepalanya keluar pintu.

"Cukup! Tidak ada lagi yang berlatih untuk Sirkus sampai subuh. Aku tidak mau kalian kurang tidur dan istirahat. Ah ya, lamaran-lamaran akan dimulai besok. Jadi, satu-satunya yang harus kalian pikirkan malam ini sebelum tidur adalah wajah pangeran kalian."

Ketika guru itu mengelilingi ruangan, Kyungsoo memperhatikan gadis-gadis menerima lamaran dengan mata terpejam, berkonsentrasi hingga hidung mereka mengerut, sementara Pollux mengerang di luar.

Dengan peringkatnya sekarang, Kyungsoo pasti akan masuk tim Sirkus untuk Kebaikan dan dia tidak punya bakat! Siapa yang mau melamarnya setelah dia mempermalukan diri di depan seisi sekolah? Dan bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang melamarnya–

"Berarti kau seorang penyihir dan kau akan gugur," Rosé memperingatkannya ketika Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran Sunny dihabiskannya dengan mata terpejam, tetapi yang bisa dilihatnya samar-samar hanya siluet pucat yang pudar setiap kali dia mendapatkannya. Dia kembali ke kastel dengan langkah lesu, tak bersemangat, dan melihat beberapa murid berkerumun di bawah tangga. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa yang–"

Dia menarik napas. Lukisan huruf V berhias malaikan di dinding sekarang tercoreng dengan goresan-goresan semerah darah:

 **MALAM INI**

"Apa artinya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Artinya Soojung akan menyerang kita lagi," jawab sebuah suara.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai yang memakai kemeja biru tanpa lengan, berkeringat dan berkilat-kilat seusai Seni Anggar. Tiba-tiba dia tampak sadar diri, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, maaf. Aku harus mandi."

Dengan kikuk, Kyungsoo melekatkan tatapannya ke dinding. "Kukira serangan-serangan itu sudah berakhir."

"Kali ini aku akan menangkapnya," kata Kai, berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam ke dinding. "Dia itu racun."

"Dia terluka, Kai. Dia kira kau berjanji padanya."

"Bukan janji kalau dibuat dalam keadaan pura-pura. Dia memanfaatkan kau dan aku untuk memenangkan Uji Dongeng. Sudah jelas betapa liciknya dia, bukan?"

"Kau tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang dia," ujar Kyungsoo pelan. "Dia masih mencintaimu dan masih sahabatku."

"Astaga. Jiwamu pasti lebih Baik dariku, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat dalam dirinya. Yang kulihat hanya penyihir yang manipulatif."

"Kalau begitu, lihat baik-baik."

Kai menoleh. "Atau lihat yang lain."

Kyungsoo merasa mual lagi.

"A-aku terlambat," kata Kyungsoo, berlarian mencari tangga yang tepat–

"Sejarah lewat sini."

"Kamar mandi–"

"Tapi itu menara cowok!"

"Aku lebih suka toilet–cowok."

Dia bersembunyi di balik patung putra duyung setengah telanjang, lalu mengais udara. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar di dekat laki-laki itu? kenapa dia merasa gugup setiap kali Kai menatapnya? Dan mengapa dia kini menatapnya seolah dirinya seorang... _perempuan_! Kyungsoo menahan teriakan.

Dia harus menghentikan serangan Soojung.

Jika Soojung mengakui kesalahannya, jika dia meminta maaf pada Kai, masih ada harapan Kai mau menerimanya kembali dan itulah akhir bahagia dongeng ini! Dengan begitu, tidak ada lagi tatapan-tatapan aneh, tidak ada lagi perut mual, tidak ada lagi khawatir, tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang bisa mengendalikan hatinya sendiri.

Setelah murid-murid dan para guru mengerumuni dinding cacat itu, Kyungsoo berlari cepat ke Margasatwa Merlin. Tanaman-tanaman pagar di sana akhirnya kembali pada kejayaan lamanya setelah kebakaran itu. Dia melesat ke pahatan Arthur muda, menceburkan diri ke kolam portal, lengan kuatnya menarik pedang dari batu. Hanya saja, sekarang dia tidak memperhatikan Arthur melainkan putranya, mengedip ke arahnya. Kyungsoo merona ngeri dan melompat ke dalam air sedingin es.

"Biarkan aku lewat!" bentaknya, menghambur ke pantulannya di Jembatan Separuh Jalan. "Aku harus menghentikan Soojung sebelum dia–" matanya membelalak. "Tunggu. Di mana aku?"

Seorang putri cantik jelita berambut hitam disisir ke atas, mengenakan gaun biru tua berhias dedaunan emas indah, kalung batu di lehernya, dan tiara anggrek biru berkilau, tersenyum padanya.

Rasa bersalah menusuk perut Kyungsoo. Dia mengenali seringai itu.

"Soojung?"

" _Baik dengan Baik, Jahat dengan Jahat. Kembalilah ke menaramu sebelum terjadi huru-hara_."

"Yah, sekarang aku jelas-jelas Jahat, jadi biarkan aku lewat," perintah Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya sang putri.

"Karena aku mulai memikirkan pangeranmu!"

"Sudah waktunya."

"Bagus. Sekarang biarkan aku lew–apa?" Kyungsoo menatap marah. "Tapi itu Jahat, Soojung. Dia cinta sejatimu!"

Sang putri tersenyum. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya."

"Apa? Kapan? Memperingatkan siap–"

Kemudian Kyungsoo ingat terakhir kali dia berada di sini.

 _Dia milikmu._

Matanya membeliak. "T-tapi itu artinya... k-kau–"

"Baik sekali. Sekarang aku permisi dulu, kita harus bersiap-siap ke Pesta Dansa."

Dan begitu saja, Putri Kyungsoo lenyap dari pantulannya, meninggalkan pembatas yang utuh.

* * *

"Emm, itu potongan keenam," celetuk Baekhyun, mata sipitnya mengawasi Kyungsoo memakan potongan pai ceri lagi.

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya dan menjejalkan pai itu ke dalam mulutnya, menelan rasa bersalahnya. Dirinya seorang Putri? Kai adalah cinta sejatinya?

"Itu mau kau makan?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Padahal kukira kau ada kemajuan," Baekhyun mendesah, menyodorkan potongan painya.

Sambil melahapnya, Kyungsoo berkonsentrasi untuk kembali menyelinap ke Sekolah Kejahatan. Selama serangan-serangan pertama, para guru telah meliputi Menara Kebaikan dengan jampi-jampi anti-mogrif karena mereka berpikir Soojung menerobos masuk sebagai lalat, katak, atau daun lili air. Namun Soojung tetap bisa menyelinap ke Sekolah Kebaikan.

 _Berarti ada rute lain,_ pikir Kyungsoo. Tanpa berpikir panjang, tahu-tahu dia sudah bergegas keluar dari Aula Makan ke tempat yang selalu didatanginya saat dia membutuhkan jawaban.

Kyungsoo segera mengenali tambahan baru di Galeri Kebaikan. Tunik Uji Dongeng yang berlumuran darah milik Kai kini memiliki lemari kaca tersendiri, berlabel UJI DONGENG ABAD INI yang sejajar dengan rangkuman singkat tentang persekutuan Kai dan Soojung yang mendatangkan bencana. Terlihat olehnya lusinan sidik jari di kacanya, sudah pasti bekas gadis-gadis pengagum.

Sambil mual, Kyungsoo melesat ke pameran Sejarah Sekolah, dilengkapi lusainan peta yang merekam perkembangan menara-menara dari tahun ke tahun. Dia berusaha mempelajarinya untuk menemukan jalan rahasia, tetapi tak lama kemudian matanya lelah dan tahu-tahu dia sudah menysuri sudut yang dikenalnya.

Dilewatinya semua lukisan Pembaca menuju yang bergambar dirinya dan Soojung, tampak dilingkari cahaya dari pantulan danau. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat mereka bersama-sama, sahabat karib. Masih tersangkut di pikirannya bahwa di menara Sang Guru yang tinggi, Storian akan segera menulis akhir kisah mereka.

Dia melihat lukisan di sebelahnya, yang terakhir dari barisan itu. Pemandangan anak-anak yang melemparkan buku-buku dongeng mereka ke api unggun di malam hari sementara lautan asap menyelubungi Hutan di sekeliling mereka.

 _Ramalan Pembaca,_ begitu kata Lady Kwon.

Apakah ini Jangho di masa depan?

Keningnya berdenyut, berusaha memahami itu semua. Siapa peduli kalau anak-anak membakar buku-buku dongeng itu? Kenapa Jangho penting bagi Sader dan Sang Guru? Bagaimana dengan desa-desa lainnya?

" _Desa lain yang mana?_ "

Sudah lama dia menyingkirkan ucapan Sang Guru sebagai pemikiran yang tak terpecahkan. Dunia terbuat dari desa-desa seperti yang ditinggalinya di suatu tempat di balik hutan Jangho. Tapi kenapa _mereka_ tidak ada di galeri ini? Kenapa anak-anak mereka tidak diculik?

Sementara bulu kuduknya berdiri, konsentrasinya kembali teralihkan pada lautan asap yang menyelimuti di atas anak-anak di lukisan itu. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang bukan awan sama sekali.

Melainkan bayangan.

Besar dan hitam, mengendap-endap dari Hutan ke desa.

Dan tidak terlihat seperti manusia.

Tiba-tiba bayangannya sendiri membesar dan menonjol di beberapa sisi. Kyungsoo berputar ngeri–

"Profesor Sader," dia menghembuskan napas.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan pelukis yang baik, Kyungsoo. Reaksi-reaksi terhadap koleksi terbaruku agak menyedihkan," katanya, memegangi koper yang serasi dengan warna setelan hijau daunnya.

Kyungsoo bergeming, tak tahu harus merespons apa.

"Kupikir sebaiknya mengecek galeri ini setelah menemukan beberapa duri yang hilang dari Pameran Kejahatan. Terkadang penjahat bersikap persis seperti dugaanmu," dia mendesah lalu berjalan ke pintu.

"Tunggu! Kenapa itu lukisan terakhir Anda? Begitukah dongengku dan Soojung _berakhir_?" desak Kyungsoo.

Profesor Sader berbalik. "Begini, Kyungsoo, peramal tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan begitu saja. Kalau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku bisa langsung lebih tua sepuluh tahun di tempat sebagai hukumannya. Itulah sebabnya kebanyakan peramal kelihatan tua sekali. Perlu melakukan beberapa kesalahan untuk belajar tidak menjawabnya. Beruntung, aku sendiri baru membuat satu kesalahan."

Dia tersenyum dan beranjak lagi.

"Tapi saya harus tahu apakah Kai memang cinta sejati Soojung!" seru Kyungsoo. "Kumohon katakanlah. Apakah Kai akan menciumnya?"

"Do Kyungsoo, sudahkah kau belajar sesuatu dari galeriku?" tanya Sader, berbalik.

Kyungsoo mengamati awetan hewan-hewan di sekeliling Sader. "Bahwa Anda suka kalau awetan murid-murid Anda diisi penuh?"

Sader tidak tersenyum. "Tidak semua pahlawan mencapai kejayaan, tapi yang berhasil mencapainya memiliki persamaan."

Tiba-tiba Sader ingin Kyungsoo menebaknya.

"Mereka membunuh para penjahat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak boleh bertanya."

"Mereka membunuh para penjahat."

"Pikirkan lebih dalam lagi, Kyungsoo. Apa yang menghubungkan para pahlawan besar kita?"

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangannya yang kabur ke spanduk-spanduk biru benhur yang menggantung di langit-langit, masing-masing memuja setiap gambar pahlawan. Putri Salju terbungkus di dalam petinya, Cinderella memasukkan kakinya ke sepatu kaca, Jack membantai raksasa menjulang, Gretel mendorong si penyihir ke dalam oven...

"Mereka semua menemukan kebahagiaan," ucap Kyungsoo tertegun.

"Ah, ya sudah. Aku harus kembali _mengisi_ kelas."

"Tunggu–"

Kyungsoo berkonsentrasi pada spanduk-spanduk itu dan memantapkan pikirannya. _Lebih dalam_. Di balik permukaan, apa persamaan pahlawan-pahlawan ini? Benar, mereka semua memang sama-sama memiliki kecantikan, kebaikan, kemenangan, tapi di mana mereka memulainya?

Putri Salju hidup di bawah bayang-bayang ibu tirinya. Cinderella adalah pelayan kedua saudara tirinya. Ibu Jack menyebutnya bodoh. Orangtua Gretel menelantarkannya supaya mati di Hutan...

Bukan akhir yang menjadi persamaan mereka.

Melainkan awalnya.

"Awalnya mereka memercayai musuh mereka," ujar Kyungsoo pada profesornya.

"Ya. Dongeng mereka bermula saat mereka sama sekali tidak menyangkanya," kata Sader, angsa perak berkilat lebih terang di saku bajunya. "Setelah lulus dari sekolah kita, mereka pergi ke Hutan dengan sangkaan akan mengalami pertempuran besar melawan monster-monster dan para penyihir, tapi ternyata kisah mereka bermula tepat di _rumah_ _mereka sendiri_. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa para penjahat tersebut adalah hal yang paling dekat dengan kita. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa untuk mendapatkan akhir bahagia, pertama-tama seorang pahlawan harus melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya."

"Jadi, Soojung harus melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. _Itu_ saran Anda," ujar Kyungsoo cepat saat Sader melangkah pergi.

"Sejak tadi aku tidak membicarakan soal Soojung."

Kyungsoo menatapnya, kelu.

"Katakan pada mereka supaya tidak usah khawatir," kata Sader di pintu. "Aku sudah menemukan pengganti."

Pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo berlari, membuka pintu lebar-lebar. "Apa Anda mau pergi–"

Namun Profesor Sader tidak ada di koridor. Kyungsoo berlari ke ruang bawah tangga, tetapi Sader juga tidak ada di sana. Gurunya menghilang begitu saja.

Kyungsoo berdiri di antara keempat tangga, perutnya serasa merosot. Ada sesuatu yang terlewat olehnya. Sesuatu yang memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah salah menangkap seluruh kisah ini. Namun kemudian dia mendengar kata-kata berdentum-dentum di kepalanya, menuntut perhatian.

 _Di depan mata._

Saat itulah dia melihatnya.

Jejak remah cokelat ke atas tangga Honor.

Noda cokelat mengular naik tiga tingkat kaca biru, dari balik mozaik kulit kerang di lantai asrama, dan mendadak hilang di depan kamar kecil anak laki-laki.

Kyungsoo menempelkan telinganya ke pintu berlapis mutiara itu dan cepat-cepat mundur saat dua murid laki-laki Ever keluar dari kamar di seberangnya.

"Maaf–" katanya gugup. "Aku, eh, cuma–"

"Itu gadis yang suka toilet cowok," dia mendengarnya saat kedua cowok itu berlalu dengan langkah terseret-seret.

Sambil menghela napas, Kyungsoo mendorong pintu.

Toilet Honor lebih mirip mausoleum ketimbang kamar mandi, dengan lantai marmer, hiasan dinding berupa putra duyung melawan ular-ular laut, air seni dibilas menjadi air biru, dan bilik-bilik besar berwarna kuning gading yang masing-masing terdapat kloset dan bak mandi safir. Jika toilet perempuan Ever berbau parfum menyengat, di sini dia menghirup bau kulit bersih bercampur secercah keringat.

Mengikuti jejak cokelat di samping bilik-bilik dan bak mandi biru yang basah, tahu-tahu dia memikirkan mana yang habis digunakan Kai. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. _Sejak kapan kau memikirkan soal cowok? Sejak kapan kau memikirkan soal bak mandi? Kau benar-benar sudah berada pada tahap akhir mencapai batas kewarasan_ –

Isakan tangis dari bilik terakhir.

"Halo?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dia mengetuk pintu.

" _Maaf ya,_ " balas suara berat, kentara dibuat-buat.

"Luna, buka pintunya."

Setelah terdiam lama, kunci pintu dibuka. Pakaian, rambut, dan bilik Luna bertaburan irisan cokelat, seolah dia berusaha mengubah tisu toilet menjadi diet yang berkelanjutan dan hanya berhasil membuat kekacauan.

"Aku kira Soojung _temanku_!" Luna tersedu-sedu. "Tapi kemudian dia mengambil kamarku juga teman-temanku dan sekarang aku tidak punya tempat tinggal!"

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal di toilet cowok?"

"Kalau aku bilang pada anak-anak Never, mereka pasti mengusirku! Mereka akan menyiksaku lebih lagi!" raung Luna, membuang ingusnya keras-keras ke lengan bajunya.

"Tapi pasti ada tempat lain–"

"Aku sudah mencoba menyelinap ke Aula Makan, tapi seorang peri menggigitku sebelum aku sempat kabur."

Kyungsoo meringis, tahu benar peri yang mana itu.

"Luna, kalau ada yang menemukanmu di sini, kau pasti _digugurkan_!"

"Lebih baik gugur daripada jadi seorang penjahat yang tak punya tempat tinggal dan teman," Luna menutup wajahnya sambil tersedu-sedu. "Apa Soojung melakukan ini karena ada yang berbuat jahat padanya? Bagaimana perasaannya kalau _kau_ mengambil pangerannya? Tidak ada yang bisa se-Jahat itu!"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Aku hanya perlu bicara padanya," katanya gugup. "Aku akan menolongnya mendapatkan Kai kembali, oke? Aku akan bereskan semuanya, aku janji."

Isakan Luna mereda.

"Teman sejati bisa memperbaiki keadaan, tak peduli seburuk apa itu." Kyungsoo bersikeras.

"Bahkan penyihir-penyihir seperti Amber dan Victoria?" rengek Luna.

Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu Luna. "Bahkan penyihir sekalipun."

Perlahan Luna mengintip dari celah jarinya. "Aku tahu Soojung bilang kau seorang penyihir, tapi kau sama sekali tidak akan cocok berada di sekolah kami."

Kyungsoo merasa mual lagi. "Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini?" dia mengerutkan keningnya sambil memunguti remah-remah cokelat di rambut Luna. "Tidak ada jalan lagi antara dua sekolah ini selain Jembatan."

"Tentu saja ada. Kau kira bagaimana Soojung melakukan serangan-serangan malam itu?"

Kyungsoo menarik rambut Luna saking kagetnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Quadruple update! Go read the next chapter, thank you._

Buku ketiga sudah keluar di Gr*m*d** mulai 29 Agustus 2016. Saya sudah beli dan baca sampai tamat. DAYUMM, buku ketiga itu nguras emosi banget :')


	26. Symptoms

**25**

 **TANDA-TANDA**

.

.

.

Sungai pembuangan air yang bergemuruh itu membentang di sepanjanga terowongan panjang dari Kebaikan ke Kejahatan, hanya diselingi Ruang Jahanam tepat di titik perbatasan kedua sekolah. Beast sudah lama menjaga titik perbatasan, tempat air jernih dari danau berubah jadi lumpur yang bergolak di parit. Namun selama dua minggu terakhir, Soojung telah menerobos dengan bebas dan tidak diragukan lagi akan kembali malam ini sesuai janji. Kyungsoo hanya berharap bisa mencegah Soojung sebelum dia sempat menyeberang kembali ke Kebaikan.

Sambil mencengkeram dinding terowongan erat-erat, menghampiri Ruang Jahanam, dadanya sesak. Soojung tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hukumannya di sini. Apa Beast meninggalkan luka yang tak terlihat? Apakah Beast melukainya dengan cara yang tidak bisa diketahui orang lain?

"Tunggu sampai mereka hampir membunuhnya."

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke terowongan.

"Kai harus mengira kau menyelamatkannya dari maut," suara Victoria menggema.

Berkeringat hingga basah kuyup, Kyungsoo berjalan mengimpit dinding selokan sampai dilihatnya tiga bayangan meringkuk di depan jeruji berkarat sebuah ruang bawah tanah.

"Semua anak Ever akan mengira serangan ini dari Victoria, bukan darimu. Kai akan mengira kau menyelamatkannya. Dia akan mengira kau mengorbankan nyawamu," kata Amber, suaranya menggema di antara gemuruh air.

"Lalu dia akan kembali mencintaiku?" tanya bayangan ketiga.

Kyungsoo terpeleset saking kagetnya.

Amber berbali. "Siapa itu?"

Kyungsoo perlahan muncul dari gelap. Amber dan Victoria segera berdiri. Perlahan, bayangan ketiga menoleh.

Dalam cahaya remang, Soojung kelihatan kurang darah, kuyu, dan jauh lebih kurus.

"Kyungsooku tersayang."

Mulut Kyungsoo terasa kering. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya serak.

"Kami sedang membantu sang pangeran untuk menepati janjinya."

"Dengan berpura-pura _menyerang_?"

"Dengan menunjukkan betapa besar aku _mencintainya_ ," jawab Soojung.

Dari Ruang Jahanam, erangan dan dengkingan keras riuh terdengar. Kyungsoo terhuyung mundur.

"A-apa itu?"

Soojung tersenyum. "Victoria sedang berlatih untuk Sirkus Bakat."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melangkah untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam sel, tetapi Amber menahannya. Melalui atas bahu Amber, sekilas Kyungsoo melihat tiga moncong raksasa hitam menyembul dari jeruji, memamerkan gigi-gigi setajam pisau. Mereka mencium sesuatu yang tak tergapai oleh mereka.

Dasi cowok Ever berbordir _K_.

"Makhluk-makhluk malang itu tidak bisa melihat dengan baik," Soojung mendesah. "Mereka menyerang berdasarkan penciuman."

Kyungsoo pucat pasi. "Tapi itu–itu kan dasi Kai–"

"Aku akan menghentikan mereka sebelum menyakitinya, tentu saja. Sekadar menakut-nakuti."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menyerang orang lain?"

"Bukankah seperti ini yang kau inginkan? Supaya aku menemukan cinta?" tanya Soojung tanpa mengerjap. "Sayangnya, ini sungguh cara teraman setelah apa yang sudah terjadi."

Kyungsoo tak bisa berucap.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyungie. Sungguh," ujar Soojung lembut. Kepalanya meneleng. "Tapi aneh. Kyungsoo yang kukenal pasti senang sekali melihat seluruh aula penuh dengan mayat-mayat pangeran."

Erangan sadis terdengar lagi dari ruang bawah tanah. Kyungsoo berlari menggapai pintu, tetapi Victoria menangkapnya dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Soojung, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini!" Kyungsoo memohon, meronta dari cengkeraman Victoria. "Kau harus meminta maaf padanya! Itu satu-satunya cara supaya bisa memperbaiki semuanya!"

Mata Soojung terbelalak kaget, lalu perlahan menyipit.

"Mendekatlah, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari Victoria dan melangkah ke bawah cahaya obor yang menyeruak dari Ruang Jahanam.

"Soojung, tolong dengarkan aku–"

"Makan malam Ever hampir selesai, Soojung," desak Victoria sambil menahan erangan-erangan tak sabar dari dalam sel.

"Soojung, kau bisa meminta maaf pada Kai saat Sirkus," ujar Kyungsoo, mengeraskan suaranya. "Saat kau berada di atas panggung. Maka semua orang akan melihatmu Baik."

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka Kyungsoo yang _dulu_ ," kata Soojung sambil mengamati wajahnya.

"Soojung, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyerang sekolahku–"

"Sekolah _mu_!" Soojung meraung begitu keras hingga Kyungsoo bergidik. "Jadi, sekarang itu _sekolahmu_ , ya?" Dia menunjuk ke arah lumpur di tepi perbatasan. "Jadi, maksudmu _itu_ sekolahku?"

"Bukan–tentu saja bukan–" Kyungsoo tergagap. "Kai pasti akan tahu, Soojung! Dia menginginkan seseorang yang bisa dipercayainya!"

"Dan sekarang kau tahu apa yang diinginkan pangeran _ku_?"

"Aku ingin kau mendapatkannya kembali!"

"Menurutku penampilanmu ini tidak cocok untuk seorang Kyungsoo," kata Soojung sambil melangkah ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo mundur. "Soojung, aku ada di pihakmu–"

"Tidak, sayangnya tidak cocok untukmu _sama sekali_."

Kyungsoo terpeleset dan terjatuh, mendarat dua senti dari sungai yang bergolak. Dia merangkak ke depan dan terpaku ngeri, begitu pula Amber dan Victoria.

Beast balas menatap mereka, tubuh hitam menjulang terperangkap kotoran di dinding sungai, mata kosongnya bebercak darah.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dan melihat Soojung memandangi Beast.

"Baik tidak pernah menyakiti, Kyungsoo. Tapi terkadang cinta itu berarti menghukum para penjahat yang menghalangi kami."

Lolongan serigala menggema dari atas.

"Makan malam sudah selesai," Victoria terkesiap.

Amber memalingkan tatapannya dari Beast–"Sekarang, Vic! Bebaskan mereka sekarang!"

Dengan panik, Victoria mengulurkan jarinya yang menyala untuk mendobrak pintu sel.

"Aku harus memperingatkannya," Kyungsoo gemetar, bergegas berdiri, tetapi ada yang menyerangnya hingga terjatuh.

Dia mendongak, setengah sadar. Lengan Amber menjepit dadanya di atas titik perbatasan sungai.

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya?" desisnya di telinga Kyunsoo. "Kai adalah _Nemesisnya_! Kalau tanda-tanda Soojung mulai muncul, dia tidak akan berhenti untuk berusaha membunuhnya! Kami sedang menyelamatkan nyawa Kai!"

"T-tidak. Ini Kejahatan–" dengih Kyungsoo. "Yang kalian lakukan ini Kejahatan!"

Soojung mendekat dan memandang ke arah Kyungsoo di bawahnya yang bergantung di pinggiran antara lumpur dan danau.

"Jangan kasar, Amber. Bantu saja supaya dia kembali ke sekolah yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo mendengar kunci membuka, melihat bayangan-bayangan makhluk serupa mamut mendengking di balik jeruji.

"Kumohon, Soojung. Jangan lakukan–"

Mata Soojung bertemu dengan matanya, melunak.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyungie. Kali ini aku akan mendapatkan akhir bahagiaku."

Wajahnya tiba-tiba sedingin es.

"Karena tidak ada _kau_ yang mengacaukannya."

Amber mendorong Kyungsoo ke muntahan lendir. Menyeretnya ke arah Kejahatan, dia berdeguk dan melepeh, berusaha sia-sia membuka matanya yang pedih. Namun saat parit menariknya ke dalam arus deras, Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya keluar dengan membabi buta, menemukan kulit yang dingin–dan menarik Soojung ke dalam.

Dua gadis tenggelam dalam kegelapan arus. Ketakutan, Kyungsoo mendorong Soojung lalu menendang-nendang ke arah titik perbatasan lumpur dan air jernih di hadapannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan meilhat siluet yang meronta dan tenggelam ke dalam lumpur dari kejauhan.

 _Soojung tidak bisa berenang._

Kehabisan udara, Kyungsoo berputar di antara air jernih dan Soojung yang tersedot ke bawah titik perbatasan. Dengan hirupan napas terakhir, Kyungsoo menyelam, menggapai pinggang sahabatnya, dan mengangkatnya ke permukaan. Kepala mereka menyembul di atas lumpur jauh di bawah selokan Kejahatan.

"Tolong–" ujar Soojung lalu tersedak.

"Berpeganglah padaku," perintah Kyungsoo yang bersusah payah menariknya ke lumpur yang meluap. Dia tersedak dan mencoba bernapas, lalu menggapai-gapai tembok. Namun dengan beban tubuh Soojung, dia tidak bisa mencapainya. Dia harus melepaskan Soojung atau mengambil risiko melawan arus.

"Jangan biarkan aku mati," Soojung memohon.

Kyungsoo memeganginya lebih erat dan meluncur ke dinding. Jemarinya meleset dan lumpur menghantam juga memisahkan mereka. Kyungsoo menyelam ke bawah lalu menyambar Soojung, tetapi hana menangkap hak sepatu kacanya dan menyaksikan sahabatnya tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan.

Dalam sekejap, pengait keperakan menjerat mereka berdua.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan tercengang menyaksikan ombak berkilauan mendorong mereka dari lumpur ke air jernih yang biru. Dalam gelombang ombak besar, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka bisa bernapas dan mengembuskan udara di balik pipi mereka yang menggembung. Saat pupil mata mereka terkunci, Kyungsoo melihat wajah Soojung menjadi sedih, takut, seolah terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat buruk. Namun saat ombak yang disihir itu menarik mereka ke lambang yang berbeda, hendak melemparkan mereka kembali ke sekolah masing-masing, mata Kyungsoo membuka lebar-lebar.

Bayangan yang dikenalinya bergerak ke arah mereka, hitam dan bungkuk. Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berteriak, bayangan itu menceburkan diri ke dalam ombak, menarik kedua gadis itu dari genggaman mereka. Bayangan itu meraih mereka ke dalam jari-jarinya yang kurus kering dan menyeret mereka menjauhi kastel ke arah sisi danau bagian luar.

Kyungsoo melihat Soojung melawan bayangan itu dan ikut-ikut melawan. Karena balas memukul, gengaman si bayangan terlepas. Namun tepat saat Soojung menggapai Kyungsoo, bayangan itu menyambar pinggang Soojung dan melemparkannya ke air dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan.

Saking ngerinya, Kyungsoo tersedak lalu berusaha berenang menjauh. Namun bayangan itu menyambar dan menariknya ke depan, tercebur ke dalam air ke arah karang berbatu tajam. Dia memejamkan matanya, berdoa semoga mati seketika. Dia merasakan genggaman Sang Guru menusuk tubuhnya dan melemparkannya dari danau ke udara malam yang dingin.

Kyungsoo menghantam tanah begitu keras sehingga dia yakin akan pingsan.

Entah bagaimana, ternyata dia bisa bertahan, cukup lama untuk membuka matanya dan melihat pepohonan menjulang dililit duri-duri warna lembayung.

Dia pasti ada di suatu tempat di dataran Kebaikan. Kyungsoo berusaha duduk, tetapi rasa sakit menyeruak di tubuhnya dan dia pun ambruk lagi ke tanah lembap. Kenapa Sang Guru menyerang ombak itu? Kenapa dia melemparnya kemari tanpa penjelasan? Kepalanya berdenyut marah dan bingung. Dia bersedia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Profesor Dovey–tunggu.

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke atas. Dia hanya bisa melihat pepohonan raksasa, dikalungi akar-akar tanaman ungu. Dia pasti berada dekat kebun bunga tempat dia dan para gadis Ever tiba di hari pertama. Tapi mana danaunya? Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menangkap pantulan berkilau dari sela-sela ranting pepohonan.

Dengan rasa lega meruah, Kyungsoo merangkak maju, meringis setiap beberapa senti, sampai akhirnya cukup dekat untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Mulutnya langsung ternganga.

Itu bukan danau, melainkan pagar emas runcing dengan papan bertuliskan: "TRESPASSERS WILL BE KILLED."

Sekolah Kebaikan berpendar tinggi di belakangnya, puncak-puncak menara memancarkan sinar biru dan _pink_.

Kyungsoo tidak berada di halaman sekolah.

Dia berada di Hutan.

" _Kyungsoo!_ " Soojung berteriak tak jauh dari sana.

Kyungsoo memucat.

Sang Guru membebaskan mereka.

Dia merasakan secercah rasa lega, kemudian keraguan menusuknya. Dia hanya ingin pulang bersama Soojung. Namun yang terjadi di selokan tadi membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

" _Kyungsoo_! _Di mana kau_?!"

Kyungsoo tidak bersuara.

Haruskah dia mencarinya? Atau sebaiknya kabur pulang sendirian? Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Bagaimana mungkin dia pergi sekarang, setelah akhirnya dia merasa ini memang tempatnya?

" _Do Kyungsoo_! _Ini aku_!"

Kepedihan dalam suara Soojung menamparny dari lamunan. _Apa yang terjadi padaku_?

Soojung memang benar. Dia mulai percaya ini memang sekolah _nya_ , dongeng _nya_. Dia bahkan mulai berharap wajah Kai yang terus muncul dalam benaknya mungkin memang ditakdirkan untuk...

 _Tidak ada yang bisa se-Jahat itu_ , kata Luna.

Kyungsoo memerah karena rasa bersalah.

" _Soojung, aku datang_!" teriaknya.

Soojung tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba cemas, Kyungsoo mengais ke depan menuju asal suara sahabatnya yang terakhir, lambang angsa berkilauan dalam gelap. Sesuatu menggelitik kakinya.

Dia menoleh ke bawah dan melihat sulur-sulur tanaman violet berduri merambat ke pinggangnya. Dia menendangnya, tetapi sulur itu justru melilik kaki kanannya. Dia balas menyerang, tetapi sulur lainnya mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki kirinya. Akar-akar tanaman itu berlipat ganda hingga menjerat setiap senti tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menyentak-nyentak agar terbebas, tetapi duri-duri menjepitnya ke tanah seperti seekor domba yang akan disembelih. Kemudian yang tebal muncul, gelap dan besar, mengular ganas ke dadanya. Sulur itu berhenti beberapa senti di depan wajahnya dan menatap dengan penusuk ungunya. Dengan tenang, sulur otu mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengincar lambang angsa di dada kirinya.

Pedang menebas duri-duri itu hingga terlepas. Tangan cokelat kemerahan yang hangat menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas.

"Berpeganglah padaku!" seru Kai seraya mencincang tanaman liar itu dengan pedang latihannya.

Dengan linglung, Kyungsoo berpegangan erat ke dadanya sementara Kai menahan cambukan duri-duri itu dengan erangan sakit. Tak lama kemudian, dia berhasil mengalahkannya dan menarik Kyungsoo dari Hutan ke arah pagar-pagar runcing yang memancarkan cahaya tanda mengenali mereka lalu membuka, menyibak jalan setapak untuk kedua Ever itu. setelah pagar menutup rapat di belakang mereka, Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah Kai yang terpincang-pincang. Goresan-goresan berdarah bersilangan di tubuhnya, kemeja birunya rombeng.

"Sudah berfirasat Soojung mau masuk dari Hutan," dia terengah, membopong Kyungsoo ke lengannya yang tersayat sebelum gadis itu sempat protes. "Karena itu Profesor Dovey memberiku izin untuk membawa beberapa peri dan mengawasi luar pagar. Harusnya aku tahu kau akan ke sini dan berusaha menangkapnya sendirian."

Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil melongo.

"Seorang putri menangkap penyihir sendirian itu ide bodoh," kata Kai, keringatnya bertetesan ke seragam _pink_ Kyungsoo.

"Di mana dia? Dia selamat, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo parau.

"Seorang putri mengkhawatirkan penyihir juga bukan ide bagus," kata Kai, tangannya menggenggam erat pinggang Kyungsoo. Perutnya serasa tergelitik hebat.

"Turunkan aku," katanya gugup.

"Ide buruk lagi dari sang putri."

"Turunkan aku!"

Kai menurut dan Kyungsoo melepaskan diri.

"Aku _bukan_ seorang putri!" bentaknya sambil merapikan kerah lehernya.

"Kalau memang begitu menurutmu," ujar sang pangerna, matanya menelusur ke bawah.

Kyungsoo mengiuti arah matanya ke luka sayat di kakinya, darah segar berkilauan mengalir deras. Darah itu terlihat kabur–

Kai tersenyum. "Satu... dua... tiga."

Kyungsoo pingsan di tangan Kai.

"Jelas-jelas seorang putri," gumamnya.

Kai membopongnya ke arah enam peri di kejauhan yang bermain-main di danau, lalu berhenti membeku. Di rerumputan kering, Soojung mendongak dari lututnya, jubah hitamnya berlumuran tanah dan darah.

"Kyungsoo?"

" _Kau_!" desis Kai.

Soojung mengadang jalan setapak itu, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berikan dia padaku. Aku akan membawanya."

"Ini salahmu!" besut Kai, memegangi putrinya lebih erat.

"Dia menyelamatkan hidupku," Soojung terengah. "Dia _temanku_."

"Seorang putri tidak bisa berteman dengan seorang penyihir!"

Soojung meradang dan jarinya berpendar merah muda. Kai melihatnya dan seketika jarinya berpendar keemasan, terangkat untuk mempertahankan diri.

Perlahan, wajah Soojung melunak. Jarinya redup.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku," bisiknya, air matanya merebak.

"Jangan coba-coba," hardik Kai.

"Gara-gara sekolah itu. Sekolah itu mengubahku," isaknya.

"Minggir! Tempatmu bukan di sini."

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan–"

" _Minggir_!"

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu aku ini Baik!"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu," katanya sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Soojung.

"Kai, _maafkan_ aku!" jerit Soojung, tetapi Kai menubruknya dan mendesak ke depan.

"Baik memaafkan," bisik sebuah suara.

Kai berhenti. Dia menatap Kyungsoo, tergolek lemah di dadanya.

"Kau berjanji padanya, Kai," ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai menatapnya, terpana. "Apa? Jadi aku harus menuruti penyihir ini–"

"Bawa dia kembali ke kastel," ucap Kyungsoo. "Tunjukkan pada semua orang dia putrimu untuk Pesta Dansa."

"Tapi dia–"

"Sahabatku," kata Kyungsoo, matanya bertemu dengan mata Soojung yang terperanjat.

Kai menoleh ke arah mereka bergantian.

"Tidak. Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku–"

"Pegang janjimu, Kai. Harus," ujar Kyungsoo tegas.

"Aku tidak bisa," Kai memohon.

"Maafkan dia," Kyungsoo menatap tajam ke matanya. "Demi aku."

Suara Kai tersekat dan dia kehilangan semangatnya.

"Pergilah," kata Kyungsoo, melepaskan diri dari genggamannya. "Aku bisa pulang bersama para peri."

Dengan gusar, Kai merobek sisa kemeja birunya dan mengikatkannya ke bahu Kyungsoo yang berdarah dan gemetar. Kai membuka mulutnya untuk melawan–

" _Pergi_ ," ujar Kyungsoo telak.

Kai tak sanggup memandangnya dan berpaling dengan marah, kakinya yang terluka menekuk. Soojung mengempaskan diri dan mendesakkan bahunya di bawah lengan Kai, berpegangan ke dadanya. Sang pangeran menjauh saat Soojung menyentuhnya.

"Kumohon, Kai. Aku janji akan berubah," bisik Soojung di antara tangisan sesalnya.

Kai mendorongnya, berusaha untuk berdiri. Kemudian dilihatnya Kyungsoo di belakang Soojung, tatapan itu mengingatkannya pada janjinya.

Kai berusaha melawan dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa janji boeh diingkari, tetapi dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Dia ambruk ke dada Soojung.

Soojung terkejut dan menolongnya berjalan, takut untuk mengucapkan apapun. Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo di belakang, yang lebih tenang karena lega dan tertatih sendirian bersama beberapa peri di sisinya. Sang pangeran akhirnya menyerah. Dia menghela napas dan berjalan terpincang di bawah lengan Soojung.

Soojung menariknya ke arah danau sekuat tenaga, terengah dan terisak. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia merasakan Kai menyerah dalam genggamannya. Sambil memandangnya malu-malu, Soojung tersenyum di antara tangisnya, wajah lembutnya penuh penyesalan. Dilihatnya sang pangeran membalas dengan senyuman tertahan.

Bulan setengah menyeruak di balik awan, menghujani mereka dengan cahaya penyucian. Saat dia dan Soojung melewati tepi danau, Kai melihat bayangan mereka melangkah serentak, sepatu botnya di sebelah sepatu kacanya, pantulannya yang berlumuran darah di air yang jernih berkilauan, bercahaya di samping–perempuan tua yang keriput, bungkuk, dan buruk rupa.

Kai berputar ngeri, tetapi di sana hanya ada Soojung yang cantik, memapahnya dengan hati-hati ke Kebaikan. Dia menoleh kembali ke danau, tetapi pantulannya sekarang tertutup awan. Rasa ngeri membuat kulit Kai merinding.

"Aku tidak bisa–" Kai tersekat dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kai?" Soojung terkesiap.

Sambil terhuyung, dia berbalik ke belakang dan mengangkat Kyungsoo yang dihantam rasa kaget.

Soojung memucat. "Kai, apa yang kau lakuka–"

"Jangan dekat-dekat kami!" serunya sambil mendekap Kyungsoo ke dadanya.

" _Kami_?" pekik Soojung.

"Kai, tunggu–" Kyungsoo memohon–"Bagaimana dengan–"

"Biar dia cari sendiri jalan ke Kejahatan," sembur sang pangeran, diangkatnya jari pendarnya untuk memanggil lebih banyak peri.

Soojung lemas saking kagetnya. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Soojung di belakangnya dari gendongan Kai, memerah penuh permohonan maaf. Namun wajah sahabatnya tanpa pengampunan, memerah hebat karena kemarahan dahsyat dan kebencian mendalam.

" _LIHAT DIA_!"

Gema suaranya meledak ke seluruh danau.

Kyungsoo pucat pasi.

" _DIA PENYIHIR_!" jerit Soojung murka.

Kai menoleh perlahan, matanya menusuk tajam ke arah si penyihir. " _Lihat baik-baik_."

Soojung menyaksikan para peri berputar-putar di sekeliling kedua Ever dengan ekspresi ngeri. Dalam dekapan Kai, raut Kyungsoo pun berekspresi sama. Kini dia sadar mereka memang sudah berada di sekolah yang tepat sejak lama.

Sambil mengawasi para peri menerbangkan Kyungsoo dan pangerannya pergi, Soojung berdiri membeku di sisi danau, napas hangatnya terengah, sendirian dalam gelap. Otot-ototnya kencang karena tegang, kemudian jari-jarinya mengepal erat. Darahnya semakin mendidih dan terus bertambah panas, api berkobar di dalam tubuhnya. Saat dia mengira dirinya akan meledak, rasa sakit menusuk dagunya. Soojung memeganginya.

Ada sesuatu di situ.

Jari-jarinya meraba, berusaha memahami, sampai dia merasa air menciprat ke lengannya. Dia melangkah mundur saat ombak itu bertambah tinggi, menyapu bayangannya–

Sojung menghantam jendela Kamar 66 berlumuran lumpur.

Amber dan Victoria melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Tadi kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Dari mana kau?"

Seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, Soojung merangkak di depan mereka menuju pecahan cermin yang tersisa di dinding dan diam terpaku.

Ada sebuah kutil hitam besar di dagunya.

Dengan gusar, Soojung mencabut dan menariknya, lalu melihat teman-teman sekamarnya pucat pasi di pantulan cermin.

" _Tanda-tanda_ ," mereka terkesiap.

Dengan bercucuran keringat dan gemetar, Soojung berlari menaiki tangga ke ruang kerja di lantai paling atas dan mendobrak pintunya dengan jari pendarnya. Lady Kwon yang berpakaian gaun tidur keluar dengan marah dari kamar tidurnya, jarinya terulur.

Soojung seketika terangkat dari lantai, sulit bernapas.

Lady Kwon menurunkan tangannya, dengan hati-hati mengembalikan Soojung ke lantai. Sambil terbelalak, dia berjalan menghampiri Soojung dan memegang wajahnya yang gemetar dengan kuku-kuku merahnya yang tajam.

"Tepat waktu untuk Sirkus," katanya, jemarinya mengelus kutil hitam membengkak itu. "Para Ever akan mendapat _kejutan_."

Soojung mencari kata-kata–

"Terkadang kaki tangan kita mengenal kita lebih daripada diri kita sendiri," ujar Lady Kwon takjub.

Soojung menggeleng-geleng tak mengerti.

Bibir guru perempuan itu menyentuh telinganya. "Dia menunggumu."

* * *

Saat obor-obor di kastel mati, hanya bulan setengah yang tersisa menerangi bayangan yang menembus Hutan Biru. Berbalut jubah kulit ular hitamnya, Soojung menerobos pakis-pakis dan pohon-pohon ek, gemetar tak terkendali. Ketika dia sampai di sumur batu raksasa, dia membenturkan tubuhnya ke batu yang menyumbat lubangnya, terus-menerus hingga batu itu bergerak. Dinaikiknya ember sumur itu, menurunkannya jauh ke dalam kegelapan, sampai secercah sinar bulan menerangi dasarnya.

Pada dinding putih halus, Grimm menunggu, pipi dan sayapnya hitam penuh noda. Dinding-dinding di sekelilingnya tertutup ribuan gambar wajah yang sama. wajah yang digambar dengan lipstik merah darah. Wajah yang tak bsia mewujud dalam mimpinya. Namun di sini, di keheningan malam, Nemesis-nya punya nama.

Dan bukan Kai.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Go read the next chapter! : )_


	27. The Circus of Talents

**26**

 **SIRKUS BAKAT**

.

.

.

"Ke kantor Profesor Dovey," perintah Kai pada para peri selagi dia dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan jejak darah ke lantai marmer.

"Ke kamarku," perintah Kyungsoo pada para peri yang menerbangkannya.

"Tapi kau terluka!" kata Kai, menggigil.

"Kalau kita beritahu yang terjadi pada siapapun, semuanya akan bertambah buruk," ujar Kyungsoo.

Para peri memisahkan mereka.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kai.

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun!" Kyungsoo balas berteriak, ditarik ke arah puncak-puncak menara _pink_.

"Kau datang ke Sirkus, kan?" teriak Kai yang ditarik ke menara biru.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab sementara Kai dan para perinya menghilang ke dalam kerlap-kerlip cahaya. Peri-perinya sendiri mengangkat dan membawanya ke kamar. Kyungsoo memandang menara perak lewat jendela-jendela besar di tiap ujung koridor. Sang Guru sudah memperingatkan mereka. Dia telah menyaksikan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo membungkus tubuhnya dengan kemeja Kai yang berlumuran darah sementara para peri menerbangkannya lebih tinggi lagi. ketika dia memandangi jendela-jendela yang diterangi lentera, bersinar dengan siluet-siluet yang berdandan untuk lamaran, rasa bersalah dan kaget terbakar jadi kemarahan.

 _Penjahat adalah mereka yang paling dekat dengan kita_.

Penjahat dalam jubah sahabat karib.

Oh, dia pasti akan datang ke Sirkus.

Karena Sader memang benar.

Sejak semula, ini memang bukan dongeng Soojung.

Melainkan dongengnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ternyata tidak ada serangan sama sekali?" tanya Profesor Ahn seraya menyesap sari buah apel yang hangat.

Berdiri di dekat jendela ruang kerjanya, Profesor Dovey memandang menara Sang Guru yang berkilauan tersapu sinar matahari senja.

"Kata Profesor Jung, para murid laki-laki tidak menemukan apa-apa sementara Kai menghabiskan separuh malam menyisir halaman dengan sia-sia. Mungkin itu memang taktik Soojung. merampas waktu tidur para peserta terbaik kita."

"Murid-murid perempuan juga nyaris tidak tidur," ujar Profesor Ahn, menyeka tetesan sari buah dari jubah tidur bulu untanya. "Mari berharap saja mereka kelihatan lumayan saat lamaran."

"Apa yang disembunyikanna dari kita?" tanya Profesor Dovey, menyipit ke arah menara. "Apa gunanya kita menyiapkan murid-muird untuk segala ujian ini kalau kita tidak _berada_ di sana untuk mereka?"

"Karena kita tidak akan berada di Hutan untuk mereka, Clarissa."

Profesor Dovey mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Itulah sebabnya dia melarang kita ikut campur, tak peduli seberapa kejam anak-anak terhadap satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bisa mempersiapkan mereka untuk menghadapi kejamnya kisah mereka nanti," ujar Profesor Ahn.

Profesor Dovey diam sejenak. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, _Dear_ ," ujarnya.

Profesor Ahn mengikuti arah matanya ke matahari terbenam dan melonjak. "Oh, ya ampun. Aku bisa terperangkap bersamamu di sini semalaman! Terima kasih sari buahnya." Dia melintas ke pintu.

"Sohee."

Profesor Ahn menoleh ke belakang.

"Gadis itu, dia membuatku takut."

"Murid-muridmu sudah siap, Clarissa."

Profesor Dovey berusaha tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tak lama lagi kita akan mendengar sorakan kemenangan, bukan?"

Sohee memberinya senyuman meyakinkan dari jauh dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Profesor Dovey memandangi matahari tersembunyi di ufuk. Saat langit menggelap, didengarnya pintu terkunci di belakangnya. Cepat-cepat dia berjalan terseret ke pintu dan menarik-nariknya, lalu meledakkannya dengan tongkat sihirnya, menembaknya dengan jari–tetapi pintu itu dikunci oleh sihir yang lebih kuat dari sihirnya.

Wajahnya menegang, lalu perlahan relaks.

"Mereka pasti selamat," dia mendesah, melangkah gontai ke kamar tidurnya. "Selalu begitu."

* * *

Pukul delapan malam sebelum Pesta Dansa, murid-murid memasuki Teater Dongeng dan melihat ruangan itu telah disihir secara menyeluruh untuk acara itu. Di atas setiap sisinya terdapat lampu gantung berisi sepuluh lilin berbentuk angsa, putih di atas Kebaikan dan hitam di sisi Kejahatan. Di antara keduanya melayang Mahkota Sirkus, gemerlapan di bawah cahaya lilin dengan tujuh tombak panjang runcing, menanti pemenang malam ini.

Para gadis Ever datang awal, tampil cantik untuk lamaran Pesta Dans mereka dalam gaun-gaun malam aneka warna dan senyuman gugup. Saat mereka memasuki pintu barat sambil mengibarkan bendera-bendera bergambar angsa putih dan spanduk-spanduk bertuliskan "TIM BAIK!", bunga-bunga kaca menciprati mereka dengan wewangian dan hiasan dinding kristal menjadi hidup.

"Selamat datang, Gadis Cantik. Akankah bakatmu memenangkan Mahkota itu untuk kami?" sapa sang pangeran kristal sembari bertarung melawan naga yang memuntahkan lahar panas.

"Kudengar si Soojung itu cukup hebat. Bisakah kau mengalahkannya?" di samping pangeran, putri kristal yang duduk di depan roda tenun menimpali.

"Aku tidak masuk tim," aku Baekhyun.

"Selalu ada yang tertinggal," ujar sang pangeran sambil menikam si naga hingga menembus.

Dari pintu timur, anak-anak Never bergemuruh mendesak masuk, mengayunkan papan-papan tanda menyeramkan dengan coretan "TIM JAHAT!" sementara Hort mengibar-ngibarkan bendera angsa hitam dengan begitu bersemangat hingga mematahkan beberapa stalaktit di langit-langit, membuat anak-anak Never berlarian mencari perlindungan. Saat dia mengempaskan diri ke tempat duduk, Hort melihat bekas hangus di dinding, berubah bentuk menjadi bayangan-bayangan monster memakan penduduk desa dan penyihir memasak anak-anak. Sementara hiasan-hiasan tempat duduk di dekatnya menjadi hidup, ukiran-ukiran pangeran berteriak ketika ukiran-ukiran penjahat menikam mereka, mencipratkan cairan hitam kemana-mana.

"Siapa yang _melakukan_ semua ini?" Hort membelalak, pipi kirinya terciprat cairan hitam tadi.

"Sang Guru," jawab Zitao, menutupi telinganya dari teriakan-teriakan itu. "Pantas saja guru-guru tidak boleh masuk."

Sementara itu, saat cewek-cewek Never dan cowok-cowok Ever tiba, digiring para serigala dan peri, mereka pun merasa kegirangan menyaksikan ruangan tanpa orang dewasa. Hanya Kai yang tidak terlihat terkesan, masuk belakangan sambil terpincang-pincang mengenakan celana putih susu, luka di dada kelihatan dari balik kemeja biru benhur bertali longgar. Goresan-goresan marah tersebar di wajahnya, matanya mencari-cari seseorang di bangku Ever, lalu merosot kecewa di kursinya.

Melihatnya, Amber pun menegang. "Di mana Soojung?" bisiknya pada Victoria, tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Luna.

"Dia tidak kembali dari Lady Kwon!" bisik Victoria.

"Mungkin Lady Kwon mengobatinya?"

"Atau mungkn tanda-tandanya jadi lebih parah. Dia akan menyerang Kai!"

"Tapi _dia_ tidak kelihatan tanda-tandanya, Vic," kata Amber sambil memperhatikan sang pangeran. "Saat tanda-tanda seorang penjahat dimulai, Nemesisnya bertambah kuat!"

Namun Kai duduk membungkuk di bangkunya, kelihatan pucat dan lemah.

Victoria ternganga melihat Kai. "Tapi kalau dia bukan Nemesis Soojung, lalu siapa?"

Di belakang mereka, pintu Ever membuka dan seorang putri cantik yang pernah mereka lihat melangkah gemulai memasuki Teater.

Dia mengenakan gaun biru tua berhias daun-daun emas indah gemerlapan, ekor gaun beludru panjangnya terseret di lorong. Rambut hitam kemilau ditata ke atas berhiaskan tiara anggrek biru. Di lehernya melingkar kalung batu delima yang jatuh di kulit putihnya seperti tetesan darah di salju. Mata gelapnya yang besar dipulas emas, bibir mengilapya lembut semerah ceri.

"Agak terlambat untuk murid baru," ujar Kai sambil memandang takjub.

"Dia bukan murid baru," kata Sehun di sampingnya.

Mata Kai beralih ke sepatu hitam tebal yang mengintip di bawah gaun itu dan napasnya tercekat.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Kyungsoo melewati Seulgi yang terdiam membatu, para cowok menepuk-nepuk paha mereka, dan para cewek mendadak takut kehilangan pasangan Pesta Dansa mereka. Kyungsoo lantas menyempil di samping Baekhyun yang matanya seperti mau lepas saking terpukaunya.

"Ruang Rias," bisik Kyungsoo, melihat bangku Soojung yang kosong. Dia melihat Kai pun menyadarinya. Kai menoleh ke belakang dan mata biru besarnya bersirobok dengan matanya.

Di seberang lorong, Amber dan Victoria kini paham dan memucat.

"Selamat datang di Sirkus Bakat."

Murid-murid mendongak dan melihat serigala putih di atas panggung, seorang peri terbang di sampingnya.

"Acara malam ini berisi 20 duel, urut sesuai peringkat." Suaranya menggelegar. "Ever peringkat 10 akan menampilkan bakatnya, diikuti Never peringkat 10. Sang Guru akan memilih pemenangnya dan menghukum yang kalah di depan umum."

Dengan penuh semangat, para murid mencari-cari Sang Guru di Teater. Serigala itu mendengus dan melanjutkan.

"Kami akan lanjutkan ke pasangan 9, lalu pasangan 8, dan terus sampai pasangan peringkat 1. Dan di akhir Sirkus, siapapun yang dianggap memiliki bakat paling mengesankan oleh Sang Guru akan memenangkan Mahkota Sirkus dan sekolahnya memenangkan Teater Dongeng sampai tahun depan."

Kebaikan bersorak, "MILIK KAMI! MILIK KAMI!" sementara Never menyela, "BUKAN! BUKAN!"

"Hanya karena di sini tidak ada gruu, bukan berarti kalian bisa bertingkah seperti binatang!" bentak si serigala, si peri bergemerincing setuju. "Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus memukul satu atau dua orang putri supaya bisa keluar dari sini lebih cepat."

Para gadis Ever terkesiap.

"Kalau ada pertanyaan, simpan saja. Kalau perlu ke toilet, mengompol saja. Karena pintu-pintu terkunci dan Sirkus dimulai _sekarang_."

Kyungsoo dan Kai menghela napas lega. Amber dan Victoria juga. Karena dari sekian bakat yang akan mereka saksikan malam itu, bakat Soojung tidak termasuk di antaranya.

* * *

Ever memenangkan empat duel Sirkus pertama, menyisakan Never yang tersiksa oleh hukuman dari Sang Guru.

Zitao mulai cegukan sambil mengeluarkan kupu-kupu dari mulutnya, Chaerin membabi buta mengejar-ngejar bola matanya yang memantul-mantul ke seluruh ruangan teater, telinga runcing Vex membengkak jadi sebesar telinga gajah, Jennie terus bersin sambil mengeluarkan cacing tanah dari hidungnya, semua merupakan korban dari juri yang tak terlihat, dan sepertinya senang menghukum Kejahatan.

Menyaksikan lilin angsa Kejahatan padam lagi, Kyungsoo merasa mual. Tinggal tiga duel lagi sebelum gilirannya.

Baekhyun menyenggolnya. "Yak, apa bakatmu?"

"Apa memakai _make-up_ termasuk bakat?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup, menangkap tatapan cowok-cowok Ever yang mencuri pandang takjub.

"Tidak peduli bagaimana mereka melihatmu, Kyungsoo. Tidak ada pangeran yang akan melamar siapapun yang kalah melawan Kejahatan!"

Kyungsoo menegang, pikirannya dikaburkan ribuan hal, tetapi hanya satu yang penting. Karena jika tidak ada yang melamarnya...

 _Kau gugur._

Napasnya sesak, Kyungsoo menoleh ke panggung. Dia memerlukan bakat sekarang.

"Mempersembahkan Never Taehyung!" seru serigala itu, dan burung _phoenix_ yang terukir di panggung berpendar hijau.

Dengan rambut cokelat berminyak dan mata melotot, Taehyung melirik anak-anak Ever yang menguap di bawahnya, bersiap untuk kutukan atau monolog penjahat lainnya yang sama membosankan. Dia mengangguk pada teman-teman sekamarnya yang mengeluarkan genderang dari bawah bangku mereka dan mulai memukul-mukul; Taehyung mulai melompat dari satu kaki ke kaki sebelahnya, kemudian tangannya bergerak cepat, dan tahu-tahu salah satu penjahat terbaik para Never itu...

" _Menari_?" celetuk Amber sambil melongo.

Irama genderang bertambah cepat, entakan kaki Taehyung bertambah keras, dan matanya berubah jadi merah ganas.

"Mata merah untuk seorang penjahat," gumam Kai. "Inovatif."

Kemudian terdengar bunyi _krak_ yang keras. Awalnya mereka mengira suara itu berasal dari kaki Taehyung, lalu menyadari ternyata kepalanya yang _kedua_ di sebelah kepala pertama. Dia mengentakkan kaki lagi dan kepala ketiga muncul, kemudian yang keempat, kelima, sampai sepuluh kepala menggeram tertopang seimbang di lehernya dalam barisan yang memuakkan.

Bunyi genderang memekakkan telinga, entakan kaki mencapai puncak kecepatan, dan Taehyung pun melompat dari panggung lalu mendarat dengan posisi kaki kuda-kuda, menjulurkan sepuluh lidah bengkaknya, kemudian berteriak seraya mengembuskan api.

Anak-anak Never melonjak berdiri, bersorak liar.

"Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan itu?" sembur Taehyung, kembali berkepala satu setelah asap menghilang.

Kyungsoo menyadari serigala-serigala penjaga Kejahatan tidak kelihatan terkesan. Justru para peri berterbangan penuh semangat. _Mungkin mereka mempertaruhkan nilai akhir,_ pikirnya, kembali memusatkan perhatian pada bakatnya yang belum ketemu.

Setiap peserta Never tampil semakin baik dan tidak seperti anak-anak Ever yang sejauh ini memenangkan duel, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menari sambil memutar-mutar pita atau memainkan pedang atau menyihir ular. Bagaimana dia bisa membuktikan dirinya Baik?

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menangkap tatapan Kai padanya dan merasa bagian dalam tubuhnya terbelit. Dia menahan napas. Selama ini, dia mengira pulang ke rumah bersama Soojung adalah akhir bahagianya. Ternyata bukan. Akhir bahagianya ada di dunia ajaib ini, bersama pangerannya.

Betapa jauh dirinya dari pekuburan di sekeliling rumahnya.

Sekarang dia memiliki kisahnya sendiri. _Kehidupannya_ sendiri.

Mata Kai terpaku padanya, bercahaya, penuh harap, seperti tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini.

 _Dia milikmu,_ pantulannya telah berjanji, berpakaian persis seperti yang dipakainya sekarang. Dia pergi ke Ruang Rias dengan harapan bisa merasa seperti putri yang tersenyum padanya di Jembatan saat itu.

Kalau begitu, kenapa sekarang dia tidak tersenyum? Kenapa dia masih memikirkan...

 _Soojung?_

Senyum Kai lebih cerah lalu menangkup mulutnya sambil bertanya tanpa suara, "Apa bakatmu?"

Perut Kyungsoo mual. Gilirannya sebentar lagi.

"Mempersembahkan Ever Sehun!" serigala putih mengumumkan, ukiran _phoenix_ berpendar emas.

Anak-anak Never menyerang Sehun dengan sorakan dan gumpalan-gumpalan bubur. Hiasan-hiasan Kejahatan pun ikut-ikutan, bekas hangus di dinding menggambarkan dia dipukul, dibakar, dipenggal, sementara ukiran penjahat di bangku memuncratkan serpihan batu dan cairan.

Sehun melipat tangan di dadanya yang bidang dan membusung, menikmati itu semua dengan senyum tenang. Lalu dia menarik busur panahnya dan menembakkan anak panah ke bangku-bangku. Anak panah itu memantul di bangku, menyerempet telinga dan leher anak-anak Never, kembali melewati dinding dan meninggalkan bercak darah sebelum sempat memantul di ukiran, menusuknya satu per satu hingga mereka mengerang bersamaan dan kemudian diam membisu.

Lilin di lampu gantung Kejahatan padam lagi.

Senyuman Taehyung menghilang. Seketika dia ditarik ke udara oleh suatu kekuatan yang tak terlihat. Hidung babi tiba-tiba muncuat di wajahnya, ekor muncul di bokongnya, dan dia terjatuh di lorong sambil mendengking nyaring.

"Ever menang," serigala menyeringai.

 _Aneh,_ pikir Kyungsoo. _Serigala itu, kenapa dia ingin pihaknya sendiri kalah?_

"Tinggal dua pasangan sebelum giliranmu!" bisik Baekhyun.

Jantung Kyungsoo berderap. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sementara pikirannya berpindah-pindah antara Soojung dan Kai, antara bersemangat dan merasa berasalah. _Bakat, pikirkan bakat..._ Dia tidak bisa bermogrif karena mantra penangkal dari para guru masih ada, dia juga tidak bisa melakukan mantra-mantra kesukaannya, berhubung semua mantra itu adalah mantra Jahat.

"Aku akan memanggil burung saja, atau apalah," gumamnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat pelajaran Sunny.

"Tapi bagaimana burung-burung itu bisa masuk?" tanya Baekhyun, menelengkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

Ujung kuku Kyungsoo yang catnya masih basah pun berjentik, patah.

Sementara bakatnya masih terkunci di Ruang Jahanam, Victoria berusaha memantrai pintu agar terbuka, tetapi disadarinya sihir itu terlalu kuat untuk dia lawan. Sebagai hukumannya, dia dikerumuni kutu busuk.

Kemudian Hort naik ke panggung untuk duelnya melawan Seulgi. Sejak Uji Dongeng, peringkat Hort meningkat pesat, mengejar tempat di Sirkus yang dia janjikan akan memberi dirinya 'respek'. Namun sekarang sudah empat menit dihabiskanya di panggung untuk mengerang dan mengdengih, berusaha menumbuhkan rambut di dadanya.

"Aku akan memberinya respek kalau dia duduk," gerutu Amber saat anak-anak Never menyorakinya.

Ketika waktu hampir habis, Hort meluapkan erangan sadis dan menggertakkan lehernya. Dia mengerang dan dadanya membengkak. Dia meraung dan pipinya menggembung. Dia memutar, menerjang, menyentak, dan dengan teriakan pamungkas, otot bahu serta dadanya membengkak lebih besar lagi hingga pakaiannya sobek.

Semua orang tersentak di kursi masing-masing.

Hort memandang ke bawah sambil menyeringai, otot raksasanya diselimuti bulu-bulu cokelat tua, moncong panjang basah dan bergigi tajam.

"Dia... _serigala jadi-jadian_?" Victoria terperanjat.

"Manusia serigala," sahut Amber, menekan ingatannya pada jasad Beast. "Lebih memiliki kendali daripada serigala jadi-jadian."

"Lihat, kan?" Hort si Serigala mengerang pada mereka semua. " _Lihat_?"

Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah dan dengan bunyi _prot!_ seperti kentut, dia mengempis kembali jadi kurus kering, tak berambut, dan membungkuk ke belakang panggung untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kutarik kembali soal kendali tadi," kata Amber kecut.

Tetap saja Kejahatan berpikir mereka telah menang, sampai Seulgi melenggang ke atas panggung dengan pakaian warna salem ala pedesaan, memegangi anak kelinci putih yang familier, dan menyanyikan lagu dengan begitu menarik dan manis sehingga tak lama kemudian seluruh anak Ever (minus Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun) ikut bernyanyi:

 _Aku bisa kasar, aku bisa hina_

 _Tak berarti tak bisa dewasa_

 _Tapi siapa yang selalu setia_

 _Siapa yang selalu jujur, yang selalu Baik padamu_

 _Bukan sekadar teman di saat senang atau teman sesaat_

 _Kai, bukankah aku layak untukmu?_

"Mereka pasti sempurna sekali di Pesta Dansa, iya kan?" desah Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berkedip dan melihat Kai akhirnya ikut bernyanyi, tersanjung dengan pengabdian sepenuh hati itu. Gadis itu terpaksa tersenyum ketika lirik nyanyian Kai berisi penolakan secara halus. Seulgi memiliki secercah Kebaikan di dalam dirinya. Dia hanya memerlukan pertunjukan bakat untuk memperlihatkannya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap melihat Kai menyeringai padanya, seakan yakin dia akan menampilkan bakat yang jauh lebih hebat. Bakat yang layak untuk putra Camelot. Tatapan sama seperti yang dia berikan untuk Soojung, sebelum gadis itu mengecewakannya.

"Never Amber melawan Ever Kyungsoo!" kata serigala putih setelah Hort dihukum dengan duri-duri landak.

Kyungsoo lesu. Waktunya hampir habis.

"Tanpa Soojung, Amberlah harapan terakhir kita," Zitao cegukan, mengeluarkan sekumpulan kupu-kupu baru.

"Sepertinya kalah lagi," ujar Vex si telinga gajah yang mengernyit, mengamati Amber yang berjalan gontai ke panggung.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tahu sebabnya, karena setelah terbebas dari Amber, demonnya hanya bisa menembakkan bola api berasap sebelum akhirnya melesap kembali ke lehernya. Amber batuk-batuk kesakitan, memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit, seolah penampilan buruk itu mengisap habis tenaganya.

Ketika Amber turun tanpa perlawanan, teman-teman satu timnya sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti semua penjahat lainnya, saat kekalahan terbayang, mereka tinggal mengubah peraturannya.

Saat Kyungsoo naik ke atas panggung, dengan gusar berusaha memikirkan suatu bakat, dia mendengar bisik-bisik–"Lakukan! Lakukan!" –lalu suara Luna–" _Jangan_!"

Dia menoleh tepat saat cowok-cowok Never mengerumuni buku pelajaran _Mantra_ berwarna merah darah. Vex mengangkat jari pendar merahnya lalu meneriakkan mantra. Kyungsoo mendadak kaku dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Satu-satunya yang terdengar dalam Teater hanya suara stalaktit yang perlahan patah dari langit-langit, kemudian jatuh dengan sadis.

Kai menangkap telinga lebar Vex, Hort menyambar kerah leher Kai, melemparnya ke lampu gantung, dan murid-murid menghindari lilin-lilin yang jatuh dan menyulut api di lorong.

Melihat Kapten mereka telah maju ke area lawan, murid-murid lelaki Ever melompat ke bangku Never, sementara anak-anak Never menjadi panas dan melempari mereka dengan bangkai kupu-kupu dari bawah tempat duduk Zitao.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo berdiri di panggung lalu menyaksikan Ever dan Never saling lempar sepatu dari seberang lorong yang terbakar. Sepatu tebal, bot, dan sepatu hak tinggi melayang di antara asap bagai misil.

 _Mana para penjaga?_

Dari balik asap, Kyungsoo melihat sekelebat serigala-serigala memukuli anak-anak Never dan peri-peri terjun menyerang anak-anak Ever, memakai serbuk peri sebagai bahan bakar api. Kyungsoo menggosok-gosok matanya dan melihat lagi. Para peri dan serigala membuat pertengkaran ini semakin _parah_?

Kemudian dilihatnya seorang peri yang dikenalnya menggigit setiap gadis cantik yang ditemukannya.

" _Aku tidak ingin mati!_ "

" _Aku juga tidak!_ " jawab serigala putih itu.

Kyungsoo mengerti seketika.

Dia menjentikan jari pendarnya dan petir menggelegar di sepanjang lorong, semua diam terperanjat.

"Duduk," perintahnya.

Tidak ada yang melawan, termasuk para serigala dan peri yang berjalan gontai ke lorong, merasa malu. Kyungsoo mengamati para penjaga kedua sekolah ini dengan saksama.

"Kita mengira kita tahu kita berada di pihak mana," katanya pada seisi Teater yang hening. "Kita mengira kira mengenal diri kita. Kita memilah kehidupan menjadi Baik atau Jahat, cantik atau jelek, putri atau penyihir, benar atau salah."

Kyungsoo memandang si peri penggigit.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengahnya?"

Peri itu balas menatapnya, bercucuran air mata.

 _Buatlah permohonan_ , kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Peri itu menggeleng-geleng penuh ketakutan.

 _Kau hanya perlu membuat permohonan_ , Kyungsoo memohon.

Si peri berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri sambil terus menangis dalam diam. Kemudian, seperti halnya dengan ikan dan gargoyle, Kyungsoo mulai mendengar isi hati si peri.

 _Tunjukkan kebenaran itu pada mereka..._

Kyungsoo tersenyum pilu kepadanya. _Permohonan dikabulkan_.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan cahaya biru pucat memancar keluar dari tubuh para peri serta serigala yang dia mematung.

Murid-murid terperanjat, kemudian menyipit ke arah roh _manusia_ itu, melayang dalam cahaya biru di atas tubuh-tubuh yang membeku. Sebagian roh itu sebaya dengan mereka, kebanyakan keriput dan tua. Semuanya mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama, namun yang berseragam Kebaikan melayang di atas tubuh serigala dan yang berseragam Kejahatan melayang di atas tubuh peri.

Murid-murid melemparkan tatapan keheranan pada Kyungsoo, menutut penjelasan.

Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah Shindong yang memakai jubah hitam, melayang di atas tubuh perinya. Anak laki-laki yang dulu suka menggigit gadis-gadis cantik di Jangho, sekarang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua. Pipinya yang dulu tembam sekarang cekung dan dibasahi air mata.

"Jika kalian gugur, kalian akan menjadi budak pihak lawan. Itulah hukuman dari Sang Guru," tutur Kyungsoo.

Diamatinya seorang pria tua berambut putih di atas serigala putih, menenangkan roh gadis kecil di atas tubuh peri.

"Hukuman abadi untuk jiwa yang tak murni," kata Kyungsoo saat gadis kecil itu tersedu di pelukan pria tua tadi. "Menurut Sang Guru, ini bisa memperbaiki murid-murid buruk ini. Menaruh mereka di sekolah yang salah akan memberi mereka pelajaran. Inilah yang diajarkan dunia kepada kita, bahwa kita hanya bisa berada di satu sekolah dan bukan sekolah lainnya. Tapi itu menyisakan pertanyaan..."

Dia melempar pandangannya pada roh-roh itu, semuanya sama takut dan tak berdaya seperti Shindong.

"Apakah itu _benar_?"

Matanya berkaca-kaca, tangannya hilang kendali. Roh-roh itu berkedip dan meluncur kembali ke tubuh-tubuh peri serta serigala mereka yang hidup kembali.

"Andai bisa, aku bersedia membebaskan mereka semua. Tapi sihirnya terlalu kuat," kata Kyungsoo, suaranya pecah. "Andai bakatku berakhir bahagia."

Saat menuruni tangga panggung dengan gontai, Kyungsoo mengisakkan tangis. Dia pun mendongak dan menyaksikan serigala, peri, serta anak-anak di kedua sisi menyeka mata mereka.

Kyungsoo merosot di samping Baekhyun yang riasan wajahnya luntur.

Di seberang lorong, Kyungsoo melihat Amber tersenyum di sela tangisnya.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya di pihak mana aku berada," ucap Amber pelan.

Lilin Kejahatan yang kesembilan di atasnya padam.

Sambil mendesah penuh derita, Amber berdiri. Siraman minyak hitam mendidih seketika menyembur dari langit-langit. Amber memejamkan matanya tepat saat minyak itu hampir menghantamnya.

Namun yang menghantamnya ternyata bulu-bulu.

Amber menoleh dan melihat tiga serigala melindunginya, tubuh mereka terbakar minyak mendidih. Sambil tersenggal kesakitan, mereka menatap tajam ke atas, menyampaikan pada Sang Guru bahwa hukuman darinya sudah cukup.

Dalam teater yang hening, semua saling memandang seolah peraturan permainan tiba-tiba diganti.

"Lihat kan, Sang Guru _pasti_ Baik," bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. "Kalau dia Jahat, mereka pasti sudah dibunuhnya."

"D-duel terakhir," serigala putih tergagap, merasakan nasib buruknya. "Never Soojung melawan Ever Kai. Berhubung Soojung tidak hadir, kita lanjutkan ke Kai."

"Tidak." Kai berdiri. "Sirkus berakhir sekarang. Kita sudah menyaksikan Baik yang tak tertandingi," dia membungkuk untuk mengakui kekalahannya pada Kyungsoo. "Dan sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya."

Mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata biru jernih Kai. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak memikirkan Soojung.

Kedua pihak mendongak ke arah Mahkota yang berkilauan, masih melayang dengan tenang di udara, menunggu Sang Guru memberi restu pada keputusan sang pangeran.

Namun, justru terdengar ketukan pintu yang sangat keras.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Go read the next chapter! : )_


	28. Promises Unkept

**27**

 **JANJI YANG TERINGKARI**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination while reading this story._

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang tahu dari mana asal bunyi ketukan itu. Kemudian terdengar ketukan lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Ada seseorang di balik pintu Never.

"Sirkus sudah ditutup!" raung si serigala.

Dua ketukan lagi.

"Kupikir guru-guru terkurung di kamar mereka," bisik Baekhyun, tatapannya melekat pada Chanyeol.

"Itu jelas bukan guru," Kyungsoo balas berbisik. Dia menangkap tatapan Amber di seberang lorong. Kedua gadis itu menoleh ketakutan ke pintu yang bergetar karena ketukan kuat.

"Kau tidak dipersilakan masuk!" suara serigala bergemuruh.

Ketukan itu berhenti.

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Kemudian perlahan, secara ajaib pintu itu berderit membuka dengan sendirinya.

Sosok berbalut tudung hitam berjalan pelan memasuki Teater Dongeng. Ratusan pasang mata menyaksikan sosok asing itu melenggang di sepanjang lorong. Langkah kakinya pelan, bagian bawah jubah kulit ularnya terseret di belakangnya bagai ekor gaun pernikahan.

Dengan mulus dan tanpa suara, si bayangan hitam menaiki tangga dan diam berdiri di bawah Mahkota Sirkus. Sisik jubahnya gemerlapan di bawah cahaya lilin, kepalanya tertunduk seperti kepala kelelawar.

Pintu terbanting menutup.

Jari-jari pucat merayap dari bawah jubah dan menarik tudungnya ke belakang.

Soojung menyoroti para penontonnya. Hidung dan dagunya dirusak oleh kutil. Rambutnya yang dicat hitam bebercak putih. Matanya yang berwarna hijau zamrud kini kelabu kelam. Kulitnya begitu tipis sehingga urat-urat darahnya terlihat.

Perlahan dia menelusuri kerumunan penonton, menikmati wajah-wajah ketakutan dengan senyuman mengejek yang semakin lebar.

Kemudian dilihatnya Kyungsoo, megah berbalut gaun biru tua, lalu senyumnya hilang. Soojung menatapnya, pupil mata kelabunya meredup ngeri.

"Ternyata kita punya seorang putri baru," ucapnya pelan. "Cantik, ya?"

Kyungsoo balas menatapnya, tak merasa kasihan lagi, tak merasa keinginan untuk menyenangkan hati sahabatnya.

"Tapi lihatlah baik-baik, Anak-anak, bahwa sesungguhnya dia seorang vampir, datang untuk mengisap jiwa kita," Soojung melirik sadis. "Karena dia sendiri tidak punya jiwa."

Kyungsoo gemetar di balik gaunnya. Namun dia mempertahankan tatapan sayunya sehingga Soojung tiba-tiba menoleh pada Kai dan tersenyum.

"Kaiku sayang! Senang bertemu denganmu di sini. Kurasa ada pertandingan yang harus kita selesaikan."

"Sirkus sudah selesai dan pemenangnya sudah dinobatkan," sembur Kai.

"Begitu, ya. Lalu itu apa?" Soojung menjulurkan jari kurusnya ke atas dan semua mendongak ke arah Mahkota yang melayang di udara, masih belum diserahkan pada siapapun.

"Ini buruk–sekali," Amber berkata pada Victoria.

Kai berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Pergi saja," bentaknya pada Soojung. "Sebelum kau membodohi dirimu sendiri."

Soojung tersenyum. "Takut, ya?"

Dada Kai menggembung, berusaha menahan diri. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan para Ever tertuju padanya, sama seperti di Tanah Lapang saat Soojung mengungkap janjinya.

"Tunjukkan pada kami, Kai," kata Soojung dengan manis. "Tunjukkan sesuatu yang tak dapat kutandingi."

Kai menggertakkan giginya, melawan harga dirinya.

Tiba-tiba mata Vex menangkap spanduk "TIM JAHAT!" yang hangus di lantai. Matanya bersinar penuh harap.

"TUNJUKKAN!" teriaknya, lalu menyikut Zitao yang langsung bergabung. "TUNJUKKAN! TUNJUKKAN!" Anak-anak Never bersorak serentak, begitu bernafsu ingin merebut kemenangan dari ambang kekalahan.

"Jangan–stop!" teriak Amber saat dia dan Victoria berbalik.

Para penjahat membentak mereka seakan mereka pengkhianat dan kedua penyihir itupun cepat-cepat ikut bersorak.

Sementara sorakan anak-anak Never bertambah keras, Kai tetap bergeming. Anak-anak Ever gelisah di bangku mereka, tak sabar ingin melihat sang Kapten menerima tantangan itu. Semua kecuali Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata.

 _Jangan lakukan. Itulah yang diinginkannya._

Raungan serak bertambah gaduh. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar-lebar.

Kai naik ke atas panggung.

" _Jangan_!" jeritnya, tetapi sorakan kedua pihak menelan suaranya.

Soojung dan Kai berdiri berhadapan pada jarak sekitar dua meter. Soojung tersenyum senang dan sang pangeran balas menatap tajam. Keduanya tak mengatakan apapun sementara sorakan Never beribah menjadi "JAHAT! JAHAT!", sementara Ever melawannya dengan "BAIK! BAIK!". Guntur bergemuruh di kejauhan dan sorakan bertambah riuh dan keras, mengalahkan suara petir yang hebat.

Tubuh Kai menegang hingga tulang pipinya semakin terlihat, sementara senyuman Soojung bertambah lebar. Kyungsoo menggeleng lebih kencang sambil ketakutan, melihat senyuman Soojung bertambah seram, mengejek, hingga akhirnya sang pangeran memerah karena marah, jarinya berpendar emas, dan saat dia terlihat hendak menyerang–

Dia berlutut.

Seisi aula terperanjat.

Sorakan kemenangan anak-anak Never menggelegar. Kyungsoo pucat pasi.

Seraya mendesah kasihan, Soojung berjalan mendekati sang pangeran yang berlutut. Dengan lembut, disentuhnya rambut kuning sang pangeran, dan menyipit ke mata birunya yang bergetar.

"Akhirnya aku mengerjakan PR-ku sendiri. Mau lihat?"

Ekspresi Kai bertambah keras. "Masih _giliranku_."

Dia menghunuskan pedang latihannya dan Soojung mundur. Namun bukannya menyerang, Kai tetap berlutut, berputar ke arah penonton, mengulurkan pedangnya ke satu arah dengan keyakinan penuh dan tekad yang kuat.

"Do Kyungsoo dari Hutan Luar."

Dia meletakkan pedangnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi putriku di Pesta Dansa?"

Soojung mematung. Anak-anak Never berhenti bersorak.

Dalam keheningan mencekam, Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur napasnya. Kemudian dilihatnya wajah Soojung, rasa terkejutnya meleleh menjadi kepedihan. Saat menatap mata sahabatnya yang cekung dan ketakutan, Kyungsoo kembali tergelincir ke dalam liang keraguan.

Hingga seorang pemuda menariknya kembali.

Seorang pemuda yang tengah berlutut, menatapnya dengan cara yang dilakukannya melalui goblin, peti, dan labu.

Seorang pemuda yang telah memilihnya sejak lama sebelum mereka menyadarinya.

Seorang pemuda yang kini meminta dia untuk memilihnya.

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan sang pangeran.

" _Ya_."

"Tidak!" Seulgi memekik dan melonjak.

Jaehyun berlutut di depannya.

"Seulgi, maukah kau menjadi putriku di Pesta Dansa?"

Satu per satu, cowok-cowok Ever berjatuhan dan berlutut di depan para gadis Ever pilihan mereka.

"Reena, maukah kau menjadi putriku di Pesta Dansa?" tanya Nicholas.

"Giselle, maukah kau menjadi putriku di Pesta Dansa?" tanya Tarquin.

"Luhan, maukah kau menjadi putriku di Pesta Dansa?" tanya Sehun.

Anak-anak lelaki berjatuhan dalam irama yang indah, tangan terjulur memohon, setiap gadis mendengar namanya dan terkesiap, hingga tersisa seorang tanpa ada yang mencintainya. Tangis meliputi mata Baekhyun dan dia pun menepisnya, yakin dirinya akan gugur. Tetapi ternyata Chanyeol berada di hadapannya sambil berlutut.

"Maukah kau jadi putriku di Pesta Dansa?"

"Ya!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ya!" teriak Reena.

"Ya!" teriak Luhan.

"Ya!" teriak Giselle.

Ruangan teater dibanjiri suara napas tertahan meluapkan kegembiraan–"Ya!" "Ya!" "Ya!" –hingga lautan cinta itu menghanyutkan bahkan Seulgi sekalipun, yang berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya dan menyambut tangan Jaehyun. " _Ya_!"

Seraya menonton dari seberang lorong, wajah anak-anak Never mulai berubah. Satu per satu, raut kemarahan berubah menjadi penuh derita, mata mereka meleleh pilu. Hort, Chaerin, Taehyung, Victoria, bahkan Amber. Seolah merekapun ingin merasakan kegembiraan semacam itu, seolah mereka ingin merasa sama-sama diinginkan. Hilanglah keinginan mereka untuk bertaruh, hilang bersama hati yang terluka. Para penjahat tampak kuyu dalam diam, ular-ular kehabisan racun.

Namun satu ular masih siaga.

Dari panggung, tatapan Soojung tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo sementara Kai menggandengnya. Pupil mata Soojung menggelap bagai arang panas. Tubuhnya gemetar berkeringat. Kepalan tangannya berdarah tertusuk kuku-kuku hitamnya. Dari lubuk jiwanya, kebencian tumpah bagai lava, menghidupkan kembali nyanyian hatinya.

Sambil memandangi pasangan bahagia itu, Soojung mengangkat tangannya dan bernyanyi dengan teriakan dahsyat. Di atasnya, stalaktit-stalaktit hitam berubah menjadi paruh-paruh setajam pisau, berkoak, dan melengking hidup.

Serentak, burung-burung gagak menerobos dari langit-langit dan menyerang apapun yang dilihatnya.

Anak-anak membungkuk untuk berlindung, menutupi telinga mereka selagi lengkingan Soojung bertambah satu oktaf. Peri-peri berterbangan ke arah Soojung, tetapi burung-burung gagak itu menelan semua kecuali satu yang nyaris tak berhasil lolos melalui retakan dinding. Sementara kaki depan mereka memegangi telinga, para serigala pun tak punya pertahanan dan burung-burung itu menggorok kerongkongan mereka dengan kecepatan sadis.

Serigala putih menyambar serigala cokelat kecil ke dalam pelukannya, memukul burung-burung itu sementara hidung dan telinganya berdarah. Namun kawanan burung menyeret kedua serigala itu ke belakang panggung dan menyudahi perlawanan mereka.

Tepat saat burung-burung melesat hendak melakukan hal yang sama terhadap murid-murid, Soojung berhenti bernyanyi dan gagak-gagak itu hancur dan menghilang.

Sambil terengah kesakitan, semua orang perlahan menoleh pada penyihir di atas panggung. Hanya saja Soojung tidak melihat ke arah mereka.

Ever dan Never mengikuti arah mata Soojung pada Mahkota Sirkus yang berayun di udara, akhirnya terbang untuk penentuan. Mahkota itu bergerak-gerak turun, melayang di antara Kebaikan dan Kejahatan, maju mundur seringan bulu.

Mahkota runcing itu berputar dengan keputusan dan mendarat pelan di kepala Soojung. Bibirnya yang mengerut berubah menjadi seringai.

"Jangan lupa hadiahnya."

Kyungsoo melihat goresan-goresan putih secara ajaib menghapus panggung di belakang Soojung, goresan-goresan yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya–

" _LARI_!" teriaknya.

Goresan-goresan putih menghapus dinding, memuncrat ke arah lorong selagi murid-murid berteriak dan berlarian ke pintu tetapi terlambat.

Teater Dongeng lenyap menjadi sapuan putih, memuntahkan kedua isi sekolah ke ruang bawah tangga Kebaikan.

Murid-murid Kebaikan terbentur ke tangga menara _pink_ , Never ke biru. Saat petir dan angin menghancurkan kaca-kaca jendela yang kotor, Amber dan para penjahat berlarian ke tangga Honor dan Valor. Namun saat dia mencapai pijakannya, Amber terpeleset di kaca dan jatuh ke tepi. Sembari bergelantungan di birai tangga dengan satu tangan, dia melihat Luna merangkak melewatinya.

"Luna! Tolong aku!"

"Maaf," Luna mendengus, terus merangkak. "Aku hanya mau menolong _teman sekamar_."

"Luna, kumohon!"

"Aku tinggal di _toilet_! Kalian para penindas dan teman-teman yang buruk. Kau membuatku merasa malu menjadi seorang penjah–"

" _LUNA_!"

Luna menyambar tangan Amber tepat saat tergelincir.

Anak-anak Ever tidak seberuntung itu. ketika mereka merayap dengan panik ke Purity dan Charity, Soojung menyanyikan nada yang membakar untuk mereka dan dua tangga kaca pun meledak. Anak-anak lelaki tampan dan gadis-gadis cantik berjatuhan menghantam marmer. Soojung menaikkan satu nada lebih tinggi. Ruang lobi bergetar di bawah kaki mereka, retak bagai es yang tipis dan terbelah menjadi ratusan keping.

Anak-anak Ever yang terpana berjatuhan tumpang tindih dan terguling ke dalam celah yang menganga. Mereka berusaha mencengkeram marmer yang patah dan pecahan tangga, tetapi lereng lantai yang bergerigi terlalu tajam. Dengan teriakan mengenaskan, anak-anak itu tergelincir di atas tepi-tepinya. Tepat saat mereka terjatuh ke tebing, tangan mereka menemukan pecahan-pecahan marmer tajam. Dengan segala kekuatan hati yang tersisa, anak-anak Ever berpegangan, kaki menendang-nendang dalam kegelapan mematikan di bawah.

"Kyungsoo!" Kai berteriak sambil melompat melewati celah dan jurang yang basah diguyur hujan untuk menariknya, semakin bertambah putus asa.

"Kyungsoo, di mana kau!"

Di seberang ruangan, tinggi di jendela yang remuk, dilihatnya dua tangan pucat berpegangan di tebing dinding yang patah.

"Kyungsoo, aku datang! Bertahanlah!"

Dia melompati kawah batu, mendaki pecahan-pecahan tangga yang terus bertambah tinggi menuju tebing kaca, lalu menyambar tangan Kyungsoo di tepi yang berlawanan–

Soojung bangkit untuk menghadapi Kai.

Kai mundur kaget sampai di tepi tebing. Anak-anak Ever berteriak minta tolong di bawah.

"Jadi, kalau putri diselamatkan pangeran, sekarang aku bertanya-tanya..." ujar Soojung, Mahkota Sirkus gemerlapan di atas rambutnya yang basah kuyup. "Siapa yang menyelamatkan _pangeran_?"

"Kau janji–" Kai tergagap, mencari-cari cara untuk melarikan diri bersama putrinya. "Kau berjanji akan berubah!"

"Benarkah?" Soojung menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya. "Wah, kita sama-sama membuat janji yang tak akan kita tepati." Dia tertawa pelan. Lalu sambil berteriak, dia melepaskan nada yang sejauh ini paling tinggi.

Sang pangeran mengerang dan ambruk bertopang lutut. Menyaksikannya merintih kesakitan, Soojung menaikkan nadanya.

Tak mampu bergerak, Kai merasakan hidungnya mulai berdarah, telinganya mengiang. Perlahan Soojung membungkuk dan menaruh jarinya di bibir Kai yang gemetar. Kemudian dia tersenyum menatap mata biru Kai yang nanar dan mengeluarkan nada maut–

Kyungsoo mendorong dan mengimpitnya ke sisi jendela yang terbuka, mahkota Soojung terbang dibawa badai.

Berdarah dan lemah, Kai berusaha menolongnya tetapi Kyungsoo membelalak ke arahnya dengan panik.

"Selamatkan yang lain!"

"Tapi–"

" _Sekarang_!" bentak Kyungsoo, mengimpit Soojung lebih kuat.

Dengan mengerahkan segala tenaga, Kai melompat dari tebing ke teman-teman sekolahnya yang terdampar. Mendengar teriakan Kai di bawah, Kyungsoo menoleh untuk memastikan dia selamat. Soojung cepat-cepat menendang kakinya dan wajah Kyungsoo pun membentur tepi jendela.

Kyungsoo bangkit dengan sempoyongan, hidungnya penuh darah.

"Lady Kwon benar," kata Soojung, berdiri menghadapinya. "Kau semakin kuat saat aku semakin lemah. Kau memenangkan hatinya, aku kalah. Kau Nemesis-ku, Kyungsoo."

Soojung berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bahagia?" Wajahnya redup penuh kesedihan. "Aku hanya bisa bahagia setelah kau mati."

Kyungsoo mundur ke jendela, berusaha membuat jarinya yang gemetar bercahaya.

* * *

Empat lantai di atas, Amber, Victoria, dan Luna menembus koridor-koridor Honor. Teriakan menggema dari bawah, sementara petir menggelegar dari atas.

"Mahkota Sirkus sudah diserahkan!" lengking Amber, menjeblak pintu staf pengajar hingga terbuka. "Di mana mereka?"

Dia berbalik dan mendapat jawaban.

Profesor Ahn, Profesor Dovey, dan Profesor Jung membeku dalam posisi berlari, mulut terbuka lebar, seolah mereka diberondong mantra saat mereka berlari ke ruang bawah tangga.

"Amber..."

Amber mengikuti mata Victoria keluar jendela koridor. Di Jembatan Separuh Jalan, petir menerangi Lady Kwon, Profesor Shim, dan Profesor Moon yang diam membeku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama.

"Bisakah kita mengembalikan mereka?" tanya Luna, memucat ngeri. "Ini hanya Mantra Mematung."

"Ini bukan sekadar Mantra Mematung." Victoria menepuk kulit Profesor Dovey yang mengeluarkan bunyi gaung lemah.

"Ini Mantra Membatu," Amber mengingat-ingat pelajaran Lady Kwon. "Hanya yang merapalkan mantra yang bisa mengembalikannya."

"Tapi _siapa_?" Luna merintih.

"Seseorang yang tidak ingin para guru ikut campur," kata Victoria sambil mengamati menara perak di atas teluk.

Luna menggeleng. "T-tapi–itu artinya–"

"Kita harus menanganinya sendiri," ujar Amber.

* * *

Di atas pulau marmer menjulang di ruang lobi yang runtuh, Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Soojung berdua saja.

"Kita tidak harus menjadi musuh, Soojung," Kyungsoo memohon, berusaha menyalakan jari di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau yang membuatku jadi begini," Soojung terengah, air mata berkilauan. "Kau mengambil segalanya yang jadi milikku."

Kyungsoo melihat Kai dan para Ever merayap di antara reruntuhan, menahan sakit dan takut. Dari kelebatan petir, dilihatnya anak-anak Never menonton mereka dari menara-menara di seberang teluk, gemetar dengan ekspresi yang sama. Jantung Kyungsoo serasa dipukul-pukul.

"Kita bisa menemukan akhir bahagia di sini," pintanya, merasakan jarinya memanas di belakangnya. "Kita berdua bisa menemukan akhir bahagia."

" _Di sini_?" Soojung tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana dengan pulang ke rumah, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo tergagap mencari jawaban.

"Ah, aku mengerti," kata Soojung, tersenyum lebih lebar. "Sekarang kau harus pergi ke Pesta Dansa. Sekarang kau punya _pangeran_."

"Aku hanya ingin kita berteman, Soojung," kata Kyungsoo, air mata mengalir. "Hanya itu yang kuinginkan."

Soojung menatapnya sadis. "Kau tidak pernah _ingin_ berteman, Kyungsoo. Kau ingin _aku_ yang jadi jelek."

Secara ajaib, keriput di pipinya bertambah jelas.

Jari Kyungsoo meredup karena terkejut.

"T-tapi kau sendiri yang melakukannya pada dirimu!"

Soojung mendidih, tangannya membengkok-bengkok dan tumbuh cakar.

"Kau ingin _aku_ yang jadi Jahat."

"Kau bisa jadi Baik!" pekik Kyungsoo, petir menelan suaranya.

"Kau ingin _aku_ yang jadi penyihir," ujar Soojung, pembuluh-pembuluh darah di matanya pecah.

"Tidak!"

"Yah, sayang," Soojung tersenyum, gigi-giginya tanggal. "Permohonan _dikabulkan_."

" _Jangan_!"

Dengan sekali dorong, Soojung mendorong Kyungsoo ke dalam badai. Kyungsoo terguling ke Jembatan yang berkilau, tak berdaya dalam detik-detik terakhir hidupnya–Kai berteriak.

Seorang peri meluncur dan menangkap Kyungsoo dengan seluruh kekuatan hati yang tersisa. Saat membaringkan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati di atas batu yang dibanjiri air, Shindong berterima kasih tanpa suara pada Kyungsoo dari Jangho untuk segala Kebaikan yang dilakukannya. Lalu selagi gadis pucat itu menarik napas pertamanya, Shindong menarik napas terakhirnya dan mati di telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang basah.

Ketika petir menerangi menara, Soojung menunduk, melihat Kyungsoo yang pucat terbaring di atas Jembatan Separuh Jalan, diguyur hujan lebat.

Di seberang Teluk, Soojung melihat anak-anak Never balas memandangnya, menggigil kedinginan. Dia berbalik menghadap Kai dan anak-anak Ever yang berjubel di sudut bawah, sementara Amber, Victoria, dan Luna terbelalak ngeri dari atas tangga.

Gemuruh petir mengguncang, Soojung memungut pecahan cermin dan menyekanya.

Rambutnya yang basah kuyup berubah putih seluruhnya. Kutil-kutil hitam besar memenuhi wajahnya. Matanya hitam menonjol bagai mata burung gagak.

Ditatapnya pecahan cermin itu, dia membeku terserang panik. Namun kemudian, seraya mengamati dirinya di kaca, rasa panik perlahan meleleh dan raut Soojung kini menampakkan rasa lega yang aneh, seolah akhirnya dia bisa melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik pantulannya.

Bibirnya yang membusuk melengkung jadi senyuman, kemudian tawa kebebasan–semakin keras, semakin melengking.

Soojung melempar kaca itu, mengibaskan kepalanya ke belakang, dan melepaskan gelak menyeramkan yang menjanjikan datangnya Kejahatan indah yang terlalu murni untuk dilawan.

Kemudian matanya menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo di bawah sana. Dengan teriakan peringatan yang dahsyat, dia menyelinap ke dalam jubah ularnya dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Soojungnya mengerikan, ya. Ga tega bikin dia jadi gitu, tapi apa boleh buat(?).

Btw, ada yang bertanya-tanya mengenai Sang Guru? Kalau iya, cluenya sudah sangat jelas di chapter ini.

Buku pertama akan habis dalam 3 chapter lagi. Kira-kira ada yang mau tebak bagaimana endingnya? Hehe.


	29. The Witch of Woods Beyond

**28**

 **PENYIHIR DARI HUTAN LUAR**

.

.

.

"Tiap kali ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, eommaku selalu bilang 'Cari kebaikan di dalamnya'," Amber mengembuskan napasnya, berlarian melewati Castor yang mematung di Aula Malice.

"Tiap kali hal buruk terjadi, appaku selalu bilang 'Makan'," Luna tersenggal-senggal, membuntuti Amber berbelok di sudut koridor.

Mereka menubruk Chaerin dan Jennie.

"Ada apa?!" pekik Jennie.

"Masuk ke kamar kalian dan jangan keluar!" bentak Amber.

Chaerin dan Jennie melesat ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Amber dan Luna berlari menuruni tangga serta melihat Hort, Jiyong, dan Zitao menaiki tangga.

"Masuk ke kamar kalian dan jangan keluar!" teriak Luna.

Cowok-cowok itu memandang Luna, lalu Amber.

"Sekarang!" hardik Amber, dan cowok-cowok itupun terbirit pergi.

"Kalau aku jadi kaki tangan, berarti kita akan pisah kelas tahun depan." Luna cemberut.

"Itupun kalau sekolah ini masih tersisa!" tukas Amber.

Mereka berlari cepat ke ruang bawah tangga, membentak anak-anak Never yang ketakutan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Aku bisa melihat satu hal baik," ujar Luna. "Tidak ada PR!"

Amber berhenti mendadak, mata membelalak.

"Luna, kita tidak dipersiapkan menghadapi penyihir sungguhan. Kita baru kelas satu!"

"Ini kan Soojung, tetap gadis yang suka parfum dan warna _pink_. Kita hanya perlu menenangkannya," ucap Luna.

Amber tersenyum. "Kadang-kadang aku dan Vic terlalu meremehkanmu."

"Ayolah," Luna merona, tertatih ke depan. "Mungkin Vic sudah menemukannya."

Setelah menyusuri sisa area Malice, kedua gadis itu berjalan timpang kelelahan ke Kamar 66 dan menjumpai teman sekamar mereka tengah duduk santai di atas tumpukan seprai.

"Semua terkunci di kamar mereka," kata Luna sambil mengeringkan tuniknya.

Bercucuran keringat, Amber mengernyit ke arah Victoria.

"Apa kau bahkan mencari Soojung?"

"Tidak perlu," Victoria menguap. "Dia akan datang ke sini."

Amber mendengus. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Victoria membuka seprai itu, menyingkap Grimm yang diikat dan disumpal.

"Karena dia memberitahuku."

* * *

Di Sekolah Kebaikan, Sehun dan Kai berjaga di luar Ruang Serbaguna Valor. Baju mereka robek-robek dan penuh darah. Di dalam ruang kecil yang lembap dan sesak itu, gadis-gadis terisak di pelukan pasangan Pesta Dansa emreka, sementara Seulgi dan Reena menghampiri cowok-cowok yang terluka sambil membawa obat dan perban. Saat matahari terbit, mereka tertidur.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang tak berani tidur. Meringkuk di kursi kulit zebra, dia memikirkan gadis yang dulu membawakannya jus timun dan kue tepung sekam, yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan bercerita tentang mimpi-mimpinya.

Gadis itu sudah pergi, ditukar dengan seorang penyihir yang mau memburu kepalanya.

Dia memandang Jembatan Separuh Jalan di luar jendela, diterangi fajar dengan guru-guru yang mematung dan ombak yang membeku secara ajaib di atasnya. Tidak ada kebetulan, tak ada kekeliruan besar. Semua ini bagian dari rencana Sang Guru. Dia ingin dua Pembacanya bertempur dalam peperangan.

 _Tapi dia berada di pihak yang mana?_

Sinar matahari memenuhi ruangan. Kyungsoo terus membuka mata dan menunggu langkah Soojung yang selanjutnya.

* * *

Di Kamar 66, pagi menjelang dan berlalu. Begitu pula sore.

"Kau tidak punya cemilan lagi, ya?" Luna bertanya dari tempat tidurnya. Amber dan Victoria menatapnya, Grimm yang tersumpal menggerutu di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Soalnya aku belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin dan aku tidak bisa makan cokelat lagi setelah terpaksa tinggal di toilet gara-gara kalian, karena cokelat mengingatkanku pada−"

Amber mencabut sumpalan mulut Grimm. "Mana Soojung?"

"Datang," sembur Grimm.

"Kapan?"

"Tunggu," jawab Grimm.

"Apa?"

"Grimm datang. Grimm tunggu."

Amber menatap Victoria. "Gara-gara _ini_ kita di sini?"

Kunci berputar di pintu dan ketiga gadis itu tiarap di bawah tempat tidur mereka.

"Grimm?"

Soojung mengendap masuk, melepaskan jubah hitamnya, menggantungnya di kaitan pintu.

"Di mana kau?"

Dia memeriksa kamar, menggaruk-garuk jubah hitam dengan kuku tajamnya yang kotor.

Di bawah tempat tidur, Amber, Luna, dan Victoria tersentak saat gumpalan rambut putih terjatuh.

Soojung berbalik dan melihat gundukan di bawah selimut bergoyang-goyang. "Grimm?"

Sambil menatap curiga, dia meraih tempat tidur.

Tiga orang gadis menyergapnya dari belakang.

"Pegang pergelangan tangannya!" teriak Amber sambil mengikat kaki Soojung ke tiang tempat tidur dengan seprai hangus. Victoria menahan tangan Soojung di atas kepalanya di samping kepala Grimm. Sementara Luna memukuli kepala si cupid dengan bantal, sekadar membuat dirinya berguna.

"Mungkin kalian lupa," ujar Soojung pelan dengan nada malas. "Aku berada di pihak kalian."

"Sekarang kami berada di pihak yang sama. Melawan _kau_ ," desis Amber.

"Aku mengagumi niat manismu, Amber, tapi Kebaikan _tidak_ berada di pihakmu."

Di bawah cahaya, mata Amber menangkap wajah Soojung yang hancur keriput.

"Kau akan membusuk di sini sampai kami mendapatkan cara untuk menyadarkan para guru," kata Amber, menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Asal kalian tahu, aku memaafkan kalian semua. Bahkan sebelum kalian meminta," desah Soojung.

"Kami tidak akan minta," sahut Amber, memberi isyarat agar Luna dan Victoria pergi. Victoria menyambar jubah Soojung dari kaitan.

"Kalian akan kembali padaku. Lihat saja."

Mereka menoleh pada Soojung yang tersenyu memperlihatkan sebagian besar giginya yang tanggal.

Amber bergidik dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

Grimm segera mengunyah sumpalan di mulutnya dan melepehnya.

"Pintar," kata Soojung sambil mengelusnya saat Grim memakan tali pengikatnya. "Kau menjaga mereka tetap di sini dengan baik sekali."

Dia membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan alat jahitnya yang berjamur serta sekotak kain dan benang.

"Dari kemarin aku sibuk sekali, Grimm. Dan masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan."

 _TAK!_

Soojung menoleh ke pintu.

 _TAK! TAK!_

Di luar, Victoria memaku papan, gembok, dan menyekrup pintu sementara Amber merintanginya dengan patung-patung dan bangku-bangku di aula. Dia melihat anak-anak Never mengintip dari kamar mereka.

"MASUK KE KAMAR!" hardiknya, dan pintu-pintu itupun menutup.

"Aku merasa tidak enak. Dia kan teman sekamar kita," kata Luna.

"Apapun _itu_ , itu bukan teman sekamar kita," sahut Amber.

Di dalam, Soojung bersenandung seiring ketukan palu dan jarum yang secara ajaib menjahit di bawah jarinya yang menyala.

"Nanti mereka terpaksa membuka semuanya," desah Soojung, mengingat-ingat terakhir kali seseorang menguncinya di dalam kamarnya. "Kerja keras yang sia-sia."

* * *

Saat petang, anak-anak Ever semakin gelisah dan mulai pergi berbondong-bondong untuk mandi. Lalu mereka pindah beramai-ramai sambil waspada ke Aula Makan. Tempat-tempat masak di dapur yang disihir terus memasak, meskipun para peri di sana mematung mengelilinginya. Para murid mengisi piring-piring mereka dengan kari angsa, salad miju-miju, dan es rasa cokelat, lalu makan di meja-meja bundar dalam keheningan melelahkan.

Di ujung meja, Kyungsoo berusaha mengadakan kontak mata dengan Kai, tetapi dia menggerogoti tulang ayamnya dengan lahap. Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat Kai kelihatan begitu lelah; di sekeliling matanya lebam, pipinya pucat, dan ada luka kecil di tulang rahang kanannya. Dia satu-satunya yang belum mandi.

Keheningan berlanjut sampai anak-anak itu hampir selesai menghabiskan es mereka.

"Mm, entah kalian tahu atau tidak, tapi−em, Aula Kebaikan?" Yeri berkata takut-takut. "Masih... lumayan."

Seratus sembilan belas kepala mendongak.

Yeri mengangkat gelas esnya menutupi wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"J-jadi kita bisa, em, masih bisa mengadakan... tahu kan−"

Dia menelan ludah.

"Pesta."

Semua memandangnya.

"Atau tidak," gumam Yeri.

Teman-teman sekelasnya kembali pada gelas es mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jisoo meletakkan sendoknya.

"Kita memang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan."

"Dan masih ada dua jam untuk bersiap-siap," ujar Giselle.

Rosé menatap ragu. "Apa waktunya cukup?"

"Akan kusiapkan musiknya!" seru Chanyeol.

"Akan kuperiksa aulanya!" seru Mark.

"Semuanya berdandan!" Seulgi berteriak. Sambil bersorak riang, anak-anak itu meletakkan sendok-sendok mereka dan beranjak.

"Coba kuperjelas." Suara Kyungsoo mengagetkan. "Para peri dan serigala mati, lalu guru-guru dikutuk, setengah bagian sekolah kita tinggal puing-puing, ada pembunuh bebas di sana dan kalianingin mengadakan _Pesta Dansa_?"

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah pada penyihir!" seru Taeyong.

"Kita tidak boleh melupakan gaun kita!" Reena meratap.

Anak-anak Ever berisik menyampaikan persetujuan mereka dengan marah.

"Guru-guru pasti bangga!"

"Kebaikan tidak pernah menyerah pada Kejahatan!"

"Dia ingin menghancurkan Pesta Dansa kita!"

"Semua _diam_."

Ruangan hening seketika. Anak-anak Ever menoleh pada Kai yang tetap duduk.

"Kyungsoo benar. Kita tidak bisa mengadakan Pesta Dansa sekarang."

Teman-temannya duduk lemas dan cemberut. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Pertama, kita cari penyihir itu lalu kita _bunuh_ dia," ujar Kai.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal saat sorakan Ever meledak−" _Bunuh si penyihir! Bunuh si penyihir!_ "

"Kalian pikir dia hanya duduk-duduk menunggu kita?" teriak Kyungsoo, melompat ke atas kursinya. "Kalian pikir kalian bisa melenggang ke Kejahatan dan membunuh seorang _penyihir sungguhan_?"

Sorakan mereda.

"Apa maksudmu penyihir 'sungguhan'?" Seulgi memelototinya.

Baekhyun memahaminya dan memucat, "Storian benar-benar sedang menulis dongengmu, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan wajahnya menampakkan kecemasan lebih lagi.

"Kita tidak tahu siapa yang mengendalikan dongeng ini," kata Kyungsoo dari atas kursi. "Kita tidak tahu apakah Sang Guru ini Baik atau Jahat. Kita tidak tahu apakah Hutan masih dalam keadaan seimbang atau tidak. Yang kita tahu Soojung ingin aku mati dan akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya. Jadi, menurutku sebaiknya kita kembali ke Valor dan menunggu."

Mata semua oran beralih ke Kai yang mengernyit ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Yah, aku Kapten sekolah ini," ujarnya ketus. "Dan menurutku kita serang."

Mata-mata berpindah-pindah antara dia dan putrinya.

"Kai, apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil memandang Kai di tempat duduknya.

Keheningan semakin berat saat pertanyaan Kyungsoo menggantung, tatapannya membuat Kai naik darah.

Sang pangeran mengalihkan tatapannya dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kembali ke Valor," gumamnya.

Ketika anak-anak Ever mematuhi perintahnya dan dengan lesu membereskan piring-piring mereka, Kyungsoo mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Kai.

"Kau melakukan yang benar−"

"Aku mau mandi," potongnya. "Ingin tampil keren selama bersembunyi seperti cewek nanti malam."

Kyungsoo membiarkannya berlalu. Saat Kai melangkah keluar dari aula, Seulgi menemuinya di depan pintu.

"Ayo kita menyelinap ke Kejahatan! Kita bunuh penyihir itu bersama-sama!"

"Lakukan sesuai perintah," Kai mendidih dan menyerempetnya sambil berlalu.

Seulgi menyaksikan kepergiannya, pipinya semerah darah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Ever kembali ke tahanan Valor dengan murung, Seulgi menyelinap ke jembatan layang menuju kamarnya, menjumpai seekor kelinci putih yang kelaparan menunggunya, melompat-lompat naik turun.

"Nanti kau akan dapat makan, Kaily," kata Seulgi sambil mengangkatnya. "Tapi kau akan mendapatkannya setelah menjalankan _misi_."

* * *

Amber terbangun di dalam kegelapan kastel dan Menara Lonceng berdentang delapan kali. Wajahnya menelungkup dibasahi air liur, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku _Mantra Pembalik_ yang menempel di pipinya. Dia juga melihat Victoria dan Luna saling bersandar di balik mebel-mebel yang merintangi kamar mereka. Terkejut, Amber bergegas bangun dan melihat ke pintu.

Pintu Kamar 66 tidak terusik.

Amber menghela napas lega−kemudian tersekat.

Sesuatu bergerak di ujung koridor.

Dipanjatnya tumpukan mebel itu dan berjinjit ke arah tangga. Setelah dekat, dilihatnya tiga sosok membungkuk diam-diam menyelinap ke bawah. Amber menunggu di belakang birai tangga sampai melihat dua bayangan lagi. Dia menyalakan obor tangga.

Chaerin, Vex, Jiyong, dan Heize balas melotot kepadanya.

"Kenapa kalian keluar kamar?!" bentak Amber.

"Kami datang untuk membantumu!" ujar Heize.

"Apa-apaan−"

Kemudian Amber melihat apa yang ada di tangan mereka.

Victoria tengah memimpikan selokan dan Luna memimpikan kacang polong ketika perut mereka disodok.

"Lihat!" Amber mengangkat selembar kartu hitam, berkerlap-kerlip hijau dan ditulis dengan tinta putih pudar.

* * *

 _Kini Kebaikan akan datang membunuh kita semua karena kita telah mengacaukan Pesta Dansa mereka yang indah._

 _Tapi, Never sayang, kita akan balas dendam._

 _Hadirlah pukul 8 malam di Aula Kejahatan._

* * *

"Puisi yang manis," ujar Luna kesal. "Balas dendam apaan, sih?"

"Tidak ada balas dendam!" bentak Amber.

"Lalu kenapa kau menulisnya?" tanya Victoria.

"Bukan aku yang menulisnya, dasar bodoh!"

Kedua gadis itu menatapnya, lalu cepat-cepat berlari ke tangga.

"Bagaimana dia bisa lolos?!" teriak Victoria, melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus.

"Jangan tanya padaku!" Amber balas berteriak saat jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih dua puluh menit.

"Menurut kalian balas dendamnya apa?" tanya Luna yang kemudian tersandung.

"Burung gagak lagi?" tanya Victoria.

"Kabut beracun?" tebak Amber.

"Bom yang ditanam di bawah kedua sekolah dan akan meledak bersamaan?" tanya Luna.

Amber memucat. "Bagaimana kalau mereka semua sudah mati?!"

Mereka terbirit melewati ruang bawah tangga, melewati Aula Makan, Pameran Kejahatan, ke pintu-pintu berukir tengkorak dan tertutup sarang laba-laba di ujung koridor lantai pertama. Sambil melemparkan undangan hitam itu, Amber membuka pintu dan ketiga gadis itu menyerbu Aula Kejahatan, bersiap menghadapi pembunuhan besar-besaran–

Luna melihat sekilas lalu pingsan. Amber dan Victoria tidak bisa bernapas.

" _Ini_ balas dendamnya?" tanya Amber, air matanya merebak.

Di luar aula, Kaily si kelinci berlari dari belakang tangga ke kartu yang dijatuhkan Amber. Dia menjepitnya di antara gigi tonggosnya, berhati-hati supaya tidak merusak kerlap-kerlipnya. Membayangkan buah pir dan plum serta makanan-makanan enak lainnya, dia melompat kembali untuk menjumpai majikannya.

* * *

Sambil merosot di dinding Ruang Serbaguna Valor, Kyungsoo berusaha tetap membuka matanya. Namun semakin lama matanya semakin terasa berat sampai tubuhnya tumbang ke belakang dan sebuah tangan hangat menangkapnya. Dia mengintip pada Kai yang berlutut mengenakan kemeja biru mudanya, merona dan basah sehabis mandi.

"Tidurlah," katanya lembut. "Aku di sini sekarang."

"Aku tahu kau kesal padaku–"

"Sst, jangan berdebat lagi."

Kai merangkul putrinya lebih erat.

Dengan senyuman bersalah, Kyungsoo berserah ke lengan pangerannya yang kuat dan memejamkan mata.

Pintu ruangan itu menjeblak terbuka.

"Kai!"

Seulgi menghambur ke dalam, membangunkan anak-anak Ever. Kai mendongak, raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan rasa terganggu.

"Mereka datang!" teriak Seulgi lalu menyodorkan kartu hitam itu pada Kai selagi Kyungsoo terbangun di pelukannya.

"Mereka akan datang membunuh kita!"

Kai membaca tulisan putih tipis itu, pembuluh-pembuluh darah di lehernya menegang.

"Sudah kuduga!"

Kyungsoo mencoba membacanya dari balik bahu Kai, tetapi pangerannya langsung beranjak.

"PERHATIAN!"

Semua bangun seketika.

"Saat ini, para penjahat berencana membalas dendam pada sekolah kita," Kai berteriak mengumumkan. "Semua anak Never sekarang bersekongkol dengan Soojung. Harapan kita satu-satunya adalah menyerang Sekolah Kejahatan sebelum mereka datang menyerang kita. Kita serang pada pukul sembilan!"

Kyungsoo berdiri terpana.

"Bersiap untuk perang!" raung Kai, menjeblak pintu.

" _Perang_!" seru Sehun, menggiring anak-anak Ever di belakangnya. "Bersiap untuk perang!"

Kebingungan, Kyungsoo memungkut kartu hitam yang terjatuh tadi. Matanya berkilat saat membaca.

"Jangan! Jangan menyerang!"

Dia berlari keluar ruang serbaguna–ada kaki yang menjegalnya. Kyungsoo tersandung, wajahnya membentur lantai.

"Ups," gumam Seulgi, lalu melenggang mengikuti yang lainnya.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak, menyadari kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan aula kosong. Sambil mengerang kesakitan, dia mengikuti jejak-jejak kaki di sepanjang jembatan layang menuju Menara Honor, lalu turun ke Rumah Singgah Hansel hingga dia mendengar suara seram yang berasal dari pedang beradu dengan batu.

Dia mengintip ke dalam ruangan batu gula gemerlapan dan melihat cowok-cowok Ever mengasah pedang, pisau, anak panah, kapak, tombak, dan rantai sungguhan yang mereka curi dari gudang persenjataan.

"Butuh berapa banyak minyak mendidih?" seru seseorang.

"Cukup untuk membuat mereka semua buta!" teriak yang lain, membenturkan pedangnya ke batu asah.

Di ruangan permen loli, Reena merobek gaun anak-anak perempuan supaya lebih praktis dipakai berperang. Sementara Seulgi mempersenjatai setiap orang dengan kantung berisi batu-batu tajam dan anak panah berduri.

"Tapi cowok-cowok dilatih untuk berperang di kelas," keluh Irene.

"Kita bahkan belum belajar bertarung!" kata Giselle.

"Jangankan itu, mantra yang sudah diajarkan juga masih belum cukup!" timpal Yeri.

"Apa kalian mau jadi budak para penjahat?" Seulgi membentaknya. "Dipaksa memasak anak-anak dan memakan jantung putri, meminum darah kuda–"

"Dan memakai jubah hitam bau apak?" pekik Rosé.

Di ruang _marshmallow_ , Baekhyun dan Luhan menyalakan lusinan obor. Sementara di ruang permen karet, Chanyeol dan serombongan cowok menatah balok pendobrak.

Kyungsoo menjumpai Kai di ruangan terakhir bersama Sehun dan dua anak laki-laki lainnya (dia lupa, kalau tidak salah Jaehyun dan Taeyong), mengerumuni peta gambaran tangan di meja manisan plum milik Profesor Dovey.

"Bagaimana kau tahu di situ letak Aula Kejahatan?" tanya Sehun.

"Hanya menebak," jawab si pangeran. "Kyungsoo satu-satunya orang yang pernah ke sekolah terkutuk itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Suruh Seulgi mencarinya."

"Tak usah repot-repot."

Mereka berempat menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum. "Kami butuh pertolonganmu."

"Aku tidak mau menolong seorang Kapten menggiring pasukannya ke liang kubur mereka," ujar Kyungsoo tenang.

Raut Kai memerah terkejut. "Kyungsoo, mereka mau membunuh kita!"

" _Kini Kebaikan datang untuk membunuh kita_ ," bantahnya sambil mengacungkan kartu hitam itu. "Kejahatan tidak menyerang kita, Soojung ingin _kau_ menyerang! Itu sama saja perangkap! Aku jelas tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Akulah laki-laki di sini, bukan kau!"

"Kalau begitu, bersikaplah seperti laki-laki!"

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

Sementara Menara Lonceng berdentang, anak-anak lelaki itu memandangi Kai dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

Dentang terakhir mereda.

Dalam keheningan, Kyungsoo melihat keraguan di mata Kai dan yakin dirinya telah menang. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, mendekat untuk meraih tangan pangerannya, tetapi Kai menjauh. Dengan memandang marah pada putrinya, wajah Kai bertambah merah padam.

"KITA SERANG _SEKARANG_!" raungnya, menggelegar di seluruh koridor. Selagi ketiga letnannya berlari memimpin pasukan, Kai mengambil petanya dan mengikuti mereka keluar.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengikutinya. Sebelum dia sempat berbicara, Kai meraih pinggangnya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya sang pangeran.

Sang putri mendesah gusar. "Tentu, tapi–"

"Bagus."

Kai membanting pintu dan memalangnya dengan anak panah.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kai melalui retakan di pintu. "Tapi aku pangeranmu dan aku akan melindungimu."

"Kai! Tunggu!" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul pintu permen itu. "Jangan gegabah atau dia akan membunuh kita semua!"

Namun dari retakan pintu, dilihatnya Kai memimpin pasukan Kebaikan menuju medan perang, dipersenjatai obor, senjata, balok pendobrak, dan sorakan berambisi: " _Bunuh si penyihir! Bunuh si penyihir!_ "

Di dalam koridor yang diterangi cahaya obor, bayangan mereka membesar di dinding, lalu menghilang seperti sihir. Kepanikan membuat darah Kyungsoo seakan membeku. Dia ahrus pergi ke Sekolah Kejahatan sebelum Kai dan pasukannya sampai. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Bahkan tenaga yang didapatnya setelah makan petang tadi pun belum cukup untuk mendobrak pintu berpalang itu. Yah, itu karena Kyungsoo tidak menghabiskan makanannya alih-alih tak berselera.

 _Aku hanya bisa bahagia setelah kau mati,_ kata sahabatnya.

Air mata serasa membakar matanya seraya Kyungsoo menetapkan keputusan sulit dan berisiko tinggi.

Menyerahkan diri pada Soojung dan tidak ada orang lain yang akan mati.

Biarkan si penyihir menang. Hanya itu akhir bahagia yang tersisa.

Dengan teriakan hebat, Kyungsoo memukul dan menendang pintu itu, lalu membenturkan meja manisan plum ke pintu, tetapi pintu itu tak kunjung hancur. Dilemparkannya kursi-kursi ke dinding berlapis krim dan menginjak-injak lantai gula, namun tak ada hasil. Hanya ada satu jalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan keringat bercucuran, Kyungsoo melihat keluar jendela.

Sepatu hitam tebalnya menemukan langkan saat dia menduduki ambang jendela di balik gaun birunya yang menggembung. Selagi angin malam yang amat dingin menerpa wajahnya, dia menarik kaki sebelahnya dan berpegangan pada sulur lampu-lampu emas yang digantung oleh para peri di seluruh menara untuk Pesta Dansa. Dia menariknya dengan putus asa, lalu berayun ke bubungan sempit dan berputar.

Kyungsoo berada begitu tinggi di atas Jembatan Separuh jalan sampai-sampai para guru yang mematung terlihat seperti batang lilin-lilin kecil. Angin dahsyat menusuk telinganya dan membuatnya gemetar kencang hingga hampir terpeleset.

Dari balik kaca jembatan layang, dia bisa melihat obor membanjiri Menara Honor menuju Terowongan Hijau. Dia hanya punya waktu beberapa menit saja sebelum Kebaikan menjatuhkan diri ke tangan Kejahatan.

Kepalan tangannya menarik lampu-lampu di atasnya yang ternyata diikat kencang. Dia menyipit ke arah sulur lampu yang jatuh bersilangan dari menara, jalur gemerlapan itu bisa membawanya ke Jembatan.

 _Semoga cukup kuat_ , Kyungsoo berdoa.

Digenggamnya sulur itu, melompat ke langkan, dan mendengar bunyi patahan. Tubuhnya jatuh menghantam langkan kaca dan tepat sebelum dia meluncur, sesuatu mendesing dan menancap beberapa senti dari pipinya. Kyungsoo berpegangan pada benda itu saat sulur ambruk, lalu menyadari benda apa itu.

Sebuah anak panah.

Dengan bergantung pada anak panah itu, dia melihat ke belakang dan terkejut, tepat waktu untuk melihat anak panah lainnya hampir menyerempet pipi sebelahnya. Panah-panah lainnya meluncur berterbangan dari kegelapan malam, mengarah kepadanya bak memburu mangsa. Selagi ujung besinya terus-menerus menyerempet gaun biru tuanya, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menantikan tusukan dahsyat yang menyakitkan.

Desingan itu berhenti.

Kyungsoo membuka mata. Anak-anak panah mendarat secara berurutan seperti anak tangga menuruni tembok menara.

Dia tidak mempertanyakan siapa yang berusaha membunuhnya atau apakah ini keberuntungan sesaat. Dia hanya menuruni anak-anak panah itu secepat mungkin menuju Jembatan Separuh Jalan dan melewati guru-guru yang membeku. Tangannya terulur, berjaga-jaga mencari penghalang yang ternyata tidak ada. Saat pasukan Kai tiba di Tanah Lapang untuk memasuki terowongan menuju Kejahatan yang terbelit secara ajaib sehingga tak bisa dilewati, di kejauhan Kyungsoo menyebrang dengan selamat ke sarang penjahat.

Jauh di ketinggian, di jendela Menara Malice, Grimm menyarungkan busur panahnya.

"Bahkan tidak mengenai sehelai rambut pun di kepalanya meski kau sangat menginginkannya," ujar Soojung sambil mengelusnya.

Grimm menggerutu tak jelas dengan patuh selagi tuannya mengawasi pasukan Kai berbaris di sekeliling parit, lalu ke arah Kyungsoo yang menghilang ke Kejahatan sendirian.

"Sebentar lagi," katanya.

Dia menepis gumpalan rambut putih di atas mejanya dan meneruskan menjahit, bak pemain boneka yang memainkan talinya dengan riang.

Kyungsoo menyangka dia akan ditangkap tepat saat dia memasuki Kejahatan. Namun, seraya mengendap di ruang lobi yang bocor itu, dilihatnya tak ada satu pun penjaga, tak ada jebakan, dan tak ada tanda-tanda peperangan.

Sekolah Kejahatan sunyi meresahkan, kecuali pintu-pintu besi yang berderit membuka tutup di belakang ruang bawah tangga. Kyungsoo mengintip ke dalam dan menemukan Teater Dongeng, kondisinya sudah diperbaiki seperti semula dengan satu perbedaan. Bila sebelumnya batu di bagian depan panggung terukir burung _phoenix_ terbang dari abu, sekarang digantikan oleh pahatan penyihir yang berteriak dengan burung-burung gagak mengelilinginya.

Sambil bergidik, Kyungsoo mengendap di tangga menuju Aula Kejahatan. Berbagai pertanyaan kerap berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

 _Tapi, Never sayang, kita akan balas dendam..._

Apa yang Soojung lakukan bersama anak-anak Never lainnya? Kyungsoo memikirkan semua penjahat terburuk yang ditemukannya dalam buku-buku dongeng. Mengubahnya jadi batu seperti para guru? Berpawai membawa penggalan kepalanya yang bercucuran darah? Memasaknya jadi pai daging?

Meskipun udara malam terasa begitu dingin membeku, Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya dialiri peluh dari pelipisnya saat berbelok di sudut.

Apa lagi? Menggulingkannya di dalam gentong berpaku? Mencabut jantungnya dengan tangan kosong? Merajamnya dengan batu-batu besar?

Keringatnya bercucuran semakin deras saat dia melihat ratusan jejak kaki.

Membakarnya? Menikamnya? Menguburnya hidup-hidup?

Dia berlari, memburu siksaan serta kematian. Dalam hatinya dia berharap suatu hari nanti dia dan Soojung bisa menemukan satu sama lain di dunia lain; misalnya dunia tanpa pangeran, dunia tanpa kepedihan, dunia tanpa hal tentang Kebaikan dan Kejahatan. Seraya tubuhnya gemetar, Kyungsoo menghamburkan dirinya ke pintu berukir tengkorak dan terkesiap.

Untuk beberapa detik, Kyungsoo tak mampu bernapas.

Aula Kejahatan sudah diubah menjadi aula dansa yang indah, gemerlapan dengan balon-balon hijau dan hitam mengilap, ribuan lilin api hijau pucat, dan cahaya lampu hijau gantung putar yang menggores lukisan dinding. Dilihatnya Hort dan Luna berdansa waltz sambil tersandung-sandung, Victoria merangkulkan tangannya di leher Zitao, Jiyong mencoba untuk tidak menginjak ujung sepatu Chaerin, lalu Amber dan Taehyung berayun dan berbisik sementara pasangan-pasangan penjahat lainnya berdansa waltz di sekeliling mereka. Teman-teman sekamar Jiyong memainkan lagu dengan biola alang-alang dan pasangan-pasangan lain pun bertambah memenuhi laintai. Mereka terlihat canggung, segan, namun berseri bahagia, menari di bawah spanduk yang berkerlap-kerlip:

 **ACARA TAHUNAN PENJAHAT KE-1**

" **BUKAN PESTA"**

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya dan terisak.

Musik berhenti.

Dia menyeka matanya dan menyadari anak-anak Never memandanginya. Pasangan-pasangan melepaskan diri. Wajah mereka memerah karena malu.

"Dia ngapain di sini?" sembur Taehyung.

"Dia pasti akan bilang-bilang pada anak-anak Ever!" seru Jennie.

"Tangkap dia!" teriak Jiyong.

"Biar aku yang tangani," sahut sebuah suara.

Amber berjalan melewati kerumunan. Kyungsoo bergerak mundur.

"Amber, dengar dulu–"

"Ini pesta penjahat, Kyungsoo," ujar Amber seraya mengendap ke arahnya. "Dan kau _bukan_ penjahat."

Kyungsoo mendesak ke dinging, tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

"T-tunggu–"

"Sayangnya hanya satu yang bisa dilakukan sekarang," kata Amber, mata hitamnya berkilat.

"M-mati?"

"Bergabunglah," kata Amber.

Kyungsoo menatapnya, begitu juga anak-anak Never.

Vex mengentakkan kakinya. "Tapi dia kan–"

"Diterima sebagai tamuku," ujar Amber. "Tidak seperti Pesta Dansa Salju, di Bukan Pesta tidak ada peraturan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng, bukan mencari kata-kata melainkan air mata. Amber menyentuh bahunya.

"Kami menemukan aula sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini," katanya, suaranya memecah. "Kurasa dia ingin kami mendapatkan apa yang tidak bisa didapatkannya. Mungkin ini caranya meminta maaf."

Tangis Kyungsoo meledak. "Aku juga minta maaf–"

"Aku mencemplungkanmu ke selokan," isak Amber. "Kita semua pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi kita bisa memperbaikinya, kan? Dua sekolah bersatu."

Kyungsoo menangis begitu keras sehingga tubuhnya terguncang.

Amber menegang. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku berusaha menghentikan mereka," Kyungsoo tersedu.

"Menghentikan siapa?"

" _BUNUH PARA PENJAHAT! NEVER HARUS MATI!"_

Amber menoleh perlahan. Anak-anak Never berkerumun di jendela raksasa dan melihat ke dalam kegelapan malam. Di bawah sana, pasukan Kebaikan berbaris di sekeliling parit, senjata-senjata berkilauan di bawah cahaya obor.

Cahaya di wajah-wajah para penjahat padam dan mereka mundur ketakutan ke dalam tempat perlindungan mereka. Angin bertiup masuk dari jendela dan memadamkan lilin-lilin, menyisakan kegelapan dan dingin di aula itu.

"Jadi, kau datang untuk memperingatkan kami sementara pangeranmu datang untuk membunuh kami," kata Amber geram sambil memandangi gerombolan itu. " _Cinta_ tak ada gunanya."

"Kau tidak perlu melawan mereka," desak Kyungsoo. "Biarkan mereka lihat apa yang sudah kulihat."

Amber menoleh, matanya merah membara.

"Dan membiarkan mereka menertawakan kami? Membiarkan mereka mengingatkan siapa kami sebenarnya yang jelek, tak berharga, dan pecundang?"

"Itu bukan diri kalian!"

Namun Amber sudah kembali menjadi gadis berbahaya yang pernah dikenal Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami!" bentaknya.

"Kita semua sama, Amber. Biarkan mereka melihat yang sebenarnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara," Kyungsoo memohon.

"Ya, hanya ada satu cara." Ucap Amber pelan, lalu memamerkan gigi-giginya. " _Bebaskan sang penyihir_!"

"Jangan!" raung Kyungsoo. "Itu yang dia inginkan!"

Amber tersenyum mengejek. "Dan ingatkan putri kita apa yang terjadi jika gadis cantik pergi ke tempat yang bukan tempatnya."

Kyungsoo berteriak selagi bayangan-bayangan penjahat merengkuhnya.

Tinggi di atas menara yang lapuk, gerombolan berisi 50 anak Never mencabut paku-paku dan menyingkirkan mebel-mebel dari pintu Kamar 66. Dengan raungan ganas, mereka menendang pintu itu hingga rubuh dan mundur terkejut.

Seorang perempuan tua buruk rupa yang kisut dan menyeramkan balas menatap mereka dalam balutan gaun pesta _pink_ mengilap. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang hampir botak dan kotor, lalu memamerkan gusi hitamnya.

"Coba kutebak," bibir busuk sang penyihir membentuk senyuman. "Pesta kita kedatangan _tamu tak diundang_."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Triple update! Go read the next chapter, thank you._

ps: bagi yang mau tukeran socmed, PM saja yaa hehe._.


	30. Beautiful Evil

**29**

 **KEJAHATAN YANG CANTIK**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination while reading this story._

Mata Kyungsoo seketika membuka dikelilingi dinginnya es yang menusuk. Dia terbaring, disekap dalam peti kaca berlapis es. Lusinan siluet kabur menaunginya. Karena panik, dia bergegas bangun, tetapi tubuhnya membeku. Dan oh, bahkan dia tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

Setelah diamati lebih dalam, mata Kyungsoo menangkap satu fakta bahwa peti itu bukan terbuat dari kaca, melainkan es.

Dia berusaha menghirup udara lagi, tapi tercekik. Matanya membelalak, pipinya membiru, lalu bayangan-bayangan gelap berpencar dan sesosok penampakan _pink_ melayang di antaranya. Dengan lidahnya, Kyungsoo terengah menyeka embun es itu.

Soojung yang hampir botak dan ganjil, tersenyum padanya seraya menggenggam kapak Ruang Jahanam. Saat Kyungsoo menarik napas terakhirnya, matanya menyorotkan permohonan ampun yang sangat kentara. Soojung memandanginya dari balik es, jemari keriputnya mengelus wajah Kyungsoo di balik peti dan mengangkat kapak itu perlahan.

Terdengar suara teriakan Amber.

Kapak menebas es, menghancurkan peti, dan berhenti tepat di atas hidung Kyungsoo. Dia segera berguling dan terjatuh ke lantai basah, napasnya tersenggal.

"Membuat putri malang ini kedinginan membeku bukanlah cara memperlakukan seorang tamu dengan baik, Amber."

"P-panah itu darimu–" Kyungsoo terbata seraya merangkak mundur. "K-kau membawaku kemari–untuk membunuhku–"

" _Membunuhmu_?" Soojung tampak terluka. "Kau kira aku bisa membunuhmu?"

Di seberang ruangan, Kyungsoo melihat Amber berimpitan bersama Victoria dan Luna, ternganga melihat sosok yang dulu teman sekamarnya, kini menjadi perempuan tua botak nan keriput.

"Sesungguhnya melukaimu adalah keinginan utamaku saat ini, Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tak bisa," ujar Soojung, melelehkan kapak itu dengan jari pendar _pink_ nya. Dia mengamati wajahnya yang hancur di sebuah pecahan es. "Lagipula, kelakuanku kemarin malam tidak sopan."

" _Tidak sopan_?" Kyungsoo terbatuk. "Kau mendorongku keluar jendela!"

"Kalau aku aku merenggut semua milikmu," Soojung menjeda. Seraya melirik gaun biru tua Kyungsoo melalui pecahan kaca, warna hitam pekat mulai menyebar dari pupil mata kelabunya dan perlahan menjalar menutupi seluruh bola matanya. "Kau pasti melakukan hal yang sama, bukan?"

Si penyihir membalikkan tubuhnya, gaun _pink_ nya gemerlapan. "Tapi semua sudah jelas. Ini dongengmu, Kyungsoo. Tinggal kita mengakhirinya sebagai teman atau musuh."

"T-teman?" Kyungsoo tergagap ngeri.

"Yah, itu mustahil kata Sang Guru. Dan mungkin kita mengira dia benar," kata Soojung, kulit di sekeliling kutil-kutilnya mengelupas. "Tapi bagaimana dia bisa memahami kita?"

Kyungsoo mundur karena jijik.

Soojung mengangguk. "Sekarang aku jelek, tapi aku bisa bahagia di sini. Benar-benar bisa, di tempat kita masing-masing. Kau di Kebaikan, aku di Kejahatan." Matanya menelusuri sekeliling Aula Kejahatan yang dihias. "Tapi Jahat bisa cantik, kan?"

Cahaya obor menyeruak dari jendela-jendela besar.

"Soojung, anak-anak Ever sampai di pagar!" teriak Victoria sambil melihat keluar.

"Balas dendam," ucap Kyungsoo gemetar. "Kau bilang kau ingin balas dendam."

"Apalagi cara untuk memancing Kebaikan kemari, Kyungie? Bagaimana lagi caranya menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kami menginginkan Pesta Dansa kami sendiri?" tanya Soojung sedih.

"Soojung, mereka sudah menerobos masuk!" Luna menjerit. Di bawah sana, Ever menyerbu pintu-pintu kastel.

"Tapi kita akan mengakhiri semua ini," ujar Soojung tenang namun Kyungsoo sempat menangkap sarat terburu-buru yang kentara. Penyihir itu mengeluarkan kepalan tangannya yang berbonggol-bonggol dari saku gaunnya.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ada sesuatu di tangan Soojung.

" _DIA ADA DI ATAS_!" seru seorang Ever di kejauhan.

"Do Kyungsoo, sahabatku, Nemesisku..." ucap Soojung, berjalan pelan ke arah Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan terkepal erat.

" _BUNUH SI PENYIHIR_!" pekik para Ever seraya menyerbu ke atas.

Soojung meraih kepalan tangannya yang bebercak-bercak. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri ketika penyihir itu membuka telapak tangannya.

Soojung turun bertopang satu lutut.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Kyungsoo kehilangan napas.

 **BUM!**

Anak-anak mendobrak pintu aula.

"Soojung, apa yang kau lakukan?!" jerit Amber.

Soojung mengulurkan tangan keriputnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Akan kita tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir."

 **BUM!**

Pintu aula mulai hancur.

"Satu dansa demi kedamaian," Soojung berjanji.

"Soojung, mereka semua akan membunuh kita!" pekik Victoria.

Namun Soojung tetap menjulurkan tangannya.

"Satu dansa untuk akhir bahagia, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo menatapnya, tak mampu bergerak, sementara kunci pintu telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Kutil-kutil Soojung berkilauan tersiram air mata.

"Satu dansa demi menyelamatkan hidupku."

" _Pada hitungan ketiga_!" raung Kai di luar.

Soojung memandang Kyungsoo dengan bola matanya yang telah menghitam sempurna tanpa celah.

"Tidakkah kau lihat? Ini aku, Kyungie."

Dengan gemetar, Kyungsoo meneliti wajah buruknya.

" _Satu_!"

"Kyungsoo, kumohon. Jangan biarkan aku mati sebagai penjahat."

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, ketakutan.

"Kau Jahat–"

"Dan Baik memaafkan. Bukankah kau Baik?"

" _Dua_!"

Sambil terkesiap, Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya yang gemetar ke arah telapak tangan si penyihir.

Soojung melingkarkan lengannya yang kurus kering dan keriput ke pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk berdansa waltz melintasi lantai. Menuruti isyarat Amber yang panik, teman-teman sekamar Jiyong memainkan lagu cinta dengan nada terseok-seok.

"Kau memang Baik," Soojung berbisik, kepalanya bersandar di pundah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu," balas Kyungsoo pelan.

" _Tiga_!"

Kai menerobos pintu bersama pasukannya dan dengan raungan ganas, mereka mencari-cari sosok Soojung seraya mengacungkan senjata. Pasukan Ever langsung membidik sasaran ketika target telah dengan mudah ditemukan.

"Bunuh si penyihi–"

Lalu dilihatnya dansa waltz yang sedang memuncak. Soojung berputar menghadapnya, Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Pedang Kai terjatuh.

"Kai yang malang," ujar Soojung, musik berhenti. "Setiap kali dia menemukan putrinya, ternyata sang putri adalah seorang penyihir."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, terpana. "Kau _dipihaknya_?"

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkedip cepat. "Dia bohong!" teriaknya sambil meronta dari pelukan Soojung.

"Kau kira bagaimana dia bisa selamat saat dia nekat melewati jendela dan nyaris jatuh? Menurutmu kenapa dia berusaha menghentikan serangan kalian?" tanya Soojung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sayangnya pasangan Pesta Dansamu juga _pasanganku_."

Kai mengikuti arah mata Soojung ke spanduk di atas aula. Anak-anak Ever memucat di belakangnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Ini jebakan!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Kyungsoo. Tidak apa-apa, _darling_. Kau boleh bilang padanya," ujar Soojung. Dia menoleh pada Kai dengan gusar. "Kalau kau lebih memilih sahabatmu, si penyihir ketimbang sang pangeran."

Kai terbelalak ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak benar!" jerit Kyungsoo. "Aku punya bukti!" Dia menoleh ke kiri. "Amber! Luna! Beritahu mereka!"

Namun Amber, Luna, dan anak-anak Never lainnya tengah menatap tajam ke arah pasukan Kebaikan yang memegangi senjata-senjata mematikan untuk membantai. Amber balas menatap Kyungsoo tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Kyungsoo melihat cahaya di mata pangerannya meredup. Di belakangnya, Ever yang bersenjata membidikkan senjata mereka dari Soojung ke arahnya.

"Tidak! Ini salah paham!" Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri. Kemudian dia menghambur ke arah pangerannya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau harus percaya padaku! Aku ada dipihakmu!"

"Benarkah?" sela Soojung. "Lalu jika pangeranmu mengurungmu di satu menara, bagaimana kua bisa berada di menara yang _lain_?"

Kyungsoo melihat rahang Kai mengeras, mata biru sang pangeran berkilat marah.

"Jawab pertanyaannya," ujar Kai.

"Aku datang untuk menolongmu. Aku bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawaku dengan menuruni menara–"

" _Menuruni_ menara itu!" Soojung terkekeh.

Kai melirik ke arah puncak-puncak Menara Kebaikan setinggi langit.

"T-tadi ada anak panah–" Kyungsoo terbata.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bersikap malu-malu begitu," ujar Soojung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Dia jelas merencanakan setiap langkahnya. Kekacauan di Kebaikan, pertemuan kalian di Hutan Biru, serangan saat Sirkus. Itu semua membuat kalian mengira dia Baik. Oh, kecuali senyuman cantiknya yang baru itu. Asal kalian tahu, itu semua _ilmu hitam_."

Kyungsoo tak bisa bernapas.

"Hanya Jahat terbaik yang bisa menyamar menjadi Baik," ujar Soojung seraya menatap tajam padanya. "Kyungsoo bahkan lebih andal daripadaku dalam hal itu."

Kai terbelalak, lalu cepat-cepat menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Putri tidak meragukan wewenangku," katanya, wajahnya merah membara.

"Kai–"

"Putri tidak akan mempertanyakan sikapku sebagai laki-laki."

"T-tapi–"

"Aku _sudah tahu_ kau memang penyihir," ujar Kai telak, suaranya bergetar karena menahan amarah yang membuncah. "Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu."

Kyungsoo menangis, tak mampu lagi menahan kepedihan di hatinya. "Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?"

"Ibuku menanyakan hal yang sama pada ayahku," ucap Kai, melawan air mata. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Matanya beralih pada Excalibur yang berada di antara mereka. Sang pangeran meraihnya tetapi Kyungsoo menyambar pedang itu lebih dulu dan berdiri, menodongkannya. Anak-anak Ever mengeluarkan senjata mereka dengan ngeri.

"Lihat, kan?" Soojung menyeringai. "Pedang ke _leher_."

Kyungsoo menatap Soojung, lalu Kai, menatap pedang sang pangeran di wajahnya sendiri. Dia menjatuhkannya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya–aku tidak bermaksud–"

Darah Kai mendidih.

"Bersiap untuk menyerang!"

Kyungsoo mundur. "Kai, dengarkan aku!"

Kai menyambar busur panah Sehun.

"Kai, tunggu–"

"Ternyata aku lebih parah dari ayahku," Kai mendongak, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Karena aku masih mencintaimu."

Kai membidik anak panah ke jantung putrinya.

" _Jangan_!" teriak Kyungsoo, napasnya tercekat.

Ever melancarkan batu, anak panah, dan minyak panas ke arah anak-anak Never yang tak bersenjata selagi Kai melepaskan anak panahnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Soojung menjentikkan jari pendarnya tepat saat anak panah itu hendak menembus gaun Kyungsoo. Semua senjata berubah menjadi bunga-bunga _cherry blossom_ dan melayang jauh ke lantai. Anak-anak Never yang membungkuk ketakutan mendongak, terpana karena masih hidup.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menoleh pada Soojung.

"Kupelajari itu dari putri favoritku," ujar Soojung lembut.

Kyungsoo terpuruk, air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

Kai memandang mereka secara bergantian, kengerian membanjiri wajahnya. Soojung memasang senyum kejinya.

"Kau memang bodoh ya, Kai?"

"Tidak!" Kai jatuh berlutut, merengkuh Kyungsoo yang menangis sesenggukan. Kyungsoo mengelak, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Nah, yang ini cukup langka. Pangeran berusaha membunuh putrinya sendiri," ujar Soojung riang. Dipungutnya _cherry blossom_ yang tadi dibidikkan ke jantung Kyungsoo dan menghirupnya dengan sepenuh hati. "Untung ada Jahat di sini yang menyelamatkan."

Dari lantai, Kai menatapnya dengan hati hancur.

"Tentu saja itu menimbulkan pertanyaan," Soojung menjilat bibir keriputnya. "Apa yang terjadi kalau Jahat berubah menjadi _Baik_?"

Kali ini, saat dia tersenyum, Kai melihat gigi putih cemerlang dan sontak mundur terkejut. Di depannya, kutil-kutil Soojung secara ajaib terkelupas, kerutan-kerutan tebalnya menghalus, hingga kulitnya kembali muda dan putih merona. Rambutnya tumbuh dari kulit kepalanya yang mengilap menjadi helai-helai pirang yang berjatuhan seperti air terjun, dan bibirnya menebal menjadi lembap dan berkilau.

Kyungsoo perlahan mengintip dari sela jarinya dan menyaksikan mata hijau zamrud Soojung bercahaya, tubuh layunya kembali muda, hingga sang penjahat menjulang dalam gaun pesta _pink_ nya, jauh lebih cemerlang dan memesona daripada sebelumnya.

"Pergi sekarang!" Kyungsoo memperingatkan, tetapi Ever tak sanggup bergerak dan hanya menatap ke sekeliling Soojung.

Merasa ngeri, Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang.

Amber balas menatapnya, kini bergaun merah. Secara ajaib, rambut pendeknya tumbuh tebal dan memanjang, wajah pucatnya kini sempurna, tatonya pulih kembali menjadi merah cemerlang, senada dengan gaunnya. Di sampingnya, rambut hitam Victoria menjadi cokelat gelap, mata merahnya menjadi hijau laut, sementara tubuh gemuk Luna membentuk jam pasir.

Dari pantulan balon-balon, Hort mengamati rahang kotaknya, lesung di dagunya, jubah hitamnya melebur jadi jubah biru cowok-cowok Ever. Jiyong melihat kulit berminyaknya menjadi bersih, Zitao mengangkat pakaiannya dan melihat otot perut berdenyut, jemari Heize menyentuh dua mata barunya, Jennie menyentuh kulit putihnya yang mulus–sampai semua penjahat yang secara menyeluruh berubah penampilan itu saling membelalak dalam balutan seragam Kebaikan.

Soojung menyeringai pada Kyungsoo. "Sudah kubilang padamu Jahat bisa jadi cantik, kan?"

"Mundur!" teriak Kai pada pasukannya.

"Oh, kita belum selesai, Kai." Sahut Soojung. "Kau dan pasukanmu menyerbu sebuah Pesta Dansa. Kau dan pasukanmu berusaha membunuh seruangan penuh murid yang malang, yang sedang mencoba menikmati malam paling membahagiakan dalam hidup mereka. Tentu kami ingin melihat sesuatu yang belum _impas_..."

"Mundur sekarang!" pekik Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi kalau Baik berubah menjadi _Jahat_?"

Teriakan meledak di belakang Kai.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan melihat Seulgi melengking kesakitan saat punggungnya patah menjadi bungkuk, lalu rambutnya memutih, wajahnya bopeng-bopeng dan menua. Gaun _pink_ nya melonggar jadi hitam menutupi tulang-tulang layunya.

Di belakangnya, sema gaun dan setelan anak-anak Ever perlahan hancur menjadi baju hitam. Sehun ditumbuhi taji-taji besi di seluruh tubuhnya, Rosé menangis selagi kulitnya berubah menjadi hijau, Reena menjerit dan menggaruk pipinya yang penuh keropeng, Chanyeol kini bermata satu dan berpunuk, terhuyung-huyung di tempatnya.

Satu per satu, anak-anak Ever menjadi jelek. Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang kebal dari hukuman itu hingga akhirnya Soojung melirik ke arah Kai yang botak, kurus kering, ketakutan, penuh parutan luka mengerikan di depan pasukan penjahatnya.

"Hidup sang Pangeran!" Soojung terkekeh.

Never yang cantik menunjuki Ever yang jelek dan ikut tertawa penuh kemenangan, seolah menghapus warisan kekalahan.

Kyungsoo mengambil pedang yang terjatuh dan mengarahkannya pada Soojung.

"Perangmu hanya melawan aku! Bebaskan mereka dengan damai!"

"Oh, tentu saja, _darling_. Pintunya terbuka," sahut Soojung tenang.

Anak-anak Ever yang menjijikkan berduyun menghampiri pintu. Semua kecuali Kai yang keriput dan penuh luka, yang kini memandang mereka dengan marah.

"Pergilah bersama yang lain. Kalian harus menyelamatkan diri selagi ada waktu," Kyungsoo memohon.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu," ujar sang pangeran parau.

Kyungsoo melihat mata seramnya yang sedih.

"Kumohon, kali ini kau harus percaya padaku."

Kau bergeming, terlalu malu untuk melawan.

"Mundur!" Perintahnya dengan suara tertahan pada pasukan di belakangnya.

Dengan pekikan lemah, dia memimpin pasukan Ever yang menyeramkan ke pintu. Pintu menjeblak terbuka di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian semua benar-benar harus mempelajari peraturan kalian," desah Soojung.

Kai dan pasukannya berbalik, mencium bau curiga.

"Yang Jahat _menyerang_ , yang Baik _mempertahankan diri_. Nah, karena kalian telah _menyerang_ ," Soojung tersenyum seram. "Sekarang kami _mempertahankan diri_."

Dia menyanyikan tiga nada tinggi. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar dengusan dari luar, semakin keras dan lebih keras lagi, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mengenali suara itu dan membelalak.

" _LARI_!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Pintu-pintu menjeblak terbuka dan tiga tikus raksasa menghantam pasukan Kai yang tak mampu berkutik, Grimm mengendalikan mereka. Tikus-tikus yang melengking dan menggertak itu mengimpit Ever yang berlarian ke dinding, melemparkan mereka ke parit melalui jendela. Sebelum murid-murid lelaki Valor sempat menghunuskan pedang mereka, tikus-tikus itu menginjak-injak mereka seperti tentara mainan.

"Padahal kukira bakatku akan terabaikan," kata Victoria pada Amber dengan takjub. Sebilah panah kecil berduri mendesing di antara mereka. Kedua gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Kai beserta pasukan Ever jelek membabi buta memunguti senjata.

"SERANG!" raung Kai.

Luna merunduk dari serangan panah saat Never cantik balas melawan dengan kutukan-kutukan dan kedua sekolah itupun bertarung dalam pertempuran senjata melawan mantra sihir. Selagi panah-panah kecil berterbangan, pedang-pedang memantulkan cahaya petir, dan jari-jari dari kedua sisi berpendar warna-warni. Tikus-tikus itu melepaskan diri dari kendali Grimm, melempar Luhan ke lampu gantung dan melukai punggung Mark dengan gigitan.

Grimm cepat-cepat pergi dan memburu Kyungsoo ke seluruh penjuru aula dengan panah-panah bermata api. Kyungsoo berlari ke belakang pilar, membidiknya dengan jari pendar saat Grimm melepaskan satu anak panahnya. Panah itu berubah menjadi tanaman pemakan serangga dan menggigit tangan Grimm yang melolong kesakitan. Kyungsoo berbalik lalu melihat Seulgi, Reena, Rosé, Baekhyun, dan Irene yang menyeramkan gemetar di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau bisa mengubah panah jadi bunga, bisakah kau mengubah kami kembali jadi cantik juga?" Irene memohon seraya bercucuran air mata.

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya lalu mengintip pertempuran itu dari balik pilar. Mantra beraneka warna meluncur dari kedua pihak, menyerakkan tubuh-tubuh tersihir di lantai. Di jendela, sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi setajam pisau, dua tikus mengimpit tubuh Kai yang kurus kering dan teman-temannya yang gemetar.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada gadis-gadis itu.

"Kita harus menolong mereka."

"Tak ada gunanya," rengek Reena.

"Lihat kami," kata Rosé.

"Kami tak punya apa-apa yang harus diperjuangkan lagi," isak Seulgi.

Kyungsoo melotot lalu menyembur mereka dengan pecutan kalimat. "Kalian punya Kebaikan yang perlu diperjuangkan! Kalian punya pangeran yang harus kalian bantu, tak peduli bagaimana _penampilan_ kalian sekarang!"

"Enteng sekali kau bilang begitu. Kau masih cantik," sahut Seulgi.

 _Cantik? Sekarang seorang Seulgi mengakuinya cantik?!_

Emosi Kyungsoo kini terbakar dua kali lipat. "Menara-menara kita bukan bernama Fair dan Lovely! Menara-menara kita bernama Valor, Honor, Charity, dan Purity! Itulah Kebaikan, dasar pengecut-pengecut tolol!"

Mereka ternganga bodoh (kecuali Baekhyun yang memandang takjub) selagi Kyungsoo menerjang ke dalam pertempuran, berlari menyelamatkan murid-murid lelaki itu dari tikus-tikus raksasa. Sesuatu menghantamnya dan melemparkannya ke tembok.

Dengan linglung, Kyungsoo mendongak dan ternyata Soojung menunggang tikus yang terbesar, hendak menyerangnya lagi. Kyungsoo mencari-cari mantra, tapi terlambat–

Seulgi melompat ke depan tikus itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Hujan ajaib turun dari langit-langit, membasahi lantai sehingga tikus itu terpeleset dan tergelincir menghantam anak-anak Never yang hendak menyerang, sementara Soojung jauh ke lantai.

"Satu hal lagi tentang Kebaikan," Seulgi tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, bersama Reena dan Baekhyun di kedua sisinya. "Kami saling membutuhkan."

Soojung mendongak dan melihat Ever menemukan keberanian untuk balas melawan Never yang berguguran. Sehun menancapkan taji-taji besinya ke jantung seekor tikus, Kai memanjat ekor tikus lainnya dan menikam lehernya, sementara anak-anak Ever lainnya mengikat para Never yang ketakutan dengan tunik hitam dan ikat pinggang mereka.

Tiba-tiba tangan dan kaki Soojung sendiri diikat secara ajaib dengan sulur tanaman.

"Kau lupa kita berada dalam dongeng," kata suara di belakangnya.

Sambil meronta, Soojung berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di belakangnya, jarinya berpendar jingga terang.

"Pada akhirnya, Kebaikan selalu _menang_ ," ujar Kyungsoo.

Soojung berhenti meronta dalam ikatannya.

" _Indeed_ ," sahut Soojung sambil balas menatap Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari Soojung sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya. Dia melihat lukisan dinding terakhir di belakangnya: kerumunan orang berlutut di depan Storian, bercahaya bagai bintang di tangan Sang Guru.

Senyuman licik tersungging di wajah Soojung.

"Kecuali yang menulis akhirnya adalah aku sendiri."

Dia menodongkan jari pendar _pink_ nya dalam genangan air hujan di lantai yang tiba-tiba bertambah dalam, membuat Kyungsoo dan pasukan kedua pihak jatuh terpeleset. Para murid melangkah di air, berusaha menahan kepala mereka agar tetap di permukaan, tetapi air terus bertambah tinggi hingga mereka semua hampir tenggelam.

Air menghantam ke luar jendela dan 200 murid terjun keluar menara, ke dalam udara malam yang dingin membeku, dan tercebur ke parit di bawahnya.

Seketika perang berlanjut di lumpur tengik itu, tetapi wajah dan pakaian mereka terbalur lumpur. Merek tidak bisa saling melihat di bawah cahaya fajar yang remang. Amber mencelupkan wajah Victoria ke lumpur karena mengira dia anak Ever, Seulgi meninju rahang Reena karena mengira dia anak Never, Sehun mencekik yang paling dekat dengannya–ternyata Kai, yang membalasnya dengan menancapkan gigi busuknya ke leher sahabat karibnya itu.

Karena peraturan-peraturan dilanggar dengan merajalela, murid-murid berubah dari _pink_ menjadi hitam, hitam ke biru, jelek jadi cantik, cantik jadi jelek, berbolak-balik dengan cepat dan semakin cepat, sampai tak ada lagi yang tahu mana Baik mana Jahat.

Tak seorang pun dari mereka menyadari bahwa jauh di teluk, seorang gadis bergaun _pink_ memanjat menara Sang Guru, bata demi bata, menaiki anak-anak panah Grimm. Dan jauh di bawahnya,, seorang pangeran menyusulnya, terbayang di bawah cahaya bulan yang hampir surut.

Dari dekat, seorang pangeran berambut hitam, setangguh baja, mengelak dari panah-panah cupid memakai gaun biru.

Setelah dilihat lebih dekat, dia bukan seorang pangeran sama sekali.

.

.

.

 _Go read the next/last chapter! : )_

 **SURVEY** :

Pilih 'Seohyun Sader'

atau

tetap 'Evelyn Sader' (dengan _face-claim_ Seohyun)?


	31. Never After

**30**

 **NEVER AFTER**

.

.

.

 _Note:_

 _Kindly use your imagination and feelings while reading this story._

Seraya mencengkeram jendela bata perak itu, Soojung menggertakkan gigi.

 _Kebaikan selalu menang._

Nemesis-nya benar. Selama Sang Guru masih hidup, selama Storian masih ada di tangannya, maka dia tidak akan pernah berhasil membalas dendam. Tinggal satu cara untuk menghancurkan akhir bahagia Kyungsoo, yaitu menghancurkan pena _sekaligus_ pelindungnya.

Sambil mengerang, Soojung mengangkat tubuhnya ke dalam menara Sang Guru, menjulurkan jari pendarnya–

Jarinya redup.

Ruang batu kosong itu diterangi ratusan lilin api merah yang berbaris di pinggiran rak buku dan laci-laci. Daun-daun bunga mawar merah berterbaran di lantai batu di bawah kakinya. Suara petian harpa mengalunkan lagu lembut.

Soojung mengerutkan kening. Dia datang untuk perang, tetapi malah acara pernikahan yang dijumpainya. Kebaikan bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari yang dia sangka.

Lalu dilihatnya Storian di seberang ruangan. Pena itu melayang di atas buku dongeng Kyungsoo, di atas meja batu yang gelap.

Melewati daun-daun bunga di lantai dan lilin-lilin berkerlip, Soojung mengendap ke arah pena tajam yanga mematikan itu. Setelah dekat, tulisan di badan pena besi itu menyala terang. Dengan mata membara dan napas tersenggal, dia meraihnya, namun pena itu meluncur dan menusuk jarinya. Sojung mundur terkejut.

Setetes darah menetesi Storian, meresap ke dalam alur tulisan itu sebelum menetas di ujung tajamnya. Storian meerah membara selagi nghidupkan tinta barunya, lalu menukik ke buku, membalik-balikkan halamannya dengan marah.

Seluruh dongengnya tersibak di depan mata Soojung dalam lukisan-lukisan indah dan kelebatan-kelebatan kata: adegan Kai saat Penyambutan, bersembunyi dari pangerannya saat Uji Dongeng, menyaksikannya melamar Kyungsoo, memancing pasukan Kebaikan ke dalam perang, bahkan memanjati panah-panah ke gedung ini–sampai Storian menemukan halaman baru dan menumpahkan garis luar dengan sekali gores. Warna-warna nyata secara ajaib memenuhi lembaran itu dan Soojung mengawasi lukisan dirinya yang terbentuk indah di menara ini, saat ini juga. Cantik jelita dalam balutan gaun pesta _pink_ , lukisan dirinya memandang mata sosok asing yang gagah, tinggi, kurus, dalam puncak usia muda dan ketampanannya.

Soojung menyentuh wajah sosok itu di kertas. Mata berkilau, kulit bagai marmer, rambut putih pucat...

Dia tidak asing.

Soojung sudah pernah memimpikannya pada malam terakhir di Jangho. Pangeran yang dipilihnya dari antara ratusan pangeran di pesta istana. Seseorang yang terasa bagai Kebahagiaan Abadi.

"Selama ini aku menanti," ujar suara hangat.

Soojung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sang Guru bertopeng melintasi ruangan ke arahnya, mahkota berkarat bengkok di atas kepalanya yang berambut putih tebal. Perlahan tubuhnya menegakhingga tinggi dan tegap. Lalu dia membuka topengnya, menyibak kulit seputih batu pualam, tulang pipi yang tajam, tulang rahang yang tegas, dan mata biru yang menari-nari.

Soojung lemas.

Dia _pangeran_ yang ada di lukisan itu.

"Kau m-muda–"

"Ini semua adalah ujian, Soojung. Ujian untuk menemukan cinta sejatiku," kata Sang Guru.

"Cinta sejati– _aku_?" Soojung tergagap. "Tapi kau Baik dan aku Jahat!"

Sang Guru tersenyum. "Mungkin kita harus mulai dari situ."

* * *

Melayang tinggi di atas, di antara parit dan danau, Kyungsoo memanjat panah-panah yang menancap di bata perak sambil menghindari serangan baru dari Grimm yang berterbangan di puncak menara Sang Guru. Ketika cupid itu menarik panah di busurnya, Kyungsoo meraih panah berikutnya tetapi panah itu patah dan gravitasi pun menarik tubuhnya dengan sadis. Telapak tangannya meraih-raih lalu menemukan panah lain dan bergantung dengan satu tangan. Kepalanya mendongak, Grimm menampakkan gigi kuning tajamnya, membidikkan panah ke wajah Kyungsoo–

Grimm mematung seperti burung disihir dan jatuh dari langit ke dalam lumpur yang gelap di bawah sana.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan dilihatnya jari pendar merah Amber meredup ke arahnya, tubuhnya terendam di lumpur dan terlilit rantai. Di bawah cahaya bulan, dia bisa melihat wajah Amber yang penuh penyesalan karena telah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengakhiri peperangan ini. Di sekelilingnya, anak-anak Ever memegang kendali perang. Para penjahat kembali menjadi jelek dan berjuang melepaskan diri dari ikatan mereka, sementara empat cowok Ever mengimpit Hort si manusia serigala yang melolong sambil memukul dan menendang-nendang dengan ganas.

Kyungsoo merasakan panah terakhirnya hampir patah dalam genggamannya. "Tolong–" dia terengah, kakinya menendang-nendang dalam hembusan angin yang dingin menusuk. Panah itu patah–

Lalu membeku menjadi es keras yang menahan genggamannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat jari pendar hijau Victoria mengarah ke panah beku itu.

Kemudian di atas kepalanya, bata perak berikutnya berubah menjadi cokelat tua. Kyungsoo mencium bau gula-gula manis pekat dan tangannya terulur ke atas dan menancap ke dalam cokelat padat itu. Sambil mengangkat tubuhnya ke cokelat _fudge_ itu, dia memandang ke belakang di seberang teluk.

Cahaya biru Luna berpendar bangga.

Saat bata yang di atasnya berubah menjadi cokelat, Kyungsoo mencapai ke atas sambil tersenyum tulus.

Tampaknya penyihir-penyihir itu telah berpindah pihak.

* * *

"Aku terlibat sejak _awal_ ," tutur Sang Guru, wajah tampan nan dingin bercahaya disinari cahaya fajar. "Menuntun Kyungsoo padamu saat malam aku menculikmu. Memastikan kau tidak gugur di hari-hari sekolah pertamamu. Membukakan pintu saat Sirkus Bakat. Memberikan teka-teki yang jawabannya akan membawamu padaku. Aku campur tangan dalam dongengmu karena aku tahu akhir kisahnya harus seperti apa."

"Berarti kau J-jahat?" Soojung terbata.

"Ah, aku sangat menyayangi saudara kembarku," ujar Sang Guru dengan tegang, mengamati perang sekolah yang mengganas. "Kami memercayakan keabadian pada Storian karena ikatan kami menolak jiwa kami yang berperang. Selama kami saling melindungi, kami akan tetap hidup dan tampan selamanya, Baik dan Jahat dalam keseimbangan sempurna. Masing-masing berarti dan berkuasa sama rata."

Dia menoleh. "Tapi _Jahat hanya bisa hidup sendiri_."

"Jadi, kau _membunuh_ saudara kembarmu?" tanya Soojung.

"Sama seperti kau berusaha membunuh sahabat tersayang dan pangeran tercintamu," Sang Guru tersenyum. "Tak peduli seberapa banyak aku berusaha mengendalikan Storian, Kebaikan selalu berakhir sebagai pemenang di setiap dongeng baru."

Dia mengelus simbol-simbol di permukaan pena itu. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jiwa termurni sekalipun, Soojung. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dimiliki kau dan aku."

Akhirnya Soojung mengerti. Semangatnya padam dalam duka.

"Cinta," ucapnya pelan.

"Itulah sebabnya Kebaikan memenangkan setiap kisah. Mereka berjuang demi satu sama lain, sedangkan kita hanya bisa berjuang demi diri kita sendiri." Sang Guru kembali menoleh keluar jendela, mata birunya menerawang. "Satu-satunya harapanku hanyalah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih kuat, sesuatu yang bisa memberi kita kesempatan. Aku memburu setiap peramal di Hutan sampai ada yang memberiku jawaban. Dia memberitahuku bahwa yang kubutuhkan akan datang dari _luar_ dunia kami."

Sang Guru berbalik, berjalan pelan ke arah Soojung. "Maka selama ini aku mencari dengan hati-hati untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan, sementara tubuku melemah–sampai akhirnya kau datang. Seseorang yang bisa mengguncang keseimbangan itu selamanya. Yang lebih kuat daripada Cinta Kebaikan."

Dia menyentuh pipi Soojung.

"Cinta Kejahatan."

Soojung sulit bernapas, merasakan jari-jari Sang Guru yang membeku di kulitnya.

Bibir Sang Guru mengerut dan membentuk senyuman. "Sader tahu kau akan datang. Hati yang lebih gelap daripada hatiku. Seorang Jahat yang kecantikannya bisa mengembalikan ketampananku." Tangannya bergerak ke pinggang Soojung. "Jika kita bersatu untuk mengunci ikatan Kejahatan, jika kita menikah demi tujuan melukai, menghancurkan, dan menghukum; maka kau dan aku akan memiliki sesuatu untuk diperjuangkan bersama."

Napas Sang Guru membelai telinganya.

" _Never After_ , Ketidakbahagiaan Abadi."

Sambil menatapnya, Soojung akhirnya mengerti satu hal lagi. Sang Guru memiliki sifat dingin nan keji, kepedihan yang sama membara di matanya. Lama sebelum Kai, jiwanya telah mengetahui pasangan sejatinya. Bukan kesatria berbaju besi yang berjuang demi Kebaikan. Bukan seseorang yang Baik sama sekali.

Selama ini dia berusaha menjadi orang lain. Dia telah membuat banyak kesalahan dalam perjalanannya. Namun akhirnya, kini dia telah tiba di rumah.

"Sebuah ciuman untuk Never After," bisik Sang Guru.

Air mata menetes dan mengalir di pipi Soojung. Setelah ini dia akan mendapatkan akhir bahagianya. Dia berserah dalam genggaman Sang Guru yang menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Saat Sang Guru memegang lehernya, Soojung memandang pangeran impiannya dengan lembut.

Tapi kini pinggiran wajahnya retak.

Daging hangus menjalar ke seluruh kulit mulusnya. Di belakangnya, mawar-mawar berubah menjadi _moonflowers_ dan lilin-lilin merah menampilkan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan. Di luar, langit fajar berkabut hijau angker dan kastel Kebaikan hangus jadi batu.

Saat bibir Sang Guru yang busuk menyentuh bibirnya, Soojung merasakan penglihatannya merah kabur, pembuluh darahnya terbakar asam, dan tubuhnya membusuk serasi dengan tubuh Sang Guru. Dengan kulit melepuh, dia melekatkan tatapannya pada mata sang pangeran, memohon untuk bisa merasakan cinta: cinta yang dijanjikan dongeng-dongeng, cinta yang bisa bertahan selamanya.

Namun yang ditemukannya hanya kebencian.

Hanyut dalam ciuman, Soojung menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak akan menemukan cinta dalam hidup ini maupun kehidupan berikutnya. Dia Jahat, selalu jadi Jahat, dan tidak akan ada kebahagiaan atau kedamaian. Selagi hatinya hancur bersama kepedihan, dia berserah pada kegelapan tanpa perlawanan. Dia mendengar gema suara yang memudar, di tempat yang lebih dalam dari jiwanya.

 _Bukan siapa diri kita, Soojung, tapi apa yang kita lakukan._

Soojung melepaskan diri dari dekapannya dan Sang Guru terjungkal ke meja batu, menghantam Storian dan buku dongeng ke tembok. Pada Storian yang terjatuh, sekilas Soojung melihat wajahnya yang hancur setengah, terbelah rapi dari kening ke dagunya. Merasa sesak, dia berlari ke jendela, tetapi tidak ada cara untuk menuruni menara perak itu.

Dari balik kabut hijau menyeramkan, dia melihat tepi danau jauh di sana. Hilang sudah senjata dan mantra dari kedua pihak.

Selokan lumpur dilimpahi tubuh-tubuh hitam, anak-anak saling memukul siapapun yang terlihat, menghantamkan wajah-wajah ke lumpur, menarik-narik kulit dan rambut, meronta dan mencakar-cakar minta ampun. Soojung menatap perang yang dimulainya, Kebaikan dan Kejahatan saling bertempur tanpa tujuan sama sekali.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ucapnya lirih.

Dia berbalik dan menyaksikan Sang Guru berguling ke lantai.

"Kumohon, aku ingin jadi Baik!"

Sang Guru mengangkat matanya yang berlingkar merah, kulit berkerut-kerut di sekeliling senyumannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah jadi Baik, Soojung. itulah sebabnya kau _milikku_."

Dia merayap ke arah Soojung perlahan. Ketakutan, Soojung mundur dan menubruk jendela saat Sang Guru menjulurkan tangan keriputnya untuk menarik _miliknya._

Dari belakang, tangan-tangan hangat tiba-tiba memeluknya bagai malaikat dan menariknya ke dalam langit fajar.

"Tahan napasmu!" teriak Kyungsoo selagi mereka berserah dalam tarikan gravitasi.

Dalam dekapan kuat, wajah kedua gadis itu menghantam permukaan air yang dingin. Danau sedingin es itu menyumbat paru-paru mereka, mematikan setiap saraf di kulit mereka, tetapi mereka tetap berpelukan. Tubuh mereka menyelami kedalaman membeku, lalu menendang-nendang ke arah sinar matahari.

Saat tangan mereka menjulur ke udara, Kyungsoo melihat bayangan hitam menerjang tepat ke arah mereka. Dengan pekikan tertahan, dia menjulurkan jari pendarnya dan ombak raksasa pun menjulang, melibas mereka dari Sang Guru dan menabrakkan mereka ke tepian danau Kejahatan yang tandus.

Kyungsoo berlutut dengan susah payah, lalu terdengar olehnya teriakan-teriakan perang yang ganas di sekelilingnya. Anak-anak berlumur lumpur saling pukul bagai binatang buas tanpa kenal nama ataupun wajah.

Lalu di kejauhan, sesosok tubuh bangun dari lumpur.

"Soojung?" ujar suara parau itu.

Lumpur membelah dan Kyungsoo berenang ke tepi danau dengan ngeri. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sang Guru yang tua nan keriput dengan tenang menyebrang ke arahnya, Storian dalam genggaman.

Kyungsoo tersedak dan mengeruk-ngeruk di atas batang-batang tubuh yang meronta ke tepian, tangan-tangan hitam berminyak mencakar-cakar wajahnya, lumpur menenggelamkannya bagai pasir isap. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sang Guru menyusuri itu semua tanpa terlihat oleh murid-muridnya yang tengah berperang. Tersumbat lumpur, Kyungsoo naik ke gerombolan hitam itu, menyeret dirinya ke rerumputan mati, berusaha bangkit untuk berlari–

Sang Guru di hadapannya, dagingnya hancur berjatuhan dari tengkoraknya bak bangunan runtuh.

"Aku berharap lebih dari seorang Pembaca, Kyungsoo. Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi terhadap mereka yang _merintangi_ cinta," katanya.

Kyungsoo terbakar perlawanan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah memilikinya. Tidak selama aku masih hidup."

Mata biru Sang Guru dipenuhi darah.

"Kalau begitu, akhir hidupmu sudah di depan mata."

Sang Guru mengacungkan Storian bagai belati dan melemparkannya bagai tombak pada Kyungsoo dengan teriakan memekakkan telinga.

Terjebak, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima tikaman menyakitkan–

Sesosok tubuh menubruknya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, terbelalak kaget.

Soojung terbaring di sisinya, Storian tertancap menembus jantungnya.

Sang Guru berteriak tak percaya.

Perang di sekeliling mereka mereda.

Murid-murid yang berlumuran lumpur dan darah diam terpana melihat pemimpin keji mereka yang membusuk serta membeku di atas tubuh penyihir yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang putri. Jasad salah seorang dari mereka.

Terendam lumpur, wajah-wajah Ever dan Never larut dalam rasa ngeri dan malu. Mereka telah saling mengkhianati dan kalah dengan musuh sesungguhnya. Dalam balas dendam yang konyol, mereka telah menyerahkan keseimbangan yang dipercayakan di bawah penjagaan mereka. Ketika mata mereka menemukan Sang Guru, wajah-wajah muda mereka mengeras penuh tujuan.

Seketika itu juga, lambang-lambang angsa perak putih dan hitam di seragam Kebaikan dan Kejahatan berubah menjadi perak, lalu putih menyilaukan dan hidup, memekik, serta mengepak-ngepak.

Angsa-angsa kecil itu terbang bebas menembus langit temaram, lalu bersatu menjadi siluet gemerlapan. Wajah Sang Guru bagai kehabisan darah saat dia mendongak ke arah bayangan terang itu, wajah yang familier berambut seputih salju, pipi kuning gading, dan sepasang mata biru hangat.

"Kau hanya roh, Kak. Kau tak punya kekuatan tanpa tubuh!" hardik Sang Guru.

"Belum," kata sebuah suara.

Dia menoleh dan melihat Profesor Sader terpincang-pincang dari Hutan menembus pagar sekolah, tertusuk duri dan berlumuran darah.

Dengan gemetar, Sader memandang roh di langit.

" _Silakan_."

Dari langit, saudara Baik menukik dan menerobos masuk ke tubuh Sader yang pasrah.

Sader bergetar, mata cokelat terangnya membesar, lalu jatuh berlutut, matanya terpejam.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, biru cemerlang.

Sang Guru mundur terkejut. Kulit tangan Sader menghalus jadi bulu-bulu putih, merobek setelan hijaunya yang penuh noda darah. Dengan ketakutan, Sang Guru berbalik ke kegelapan, berlari melintasi rerumputan mati ke danau. Namun Sader terbang ke langit dan menerjangnya, tangan-tangan manusianya kini berupa sayap angsa putih raksasa, lalu menukik dan menangkap bayangan itu dengan paruhnya. Sambil bercuit menyedihkan, burung itu mencabiknya, bulu-bulu hitam menghujani medan peperangan di bawahnya.

Dari langit, Sader memandang Soojung dalam pelukan Kyungsoo di bawahnya. Air mata merebak di mata cokelat besarnya, menyaksikan hal pertama dan terakhir yang pernah dilihatnya. Kemudian pengorbanannya usai, dia terlebur menjadi emas dan menghilang.

Guru-guru menerjang keluar dari kastel, terbebas dari kutukan Sang Guru. Profesor Doveylah yang pertama berhenti seketika, kemudian yang lain di belakangnya. Rahang Lady Kwon bergetar saat Clarissa mencengkeram tangannya. Wajah Profesor Ahn, Profesor Shim, Profesor Moon, dan Putri Sunny sama-sama ketakutan dan tak berdaya. Bahkan Castor dan Pollux tak bisa dibedakan. Semua menunduk dalam duka, menyadari mereka smeua terlambat, bahkan kekuatan sihir sekalipun.

Di hadapan mereka, anak-anak berkumpul mengelilingi Soojung yang sekarat dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Dibanjiri air mata, Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan darah dari luka Soojung dengan sia-sia.

Kai membungkuk di sampingnya. "Biar kubantu," ucapnya sambil mengangkat Soojung.

"Tidak–" Soojung mendengih, "Kyungsoo."

Dengan kelu, Kai menyerahkan Soojung ke dalam pelukan putrinya.

Kyungsoo menekan dada Soojung, tangannya basah kuyup oleh darah sahabatnya.

"K-kau aman sekarang," ucap Kyungsoo, getaran dalam suaranya dapat ditangkap dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak–mau–jadi Jahat," Soojung tersenggal di tengah tangisannya.

"Kau bukan Jahat, Soojung. Kau manusia," bisik Kyungsoo, menyentuh pipi sahabatnya yang keriput.

Soojung tersenyum lemah. "Hanya jika aku memilikimu."

Mata Soojung perlahan menutup.

"J-jangan dulu–" Soojung meronta.

"Soojung, kumohon, bertahanlah!" Kyungsoo tercekat, bibirnya bergetar.

"Kyungsoo–" Soojung menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. "Aku menyayangimu."

" _Tidak_!" jerit Kyungsoo histeris.

Angin dingin memadamkan obor-obor bekas peperangan yang tersisa dan melenyapkan kastel Kebaikan yang hangus di balik kabut gelap.

Sambil terisak dan gemetar hebat, Kyungsoo mencium sudut bibir Soojung. Air matanya berjatuhan begitu deras, menghujani wajah Soojung yang kini begitu pucat–nyaris membiru.

Bulu-bulu hitam bergetar di lahan tandus di antara kaki-kaki para murid. Di hadapan tatapan ngeri para murid, Kyungsoo membaringkan kepalanya di atas jantung Soojung yang tak lagi berdetak dan menangis pilu dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. Di samping dua tubuh mereka, Storian yang dingin dan berlumuran darah memudar kelabu, tugasnya telah selesai.

Saat para guru memeluk murid-murid mereka, Kyungsoo tetap memeluk jasad sahabatnya meski sadar benar dia harus merelakannya. Namun tak bisa. Dengan pipi dibasahi darah Soojung, dia mendengar isak tangis yang bertambah di sekelilingnya, angin yang menyapu lumpur sisa peperangan, dan napas pendeknya yang mengembus jasad itu dengan lemah.

Ada detakan jantung.

Rona kembali mewarnai bibir Soojung.

Kilau menghangatkan kulitnya.

Darah memudar dari dadanya.

Kulitnya kembali cantik sepenuhnya dan dengan satu tarikan napas terkejut, matanya membuka, hijau cemerlang.

"Soojung?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Soojung menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Siapa yang butuh pangeran dalam dongeng kita?"

Matahari menyeruak dari balik kabut, membungkus dua kastel itu dengan cahaya keemasan. Selari rumput di sekelilingnya menghijau, Storian berkobar dengan nyawa baru dan membumbung kembali ke menaranya di langit.

Di seberang tepi danau, seragam anak-anak yang berwarna hitam, merah muda, dan biru, melebur ke warna perak yang sama, melarutkan perbedaan mereka sekali untuk selamanya.

Sementara para murid dan guru bersorak kegirangan untuk kedua gadis itu, tiba-tiba mereka mundur.

Soojung dan Kyungsoo mulai bercahaya dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuh mereka menjadi tembus pandang. Mereka saling berputar dan dalam desiran angin, mereka berdua mendengar apa yang tidak bisa didengar yang lain; suara dentang Menara Lonceng yang berat, bertambah dekat, semakin dekat...

Mata Soojung berkerlip.

"Seorang putri dan penyihir..."

" _Berteman_ ," Kyungsoo terkesiap, lalu teringat sesuatu.

Dia menoleh pada Kai yang berteriak, lengan kuatnya menggapai-gapai sang putri–" _Tunggu_!"

Cahaya menggelincir di antara jari-jari Kai.

Mereka menghilang.

.

.

.

 **THE END OF THE FIRST BOOK**

Akhirnya kelar juga buku pertamanyaa XD

Gimana, guys? Ada yang terharu? Seneng? Kesel? Sedih? Terhura? /lha. Silakan curahkan perasaan kalian lewat review, hehe.

Chapter pertama untuk part kedua akan dipost beberapa hari setelah saya selesai UTS. Bagi yang ga mau ketinggalan, mau pantau terus, silakan berkunjung ke profile saya lalu cari judul " **The 1214th Fairytale: A World Without Princes** " yaa.

Saya sangat berterima kasih atas semua dukungan dan apresiasi kalian terhadap ff ini. Entah dalam bentuk follow, favorite, bahkan review. Once again, thank you so much and I love you guuuys!

ps: maaf kalau Author's Note kali ini kelihatan terburu-buru, karena saya punya setumpuk tugas dan ulangan yang meraung-raung minta perhatian :') dan ya, saya akan sibuk untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

pss: bagi kalian yang baik hati, tolong bantu saya dengan menjawab pertanyaan (survey) tentang karakter salah satu tokoh baru di chapter sebelumnya.

psss: saya dengan senang hati bersedia melanjutkan remake ini sampai tamat (buku ketiga), namun apresiasi readers sangat menentukan kelanjutan saya dalam me-remake trilogy ini : )

See ya!~

* * *

 ** _Big Thanks to:_**

Sangjoonpark | Kim Reon | In Cherry

Kyung1225 | TulangRusuknyaDyo

Lovesoo | Meonggu | MrBlackJ

Kimsoo | Rerudo95 | Sekyungbin13

12154kaisoo | Virda8812 | Kaisoo8812

Ekyeol | Park Youngie | Yukitoya


End file.
